Luna and Linc (Unusual survival)
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: Just something I thought up. Luna and Lincsentric cause their my favorite siblings. Luan and Lynn feature prominent cause I like them too. A story about Luna being a Rockin'big sis to Linc in an unusual circumstance, even by Loud House standards. Expect Sibling fluff. If this ain't your cup of tea (stormtrooper voice) move along. Move along.
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln woke up to a splitting stomach ache. Why did his stomach hurt so bad? That wasn't normal. He blurrily put a hand on his aching gut and rubbed his hand across his face, trying to remove the sleep from his eyes. When he felt he had done so, he looked out his window, sunlight filtered through the glass. A quick glance at his clock showed the time to be 11:30. Hmmm, a little later then he usually woke up on the weekend, but nothing too serious. Lincoln winced in pain at a fresh wave of assaulted his gut. It was the kind of pain that made, you want to just curl up in pain on your bed, under the covers and not be bothered.

The sole fifteen year old Loud son went to the calendar on the back of his door, to see if any of his sister's had any activities planned that day. They'd understand if he missed it if he was under the weather. He found the date, January 3rd , and saw no sports, comedy, or golf tournaments were planned for this day. But on the date, written and circled in purple was the words Spend day with Luna.

Lincoln: (_devastated)_ No.

Of all the days to get sick on, this was definitely number one, on his hate list. As far back as he could remember, once every month, Luna and him would find one day to spend the whole day together. It was kind of a tradition. Of all his sister's, he felt just a tad bit closer to Luna. No big surprise, according to Lori, Luna had been the first one to hold him when he had brought home after being born. According to Luna herself, she used to sing to him whenever he got scared, was the first one to see him take his first steps. Heck even his first words had been Wuna. And know because of a stupid stomach ache, it looked like he might miss their tradition.

There was a knock at the door. Lincoln was startled by it, but recovered and mumbled a "come in" trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Who should open the door but the sister he was gonna have to break it to that he might not make it but Luna herself.

Despite the four years that passed, Luna had changed much , both in personality and attire, her hair was still in it's usual Pixie cut style, she still wore the purple rocker shirt and boots, but due to the cold weather out side, she was currently dressed in pants, with her purple coat and hat. The nineteen year old rocker smiled at her baby bro.

Luna: Oh, good your up, Linc. Was just on my way to wake you. You ready for our rockin' tradition of spending the day together? Just the two of us?

Luna's expression fell when she saw Linc's face. Having known him his whole life, she like the other older sisters could tell when something was bothering him. Lincoln jokingly had often referred to this as their Big Sister powers. And right now her big sister powers were, as he would put it, activated. Luna stepped in his room a little closer. Shutting the door behind her.

Luna: (_concerned)_ Linc? You ok?

Lincoln inwardly panicked when Luna had been the one at the door, he had been hoping for a few minutes at least to think of a way to break it to her gently that he might have to cancel on their special sibling day. But when he saw how excited Luna was, to spend the day with her only bro, and how fast it had dissolved upon thinking something was up. Lincoln blurted out.

Lincoln: No, nothing's wrong Luna…just… have to go to the bathroom is all and I wasn't expecting you at the door.

Luna: (_relieved)_ Oh, ok. Sorry about that bro, I'll be downstairs. Can't wait!

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at Luna's enthusiasm. Most people around the neighborhood got annoyed by the Loud family, because they only saw the Loud part, they didn't get to see the family part. The gentle, understanding and touching sibling moments. He felt bad for lying to Luna , but the sight of her face lighting up at he was ok, just made his heart warm. He watched as Luna exited his room, followed by the thudding of her heading downstairs. Heavy tred ran in most of the family, himself and Luna included. Now she was gone, however brought him back to the fact he was gonna have to cancel. Least he had bought a few minutes to think of a plan to break it to her.

Speaking of bathroom, he felt a pressure through the pain in his stomach. Turns out he did have to go. Lincoln looked out his room to make sure the cost was clear so he could afford to avoid another big sister mode being activated. He hurried to the bathroom and did his business and was heading back to his room when someone spoke up from his right.

Voice: Greetings, male sibling.

Lincoln started at the suddenness, silently wondering if Lucy was giving sneak up on people lessons. He turned and saw Lisa standing in her door way.

Lisa: Judging from the forced movement in your step , I can conclude you have…

Lisa went on for a second in her fast paced science talk. Needless to say, when she was done, Lincoln looked more than confused.

Lincoln: My who has a what now? English please.

Lisa: You've got a stomach ache.

Lincoln: Oh,…yeah.

Lisa: I can also see that from your pained expression, it is much more painful then your typical everyday stomach ache…I'm also aware that this is the day that you and Luna have planned your monthly sibling outting.

Lincoln: (_sad) _Yeah. Don't know how I'm going to tell her I'm gonna have to take a rain check.

Lisa: What if I told you, you could honor this tradition of yours and hers?

Lincoln perked up slightly at this. He was wary of course…but he and Luna hadn't missed one of their special sibling days ever since they started. A fact they took pride in…if Lisa was offering a way for him to participate…he could at least hear her out.

Lincoln: I'm listening.

Lisa: Step inside then.

Lisa headed inside her room, Lincoln followed. Lily wasn't inside, Lori must have already dropped her off at the day care already. The Loud house parents had taken the rest of younger sisters to a week long pageant of Lola's, but due to tests, games, and other complications. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln , Lisa and Lily had opted to staying at home. Fortunately for the parents, Lori's week off from University happened to coincide with the pageant, so Lori could make sure everything ran ok until they returned. Lincoln followed Lisa to her lab table, blinking at all the colorful, liquids bubbling, boiling and being transferred by tubes.

Lincoln watched Lisa rummage around on her desk, shortly pulling out a test tube of purplish green liquid.

Lisa: (_to Lincoln)_ This I believe will cure your stomach pain, elder genetically similar male sibling.

Lincoln: (_cautious)_ What is it?

Lisa: a simple stomach ache cure, I assure you. (_notices Lincoln's caution)_ I can promise you that I've tested this fully, made sure there wasn't any adverse and untoward side effects. It should relieve your aliment and allow you to spend the day with our third eldest sibling.

Lincoln took the liquid from Lisa and stared at it…it wasn't like him to throw caution to the wind when it came to Lisa. Who was known to use her siblings as test subjects in their younger days…but the possibility that it could allow him to spend the day with Luna like they had planned kept pushing itself to the front of his conciseness. Just then, Luna's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Luna: Hey, Linc, you almost ready bro?

That was the final push he needed. Lincoln tipped the liquid into his mouth, he swallowed quickly when the taste wasn't to his liking.

Lincoln: Now what?

Lisa: Just give it a second.

Lincoln gave it a second, then ten, then thirty…when a full minute rolled by and he still felt nothing. Wait, he felt nothing, no pain…it worked

Lincoln: Lisa. It worked.

Lisa: (_pleased)_ Of course it did. I told you I…

Lisa was cut off by Lincoln lifting her up in a hug.

Lincoln: (_grateful)_ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Lisa: (_no big deal)_ Oh well, it was nothing. I know how important these days with Luna mean to you.

Lincoln: That reminds me, I better hurry up and get ready. Can't keep her waiting.

Lincoln hurried out of Lisa's room to get ready.

Later, Lincoln and Luna emerged from the theatre. It had taken a minute for Lincoln to slip into his normal clothes of an orange shirt and jeans , along with his winter clothes, before he had headed down stairs to join Luna, who accepted his excuse that he had just been helping Lisa with something. After that the two had headed out for the day they had planned. Per Lincoln's request they had gone to the theatre to see part one of the planned trilogy of the "The Halfling. Being the prelude to the King of the Rings". Luna still found it a little childish, but she was usually more willing then the others to humor Lincoln. In truth she just loved spending time with her baby bro. The movie itself hadn't been terrible, in fact it was actually enjoyable, the acting was spot on, the story itself was interesting, one Halfling roped in on a quest to help thirteen dwarves get their ridicules horde of gold from a dragon with a massive superiority complex. And a Wizard that for some reason kept disappearing, but always managed to arrive in the nick of time to save them. All in all, she gave it a nine out of ten.

Lincoln: Well, Luna did you like the movie? Any part you really enjoyed.

Luna: (_smiles)_ I actually really enjoyed it, baby bro. And I'd have say the three trolls were the funniest part. Those cockney accents really sold it.

Lincoln: Right you are, Sis.

Right now, she was walking alongside her bro as they strolled through the park, admiring the frost and Ice glisten of the trees which really complimented the light snow on the ground. She listened as Lincoln went on and on about how the Halfling and King of the Rings tied together from the magic ring, and characters, like how the wizard and that freaky cave hermit creature was the only characters to appear in all six of the film's. Luna chuckled at Linc's enthusiasm, he was just so adorable when he got worked up about something he found so exciting.

Lincoln: Now don't get me wrong. I loved the movie, I just wish it didn't use so much CGI, King of the Rings mostly used people in special effects make up and because of that, it just felt more…real….and…

Luna: Linc…you feeling ok..bro.

Luna didn't like how her brother had just puttered off like that. Taking a good look, she saw he looked slightly ill.

Lincoln: (_nods)_ Yeah…I'm…feel…fine.

Now he was talking weird…and was that sweat on his forehead? Luna immediately shifted in Big Sister mode.

Luna: (_concerned)_ Linc….your not getting sick are you?

Lincoln: (_waves her off)_ No…Lunes..I fine , just dizzy for a second.

Luna: Well, let's sit you down.

Luna led Lincoln over to the nearest bench. After sitting him down, she immediately placed the back of her hand to his forehead…He definitely should not be that hot…something was definitely up.

Luna was getting ready to ask something else, when Lincoln suddenly collapsed face first into the ground and went absolutely still.

Luna: (_worried)_ Lincoln!

He was still breathing, that had to be a good sign. Luna dropped to a kneel, and shook her brother, trying to wake him. When that yielded no results, she looked around the park. They wasn't another soul in sight, they were completely alone. Luna gaze returned to her brother and what she saw almost gave her a minor heart attack. At fifteen and a boy, Lincoln was roughly the same height as her, 5'9 to 5'10. But now he looked smaller? At first it happened slowly, but as Luna watched his size began decreasing rapidly… first four feet, then three, then two…in less then five minutes. He was so small, Luna was afraid he'd shrink into nothing…then as suddenly as it had began it stopped. Lincoln was now at least three and a half inches tall and at most four inches tall. Her little bro put a definite little in little. While Luna was trying to process what she had just witnessed…she heard Linc groan as he started to come to.

Lincoln awoke again for the second time today to find something odd. Only instead of pain, it was biting cold, he felt it even though his winter clothes. And what was brushing against his face, it was soft, cold and wet…and why did he feel the hard ground underneath him when he had been on the bench? If he was on the ground, then that wetness must be the grass? Had he blacked out or something? Lincoln sat up in a crouch… then a kneel, finally he tried his legs. A little shaky but he could stand…that had to mean something good.

Lincoln started in fright as he felt something grip him and lift him up, it was warm, soft, and scratchy. Lincoln squirmed trying to get loose, before a second…what ever it was came up and wrapped around him, sealing him in frightening darkness? Lincoln thrashed in desperation, fighting for freedom, wanting nothing more then to know what was happening,..and where was Luna?

Suddenly there was light, blinding painful light. Lincoln shielded his eyes and kept hitting at the things holding him. A familiar, though somewhat odd sounding voice broke through his fright.

Voice: Linc?...calm down, bro!… it's me.

Lincoln: (_surprised)_ Luna? What happened? Where are you?!

Luna: Open your eyes…just don't freak out. Ok, I don't want to drop you, little dude.

Wait…what? drop him? Why and how could she drop…..Lincoln opened his eyes, and his question died halfway in his throat. He saw that the strange, scratchy warmth, was actually a pair of gloves hands , and Luna was right in front of him. Only massive, a literal giant, or as Luan would joke, a literal big sister. Lincoln was sitting in palm of Luna's right hand. But…how? How could this be happening? How could Luna have grown?...A quick glance around, showed everything around him and Luna, was normal size ..Luna hadn't grown…he had shrunk!

Luna watched her bro look around, scared and disoriented, confused. She could understand… she'd feel the same way if she was suddenly downsized. Sitting in her suddenly giant siblings hand. She noticed he was trembling, aforementioned he was obviously terrified…but…not of her, right? Surely he knew, she may be way bigger then him at the moment…but never in a million years would she purposely harm him.

Luna: (_trembling)_ Linc…I'm not scaring you..am I?

Lincoln paused his frantic looking around at the obvious hurt in her voice. Lincoln, looked up into Luna's face and though he saw the beginning glistening of a tear start to leak out of her eye. True, he was a little intimidated by the sudden size difference, it was natural for humans to be wary at things larger then themselves. But , he reminded himself, this was Luna. Sure, she had taken part in some of the teasing him about his hobbies, and had ganged up on him with the others during instances like the money hunt, that whole bad luck fiasco, friend card. But throughout his life, whenever he had needed someone to talk to. To understand, a shoulder to cry on..she had been his rock. The very thought that he might be scared of her almost broke her heart, and him realizing this almost broke his.

Lincoln scooted around on her hand, until he was by her thumb, it was nearly as big as him. He hugged the appendage fiercely.

Lincoln: No Luna, your not scaring me. I know it's still you, just way bigger. I'm just …cold.

As soon as he said it , he realized that was an understatement…he wasn't cold…. He was FREEZING! He hadn't realized it as he panicked, but consoling Luna had made him suddenly realize, it felt like the cold was seeping into his very bones. His clothes felt useless. Lincoln hugged his knees to his chest. He didn't think it was possible to feel this cold.

Luna was relieved to hear her bro wasn't scared of her, but the confession of being cold, immediately put her back in big sister mode. She looked around , the whole park was still deserted. No one to see what had happened, but she was actually grateful. If anyone did see, Lincoln might be taken away, to be experimented on and studied. She couldn't allow that. Come to think of it…how had Linc shrunk in the first place? First things first however, Little Linc was cold.

Luna: Linc, I'm going to get up and go sit on the bench, don't move, I don't want you to fall. Then I'll see if I can warm you up, ok.

Lincoln: (_shivering)_ Ok…Lu…Luna.

Lincoln laid down on his side, hugging his knees to his chest, trying to warm himself up, even just a little. He felt the whole world rock and shift violently as Luna got to her feet and walked over to sit down. Lincoln smiled softly at how careful and gentle she was with him sitting in her hands. At his regular height, he might have found the coddling embarrassing. But being, this small, and having a giant Colossus that wanted nothing more than him to be safe…felt nice.

Lincoln felt Luna sit down, and again her left hand came over and covered him completely in darkness, but now that he was aware it was Luna he didn't fight. Just lay there in the dark, waiting for the warmth to return to his being. The hands opened briefly, and a rush of hot, damp air blew over him. Air that had the faint, sweet underlying scent of soda. Air, he realized that had come from Luna's mouth, she was breathing on him, trying to heat him up faster. Just for a second, that freezing feeling lessened. After a few more minutes of being covered and blown on, Lincoln felt the hands open to show a concerned Luna looking down at him.

Luna: Feeling any warmer, bro?

Lincoln: a..bit.

Luna: Good. (_about_ _what happened) Now_, what the heck, bro!? Why are you shrunk?

Lincoln: I don't know, I woke up this morning with a pain in my stomach and Lisa said…

Lincoln groaned as the pieces fell into place. Lisa must have tricked him into testing out one of her experimental formulas. Lincoln looked up as he felt Luna gently patting his head with her finger.

Luna: Hold up, Linc. What was that about stomach pains and Lisa.

Lincoln: (_sheepish)_ Well, I woke up this morning with a terrible stomach ache , and I thought I might have to cancel our special sibling day, but Lisa said she could get rid of it, and she did…only…

Luna growled in her throat at this not waiting to believe it was so, but she wouldn't put it past Lisa. Then her gaze returned to Linc and her angry expression softened.

Luna: (_gently scolds)_ Linc, if you weren't feeling up for today, you could've just said so. I would've understood.

Lincoln: (_guilty)_ I know, but you looked so excited, and we've never missed a special sibling and… Lincoln falters and holds his head down, looking ashamed.

Luna sighed, she hadn't meant to upset him, she was just worried…it didn't help that he just looked so darn adorable in her hand. Before she fully realized it, she had plucked up Lincoln and pressed him against her cheek in a gentle hug.

Luna: (_comforting)_ Hey, it's okay, bro. I'm not mad, just worried about you is all.

Lincoln returned the affection gladly, holding his arms across his big sis's warm cheek. One of his legs was close to her lips, he could feel more of the hot, damp air from her mouth, breezing against his leg.

Lincoln didn't want to say it, but Luna's attempt at warming him hadn't been very successful. He still felt more freezing cold then he had ever been. But for some reason, the mouth air, cut through the cold where the other attempt had failed. What was happening.

The two separated and Luna's expression became one of irritation, as she pulled out her phone and pulled up her contacts.

Luna: (_to Lincoln)_ Lisa, on the other hand. She better have some way to fix this or…

Lincoln inwardly shudders at Luna's tone. Luna was usually one of the calmer sisters, but when she got riled up…everyone knew it.

Luna found Lisa's number and clicked it, putting it on speaker phone so Lincoln could hear.

Lisa: (_on phone)_ Greetings, Third eldest sibling.

Luna: Don't you greetings, third eldest sibling me…you got some explaining to do!

Lisa: What ever do you mean?

Luna: (_annoyed)_ I mean that I got a three and a half inch tall Linc, in my palm!

Lisa: (_bored)_ Oh, that explaining.

Luna: (_angry)_ Lisa, did you do this?!

Lisa: Of course. I need someone to test out my lasted formula.

Lincoln: (_cutting in)_ But why? Why'd you trick me?

Lisa: (_like it was obvious)_ Cause you wouldn't let me try it out on you if I'd asked. I even added some painkiller to it to fix your stomach ache.

Luna brings the phone closer to her and set Lincoln on her shoulder. She felt sorry for him as the tiny form snuggled closer to her neck. Shivering with cold.

Luna: (_to Lisa)_ Lisa , just what did you give him?

Lisa: Simple, a shrinking solution designed to aid the medical professionals.

Luna: With what?

Lisa: Surgery and diagnosis. Tell me how long has Lincoln been shrunk? Is he experiencing extreme cold

Luna: (_confused)_ Uhhh, maybe thirty minutes? And yeah, little bro feels like an ice cube.

Lisa: I see, well that's not good.

Luna: Can you fix this?

Lisa: Of course, I got an antidote in the works , but Lincoln doesn't have the time to wait…unless ..

Luna and Lincoln: Wait, What did you mean don't have the time.

Lisa: Like I said , I designed the formula to shrink people. The reason is for them to go inside a patient's body to get a clear diagnoses to whatever ailed them and help with surgical procedures, unfortunately it's still a work in progress. There are some kinks to work out still…

Luna: Linc's not in any danger is he?

Luna had meant to sound commanding, but a large hint of worry edged her voice.

Lisa: Not if we work fast.

Lincoln: I'm not gonna die, am I?

Lisa: Again, not if we work fast. Now the kinks are that Lincoln's the first human subject for this…I've tested it on inanimate objects, according to my calculations. The formula works with it's primary function, protection against the interior of the body…acids and heat and the likes, breathing as well. Unfortunately this makes the subjects defense against outside elements, like cold almost non existent. And now that Lincoln's been in this stare for almost forty five minutes he's running out of time

Luna: (_worried)_ Your saying Linc's gonna freeze to death!?

Lisa: Yes…but I have a solution.

Luna and Lincoln: Well, what is it!?

Lisa: Like I said, the effects of protecting the subjects from the body works…

For some reason, Luna began to feel a tinge of foreboding in her chest.

Lisa:…so if you swallow him, he will survive.

Luna and Lincoln: (_aghast)_ What!?

Luna: (_shocked)_ You want me to eat him!?

Lisa: (_annoyed)_ Not eat, that would imply you are ingesting him for actual nutritional value…but since the formula protects him from this, he'd be perfectly safe, while I work on the antidote.

Luna: How long will making the antidote take?

Lisa: About until time for our parental units and other siblings return.

Lincoln: (_uneasy)_ You mean I'd have to be inside Luna for a week?!

Lisa: Correct, male sibling…but I assure you that you'll be…

Luna: (_interrupting) _Can't I just keep him in my pocket until, we get home and look after him there?

Lisa: Unfortunately , not. The temperature inside the house could shift , or he could be damaged by other means, we all know how Lynn can get, the constant heat of your stomach is the safest place for him, Luna. He won't be digested I assure you.

Luna: (_looks at Lincoln)_ We'll talk about it.

Lisa: I suggest you hurry, clock is ticking.

Lisa hung up ,Luna put her phone back in her pocket. Then took Lincoln off her shoulder, and held him in her palm.

Luna: So, any thoughts bro?

Lincoln: (_shaking)_ Well, Lisa did say, I'm running outta time, and that this was the only way. But I don't like it?

Luna: I agree, it's even worse than tricking you this morning, not to mention something else could happen to you. I'd be devastated if anything happens to you…but please, Linc. If me doing this keeps you safe, I'll do it. But I don't want you to be unwilling.

Every part of Lincoln's brain was screaming NO! YOU CAN'T SURVIVE THAT! NO MATTER WHAT LISA SAYS! Save for a small part, the survival part it said, "Stupid, it's either this or freeze to death, besides it's Luna. You can trust her". That he could agree with. He knew Luna would never in a million years purposely harm him. He also saw Luna was just as frightened about this as he was…perhaps even more, she was literally holding his life in her hand right now…Lincoln took a deep breath as he reached his decision.

Lincoln: (_trembling)_ Ok. I trust you Luna.

Luna felt her heart melt at this. Luna knew survival into account an all, this was still asking a lot. The fact Lincoln was willing to go through with this, that he trusted her enough to go through with this….it meant the world.

Luna: (_weak smile)_ Linc…I can't tell you how much that means to me. I'll try to do it fast.

Lincoln: (_weak smile as well)_ Not too fast. I don't want you to choke. Is there any way I can help?

Luna: (_in her head)_ Good old Linc. (_out loud)_ Uh, not kicking would be a big help (_looks at his attire) _and I know, your cold, but maybe take off your ,shoes, socks and coat and hat. I don't want you to over heat.

Lincoln: (_removes what she asked)_ I'll try to not kick.

Luna picked up the discarded attire and put it in her pocket. Then gently picked Lincoln up around the waist, feeling sad at how much he was shivering now that the winter clothes were gone, and raised him up to her face.

Lincoln couldn't resist the urge to shudder inwardly, at the sight as Luna's mouth opened, but he forced himself to remain calm as he was brought closer. Just before he was placed inside however, he squirmed. Luna instantly pulled him away.

Luna: What's the matter bro? Your not having second thoughts are you?

Lincoln: (_shakes his head)_ No, it's just….can you please do it feet first…please.

Lincoln couldn't explain it. He trusted Luna, but for some reason, the idea of going down head first was just too terrifying. Luna smiled softly.

Luna: Sure thing , baby bro.

Luna lifted Lincoln up a little higher then she was going to originally, and slid her baby brother into her mouth, closing it quickly. Linc lay surprisingly heavy on her tongue, and she couldn't believe how cold he felt, he was like a living ice cube. Luna grimaced as she began shifting the little form around on her tongue, not liking how it felt like she was tasting him… but she knew she was going to have to slick him up for the trip down, if she didn't, he'd hurt. To her surprise, Lincoln remained almost perfectly still. He just lay there and waited.

Lincoln gasped in surprise at how fast and good the change of temperature felt. As soon as Luna closed her mouth, sealing him in darkness, squashed between her tongue and the roof of her mouth, the warmth seeped in. He was still freezing at the moment, but the heat cutting in felt wonderful. Luna's tongue began to shift him around, he was momentarily shocked and frightened at this. But he quickly calmed down, realizing that she had to this, other wise he'd hurt her going down, and that was the last thing he wanted. He felt a pang of disgust at the saliva soaking into his clothes and sticking to his skin, but oh…the warmth out weighted all other feelings. He felt Luna tilt her head slightly, realizing she was preparing to swallow, and again felt a twinge of fear, but steeled himself. He trusted Luna and was determined to show it. He heard an echoing gulp and his legs were suddenly pressed together in the slick, tight confines of his sister's gullet up to his waist. Even if he wanted to back out he couldn't. Another swallow and he felt himself slide in deeper.

Luna was again taken by surprise at how still Lincoln was…admittedly, he more then likely was simply enjoying the warmth. But she still expected a wiggle or two at the swallowing. Even now she could feel him, sunk up to his chest in her throat. Even then, nothing. She could even feel his little chest go up and down with shallow breath Luna could feel her own breath start to get short, as her brother stretched her gullet. She suddenly felt a questioning little squirm, Lincoln was wondering what was taking so long. With one last breath through her nose, Luna tilted her head slightly and gave a third swallow, feeling this one do the trick as Linc slipped completely into her throat, stretching her gullet further and feeling her other organs shift aside slightly as he slid down deeper into her core. It felt so surreal, half of her kept expecting to wake up and find this was just a dream. But the weight and bulge in her throat felt too real. True to his word, she didn't register a single kick or struggle from the small form heading down. He really did trust her, that made her smile. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Lincoln squeeze past her collar bone and into her chest. Before Luna could fully register it, Lincoln tumbled into her belly.

Lincoln groaned as he was pulled down Luna's throat by the velvety soft walls. Partly out of mild disgust at the thick slime covering him head to toe and partly in relief at the glorious warmth. He just felt cold now, instead of full freezing. He could only imagine the warmth was even more intense inside her belly. He felt pressure as he slipped past what he vaguely recalled must be her collar bone. Luna's heart was going a hundred and nine miles an hour, and he could feel his own racing , and nearly beating out of his chest. His whole body reverberated with each beat. Just to see, Lincoln tried to squirm, but couldn't do more then shift barely, even if he really tried he doubt he could make more than a slight wiggle. There was a sudden rush as the pressure around him vanished and he fell a short way before landing on the soft , rippled floor at the bottom. The bottom of his Big Sister's stomach.

Lincoln didn't move much after he landed, just curled up hugging his knees to his chest, enjoying the wonderful heat, trying to soak up every ounce of warm he could, and warmth was plentiful in here but it was surprisingly not uncomfortably hot, and he didn't feel the burning of any acid…seemed Lisa was telling the truth, he was safe. He couldn't tell how long he lay in the heated, wet darkness. But as soon as he felt warm enough to move he set about exploring the environment he was gonna have to spend a week inside. In all honesty it wasn't too bad, besides the slime . It was soft, and warm. The knowing he was safe was almost exhilarating The constant thudding of Luna's heart coming from above was actually kind of soothing. As he thought of his sister, it suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't heard or felt anything from her since she had swallowed. No movement , no nothing. Immediately guilt filled him. He had been so busy getting warm, he forgot how she must feel, how was she holding up?

He figured if he went in a straight line he'd eventually hit a wall. He stood up and tried to move on the squashy floor. That didn't work, all he accomplished was a face plant. He tried again, moving on his hands and knees, that worked, and he shifted about a few feet in front of him until his hands brushed against the curve from the floor joining the wall. Lincoln rubbed hard against the wall, trying to get something. After a few seconds of vigorously rubbing, he felt something press inwards against the wall, almost cautious. Lincoln flinched at the sudden pressure, then rubbed again, realizing it must have been Luna pressing a hand against her stomach. Feeling it vanish quickly, almost like it was frightened. A second later it was back, Lincoln kept on rubbing.

Luna had spent…she couldn't tell how long, minutes, hours? Just sitting on the bench, the slight weight of Lincoln in her stomach reminding her it wasn't a dream. For a while, nothing happened. Luna didn't know what to expect, she figured he was busy getting warm and accustomed to his new surroundings. Then Luna gasped as she felt what could only be her little bro moving inside. She hadn't expected to feel anything, but she was acutely aware of every single movement. To her relief T least, the movements weren't kicks and struggling, more like… he was exploring. There was a sudden intense feeling, but it vanished quickly , then a tingling warmth. Luna was briefly confused and cautiously pressed her hand to her gut, only to jerk it away when she felt a rubbing against it. Luna smirked as she realized what had happened. Lincoln must have been worried when she hadn't done anything for a while. Typical of him, he was the one that nearly froze, yet here he was concerned for her. Gently, Luna pressed against her belly again, letting him know she was ok, feeling the rubbing pushing up against her hand. For a few minutes that's how they passed the time, Lincoln rubbing at her from the inside, and Luna gently stroking back. Luna couldn't lie to herself, Linc's rubbing felt…good. Tingly and rather nice.

A sudden vibration from her phone ruined the moment, Luna looked down in mild annoyance as she took it out to see it was a text from Lori.

**I'm on my way to get you two. I know what has happened, where are you?**

Surprised, Luna typed back a reply.

**Park.**

**Ok.**

With that, Luna's phone went silent. Luna put it back into her pocket, a rubbing from Linc, got her attention, pushing against the wall of her stomach. Probably wondering why her stroking had stopped. Chuckling , Luna started up again, feeling the little form relax.

Luna: Lori's on her way, baby bro. She knows what happened.

Luna was just talking, but to her surprise, Linc's rubbing increased at her words.

Luna: (_surprised)_ Can you hear me in there, bro?

More rubbing. Luna smiled at this, realizing it was a strange way to communicate, but still. She only wished she could actually have a actual conversation with him, see how he was holding up, this **WAS** a unusual day, survival aside.

Lori pulled up a short wait later, Luna heard vanzilla before she saw it. But as soon as it came to a stop, Luna hurried over to climb into the passenger seat, and they were off…there was silence. Then.

Luna: Did Lisa tell you what she did?

Lori: No, but it just so happened I was heading upstairs when I heard you shouting at her through her phone. So I listened in. Luan and Lynn showed up during it also.

Luna: So..they..know what I did.

Lori: Yep.

Luna swallowed nervously, while she wasn't guilty at how she shouted at Lisa and what she had to do…she would've preferred if as few people knew as possible. She felt Lori stare at her, but didn't say anything. Then they came to a red light.

Lori: (_turning to her)_ Did you do it?

Luna: It was either that or he froze to death!

She hadn't meant to sound so cross, but she felt she had to show she didn't like the extreme measures it took.

Lori: I'm not judging, or accusing you…it's just hard to wrap my head around that (_indicates Luna's stomach)_ Linc's really in there?

Luna noticed her staring, and instinctively placed her hands over her belly. Lori looked to make sure the light hadn't changed before returning her gaze to Luna, and held out a hand.

Lori: (_hesitantly) _ Do..do..you mind?

Luna almost said no, but remembered Lori was capable of big sister mode as well. She just wanted to prove to herself Lincoln was safe and sound. Luna lifted her hands.

Luna: Go ahead, dude. I'll watch the light.

Luna felt the oldest Loud child gently place her hand against her stomach, only to jerk it back with a yelp of surprise.

Luna: (_worried)_ What!?

Lori: (_shocked)_ He literally just moved!?

Luna: Lights green. (_amused smirk)_ And of course he's gonna move, brah, you think he's just gonna sit there in my stomach for a week, doing nothing? I imagine that'd get boring after a while.

Lori: I just wasn't expecting to feel it, so easily.

Lori put the car in gear and started again.

Luna: What did he do?

Lori: I just put my hand down and he started rubbing.

Luna: He probably thought you were me checking up on him.

Lori: Can you feel him when he moves or something?

Luna: Very much.

Lori: What does that feel like?

Luna: (_sheepish)_ Well, when he first did it, it was a lot weird, but after a while it started feeling, good weird. Tingly and what not. And just so you know, he can hear us talking or me…in any case. I told him you were on your way and he started rubbing, then when I asked if he could hear me, he started rubbing harder.

Luna put her hand against her stomach and stroked it gently, feeling him cautiously rub back, obviously put off by the event of what just happened.

Luna: (_amused)_ That was Lori, bro. You freaked her out.

She felt him give a amused wriggle. Lori frowned.

Lori: (_defensive)_ I wasn't freaked out…just caught off guard..that's all.

Lincoln smirked from his spot beside the stomach wall, he had opted to stay there, for two reasons, him and Luna's strange way to communicate…and in all honesty, just as his rubbing felt good to her, the stroking felt good him. Calming and letting him know there was people on the outside looking out for him.

He had gotten a kick when Luna told him it was Lori that jerked her hand away, and her just saying it was just from being caught off guard. He could hear them talking, outside. Luna was easier, the voice was louder, and the floor under him vibrated. The other was harder, he had to listen really hard to distinguish it was Lori's , even then he could only catch a word or two. He wished there was an easier way to communicate. He rubbed at the wall, and almost instantly felt the now familiar and welcome feeling of Luna stroking gently back. Still might as well enjoy one of the few benefits. He snuggled closer.

Lori: Before I forget, Lisa told me to tell you to come see her when we got back.

Luna scowled at the mention of the prodigy's name. She gently kept up the stroking of her gut. If it wasn't for Lisa, Lincoln wouldn't be where he was.

Luna: (_cross)_ I don't want to talk to her, much less even see her.

Lori: (_nods) _I can literally understand that, but she says it's important. Think she said it's something both You and Linky would find useful. I'll go too, I still have to chew her out for using her siblings as lab tests.

Luna: (_huff)_ Fine.

The rest of the drive passed by in silence. When they arrived, Luna exited and headed for the door and up the stairs. Lori got out and followed. There wasn't a sign of Luan or Lynn, or Leni. She was expecting Luna to be toppled over as soon as she entered, with the three other older sisters of Lincoln yelling at her gut, asking if he was ok…Did Leni even know? Probably not, probably at the mall.

Luna didn't waste time, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. She practically stomped holes into the stairs as she headed up. Inside her room, Lisa was mixing chemicals.

Lisa: (_not looking)_ Judging from the sounds of your heavy tread, you are not to pleased to see me, third oldest sibling.

Luna: (_voice low with uncontained rage) _That's an understatement, brah! I'm pissed. Just get whatever you want over with so I can go.

Lisa: Very well.

Lisa headed over to a drawer and took two objects out of it. She strolled over to Luna and handed them to her. Luna looked them over. They looked like ordinary blue tooth earpieces.

Luna: (_angry but curious)_ What are these?

Lisa: (_back at the table)_ They'll let you and Lincoln communicate with each other while he's in your stomach…you really thought I'd do something like this and not have a way to speak with them?

Luna: (_angry)_ Nice to know you planned for everything, brah! Can I go now!?

Lisa: As you wish.

Luna turned to leave, she saw Lori waiting at the door.

Luna: (_as she passed)_ Let her have it, Lor.

Lori: (_glares at Lisa)_ I will.

Luna turned and headed back into her room, while Lori closed Lisa's door behind her. Both were unaware of two pairs of eyes following the rocker.

In her and Lucy's room Lynn and Luan watched as Luna headed into her and Luan's room, while from Lisa's room the intimidating sound of Lori's yelling at the scientist, grated on their eardrums.

Luan: Dang, Lori's really letting her have it.

Lynn: Lisa's just lucky, I'm not in there, I'd let her have it, too.

Lynn may be one the more rocky relationships with the Lincoln, but she truly and deeply loved her little bro. When she found out what Lisa had done, she had stormed inside and would've probably tore her head off, before Lori intervened. After Lori had left to go pick up Linc and Luna, she and Luan had met and after a while a idea had surfaced in her mind.

Luan: Are you your sure you wanna go through with this, I mean I love Linc too, and I know Luna's to be trusted, but that's still a lot to ask.

Lynn: If you wanna back out, I don't hold it against it you. But I need more than words I need solid proof Linc's ok.

Luan thought of the idea Lynn had suggested, after Luna and Lori had finished with Lisa. Again it was a lot to ask, but being roommates as well as Sisters, Luan trusted Luna will her life. And not to mention Linc was her baby bro, as well. If anything happened to him, she'd never forgive herself.

Luan: Nah, I'm still in…

Lynn: (_smiles at the eighteen year old)_ Good, now we just wait for Lori to finish biting Lisa's head off.

The two winced at the yelling behind the door, increased

Luan: Man, it's a good thing the younger sisters aren't here.

In Luna and Luan's room, Luna sat on top of her bunk, staring at the earpieces, one was so tiny it was like a very tiny piece of thread. Luna sighed, hating to use anything that Lisa made after the stunt she pulled. But still, the thought of actually speaking to Lincoln besides the rubbing, no matter how good it felt, was to tempting.

Lincoln knew they were home now, he heard the sounds of conversation, and caught Lisa a few times. Feeling anger at the mention of her name. A feeling Luna shared, he heard the anger in her voice, and the way the floor underneath him vibrated. But now Luna was just sitting, doing nothing. Concerned Lincoln felt his way to the wall, he had been a tossed around a little bit as Luna had made her way up the stairs, not to mention when she had just flopped down, where ever she was. He was gonna have to let her know that was a no go.

Lincoln rubbed at the wall, expecting to feel the strokes he had come to expect from this, only this time nothing happened, Linc tried again harder this time. Still nothing, then from above, he heard a faint noise, so soft it was practically none existent. Confused, Linc just sat down and leaned against the soft, pliable wall.

Luna: Linc?

Lincoln shot to his feet and promptly flopped face first in to the floor in shock at hearing Luna's voice perfectly and sounding close.

Lincoln: Luna? What's going on ?

Lincoln kneaded the floor and in answer heard a rumbling chuckle, coming as if from inside.

Luna: Linc, as nice as that feels, gonna have to ask you to stop, bro. I sent something down, help us have actually conversations.

Startled Lincoln felt around the floor hearing Luna giggle at the movements from…where ever it was…soon his hand brushed against something made of… he couldn't identify it Why was Luna swallowing this.

Lincoln felt around the item curiously, and suddenly saw a blue light activate.

Lincoln: (_uncertain)_ Lu…Luna?

Luna: Good to hear your voice, bro.

Lincoln: (_startled)_ Ho..How?

Luna: Something Lisa made, wasn't too happy to see how far ahead she thought of this. But it was a way to for us to actually communicate with each other.

Lincoln felt the item more carefully, and figured out it was a ear piece of some kind, like the ones that fit around your ear. Lincoln cleaned off the slime as best he could and fitted it around his ear.

Lincoln: As much as I'm still peeved at Lisa, I kinda appreciate this. Now we can speak besides just rubbing.

Luna: I hear ya, little bro. Though I hope you'll still rub ever now and again.

Lincoln smirked even though he knew Luna couldn't see.

Lincoln: (_playful)_ Awww, did you enjoy that.

Luna: (_sounding guilty)_ Well, after swallowing you, I felt I deserve something, and it feels…nice.

Lincoln smiled, Luna definitely deserved to indulge in the few nice feelings him being in here could provide.

Lincoln: (_teasing)_ Fine, if you're a good big sis , I'll rub every now and then.

He heard a light thudding , not her heart beat he could tell that. No, this made the whole area shake. Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle softly as he realized Luna was patting her stomach.

Luna: Come on, bro. Don't make me beg, I'm providing you five star accommodations in there.

Lincoln: Meh, four and a half. I'd ask for light, but I'll probably regret if I got it.

Lincoln heard Luna chuckled at this. He joined her.

Luna: So…what's it like in there, bro?

Lincoln: Besides all the slime, and not being able to see , not bad actually…It's warm, soft…safe.

Lincoln gently kneaded the floor again. He heard Luna give a loving laugh.

Luna: Aww, glad you feel that way. You feel kinda good in there, if I'm being honest.

Lincoln: Don't get to use to it . I'm only in here for a week. Oh, and before I forget.

Lincoln kicked at the floor. He felt Luna grunt in surprise, and a questioning pat.

Luna: Oi! What'd my belly do to deserve that?

Lincoln: That's for plopping down earlier, felt like I was going over Niagara falls in here. That's why your belly deserves that.

Luna: (_guilty)_ Oh…sorry.

Lincoln: Do it again, and I'll forgo on the rubbing.

Luna: Dang bro, you cold as ice.

Lincoln: (_warmly)_ No, not any more…thanks to you.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at the complete irony of the situation…He was alive and well, all because Luna had swallowed him. If he wasn't confined in her stomach at the moment, he'd be frozen to death. He snuggled into the hot, damp flesh, suddenly feeling tired. He gave the floor a fond, apologetic rub.

Lincoln: (_yawns)_ Think I'm gonna take a nap, Luna. Sorry about the kick, and…thanks for looking out for me.

Luna felt her cheeks go warm at the grateful words from her belly's tiny occupant. She felt a great sense of responsibility for her "little " bro tucked away inside her gut. He was counting on her to look after him, and she was definitely gonna do just that. She felt Lincoln get comfy and gently stroked her stomach until she felt the breathing grow slow and regular with sleep.

Luna: (_warm)_ Sweet dreams, baby bro.

Luna felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep as well, after all her and Linc been through today, she felt they definitely earned a few hours rest.

Unfortunately Luna felt herself jerked awake about an hour later, by a knock at the door. Luna grumbled with more than mild annoyance. Looking outside she saw the sky was beginning to darken. Gently she got up and climbed down slowly so as not to wake her little occupant. She smiled as she felt him shift slightly and sleepily before snuggling deeper into the bottom of her stomach, only wishing she could see him curled up , looking all cute and sleepy.

Luna opened the door, to see Lynn and Luan standing there smiling uneasy.

Lynn: Hey, Lunes, you up to anything?

Luna: (_tired)_ I **was** asleep. (_raised eyebrow at Luan) _and it's your room too dude, why you knocking?

Luan: (_nervous)_ well…

Luna felt Lincoln shift again and subconsciously scratched at the spot, noticing the other two staring at this, Luna again instinctively placed both hands over her belly .

Lynn: (_hesitantly)_ So….

Luna: (_defensive)_ Yes…I swallowed Linc..if I didn't he would've froze…now if you don't mind.. I'd like to go back to sleep!

Luna felt a pang of guilt at the hurt expressions that crossed both the funny and sporty Louds faces, but she was tired, well actually all the Louds hated being woke up suddenly.

Lincoln: My feelings exactly.

All three Loud Sisters jumped at the sudden voice coming from Luna's ear piece. Luna shook off her surprise faster than the other two and immediately placed her hand to her gut, glaring at Luan and Lynn.

Luna: You happy dudes!? You woke him up.

Luna felt a light thump in her belly from Linc.

Lincoln: Actually it was you, Luna.

Luna: Me?

Lincoln: I told you , you move , get up, plop down, anything, I'm gonna have to deal with it. FYI, I appreciate you trying to do it without waking me, but landing face first in a puddle of slime, is NOT in my top ten ways to wake up.

Luna: (_guilty)_ Sorry, bro.

Lincoln: It's alright, Luna. Just see what Luan and Lynn want so we can get back to sleep.

Luna: Sure thing. (_to Luan and Lynn) _Well, dudes you heard him. What do you want?

Lynn: (_before she could lose her nerve) _We…wanna check on Lincoln?

Luna: You just heard him, he's fine. He wants to go back to sleep and so do I. So if you don't mind.

Luna tried to close the door, Lynn blocked it with her foot.

Lynn: No, like check , check on him.

Luna opened the door as she realized what Lynn was suggesting . Luna looked shocked.

Luna: (_uncertain) _You mean…

Luna pointed to her stomach. Both Lynn and Luan nodded.

Luna: You sure dudes?

Luan: Yeah.

Lynn: We already took the formula

Luna: What!?

Luna must have disturbed Lincoln from him trying to get back to sleep, she felt him give a confused wiggle.

Luna: How'd you even get more.

Luan: Lisa made a whole drawer of the stuff.

Lynn: And I told her if she didn't want me to drop her off the roof, she'd be wise to hand some over.

Under normal circumstances, Luna wouldn't have approved of the threat. But since Lisa was responsible for where Linc was now, she'd let it slide.

Luna: You guys know, you'll have to stay in there once your in? No coming out for a week. That is if I agree.

Lynn: (_serious)_ Yeah, Lisa explained the whole thing, about how we're going to be unprotected to the outside elements and what have you .

Luna: Your willing, to go through with this. Even if you're stuck in me for a week?

Luan: It's for Linc.

Luna: Well how long ago did you take it?

Lynn: (_mischievous grin)_ About an hour and forty five minutes ago, didn't want to leave you much of a choice.According to Lisa, takes about two hours for the shrinking to take effect.

Luna crossed her arms, but inwardly smiled at this. Upset they had backed her into a corner, with it though. If she didn't do it, they'd die. She couldn't live with herself if that happened. But it was a rare thing to see these two in big sister mode. Lynn was more sports and competition, and Luan was a jokester. But they could clearly buckle down when the situation called for it. They'd obviously thought this plan of theirs through.

Luna: (_admitting defeat)_ Ok, i'll check with Linc. See if he won't mind sharing. (_in her head)_ Though even if he does, he'll have too.

In truth Lincoln had been trying to get her attention for the whole conversation. He must have been confused by the tone in her voice. She felt him kneading her stomach floor, for the past minute. When that didn't work, he tried a different tactic, Luna felt a hard little kick.

Lincoln had finally resorted to kicking after the kneading hadn't yielded any results. He heard Luna's conversation with Lynn and Luan, halfway, in truth he was still half asleep. But he could tell whatever Lynn and Luan were talking about clearly surprised Luna, so he had tried to get her attention to see what was going on.

The kick had done it. He heard a indigent grunt. Then the wall in front of him move inwards as Luna pressed her hand against her stomach.

Luna: (_indigent) _Oi! Bro, no kicking! My belly don't appreciate it none to much.

Lincoln: Well I had to get your attention, somehow, you weren't responding to the kneading. What do Lynn and Luan want?

Luna: Well, Linc..how'd you like some visitors?

Lincoln: What?

Luna: I mean Luan and Lynn wanna come in there with you.

Lincoln: Sorry, can you repeat that. I think I miss hearing you.

Lynn walked up to Luna and took the ear piece out of her ear.

Lynn: Nope, you heard her right, Linc. Me and Luan want to come in and check on you.

Luna took the ear piece back.

Luna: They thought this through, bro. They already took the stuff. Think I got room for two more siblings in there?

Lincoln thought about it, he did a fair bit of exploring when he was awake, and getting tossed and tumbled around. Couldn't see much, but sure felt like there was plenty of space to share. Truth be told, if they were willing , he be okay with it. And Luna didn't have much of a choice if they already took the stuff.

Lincoln: (_to Luna) _Well if their certain about it… from what I felt you got room, though it might be kinda snug. Tell them I'm cool with it.

Luna: I'll let them know. (_to Lynn and Luan)_ Linc says I got room, and he doesn't mind sharing.

Luna climbed back up to her bunk.

Luna: (_to Lynn and Luan)_ Oh, and take your shoes off dudes, I'm doing this, I don't want any cleat prints on my insides.

Lynn and Luan bent over and took of their shoes and socks and climbed up after Luna.

Luan: Luna can we talk to Lincoln?

Luna: If he's still awake. Little bro is pretty tired. (_pokes her stomach)_ Yo Linc, you still up?

Lincoln: Kinda have to be right now. Didn't you hear, I'm you tummy's welcoming committee, gotta greet the new occupants when they get here.

Luna: Funny bro. Luan and Lynn wanna talk to you.

Lincoln: I'm listening.

Lynn leaned over and prodded Luna's gut.

Lynn: So, Linc..what's it like in there. Give Luan and me a heads up what to expect.

Lincoln: Well you can't see much, and it's like slime canyon , but beyond that…kinda nice…it's soft, warm. Luna's a great person to spend a week inside of, when she doesn't just plop down, then this place is like being tossed around on a leaky water bed.

Luna: (_indigent)_ Hey!

Lynn and Luan: (_laughs)_

Luan: Linc…burn…Luna…

Lynn: Yep…he…did…

Luna smiled as she saw that the shrinking process was beginning to take effect. Soon both Lynn and Luan flopped and plopped respectively. Luna sat back and watched the two start to get smaller. Luna patted her belly, just to make sure Linc was still up.

Luna: Well, Linc get ready to…

Lincoln: (_interrupting)_ Do not say roll out the red carpet.

Lincoln was silent as he waited for Luna to do anything. After a second he felt a vibration in his pocket.

Lincoln face palmed himself, how had he not felt his phone in his pocket after all this time!? He fished it out and upon activation, saw Luna sent a photo. Opening it he saw Luna with her tongue out in her classic rocker face. Underneath it was a text.

**Nah, bro that's my job.**

Luna: I was gonna say get ready to do your job. Or have you already forgot your my Belly's welcoming committee?

Lincoln: How'd you know I had my phone.

Luna: Felt it when you were on my tongue, dude. Kinda surprised it didn't fall out.

Lincoln: So you didn't try to text me because...

Luna: Didn't wanna waste your battery bro. besides It would be good for temporary conversation, but call me a sentimentalist but I want to have a more personal way to hold a conversation with you.

Feeling more than a little touched, Lincoln wormed along the floor over to the wall and rubbed. His smile grew as he felt the wall press in and the familiar pressure of Luna stroking him affectionately through her stomach.

Luna: (_teasing)_ Aww, is someone touched?

Lincoln: (_pressing the wall)_ How are Lynn and Luan coming along.

Luna: Why, you feeling lonely?

Lincoln: Not particularly, I don't mind some company, but the sooner they're in your tummy, the soon we can get back to sleep.

Luna: (_yawns)_ I hear ya. Their the right size, just waiting for them to wake up.

Lynn groaned as she rubbed her face, Lisa could've warned them about the passing out part. And good gravy! She wasn't kidding about the freezing part. It felt like she was in the tundra. Lynn slowly got to her feet, hugging herself, trying to get warm. Where was she, why was everything purple?

Voice: Lynn?

Lynn: Luan?

Luan poked her head up over a incline of purple.

Luan: (_shaky grin)_ Sheesh, Chill Lynn.

Lynn: (_sarcastic)_ Ha. Ha. Shrunk everything except your joking.

Louder voice: Cold, little dudette's

Startled both the shrunken Loud sisters looked up to see the now giant Luna looking at them.

Lynn: Now I know how Linc felt.

Luna: Yeah, but your handling better then he first did. I was afraid I was gonna drop him, little bro was struggling so hard. So you little dudes ready? (_pats_ _her_ _gut_) Bros waiting for ya.

Luan: Ready as we'll ever be. Dang, it's cold.

Lincoln: Try spending almost an hour like that.

Lynn: What'd he say?

Luna: He said try spending almost an hour freezing like that. (_to Lynn and Luan)_ So who's going first.

Lynn stepped forward.

Lynn: (_shivers)_ I will it was my idea…to….d…do this, after all.

Luna: All right, little sis, don't kick, if you don't mind.

Luna picked up Lynn around her shoulders.

Luna: You prefer I do it feet first? That's how Linc wanted it done.

Lynn: Just get…get it..over..with. it's freezing o..out here.

Luna simply nodded and gently placed the tiny form in her mouth, before closing. Lynn wasn't an ice cube like Linc had been. Cold but not almost frozen solid. Then again, they hadn't been this way very long. Luna began shifting Lynn around on her tongue, just like Lincoln, she was slicking the sporty girl for the trip down. She felt vibrations inside her head as Lynn made disgusted little groans and a wriggle now and again. Feeling she had got her ideal, Luna tilted her head back, feeling Lynn slide up to her shoulders, with her head dangling down her throat. Luna swallowed, Lynn slide up to her waist. Luna felt the tiny legs kick slightly, and couldn't help but grin. Linc handled the process better, that would irritate Lynn. Luna gave a second swallow feeling Lynn go completely into her throat. Like Lincoln Luna felt her gullet stretch with her other organs shifting aside to make way for the second sibling she swallowed today.

Luan just stood looking up in fascination, at the smooth bulge traveling down Luna throat, ideally wondering if Linc made a bulge like that…and if she would do the same. Luan saw the bulge vanish as it slipped past Luna's collar bone. Luna saw Luan's curious expression and grinned.

Luna: (_points_ _to_ _her_ _stomach_) Fancy a listen, see if you can hear them?

Luan nodded, Luna plucked up Luan by the back of her shirt and lifted up her own shirt before dropping Luan onto her warm belly.

Luan snuggled up against the skin, pressing her ear into a spot and listened hard.

Linc hadn't been lying when he said this place was a slime fest, and she wasn't even in Luna's gut yet, Lynn thought. After being placed in Luna's mouth, she had been shifted around on the rockers tongue, feeling disgusted at the saliva soaking into her clothes and sticking to her skin. Her hair was full of it. Then her whole world suddenly tipped and she found herself sliding down to the darker path at the back of her throat. Before she knew it , she was encased up to her waist, head first in soft, velvety and tight, slick esophageal walls. Lynn kicked her legs, trying to tell Luna to hurry up, and it seemed Luna understood, their was a second swallow and Lynn felt the walls close over her feet as she slid completely inside, her heartbeat quickened as she felt her adrenaline surge as her sisters throat muscles dragged her into the darkness, and downward. Slime coated her face as the walls smothered her, and tightened as she squeezed past the collar bone. Luna's heartbeat drummed loudly in her eardrums. Lynn felt like her own heart was gonna beat out of her chest. Suddenly and with a cry of surprise Lynn fell a short way through open air and land on a soft, pliable and rippled floor that conformed to her hands and knees as she raised up.

Lynn: (_calling)_ Linc? Lincoln!?

Lincoln: Over here.

Lynn: Over where?

Lincoln: Can't say, direction doesn't really mean much in here. Just feel round and _eventually_ you'll find me.

Lynn: Fine. Don't move, I'm coming.

Lynn shakily rose to her feet, only to lose her balance and flop face first in a puddle of slime. In the darkness, she heard Linc chuckle.

Lincoln: Sorry, should've warned you about that. Luna's tummy ain't the best place to walk.

Lynn muttered under her breath as she started feeling around on the squashy floor, "just like a water bed" she mused only slimy. But besides that, he was right about it being soft, and hot, but not uncomfortably so. All and all it actually was kind of cozy. Lynn started as she brushed against something odd feeling. Cautiously she rubbed at it and feel it jerk away.

Lincoln: That's my leg, Lynn.

Lynn plopped down beside him, drawing him into a one armed hug while giving him a playful noogie.

Lynn: Nice to see you again, bro. Metaphorically speaking.

Even in the darkness, Lynn could almost still see him, frown as he tried to worm away from the noogie .

Lincoln: (_sleepy whine)_ Come on, Lynn cut it out!

Lynn grinned, he was trying to sound firm, but all she could think was he was probably looking adorable, all tired and annoyed.

Lynn: Get used to it bro.. I'm stuck in here with ya for a week.

Lincoln: Yeah, and as welcoming committee…welcome to Luna's stomach.

The seventeen year old jock smiled at the words.

Lynn: Thanks.

Lincoln: So what do you think?

Lynn: Well I could deal with less of the saliva, and the darks so thick, you could cut it with a sword. But it's soft, like you said. Warm too, (_jokingly_) though remind me to tell Luna the entrance need work, little tight.

Lynn thumped the floor underneath her, only to shout as she felt a thudding that made the whole area shake, she grabbed Linc and held him close. Lincoln grinned.

Lynn: What was that!?

Lincoln: Luna **CAN** feel us in here, you know? She's patting her stomach.

Lynn: Oh.

Luna: (_Lincoln's earpiece)_ Hey, anyone in there?

Lincoln: (_amused_)No, who is this?

Luna: (_amused)_ I'm who your living in, brah.

Lynn smiled at the playful teasing in the conversation.

Luna: Take it you found Linc, , dudette?

Lynn drew Lincoln closer to her, both in affection and so Luna could hear her better.

Lynn: Yep, I found him. Took me a minute or two.

Luna: I know, I felt ya, sis. Luan almost fell off my stomach, I was holding my chuckles in.

Lincoln: Why is Luan ON your stomach? Thought she's supposed to be IN your stomach.

Both Lincoln and Lynn chuckled at the rumbles that must have been from Luna laughing.

Luna: She wanted to see if she could hear you. Can you?

From the ear piece and almost directly above them, they faintly heard Luan.

Luan: Sorta, it's muffled.

Luna: (_playful)_ Don't worry, dude you'll hear them very good, real soon.

Luan smiled as she heard her younger siblings muffled laughter coming from somewhere in the darkness inside Luna, at Luna's words. Then she smiled even more as she felt Luna rubbing the top of her head

Luna: Well, you ready to join em?

Luan: Yeah. (_to Lynn and Lincoln)_ Hear that guy's, hope you remembered your umbrella, cause the forecast calls for dark skies and a chance of Luan's.

Luna smiled at her younger siblings banter.

Luna: (_to Lynn and Linc)_ You heard her, dudes. Get ready for sibling number three.

The two inside her wriggled in an amused manner, electing a chuckle, Luan crouched low on her stomach to keep from being shook off.

Luna: (_to Luan)_ All right, dude.

Luan shakily stood up and held up her arms, clearly eager, now that she heard her siblings on the other side. Luna smiled and gripped the jokester and lifted her up.

Luna: Head or feet first?

Luan:Uhhh, feet.

Luna: Sure thing, that's how Linc wanted it as well.

Luna gently lowered the little form inside, letting go and feeling her drop onto her tongue. Feeling Luan shake, probably from both anticipation and cold. Like Lynn, she wasn't as cold as Linc, though she was colder than Lynn. Luna closed her mouth, and set to work, shifting Luan around on her tongue, like Lynn there was little groans of disgust, Luna even fancied one of the vibrations sounded like "gross". Once she felt she was slick enough, Luna tipped her head back and swallowed, feeling Luan slide in up to her waist. One more swallow and the third Loud sibling slipped completely inside and down, little wriggles and squirms stretched her gullet further. Luna sighed, as she felt Luan slide past her collar bone and tumble into her belly. Luna exhaled and pressed her hand against her stomach as she felt Luan start moving

Luna: (_to herself)_ Better not be any more joining. Thought I was good with just one, but three's definitely my limit.

Still it felt nice, feeling Luan wiggle around searching for the other two, and settling down when she did, feeling the weight of three of her little siblings tucked away inside her. With Lincoln, it wasn't noticeable, but with Lynn and Luan added, she felt the weight tugging at her belly, not painfully though, it actually felt kinda nice. She just sat up for a minute or two, listening to Luan hugging her little bro and their conversation, until Lynn invited her to join.

Lynn: Well Luna, we're all settled, by the way which one of us was hardest to get down?

Luna: (_chuckles)_ None of you were particularly hard, but Linc went down the smoothest. Didn't struggle or kick , but it DID take me three gulps to get him down. You and Luan only took two.

Luna thought she heard a playful annoyed huff from the jock, and patted her gut.

Luna: Ahhh, don't take it personal, he was probably too cold, little dude was practically a ice cube.

Luan: (_piping up)_ How do we feel in here?

Luna: Well when you guys do pretty much anything, it tickles. And you guys are tugging at my stomach, with all three of you guys.

Lincoln: (_slightly worried)_ We aren't hurting you are we?

Luna rolled her eyes, and felt Luan and Lynn chuckled as they shared her sentiment, typical Linc. Luna stroked at her stomach, feeling that the three had worked their way to the wall so they could feel her.

Luna: (_comforting)_ Nah, bro don't worry your" little" head. If I'm being honest…you all feel kinda nice.

Luan: Ha! Little , I "see" what you did there.

Luna felt one of them, shift closer to another one.

Lynn: (_amused)_ Our "little " bro.

Lincoln: (_huffy)_ Hey, when we're normal sized, I'm taller then you two.

Luan: (_equally amused)_ Yeah, but we're older, so you'll always be our, adorable little bro.

Luna again felt her heart melt , she could practically see the two sisters snuggled close to Lincoln, hugging him, while Lincoln would look fake annoyed. She only wished she could actually see this touching scene.

Luna yawned , suddenly remembering how tired she was.

Luna: (_yawns)_ Alright my little occupants, I'm gonna hit the hay.

Lincoln: (_yawns_) Yeah, sounds good..just don't…

Lincoln got cut off as Luna fell backwards on to her pillow, only to realize what she did after. She felt the three little siblings tumble around in her gut. She stroked her belly apologetically

Luna: (_sheepish)_ Opps, sorry dudes.

Luna felt a series of very annoyed squirms, Luna bit her lip trying to keep from laughing at the tingle feeling sent throughout her body.

Lincoln: (_irate_) Luna! I told you , you can't just plop down!

Lynn: (_annoyed_) Felt like I was in a dryer.

Luna: I know bro I'm sorry I forgot?

Suddenly, Luan piped up, sounding devious.

Luan: Oh really? Maybe we can teach you, not too? Lynn, Linc come here.

Luna felt the three huddle together, Linc must have removed the ear piece, so she couldn't hear them concocting. Luna didn't like it, not one bit.

Luna prodded at her stomach.

Luna: (_suspicious)_ Oi! What are you dudes up to in there?!

Lincoln then must have placed the ear piece back. Luan's voice sounded.

Luan: (_taunting)_ Well, you did say if we did any one of us did something in here, it….. TICKLED.

Luna's eyes went wide, realizing what they might be planning. It was a well known fact that her, Linc, Luan and Leni were the most ticklish ones in the family.

Luna: (_warning)_ Don't do it, dudes. Don't even think about it. I'm warning you… if you even..

Too late, Luna felt three sets of hands start kneading and rubbing the walls all around them. Luna bit her lip again at the tingling sensation shot through her body…

Luna: (_in her head)_ Hold it in Lunes! Don't …

But at that moment Luna lost the battle, a fit of uncontrollable laughter erupted from her lips. The feeling of rubbing vigorously increased at this, egged on by the success. What was worse was that Luna couldn't do anything, besides kick her legs helplessly with tears leaking from her eyes , as the three kept up their assault on her sensitive innards. This went on for several minutes. Luna held her tortured belly with one hand and beat her bed with the other.

Luna: (_gasping)_ Du…Dudes.. please….stop…I can't breath!

Lincoln: (_amused)_ Nah, don't think we will.

Luna: (_gasping)_ I…I'm warning..you…if you…don't…stop…I'm go..gonna.

Lynn: _(teasing)_ Awww, what's big sister Lunes, gonna do? Huh, you can't stop us.

The three smiled in the darkness of their big sis's belly, their fingers kneading and rubbing at the walls and floor, giving her no chance, alternating spots… while the whole area was trembling with an earthquake of tortured laughter. Hearing the thudding of her kicking and pounding on the bed.

Their world suddenly shifted violently, throwing them around and in to each other. Luna must have rolled over in her spasming fit. Before they could recover, they felt Luna roll over again.

Luna: (_panting)_ My…turn.

Luna gasped in relief when she had rolled over in desperation, trying to halt the abuse on her poor stomach. It worked, the three tumbled around. It was time to teach them she could play hard ball too, quick before they recovered and started again. Rolling on to her back again, Luna gasped for air, held in the last one, then pressed both hands against her belly and lifted up, squashing the three, who started squirming as they felt their space become enclosed as the already limited area become smaller. All three were pressed together. Luna held in her laughter at the aforementioned squirming, but it wasn't as intense as the tickle torture. After a minute, she felt the movements slow. Luna let out her breath before taking in one more so she could speak.

Luna: (_firm_) All right, dudes. I think I made my point. Your guests, and I want you to enjoy your stay in your big sis hotel, but do something like that again, though, I'll do something worse. Now…if I stop squashing you, you promise to behave yourselves?

In answer, Luna felt three submissive wriggles letting her know that they admitted defeat. Slowly, Luna let them have their space restored, and gently leaned back onto her pillow, laying on her side. Luna felt three sets of hands rubbing at her again, but this was the gentle, relaxing rubs she had enjoyed from Lincoln. Feeling somewhat guilty at the drastic measures she took, Luna responded with her own gentle strokes. Luna yawned as she kept it up. Her sense of responsibility had grown, now that Luan and Lynn were stuck in her gut for a weak as well. Three younger sibs that were depending on her to look after them, keep them safe and happy. It made her feel good they trusted her this much to be willing confined inside her, even if it was they only way for them to survive at the moment. With another yawn Luna slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside her door, Lori smiled softly at the sounds of the rocker slowed, she had seen everything that happened. She was worried about the family when she left for college, not any more…they'd look after each other. Softly, Lori closed the door and headed to her room.

Luna awoke a few hours later, it was dark, both outside and in her room. In her Belly her little sisters and brother must have drifted off as well. Their breathing was slow and relaxed. She felt one shift and snuggle deeper into the pliable flesh of her stomach. Smiling as she imagined how adorable they all must look, Luna slowly brought her hand up and stroked her belly. Then, to her slight surprise, she felt one of the forms crawl over to where her fingers were resting and gently rubbed back.

Softly so as to not wake the two sleeping, but still loud enough to be heard, Luna kept stroking as she whispered into her ear piece.

Luna: Ok, whose up past their bed time?

Lincoln: Me.

Luna: (_slightly worried)_ What's wrong, bro? Can't sleep?

Luna felt a light, reassuring rub.

Lincoln: Nah, just woke up is all. But I think Lynn and Luan are out cold. Tickling you, really seemed to wear them out.

Luna: Wore me out too, bro.

Luna stroked her stomach again, Lincoln shifted so as to right up to the rubbing. Luna frowned, she could feel he was thinking hard about something. Big Sister mode was instantly on alert. Luna pressed gently at him a few times.

Luna: Everything ok, Linc?

Luna felt him rub at her fingers, seeming nervous. Luna gently rubbed at him, trying to see if that would relax him enough to speak. After a few minutes he seemed to relax somewhat.

Luna: (warmly) Linc, if you wanna get something off your chest, I'm all ears. Tell big sis Lunes what's troubling you.

Lincoln: (_slowly)_ It's just….I kind of don't want to leave here...

Luna felt her eyes go wide in surprise. Ok, getting used to being in her stomach is one thing, but wanting to stay is something else entirely. Luna rubbed at him confused.

Luna: (_confused)_ Can you repeat that Linc? You wanna stay in my gut?

Lincoln: (_soft and trembling)_ Ye…yeah… I mean this place , may seem off to some people…but I feel safe, warm, secure, not to mention I got a rockin' big sis to look after me.

Luna felt him rub at her fingers again, and then she felt her heart shatter as he sounded like he was seconds away from tearing up. Luna instantly stroked at him comfortingly.

Luna: (_imploring_) Come on, baby bro, don't cry. You know I can't stand to see, hear, or feel that.

She heard him sniffle.

Luna thought about it. She knew Linc had a big heart, and that made him sensitive to a lot of things . But she couldn't keep him in here forever, she wanted him to live his life. But she also hated to see, hear or feel him in any degree of sadness. Then just like that, an idea began to form in her brain. She smiled as she set to stroking at him again.

Luna: (_soothing)_ Look bro, you can't stay in my Belly forever, I want you to live your life to the fullest, and I'd miss seeing your adorable face . Can't really see you in there, now can I?

Lincoln: (_pleading)_ But, you'll have me with you always..and…

Luna: (_presses him gently)_ Not finished bro, your gonna have to come out. But how about a compromise. You come out, but if you ever feel the need to feel like you are now, guess I can let you use my tummy as your special safe place. Sound good?

Luna waited, keeping up the gentle, comforting rubs as Linc thought of her offer. After a few minutes, though she got concerned by his lack of response. She prodded him lightly.

Luna: (_softy) _Sound good, bro? We gotta deal. You come out, when the antidote is ready…but my belly is open whenever you need it?

Lincoln: But…if…we tell our parents..what Lisa did….

Luna: (_thinking quickly)_ Well, we'll make her an offer. We don't tell them, and she lets us use this shrinking thing whenever you want. (_smiles warmly)_ And if I'm being honest bro, kind of like having you in there myself… guess I can live with being your safe place.

Luna waited a minute longer, then felt him give her an affectionate rub.

Luna: So…we got a deal?

Lincoln: Yeah, we got a deal I guess it's the best. Guess I'd get tired of not seeing anything, and your inconsiderate plopping.

Luna gave him a slightly rougher prod.

Luna: Careful bro, I can forgo the offer, leave you in the harsh, unforgiving world.

Luna felt a little guilty for playing that card, but grinned as she felt him rub desperately.

Lincoln: (_hasty)_ Ok, ok. I'm sorry, please Luna!

Luna felt Lynn and Luan start to shift uneasy, like Linc was disturbing their slumber. Luna rubbed at him, and felt him go quiet.

Luna: (_chuckling lightly)_ Keep it down, don't wake your belly mates. Just kidding, bro. The offer is still open. Gonna have to do some serious rubbing to make up for that comment, though.(_Prods him, firm)_Now I want you to go to sleep, baby bro. Enjoy your stay in Casa de Luna while you can.

Luna smiled as she felt him snuggle against the wall and press on it, grateful.

Lincoln: Thanks, Luna. You're the best. (_begging)_ But…can you keep rubbing?... just until I fall asleep?

Luna: Think I can manage that.

Lincoln: Thanks.

Luna cheeks went warm again as she started to stroke him again, feeling him get calm and cozy, and soon he was breathing slow and relaxed too.

Luna: (_yawns)_ What are big sister's for?

Luna closed her eyes and drifted off again, gently stroking the sleeping form of her awesome baby bro.

It was well after dawn, when she woke up again. Feeling the weight of the three siblings currently calling her home, brought a smile to her face. Slowly, so as to not disturb them, Luna carefully climbed out of bed and stood up and stretched. Instantly she felt a series of squirms. Luna sighed as her hand went down to her stomach.

Luna: I didn't wake anyone again, did I?

Luan, Lynn and Lincoln: Nah, truth be told we've been waiting for you, we were just about to try waking you.

Luna: Well no need. Just gonna head downstairs. You guys need anything?

Lynn: Food would be nice.

Luna inwardly swore, and face palmed. How could she forget something so obvious. She felt rubbing from three pairs of hands, as if they felt her reaction.

Luan: Now, don't beat yourself up for forgetting, Luna. You had a lot on your plate yesterday.

Lynn: Yeah, us.

Luna smiled at the jab.

Lincoln: How's eating gonna work?

It seems they had all realized that the only way they could eat was for Luna to eat.

Luna: Well, I guess I'll just eat, and you let me know when things get cramped in there.

Luna prodded her stomach, only to feel her finger connect with someone's head.

Luan: Ow.

Luna: Sorry.

Lynn: (_rubs intensely)_ Come on, if we're hungry, you gotta be too. I know the three of us aren't filling you up.

As if on cue, Luna felt her stomach rumble and three amused wriggles.

Lynn:…Your Belly agrees Lunes, To the kitchen!

Chuckling in an entertained manner, as she rolled her eyes, Luna headed downstairs to the kitchen. There was a note from Lori, saying she was spending the day with Bobby, and that Luna was in charge.

Luna: (_to her occupants)_ Note from Lori, dudes. I'm in charge for the day.

Lincoln: (_mock annoyance)_ And here I was planning on rebelling.

Luan: And how you gonna do that , not snuggling up to Luna when she rubs at us? Don't think I don't see you, get to experience the most. Ya little hog.

Lincoln: Don't blame me, if she rubs at me the most. I'm her favorite sib.

Lynn: (_shoves Luna's stomach impatient)_ Helloooo. All four of us are hungry. Argue about whose rubbed at the most, after Lunes got a full Belly and a reason to rub.

Luna smirked, why couldn't they all be this adorable together on the outside? Lynn's comment elected another noisy gurgle from her stomach. Almost like it was talking. " Hurry up and eat food, whatever's inside me now is useless."

Luna: Gotta agree with Lynn, dudes. Don't reckon you fancy spend the day in a noisy stomach. (_to herself)_ Linc's right though, he's my favorite.

Luna pulled open the refrigerator door and took stock of the food to pick from.

Luna: (_to her occupants)_ Ok, dudes. We got peanut butter, soda, some leftover pizza…

As the words passed her lips, a series of excited squirms writhed inside her.

Luna: (_rolls eyes)_ Take it you want the pizza.

More excited squirming. Luna patted at her stomach.

Luna: (_chuckling)_ Ok. Ok. Pizza it is.

Luna decided to take it slow, one small bite, a series of squirming as each occupant fought to have it. Luna patted her gut firmly, feeling the wiggles slow.

Luna: Oi! No fighting! Plenty more on the way.

The slow approach didn't last . Her hungry little siblings not withstanding, Luna was far from stuffed herself. One piece disappeared, then a second, followed by a third. Halfway through the fourth, she started to feel some kneading, but ignored it in her hunger. Five slices and the kneading was more intense, then the kicking started. Finally feeling what might be up, Luna poked her gut, letting them know it was safe to lay off. feeling the kneading and kicking subsided.

Luna: Sorry, dudes, was more hungry then I thought. Take it I'm as full as you can take.

Luan: Yep. Any more and it'll be over our heads. Tell you one thing, this pizza looks more appealing in the box.

Luna chuckled sheepishly that she almost buried her siblings in pizza, and not in the way they would prefer. She returned the rest of what was left in the box to the fridge. A note on the coffee pot caught her eye. This too was from Lori.

_Figured Luan and Lynn might like this, try not to drown them, or Linc._

Luna could hardly say she was surprised, Lori knew Linc had company, probably all that laughing, or she might have been watching the whole time, if something was troubling her siblings, or she was worried Lori would be on it like a hawk. But coffee definitely sounded nice, though Lincoln probably wouldn't be excited. Little dude never developed a taste for the stuff.

Luna: Won't tell them, Lori knows, or the coffee, see how it surprises them.

Luna pulled a mug from the cupboard, and poured a cup of the steaming liquid, Lori must not have been gone long. Grinning to herself how caught off guard they three were gonna be. Luna tilted a good amount down her throat, her smile grew as the warm liquid felt great going down. The coffee pooled into her belly and Luna grinned at the fury of wriggles it caused, judging by the sudden franticness, it seemed one of her little sibs had been doused in the coffee waterfall.

Luna couldn't tell, but it was Lynn that got the coffee shower. The sporty Loud had unknowingly been sitting under the esophagus, eating her way through the pizza that now covered the floor, the little Louds were up to their chests in the pizza mush. All three felt a little weirded out that they were eating food that Luna had already eaten, but it was either that or go hungry. Lincoln and Luan had already eaten their fill, but Lynn as they knew had the biggest appetite of the family. Lynn suddenly felt a rush of warm liquid douse her from above and scrambled wildly , startling the other two. The little Louds waded through the food, in a panic, until Lynn thought she smelled something familiar about the liquid, and licked a small amount off her arm, while shaking a bit out of her hair

Lynn: It's coffee.

The other two stopped and sniffed, the strong smell of the liquid now reached their noses. Then the familiar thudding and shaking of Luna patting her Belly, accompanied by a amused, rumbling chuckle.

Luna: Sorry, dudes. Couldn't resist freaking you out a bit. Like the surprise. Which one of you got the coffee shower?

Lynn: Me! Not sure, send some more down though, I need a second taste to figure it out.

Luan: (_excited)_ I second that.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Sure thing.

Lynn and Luan crowded where the scent was strongest. Lincoln heard now the tell tell noise of Luna swallowing, then sound of another torrent of coffee joining the food and Loud siblings occupying the Rockers stomach. Lincoln rolled his eyes at Luan and Lynn, drinking the steaming liquid as best they could, he never got the big deal with it.

He just waded over to the wall and sat against it. He felt the wall press into his back, as Luna rubbed at him.

Luna: (_soft)_ Hey, how you doing, bro? You seemed a little upset last night.

Lincoln was a little surprised, didn't think Luna could be that quiet. He felt a little embarrassed at how he had almost broke down last night, as well.

Lincoln: mm fine.

Lincoln instantly felt the rubbing adopt a slightly teasing feel.

Luna: Come on, bro. Don't be embarrassed. What happens in the belly, stays in the belly.

Lincoln: Yeah, yeah.

Luna kept on rubbing, finding his embarrassment adorable.

Luna: (_soft)_ But the offer is still on , baby bro. I'm more then willing to be your safe place when you feel down. Just say the word.

Lincoln felt his cheeks grow warm…Luna really was a rockin' big sis.

Lincoln: Thanks Lu…

Luna: Hold that thought, bro. Lynn and Luan are doing a give me more coffee thing.

Lincoln heard the swallow and the rush of more of the over rated liquid splashing down behind him.

Luna: Ok, bro. Sorry about that, you were saying?

Lincoln: (_shakes his head)_ Just…thanks for being here for me.

Luna: of course, bro.

That's how the rest of the morning went. Luna just sitting in the kitchen enjoying her coffee, and occasionally rubbing at the little dudes tucked away inside her. Luna had to confess…she'd miss them in there. Especially Linc.

Epilogue.

The rest of the week passed by faster than anyone could have imagined. Now Luna woke up needing the bathroom, how long has it been…a month since the three younger sibs were in there? Luna cast an eye down to the bottom bunk, seeing Luan sleeping soundly. Luna sighed, remembering how good it felt having them in her. The great protectiveness she had felt for them in there…She couldn't shake it, she missed them…and she wasn't the only one.

Luna headed to the bathroom, thinking about the one sibling she caught staring at her belly when no one else was looking. Her little bro… Lincoln…They had really bonded during his week in there…gotten even close then they already where. Every now and again, she'd just stroke her stomach, half expecting….ok hoping she'd wake up and find that they were still back at that time, and she'd feel him rubbing back at her.

Luna finished her business and as she exited, she gazed at her brothers room, noticing his door was ajar, she walked over to check on him, she'd been doing that a lot. Ever since he asked to stay as a permanent resident in her gut. She was worried. To her surprise, he wasn't there. Big sister mode was blaring it's alarm. Luna headed down stairs, and instantly breathed in relief, seeing him piled on the couch. Tv, on and muted. Luna walked over and leaned in.

Luna: Linc? Can't sleep bro?

Lincoln: (_shakes his head)_

Luna: Have a bad day?

Lincoln: (_shrugs)_

Luna: Ok, if I sit with you?

Lincoln: (_nods)_

Luna walked around and sat on the couch, beside him.

Luna: wanna tell me about it?

Lincoln: (_shakes his head)_

Luna frowned, how was she supposed to fulfill her big sister duties if he wouldn't let her?...Wait, she had something in mind that would definitely help.

Luna: (_teasing)_ LLLLIiiiinnccc….

Lincoln's day hadn't actually been bad, he just woke up feeling down. He had waited for everyone to go to bed, before sneaking down to lay on the couch. It had been an hour since he did this, the TV was on, but he wasn't really watching, just thinking about his day. He'd felt off all day…empty and just that empty.

Voice: Linc…can't sleep, bro?

Lincoln looked up to see the form of his third oldest sister looking down on him. Lincoln shook his head.

Luna: Had a bad day?

Lincoln shrugged.

Luna: Ok, if I sit with you?

Lincoln nodded, maybe some alone time with his closet sister would break his slump. Luna walked over and sat with him.

Luna: Wanna tell me about it?

Lincoln shook his head, seeing a frown cross her face. He couldn't tell her what was wrong, cause he didn't know himself. He just felt…empty, no anger, sadness or nothing. He saw Luna turn back, with a teasing smile and felt curiosity flare up. What was she planning?

Luna: LLLLIIIIINNCCC…

Ok, teasing voice? now he was really curious, but his face, stayed the same.

Luna: (_leans closer)_ It's ok if you don't want to tell me what's got you down right now…but as your big sis it's my duty to help you out of it…

Lincoln rolled his eyes, even he didn't know what would make him feel better.

Lincoln: Don't know how your gonna do that?

Luna: (_smile widens)_ Would spending the night in your special safe place do the trick.

Suddenly as if nothing had ever bothered him, Lincoln shot up.

Lincoln: Really?

Luna: (_grins_) I made that offer , and just said it, didn't I? Head upstairs to my room, I'll get the stuff. Oh, and don't wake Luan.

Luna chuckled at how fast he hurried upstairs, though quietly. Luna turned off the tv and went up to Lisa's room. True to her word, Luna hadn't told their parents about the week Lisa caused, course Lisa had to pay up. Which she did, even perfected it so it didn't take two hours to shrink. Luna found it in the usually drawer, and tiptoed back to her room, seeing Linc already on her bunk.

Luna: Take it your ready , bro.

Lincoln excitedly nodded his head, as Luna handed him the stuff. Luna went back and shut the door, when she got back up she saw Linc had already drank it and was flopped over, and halfway done with the shrinking.

Luna: Hate to say it, but I gotta hand it to Lisa, she really perfected it.

Lincoln slowly awoke, feeling his surroundings had changed from the couch. Lincoln blurrily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Voice: (_soft teasing)_ Sleepy, bro?

Lincoln looked up and felt a intense warm feeling at how Luna was now towering it him. Luna reached out and rubbed the top of the his tiny head gently, Lincoln smiled.

Luna: You wanna tell me what's bothering you now?

Lincoln stubbornly smiled and shook his head.

Luna rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner of false exasperation.

Luna: You want me to hurry up so you can go to your safe place?

Lincoln eagerly nodded, unable to contain his excitement, and held up his arms. Luna chuckled.

Luna: Alright. Alright.

Luna reached out and carefully picked up her bro around his chest, feeling him shivering, but only with excitement. Good gravy, he was adorable.

Luna: (_holding him to her eyes)_ Feet first or head?

Lincoln: Feet.

Luna: Still scared of going down head first, eh?

Luna opened her mouth and gently slide her baby bro inside. She couldn't help but feel her own heart start to race at the heavy little form on her tongue. Her tongue started to shift, slicking him up for the trip down. Lincoln squirmed even more, so much had changed in the space of a few minutes. Going from melancholy to happy and excited. Feeling he was ready, Luna tilted her head and swallowed, feeling him slide in up to his waist. Once more and the remembered feeling of her gullet stretching in order to accommodate him, and her other organs shifting to make way as he went down the hatch. Luna rubbed her throat, swallowing the excess saliva in her mouth, feeling the smooth lump in her throat, squirm as best he could in the tight tunnel of flesh. The squeezing as he slipped past her collar bone, and him finally plopping into her belly. Luna fooled with her pillow so she could sit up and talk to her bro. She found the ear piece was still what she left it under said pillow and knowing Lincoln definitely had probably already put his on. She fitted it around her ear and leaned back, stroking her belly. She grinned as she instantly felt Linc push and rub back. The tingling sensation. She really did miss that.

Luna: (_softly)_ Feel better?

Lincoln: (_excited)_ That's an understatement!

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Now, you wanna tell me what got you down? I ain't gonna stop asking until you give in, bro?

Lincoln: Figured you say that? I don't know what's got me in a slump…My day wasn't terrible, I just felt empty all day, just that…empty.

Ok Luna thought, so he felt empty, but why? As she thought it over, she remembered how quick the offer of being in his special, safe place had brought him out, and how excited he was. Remembering how he confessed how much warm, secure, protected, he had felt. And just like that everything made sense.

Luna: Think I know, bro. (_teasing prod)_ Linc…did you miss being in here?

Lincoln: (_shifts guilty)_ Maybe.

Luna: (_presses at him)_ Well, then why didn't you just ask? I told you Casa de Luna is open to her favorite sib whenever he needed?

Lincoln: Didn't want you to worry, more than likely.

Lincoln felt the familiar thudding of her patting her stomach.

Luna: (_warm)_ Linc, you look like you did and hide your feelings, I'm gonna worry even more.

Lincoln snuggled up against the wall, pawing for more rubbing. Luna set to stroking him once more.

Luna: (_in her head)_ Luan was right, he is a little rubbing hog.

Lincoln: I'm sorry I made you worry. I know you offered to be my safe place, but in truth I felt you didn't want me to need it so soon.

Luna prodded him.

Luna: Linc, I would've understood, and I'll tell you a secret…I missed having you in here too.

Lincoln: (_surprised)_ Really?

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Really, I felt a great reasonability when you little dudes were occupying my gut. You guys were counting on me to look after you, keep you safe and happy. Not bury you in food and all that.

Lincoln rubbed at her stomach wall.

Lincoln: And you did a great job, sis. Considering our room was your stomach..it really was five star accommodations and service.

Luna cheeks went warm at the compliments.

Luna: Thanks, bro. (_prods him firmly)_ But don't you try to convince me to keep you in here permanently again, I told you I'd miss seeing your adorable face. And everyone would get suspicious.

Lincoln: Ok.

Luna: (_smiles)_ But if you ever want to spend the night in your Big sis hotel, just say the word. I'll even roll out the red carpet for you.

Lincoln: (_grateful)_ I was right, you really are a rockin' big sis.

Luna smiled and started rubbing at him again. Feeling him start to feel more relaxed, she even fancied she heard him yawn.

Luna: Aww, little bro getting sleepy , now that he's back.

Lincoln: Ok. Yeah, I guess I can sleep now I got back in.

Luna: Well then go to sleep, dude. And remember, your coming back out in the morning.

Lincoln: Ok, and Luna .. thanks again for looking out for me… both tonight and back then.

Luna felt her heart melt at his grateful words. After giving her stomach wall one more rub, she felt him snuggle into the soft pliable flesh and slowly drift off…

Luna leaned back and kept stroking at his sleeping form.

Luna: I always be here to look after you, baby bro…whenever you need me.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another one for this. This one takes place a few months after Unusual survival.**

**Chapter 2: Special sibling game…plus one.**

Lincoln Loud was bored with a capital B-O-R-E-D. He'd beaten all his games…twice. There wasn't anything on TV. Clyde was spending the day with his dad's…Ronnie Anne had moved to another city, four years ago. It didn't help the Loud House was almost completely empty. Their parents had taken the younger sisters to a three day presentation of Lisa's. Lori was back at University, Leni at the mall, Lynn at Soccer practice. The only three in the house were himself, Luan, and Luna. Luan, had gone out for a walk almost a half hour ago and Luna was rocking out in the garage.

Lincoln couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across his face at the thought of his third oldest sister. The best big sis a fifteen year old boy could ask for. They had always been close, since he was born. Luna said on the day he was brought home after being born, and she was the first to hold him, and the moment he opened his little blue eyes to see the grey eyes of the future Rocker her heart melted. She swore up and down to be the best big sis to the little white haired bundle she held. A promise she kept as far as he was concerned…especially after what happened a few months ago.

Lincoln had woken up on the day he and Luna had planned their special sibling day , with a incredibly painful stomach ache. He had been devastated at the thought of possibly having to take a rain check…especially with how excited Luna was to spend the day with her baby bro. While he was attempting to come up with a plan to break it to her gently, Lisa had offered him a way to get rid of his ailment and allow him to honor his and Luna's tradition. For about two hours all was well, it was only then he had passed out suddenly, only to wake up at the terrifying height of three and a half inches tall. Even worse when Lisa was rung up…she had said their was still a few kinks in the experimental shrinking solution she had tricked him into testing out, the biggie, it rendered the subject's resilience to outside elements, namely a cold January day , practically non existent, meaning he would have frozen to death.

It was only because of Luna he was still breathing in fact. While the shrinking solution did mean his resilience to the outside world was non existent, it was successful in it's primary function, protection against the Bodies inner workings, things like breathing, stomach acids, heat…as long as they were small, the subject was safe. So after Lisa told them the best way to ensure his safety, and some hesitation from both sides, Linc was swallowed and safety hunkered down in his Rock star older sisters stomach. While it had been weird at first…both had surprisingly grown to like it. To Lincoln, Luna's stomach became a place to feel safe, to be looked after and protected. To Luna, as long as he was in there, which he had to be for an entire week, She felt a great sense of responsibility and protectiveness for her shrunken baby bro. He was counting on her to look after him. Keep him safe and happy in his surroundings, like not burying him in food, or drown him in coffee, soda or tea. She did an incredible job at this, in fact, Lincoln sheepishly recalled asking to be kept inside permanently, safe and secure inside Luna's gut…Luna had instantly shot that idea down, claiming that she would miss seeing his adorable face and that she wanted him to live his life. But being the best big sis she was, Luna thought of a compromise to keep them both happy, Lincoln obviously had to come out, but if he ever felt the need to feel the way he did while he was in there, then by all means Luna was more than willing to be his safe place. He felt he could never repay her for that. He felt the same way about Luan and Lynn, both of who scored major big sis points for spending the week inside Luna with him.

Course not only did they have to tell Lisa their proposal. They also had to convince Lori , Luan and Lynn not to rat the scientist out to the other family members. Luan and Lynn had been relatively easy, having been in Luna's gut with him and knew how much closer the two had grown because of it. Lori had required a lot more convincing, but eventually she too fell under the charm of siblings bonding. Though, she told them if Lisa ever pulled anything like that again, then bonding or not, she was done for. They all felt that Lisa could never fully regain their trust and forgiveness, but Luna and Lincoln **HAD** grown closer because of it.

Lincoln was disturbed from his thoughts at the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the sounds of someone heading upstairs. At the top they suddenly stopped, then after a second or two, Lincoln heard the footsteps approaching his door, then knocking.

Lincoln: It's open.

The door opened. Luna poked her head around the side.

Luna: Everything ok, Linc?

Lincoln: Everything's fine. What makes you think they're not?

Luna smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Luna: I was coming upstairs when my big sister powers activated. So what's up?

Lincoln returned the smile as Luna used the joke, he referred to about how the older sisters always knew when something was bothering him.

Lincoln: (_shrugs)_ Nothing's up…just bored, I guess.

Luna was relieved to hear that nothing was bothering her bro, but frowned at his declaration of being bored. She hated seeing him anything less than happy. To her his slight overbite smile was one of the most beautiful things in the world, coupled with the his dazzling sky blue eyes. And she knew just the diversion to relieve his boredom, with a friendly, teasing smile she wiggled over to sit at the head of the bed with him, pulling him into a one armed hug. Feeling him return the affection gladly, snuggling up into her side. She still couldn't figure out if he was this adorable on purpose or if it was natural…probably option #2.

Luna: (_grins)_ Little Linc's bored, huh? Well I can't allow that. I may be too tired for a jam sesh, but I know just the thing to entertain you.

Lincoln: I'm listening.

Luna: How about a round of our special sibling game? How's that sound, Linc? Fancy getting hunted by your "Big" Sis? A little Linc and the Beanstalk.

Lincoln laughed at how fast he felt his boredom evaporate at the proposal.

Lincoln: (_playful huff)_ Well, what does the Big sis plan on doing with her little bro when she catches him?

Luna: Eat him, of course! That's what giants do, bro.

Luna solidified her point by leaning close and playfully snapped at her bro. Her smile widened at him giggling at this. Both knew it was a tease, if she was eating him, he'd be broken down for sustenance and nutritional value. But since what they had in mind nullified that danger, they'd both be entertaining the other.

Luna: Take it your game, bro?

Lincoln: (_excited)_ Do you even have to ask?

Luna: Ok, just give me a few minutes to cool down. That Jam sesh really wore me out. Then we'll play

Lincoln: (_pouts)_ What? No fair, Luna! You can't offer that, then tell me to wait.

Luna: (_playfully wags her finger)_ Now, now, bro. Good things come to those who wait.

Lincoln only pouted some more as Luna got up and exited his room, at the stairs she turned back to Lincoln.

Luna: See ya in a few.

Lincoln: See ya.

Luna headed downstairs, Lincoln climbs out of his bed and peered around the door as the sounds of it Luna heading downstairs towards the kitchen, a second later the fridge opened. Perfect, Lincoln quietly tiptoed over to Lisa's room, Luna said he would have to wait a few minutes…but that didn't mean he couldn't get ready. He knew where Lisa kept the shrinking formula, he had spied on Luna as she got it once… He grinned as he remembered a little surprise she got soon after, It had just been the two of them in the house one day, everyone else was off doing their own thing, and Luna had been in the bathroom, Lincoln had stolen away and sneaked the formula, once he was the now welcome three inches tall. He hid in Luna's cup of tea that she left on the coffee table. Luna had come down a few minutes later, unknowingly picked up her drink. Lincoln still found it funny, that she hadn't realized her beverage had a little extra then before, of course she found out, when she took a drink and her little bro was suddenly lodged waist deep in her throat. Even Lincoln had to confess, he had worried when Luna's throat muscles suddenly closed tightly around him, leaving him with his legs still sprawled across her tongue, along with a pool of tea. Fortunately a second later he heard the familiar echoing gulp all around him, followed by a lot of coughing and sputtering and Lincoln was soon in his special safe place. Of course, Luna had been none to pleased with his little stunt, after making sure he was ok, she had chewed him out and made him promise to never pull something like that again.

Still chuckling at the memory, Lincoln tilted the formula into his mouth and swallowed quickly, the result was worth it, but the taste…ugghhh…. Something between sour tea and dishwater. A second later, Lincoln's world went dark.

When Lincoln came to, he saw just what he expected to see…everything suddenly seemed to have grown. That's what he thought the first time he had been shrunk, but now it made his adrenaline start to race .

Lincoln: (_excited)_ Great! Now to just head down the hall to Luna's room and wait for our special sibling game.

Lincoln walked across the floor and peered down the hall…and saw how far he was gonna have to walk.

Lincoln: (_dead-pan)_ In hindsight, I probably should have drunk it in Luna's room in the first place. (_sigh)_ This is gonna take a while.

Luna brought the glass of tea to her lips and took a long drink. Sighing in contentment at the cool liquid cascading down her throat. Luna looked the liquid, feeling a sense of déjà vu about the time Line had shrunk himself and stowing away in her drink. Course she hadn't realized this until she felt her gullet close around a squirming tea soaked Lincoln. To say she was caught off guard, was putting it lightly, she had panicked. Lincoln could have been hurt when her throat suddenly closed around the blockage, him. Not to mention he could have been half drowned in the tea pool, but she had to swallow him down in order to chew him out. So after she spent a minute coughing and sputtering after swallowing her drink stowaway, and making sure he was okay…she did just that…another ten minutes and said chewing out was done, she made him promise her he'd never do something like that again. While she was more than willing to play their sibling game , she wanted to be aware it was being played.

Luna was just taking a second drink when the sound of the front door opening and closing sounded. Luan appeared in the doorway. Luan, like Luan hadn't changed much in the four years, she was still shorter than Luna, and Lincoln now, since both when around 5'10 to 5'11. While Luan was 5'9 and a half. Her hair was still in it's usual ponytail, although it now hung downwards rather than upwards. The biggest change could only be seen when she smiled, showing braces free teeth. She finally got them off at sixteen.

Seeing Luna will a drink in her hand made the eighteen year old jokester grin.

Luan: Hope you checked that for any swimmers….(_raised_ _eyebrow_) a little white haired swimmer perhaps.

Luna's only response was a thumbs up as she was still drinking. Luan chuckled as she remembered what Luna had told her and Lynn about Lincoln's little sneak move. Since her and Lynn spent the week inside of her to keep Linc company, they along with Lori, were aware of Luna and Lincoln's arrangement. She had actually woke up I time to hear Lincoln's confession to wanting to stay in the Rockers stomach…it hurt that she , like Luna and Lynn didn't see how Lincoln felt. As big sister's, it was their job to look out for the younger siblings. So while Luna refused to keep Lincoln in her stomach permanently, Luan was happy that Luna, left it open whenever Linc felt he needed it. It made her happy that Luna and Lincoln trusted her enough to tell her this kind of thing. As far as they all knew, only them, her and Lynn as well as Lori and Lisa knew of the special sibling game they had going on.

Luan: Well, I'm heading upstairs.

Luna gave a liquid sounding gargle with the glass still at her lips. Smiling at the rocker, Luan headed upstairs.

Lincoln was taking a break from his trek to Luna's room. He had only made it to the stairs, seeing how far he still had to go.

Lincoln: Really should have gone to her room before drinking.

Suddenly, Lincoln heard the dull thudding of someone coming heavily up the stairs towards him. Lincoln felt relieved, thinking it was Luna coming up to tell him they could play their game now.

Lincoln: (_shouting)_ Luna! Down here at the sta—

Lincoln's call puttered out, when he saw it wasn't Luna, but Luan coming up. She came to a stop as she heard his little yell reached her ears.

Luan: (_confused)_ Linc?

Luan turned and started walking towards Lincoln's room, and Lincoln felt panic seize him as Luan's foot was coming down towards him …fast!

Lincoln dove to the side only just in time. Another second, and Luan would have flattened him.

Thankfully he shook it off quickly. Being in danger, was a Loud family norm. Admittedly, being squashed under a siblings foot was unorthodox, but Lincoln had been trampled, thrown against the wall , had his arm dislocated by Lynn (_accidentally), _fallen down the stairs…etc. Still that didn't stop him from glaring at the towering form of his fourth oldest sister as she peered inside his room.

Luan: Linc? You in here?

Lincoln: (_shouting)_ Luan! Down here!

Luan looked behind her down the hall. At first she thought she thought she was just imagining it, then she spotted a familiar three inch tall form , wearing an orange polo and jeans jumping up and down below her.

Luan: Oh, Linc…there you are.

A sudden feeling of dread, hit the pit of Luan's stomach. Wait, if Lincoln's was small when Luan was walking down the hall….then did…she..nearly…

Luan: (_horrified) _Oh God, Linc! Did I almost step on you!?

Lincoln: Yeah, but don't worry, I saw it coming.

Lincoln saw the light brown eyes of the jokester start to tear up. Like Luna, Luan loved her white haired bro dearly and would never purposely hurt him in a million years. Unintentionally or not, the fact she nearly just crushed him ,cut deep. Lincoln couldn't allow that, seeing one of his sisters upset was a no go.

Lincoln: (_firm)_ No. No. None of that now. Come here…

Luan got down on her knees and stretched out flat on her stomach, so she could look Lincoln in the eyes. Lincoln walked right up to her face and prodded her nose.

Lincoln:…Look , no harm was done. See, I'm fine. How could you know I was down here?

Luan: (_sniffs)_ But…But..

Lincoln stopped her stammering by giving her a big hug across her cheek.

Lincoln: No. No. No sad, Luan. Only Luan allowed in this house is jokey, happy Luan. Linc doesn't approve of sad big sisters.

Luan gave a chuckle.

Luan: "Big" sisters. Ha, that's a good one.

Lincoln: (_smiles)_ There we are. There's that smile.

Lincoln let go of Luan's cheek and stepped back. Feeling somewhat better, Luan lay the cheek he hugged in her hand and flashed him a wide smile.

Luan: So, Linc. Whatcha doing downsized?

Lincoln: Well, Luna said we could play our, you know. But she said I had to wait.

Luan couldn't help but chuckle as she started to piece together what he had planned.

Luan: Was someone impatient to start, his and Luna's special sibling game?

Lincoln: (_sheepish)_ Yeah a bit, I though I could've surprised her by being all ready when she came up, but I might have been a bit impatient to start. Drank it in my room, instead of Yours and Luna's like I should have. I feel like a big goof.

Luan: (_grins)_ I think you mean…a little goof.

Lincoln: (_chuckles)_ Ok, I walked into that one.

Luan smiled at his chuckle. It always made her feel accomplished to make him laugh. When he had been a baby, she had been the first person to get him to laugh. Luna may have first steps and first word, as well as getting to hold him first, but first laugh was hers. Ever since, his laughter had been one of the best things she could hear.

Luan: Hey, just out of curiosity…how's the weather down there?

Lincoln: Not bad, but if I had known I was gonna have to watch out for those big clodhoppers of yours, I would've brought an umbrella.

Lincoln paused at the hurt expression that flashed across her face.

Lincoln: (_sigh) _Sorry. That was uncalled for.

Great, see this is why he didn't try to be funny.

Luan for her part couldn't help but feel partly that she deserved it. What she had nearly done, she had nearly stepped on her little brother. The sensible part of her mind kept saying it wasn't her fault. Like Linc said , how could she have known…but the protective part kept pushing the images of what would have happened if he hadn't moved to the front of her mind. Images she didn't want to see. She felt like she had to prove not only to him, but to herself as well, that she would always look out for him. But how…wait.

Just like that a plan had started to form. But she was gonna need some help from someone who had experience with keeping Linc safe and looking out for him.

Luan: Hey, Linc? Your special sibling game with Luna…any chance it can be three players?

Lincoln: (_raised eyebrow, amused)_ And here I thought I was the only one who missed that.

Luan offered a only slightly crooked grin. True being sheltered in Luna's insides had been surprisingly relaxing. It felt good to have a giant, older sibling looking out for them. But Luan and Lynn had reintegrated into the normal world easy, but then her and Lynn didn't have to deal with feeling inferior, like Lincoln did.

To tell the truth, all the other sisters were sometimes jealous that they weren't as close to Lincoln as Luna was, especially after that week months ago . The only other sister they felt came close was Leni.. because it's Leni, everyone got along with her. In all honesty, She and Lynn had been ideally curious about the game Luna and Lincoln came up with. Guess it came with bonding in a stomach. Lynn in particular wanted to in her words "Show Linc how to escape a giant Luna". Luan knew that wasn't what his goal was or Luna's both like what happened when Luna caught him.

Luan: (_grins)_ Well, whaddya say, Linc? Can big sis Luan get in on the special sibling game?

Lincoln thought about it. All the siblings involved in the event a few months ago had really bonded. Luna and him in particular, but Luan and Lynn had as well. That wasn't something you go through and not grow closer. Luna even confessed to him in one of his nightly stays in his safe place that she missed having all three of them in there sometimes. She said she liked how adorable they had acted inside and wondered why they couldn't be that adorable together on the outside.

Lincoln: Well, I'm ok with it. I'm certain Luna would be happy to have another player.

Luan smiled even more wider at this. She held out her hand and gently prodded Lincoln aboard. Lincoln climbed into the offered hand and got steady as Luan lifted it and him off the ground.

Luan: Then let's wait for Luna in our room. I'll even be nice and give you a lift.

Lincoln: (_shrugs)_ Beats walking all the way there.

Luan laughed, Lincoln really was adorable, when he was small.

Luan: (_prods him, playful)_ You know, Linc…sometimes you're too cute for your own good.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. Big sisters.

Luna was more beat after the jam sesh then she thought. It took two glasses of tea to recover. But now she was ready for a round of sibling bonding with her awesome baby bro. She headed upstairs and walked to Lincoln's room.

Luna: (_peers inside)_ Yo, Linc. You ready for—

Luna stopped when she realized Lincoln wasn't in there. After a second of thinking , she figured he probably went to wait for her in her room. Baby bro could be impatient when it came to the game. Luna headed down to her and Luan's room.

Luna : (_enters)_ Bro..you…

Again, there wasn't any sign of player two in the game. They only other person in the room was Luan, sitting in their beanbag chair and looking like she was planning something.

Luan: (_amused)_ Hey, Luna. You looking for someone?

Luna: Yeah, baby bro. We're supposed to play a round of our sibling game, but he's not in his room. Thought he might be in here. Have you seen him?

Luan: (_chuckles)_ You could say that.

Before Luna could inquire about what she meant, Luan, still smiling walked over and took out her hands, which she had been hiding behind her back. Putting them in front of Luna's face, she opened them up, revealing a three inches tall Lincoln standing there.

It didn't take Luna long to figure out what was up.

Luna: (_raised eyebrow to Lincoln)_ Care to explain, little bro?

Lincoln: (_sheepish)_ Well, you said I had to wait for you to cool down after the jam sesh you had. But you didn't say I couldn't get ready, so….

Luna rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Luna: (_wags her finger)_ Bro, I told you good things come to those who wait.

Lincoln: Yeah. Yeah.

Luna chuckled at his unamused expression, before directing her attention to Luan.

Luna: Guess, you spotted him on the floor huh?

Luan: On the way here actually. (_suddenly becomes sad)_ I…nearly stepped on him.

Luna's expression becomes horrified.

Luna: YOU WHAT!?

Before Luan knew it, Lincoln was suddenly snatched from her hands as Luna carefully looked him over for any signs of damage. Turning him over and under. Finding he was still in one piece, she rounded on Luan.

Luna: DUDE! YOU CANT JUST GO STOMPING ALONG, LIKE THAT! HE COULD'VE BEEN HURT….OR WORSE!

Luan hung her head, ashamed at her older sister's outburst.

Lincoln: (_in Luna's hand)_ Luna stop it! Don't make her feel even worse than she already does! How could she have know!?

Luna took a deep breath and calmed down. He was right of course. Luan couldn't have possibly known. She was just being protective.

Luna: (_sighs)_ Your right, Linc. (_to Luan, apologetic)_ Sorry about that, sis. I let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have bitten your head off like that. It's just you know how protective I am with the little dude.

Luan: (_nods)_ Yeah, I know…and I wanna make it up to him.

Lincoln: Luan, I told you it –

Luan: (_cuts him off)_ Yeah, I know I don't have too. But I want to. (_to Luna)_ Luna, can I talk to you in the hallway?

Luna: (_confused yet curious)_ Uh, sure thing.

Luna walked over to the bunk beds and gently tipped Lincoln off her hand onto the covered landscape. Luna then stepped out of the door, Luan close behind.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ Wait, Luan! You don't have to make it up to me, I already forgave you!

Luan only turned to stare at the small form on her bed, before smiling knowingly before heading outside, leaving Lincoln alone on the bed.

Lincoln could hear them just outside the door. He strained his ears, trying to discern what they were saying to each other, but he couldn't. They were discussing whatever it was too quietly.

Luna: (_loud enough to hear)_ Oh, that's genius!

Luan: Yeah, I'm hoping Linc will like it.

Luna: I'm sure he will. Come on.

The sound of his two "big" sisters walking down the hall was heard. Lincoln waited for them to return. First one minute passed, then two, three. Five minutes rolled by before he heard footsteps returning, but there was only one set. Then the door opened and Luna slipped back in. Shutting the door behind her before turning back to Lincoln with a warm smile.

Luna: Well bro, you ready for our game?

Lincoln: Again, do you need to ask? (_confused) _But what happened with Luan?

Luna: Don't worry bro, she's right here.

Luna held up one of her hands and upon opening tipped a now three inch tall Luan onto the bunk with him. Like Lincoln, she was now barefoot, that's one of the conditions of the game. Luna didn't want any shoe prints on her insides.

Luna got down on her knees and lay her head down on the bunk, finding the two downsized siblings adorable, she hadn't gotten to see Lynn and Luan with Lincoln when they were this size, since Lincoln was already settled in her belly, when the two had volunteered to keep him company.

Luna: (_smiles)_ So, Linc, Luan was saying that'd she'd like to be player three in our game, if it's alright with you…I'm more then game. You mind sharing my tummy again.

Lincoln: I don't mind at all, remember I had to spend a week with her and Lynn in there. (_rubs his side, remembering)_ Could've done without Lynn's sleep kicking though.

Luan rubbed her shin for the same reason. A particularly hard kick that had woken all three of them up. Well it woke her up first, but Linc and Lynn had started up at her cry of pain.

Luan: Yeah.

Lincoln: (_to Luan)_ So, what you and Luna talking about out in the hall?

Luan: (_shakes her head, smiling)_ Sorry, Linc, but your not finding out until we're both in Luna's stomach.

Lincoln: Aw, come on!

Luan: Nope!

Luna smiled even more. God's the two tiny sibs were just so adorable! Luna gently scooped them up in her hand, smiling even more when they snuggled close together to avoid falling off. Luna raised them up to her face, and pressed them against her cheek in her own hug. Feeling two pairs of arms return the affection gladly. They remained like that for a few seconds. Luna then separated, Luna raised the two up to eye level.

Luna: So, you dudes ready to start?

Lincoln: (_excited)_ Yes!

Luan and Luna both smiled at this. Never would have taken Linc for an adrenaline junkie, but life was funny that way.

Luna: Ok, now the rules are the same even with three players. One, you guys can hide anywhere up stairs, but you can't go down stairs, you might get hurt going downstairs, and it has to be somewhere I can get at you guy's. Two no going outside either, something else might get you or you might get lost, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to my little sibs. Rule number three, you got five minutes to hide before I come looking for you…

Luna then grinned mischievously.

Luna:…and if big sis Lunes finds ya! (_playfully snaps at them)_ She eats ya!

That got a laugh from the two downsized siblings in her hands. Feeling that they were ready to begin, Luna carried them over to the hall and set them down on the floor.

Luna: Ready?

Luan and Lincoln: Ready!

Luna: ….GO!

Luna smiled as the two dashed off, surprisingly fast for those short leg. Hey running to beat ten other siblings for a multitude of different things built endurance and stamina, not to mention speed. But aforementioned, they had short legs..and only five minutes to hide.

Luna went back to her and Luan's room and sat back down on the beanbag chair. She could already feel her heart rate start to increase. The hunting for Lincoln was one of the best parts . The man with the plan could come up with some interesting hiding spots. She still remembered the time he had managed to climb up under the kitchen table, how he pulled that off, she still hadn't figured out. But the best part by far was when she won and he was tucked away in her stomach. Both from the feeling of his wriggles and rubbing, but also from the fact that she was making him feel safe, protected and that he trusted her enough to go through with it in the first place , all those months ago. The Louds really had licked out with the Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around. Throw in Luan as well, and what she had planned for Lincoln, another wide grin broke over the rockers face, Linc was in for a treat.

The time for hiding went by fast. Luna kept a careful watch on her phone after sending her sibs to hide. As soon as the five minutes were up, Luna stood up and removed her boots. This made it easier for her to get the drop on them . Plus, it aired on the side of caution, she didn't want to accidentally crush them, she would be absolutely devastated, if that happened. Grinning hugely at her heart rate getting faster and faster, Luna stepped into the hall.

Luna: (_calling)_ Ready or not, here I come, dudes!

No answer came, obviously, but that didn't matter, she'd find them. She'd figure Luan would stick close to Lincoln, what she had in mind not withstanding, Luan was a newbie to the game.

Luna scanned the ground with eyes worthy of a falcon, searching for any signs of movement. There were none.

Just for kicks, Luna sniffed at the air around her before calling out again.

Luna: Fee! Fye! Fo! Fumm! I smell a little white haired bro and a comedian!

Luna was right, Luan had snuck close to Lincoln, and they were now hiding behind Linc's desk in his room. Luna had placed them in the hallway beside the stairs, gave them a better chance to find a hiding spot before Luna came searching, Lincoln told her. Even then they had to run as fast as they possibly could, getting to their hiding spot just as Luna called out she was coming.

Luna's rhyme reached their ears.

Luan: She really gets into this doesn't she?

Lincoln: We both do.

Luan remembered the story, Jack and the Beanstalk. It had been little Linc's favorite bedtime story, and Luna always volunteered to read it to him. It was still funny as she remembered a pre rocker Luna deepening her voice for the giants lines, trying her hardest to sound all hungry and bloodthirsty. If only little Linc know what was in store ten years ago.

Luan was disturbed from her remembrances by Luna suddenly entering the room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

Luna: (_scanning the ground)_ I know you two are in here! No use hiding, dudes. I'm gonna find ya!

Luna peered under the bed first, it was the most obvious. Nope , not there. Behind the waste bin, nope. Inside the waste bin, nadda. Under his desk….

Lincoln and Luan watched with baited breath as the towering form of Luna got closer to their safe haven. She was currently looking under the desk. It wouldn't be long now.

Suddenly a stormy grey eye peered behind the desk.

Luna: (_excited)_ Found ya!

Lincoln: (_whispered, to Luan)_ Run!

The two where off in a flash, ducking under Lunas reaching hand as she attempted to grab them mid run.

Luna: No use running! I found you!

Lincoln: (_defiant) _Yeah, you found us! But the games not over till you catch us!

Luna: Gladly!

Luan and Lincoln made a bee line for his bed, get out of reach, until Luna would have to move the bed in order to get them.

Suddenly Luna's hand slammed down in front of them, the two scrabbled , nearly falling over as they tried to turn. Before they could, Luna's other hand came down, corralling them before they came together, squashing the two in the enclosed darkness.

The two were pressed close together in the cramped space, laughing at their hearts tried their hardest to beat out of their chests. Then there was light again, as Luna opened up her hands.

Hunting Luna was gone. Her eyes were filled with sisterly concern.

Luna: You dudes ok? I didn't accidentally hurt anyone, did I?

Lincoln: (_thumbs up, outta breath)_ Nah, we're good!

Luan: (_agreeing, out of breath) _Just…peachy.

Luna: Good. (_mischievous)_ Now on to the matter at hand. (_leans close, grinning)_ I win.

Lincoln: Yep.

Luan: Sure do.

Luna carefully got up and carried her losing siblings to her and Luan's room, shutting the door behind her. Then she climbed up to the top bunk, carefully tipped her tiny sister and brother on to the bed, before laying flat on her stomach, grinning victoriously.

Luna: Well, dudes Games over, I won.

Lincoln: You always win, Luna.

Luna: Yeah, I do. (_fake frowns)_ You better not be making it easy. But now we got a important question that needs answering…

Luna lays her head closer to Lincoln and Luan.

Luna:..Who gets et first?

All three exchange a look.

Lincoln: (_excited)_ Me! Me! Me!

Luan: (_winks at Luna)_ No! Me first, I'm the newbie to this game! Newbies go first!

Lincoln: That makes zero sense.

Luan: You make zero sense, Linc.

Luna: (_playfully rolls her eyes)_ Both my little sibs so eager…(_sighs)_ What's Big Sister Lunes to do?...I know!

Luna points at her small siblings, before rapidly moving her finger from one to the other, back and forth. Luan and Linc grin as they realized she was doing, eny meany miney mo.

Luna: (_finishes)_ And…you…are…it!

Her finger landed on Luan.

Lincoln: (_pouts)_ No fair.

Luna and Luan smile, finding his pouting adorable. Luan put her arm around him.

Luan: Cheer up, Linc. Just think, you'll find out what me and Luna was discussing in the hallway.

Lincoln: (_still kinda upset)_ Yeah, I guess. Can't you just tell me now?

Luan: (_shakes her head, smiling)_ Nope! Not till both of us are in Luna's tummy.

Lincoln: (_huffs)_

Luna: (_to Luan)_ You ready?

Luan nodded and held up her arms. Luna gently gripped her until the shoulders with her thumb and index finger, before lifting her up to her face. Luna gave Luan a subtle wink, before gently sliding Luan into her mouth, closing it once she felt she was safely out of reach out her teeth.

Luan's heart rate increased as soon as she saw Luna's mouth open, bringing back memories to months ago when it had been Lynn's idea to keep their little bro company. Luna lifted her a little higher before gently sliding her in feet first, closing her mouth once she was past the teeth, sealing Luan in darkness, curled up on Luna's tongue, unable to move in the tight confines. Luna's tongue start to shift underneath her, getting her slicked up for the trip down the hatch. Luan grinned how disgusting she found it the first time. The sticky saliva coating her skin and soaking into her clothes. Her hair was soaked in seconds. Her world tipped, Luna was getting ready to swallow, Luan felt her pulse quicken in anticipation of this. There was an echoing gulp and Luan was quickly waist deep, in tight, velvety esophageal walls. One more swallow and Luan was dragged downwards into darkness.

Ohh, she forgotten how tight it was heading down. The walls smothered her, slime coated her face as she was effortlessly dragged further down towards Luna's inner darkness. The pounding of Luna's heart sending vibrations through her whole being, then a tighter pressure as she slipped past Luna's collar bone. Then she felt the tightness vanish as she fell a short distance to land on a soft, rippled floor that conformed to her as she lay flat on her back, laughing long and loud into the darkness. She forgotten how surprisingly good if felt being in here. Why'd she wait so long to ask to take part in Luna and Lincoln's game, again?

Lincoln was somewhat enviously at the smooth bulge traveling down Luna's throat, little movements visible as Luan wiggled as best she could. Why, why did Luan get to go down first? So she had something planned for him, he didn't see why he couldn't have gone first. There was also ideal fascination at watching a sibling heading towards Luna's gut. He'd always been the one inside or like the first time, already hunkered in Luna's core. He watched as the bulge vanish as it slipped past Luna's collar bone. He knew Luan had reached her stomach, when Luna leaned back onto her pillow, rubbing her stomach.

Luna swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth, as she felt her organs move backing into place, since they shifted aside to allow Luan passage down . After Luan exited her throat to get deposited in to her stomach, Luna caught Lincoln's envious gaze and grinned even more. He looked so cute when he pouted. Luna reached out and rubbed his head, with fond gentleness.

Luna: Aww, someone jealous that he had to wait even longer. (_Lincoln pouted even more)_ Don't worry, bro. I still got room for my favorite sibling. But how about you take a page out of Luan's book first?

Before Lincoln could ask what Luna meant, he felt himself suddenly lifted up by the back of his shirt. Luna then lifted her own shirt enough to expose her stomach, before dropping Lincoln on to the warm skin of her belly.

Now getting what Luna was laying down, Lincoln snuggled up against the warm skin on her belly, pressing an ear to a spot and listened hard. After a second he was able to faintly make out a noise coming from under the layer of Luna separate him from Luan. After another second, he realized what the noise was .

Lincoln: (_to Luna, amused)_ She's laughing.

Luna chuckled as well as she fiddled with the ear piece she had put around her ear to start with while her and Luan were out in the hall earlier.

Luna: Yo, Luan.

Luan felt her heart rate slowing down as her adrenaline rush wore off. Now she got to her hands and knees, feeling the squashy floor under her fingers. Just like a water bed, only warmer and more slimy. Like a waterbed filled with warm water and leaking. It tilll amazed her how surprisingly cozy Luna's belly was. Kinda hot, but not uncomfortably so…soft, and the dull constant thudding of the heart above, made her feel drowsy, it was just so soothing.

Luna's voice: Yo Luan.

Luan started in brief shock, before fiddling with her own ear piece Luna gave her, how Lisa managed to make something so tiny…she didn't know.

Luan: Right here, Luna.

Luna: You ready for Lincoln to come down for his surprise you got planned for him?

Luan felt in her pocket to make sure what she had, hadn't fallen out or gotten damaged, nope still safe.

Luan: Yeah, I'm ready. You better hurry, before Linc gets impatient and climbs up and forces himself down your gullet.

Luna: (_laughs)_ Little bro, practically does that anyway.

Lisa listen to this with one ear pressed against the skin on Luna's stomach, and the other ear at Luna talking into her ear piece. Catching Luna's comment, made him frown up at her. Luna caught the look and smirked down at him.

Luna: Well you do, bro.

Lincoln: Do not!

Luna: Do to.

Lincoln huffed, (_he did, but he couldn't help it if he got excited). _He smacked Luna's gut, electing a chuckle.

Luna: (_amused)_ Ow, bro. That tickled.

Lincoln only huffed again and crossed his arms, making him only look even more adorable in the rockers eyes.

Luna reached over and rubbed his head again.

Luna: (_still amused)_ Come on, baby bro. Don't be like that. Luna's just messin' with ya.

Luna suddenly started to laugh, as she felt a tingling sensation shoot up her spine. In her stomach, Luan must have been wanting Lincoln to join her so she could give him what she had in store for him. Luna felt a tiny pair of hands, kneading her stomach floor in a "hurry up, would you" like manner.

Lincoln crouched low on Luna's belly to avoid falling off. Luna placed her hand around him to steady him further.

Luna: (_to Luan)_ Ok. Ok. (_to Lincoln, as the kneading subsided)_ Sorry bro, Luan wants me to hurry up so she can give you her surprise.

Lincoln stood up as best he could, holding his arms up, fully agreeing with the comedian. Luna chuckled again at his eagerness. Luna gently gripped him around his chest and lifted him up as she sat up, before gently slide the little form in her mouth, head first, before closing her lips around his waist. Grinning as she felt the little legs kicked.

Lincoln felt his heart beat pick up at the familiar and welcome sight of Luna's mouth open. He was pushed gently on to her tongue up to his waist, feeling the slick muscle under his chest. The anticipation was becoming madding. Suddenly Luna's lips closed around his waist. Seemed she was planning on teasing him a little. While he was normally ok with this, the fact Luan had gone first, plus he was already told to wait to play their game earlier, Lincoln's patience was worn very thin.

Up ahead was the even darker pitch blackness that was the opening to Luna's throat. Lincoln started to squirm, pulling himself forward towards Luna's gullet, feeling his legs sliding in after him. Luna's fingers came up and gripped his feet, stopping him in his tracks.

Luna: (_garbled)_ Noo gett bro.

Jeez he must've been more eager than she thought, he wasn't even gonna wait to be slicked up. If she swallowed him like this, he'd hurt going down.

Lincoln squirmed some more, trying to break Luna's grip, the fingers held firm.

Lincoln: (_slightly whiny)_ Come on, Luna. I wanna go down.

Luna: (_garbled)_ Ghen I'm reddy bro.

Luna started shifting him around and pressing him against the roof of her mouth, getting him slick enough to go down smooth. Feeling him start squirming again, trying to squirm free to make another push towards the back of her throat, normally she could handle this, but Luan chose that moment to start kneading again, wondering once more why Linc hadn't joined her yet. Luna inwardly sighed as she gave a muffled chuckle, both were impatient. Seemed she wouldn't get to tease her baby bro today.

Luna released her grip on Lincoln's feet before tilting her head before she allowed him to slide the rest of the way inside. Lincoln slide into her throat up to his waist, before she closed her throat, feeling the little legs kicked desperately. Once more finding his eagerness adorable, Luna reached up and rubbed the small bulge half in her throat. The kicking stopped, and a warm tingle traveled up and down her throat as Linc rubbed back as best he could. Luna gave a garbled laugh, before she finally opened her through and gulped, sending Linc down on his way. Excited wriggles stretching her gullet as once more her organs shifted aside before shifting back as he slipped past. The pressure as he went past her collar bone and finally (_to him most likely)_ fell into her belly.

Lincoln felt he might start to lose it, when he felt the world too around him, a brief flash of light as Luna's mouth released him, sending him cascading towards her throat. He slide in up to his waist, the velvety soft walls for his arms at his sides. Over the course of their games, Lincoln had gotten used to being sent down head first, but he still preferred feet first, he found it slightly more comfortable and less daunting. But now that he was finally on his way he could really care less. The walls suddenly closed tighter around him.

Lincoln kicked his legs desperately. No! Again being denied being sent down. Lincoln stopped squirming as he felt an unnatural pressure pressing the esophageal walls around him. He couldn't help but smile as he realized Luna was rubbing at him through the soft tissue. Touched by this, Lincoln wriggled, trying to return the rubbing as best he could. His body vibrated as Luna chuckled, before the pressure around him vanished and he heard a echoing gulp. He was pulled downwards into the darkness below.

Luna's heart thumped into his eardrums as he slide deeper down the dark tunnel of flesh, his adrenaline was at an all-time high, in fact he didn't think it could get any higher. Finally his eagerness would be rewarded, the tight pressure as he slipped past Luna's collar bone and the sudden rush as there suddenly wasn't anything around him, before him or behind him anymore as he flopped down on to the pliable, rippled flesh at the bottom of the Luna's stomach .

Lincoln curled up, the second he landed. His heart pounding in his ears as he waited for everything to catch up with the rest of him. It took a few minutes, finally arriving in the surroundings of what had become the place he felt the most safe and looked after.

His heart started to subsided, when he was suddenly flipped over with a light blinding him in the pitch darkness. Lincoln groaned in mild pain as he shielded his eyes until the dancing spots faded. Looking again, he saw Luan with her phones flashlight pointing at him.

Lincoln: Ow.

Luan: Sorry, Linc. Guess I should have warned you about that. But I needed the light, for your surprise. (_grins at him)_ And its about time you got here.

Lincoln: (_agreeing)_ I hear that.

Luna's voice: (_ear piece)_ You dudes, all nice and cozy, now?

Lincoln: (_slightly cross)_ I'll say! I was beginning to think I'd never get in here.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Sorry bro, couldn't resist teasin' ya a little. Least I would have if two certain little sibs of mine weren't so darn impatient.

Luan and Lincoln: Guilty.

Luna: Anyway bro, Luan's got a surprise for you.

Lincoln: (_to Luan)_ Yeah, so you finally gonna tell me what you've been planning.

Luan suddenly becomes a little nervous and…ashamed?

Luan: Yeah, come on. Let's go over to the wall.

The two crawled over across the rippled floor to the wall and leaned against it. Beside each other, Luan wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Feeling him snuggle closer, gave her the courage to put her plan in motion.

Luan: Linc, you know I love you right?

Lincoln: (_confused)_ Of course.

Luan: Good, I know none of us say it enough, but you are one of the best things that ever happened to us. So if we hurt you , or very nearly do. It really effects us. Me especially, my job is making people laugh.

Lincoln: Luan, what are you getting at?

Luan: (_sighs)_ Linc, I nearly stepped on you.

Lincoln: Luan…

Luan: Please let me finish. I know you forgave me, but I haven't forgiven myself. As a big sis it's my job to look after the younger siblings. I felt I have to prove not just to you but myself that I can do just that, so I went to the person that made you feel safer then ever.

Lincoln: Luna?

Luan: (_taps her nose)_ Excactly, look me, Lori ,Luna and Lynn as well as yourself know that you never felt more safe then the week we spent in Luna's stomach.

Lincoln: What can I say, she's a great person to spend a week inside of.

Luan: (_chuckles)_ Can't argue with you there. You two were always close, even when we were younger. The rest of us are actually kind of jealous that we aren't as close to you as she is. I know I probably have a long way to go, but I hope I can get there someday.

Luan was getting ready to say more, before a loud sniff cut from her ear piece cut her off. She had been so busy with his confession, she forgot Luna was listening, judging from Linc's face, he had too.

They both look around as another sniffle I heard.

Lincoln: Luna…are..you crying?

Luna: (_hastily)_ Wha.-!? No bro!

Luan couldn't help but grin.

Luan: Awww, is a certain "big" sis touched by her little sibs ?

Luna: No, dudes. Just got something in my eye is all.

Luna and Lincoln look at each other and grin mischievously, not buying it for a second. But they knew just what to do. As one, they both began rubbing and kneading the floor and wall vigorously. Their grins only widened as the whole space shook and vibrated with the earthquake of Luna's laughing, then there was pressure as Luna pressed both hands against her stomach.

Luna: (_gasping)_ Dudes!... Please…no..to..tic…tickling! My belly…can't take..it!

Faintly they fancied they could hear the sounds of Luna kicking her legs helplessly against her bed.

Luan: (_teasing_) Again, is big sis Lunes touched?

Luna: (_gasping)_ Ok! Ok! You…dudes are strummin'…my heart cords! Now…please…cut it..out! Mercy!

Luan and Lincoln stopped their torturing on the sensitive innard. All was quiet go a minute or two as they heard Luna breath heavily from the tickle torture.

Luna: (_out of breath)_ Hate…when..you do..that.

Lincoln: (_rubs the wall gently)_ Then you should have just said we were giving you feels.

Luna: (_calming down)_ Yeah. Yeah. Luan, you gonna give Linc his surprise or what?

Lincoln: (_to Luan) _What's this.. surprise?

Luan grinned warmly at her bro as she took something out of her pocket. Lincoln is more than surprised to see another vial of the shrinking formula.

Luan: Like I said, you feel safest inside Luna's belly, so I wondered if you'd care for a two for one deal?

Luan patted her own stomach, telling Lincoln exactly what she had planned.

Lincoln was shocked to say the least, but in a good way. Double the feeling of safety and security. His adrenaline started surging again at Luan's offer.

Lincoln: Are you serious?

Luan's expression fell slightly, was this asking too much?

Luan: Well if you suddenly crushed her into a tight hug.

Lincoln: Are you kidding me!? That sounds bloody awesome.

Luan chuckled both at his enthusiasm and that sounded like something Luna would say.

Luan: (_holds out the vial)_ Well, you wanna get ready?

Lincoln all but snatched the vial from her hands and poured the contents down his throat. In seconds he was slumped over, leaning heavily on her shoulder, but she didn't mind one bit.

A pat from Luna got her attention.

Luna: (_amused)_ Take it from all the excited shouting, Linc liked his surprise?

Luan: (_chuckles)_ Yeah, you could say that.

Luna: Figured he would.

Luan (_presses the wall)_ Hey..Luna, can I ask you something?

Luan felt the wall press against her fingers as Luna rubbed at her.

Luna: All ears, brah.

Luan: Is it difficult, doing the you know?

Luna: You mean the sending you little dudes down to tummy town.

Luan: Yeah.

Luna lightly chuckled, first time nervousness, she went through the same thing a few months back, though she had put on a brave face for Linc. Luan wanted guidance.

Luna: Well, not as hard as you might think. Linc's usually real good about going down smooth. Though, speaking from personal experience here, he sometimes gets a little too excited and eager and might try to wiggle down before you're ready, but don't worry. Since this is your first time, he'll more than likely try to keep his eagerness in check. Just make sure he's good and slick before you try swallowing, otherwise he'll get stuck and I can't do the Heimlich on you in there.

Luan: Ok, what about once he's down?

Luna: That's something you kinda have to experience for yourself, I can't really do it justice. He'll of course be moving around, it'll feel a little weird at first, but it starts feeling good after a while.

Luan: How good?

Luna: (_chuckles warmly)_ Luan, it's like having your own private piece of heaven in your Belly. But like I said, you kinda have to experience it for yourself. How's Linc coming along?

Luan looked down at her rapidly decreasing brother. Based on her current height, Linc was roughly seven inches tall compared to her. She gently picked him up and set him on her knee. Setting him carefully were he wouldn't fall.

Luan: Almost there.

For the second time today, Lincoln felt himself drift back in to consciousness. The memories flooded back as well, as he drowsily picked himself up. Why was the floor all hard, and…boney...? Wasn't he in Luna's stomach with Luan?

Luan's voice: (_teasing)_ Rise and shine.

For the second time again today, Lincoln found himself staring up at a giant Luan, with her face illuminated by her phones flashlight. Oh, yeah…Luan's surprise. The adrenaline started pumping just at the thought of what was about to happen.

Luan: You wanna wait a minute or—

Linc shook his head and held up his arms, practically begging for what was in store.

Luan: (_smirks)_ Right, stupid question.

Luan picked him up delicately around his chest and lifted him up to her face.

Luan: You wanna go feet first or head?

Lincoln: Feet, already went head first today.

Luan: You got it. (_nervous)_ Just…please be calm..it's my first time doing this.

Luna had already said he would more than likely be calm, but she still felt the need to ask. At any rate, Lincoln nodded, though if the drumming of his heart against her finger, was any clue..he was nearly bursting with excitement.

Luan: (_to herself)_ Sheesh, do you have to be so adorable?

Luan opened wide and gingerly slide him inside. Surprised at how heavily he lay on her tongue, who knew something so small could feel so heavy? The little form was shaking, though she could tell it was from excitement. His little heart going a hundred and thirty miles an hour against her tongue. Luan started to shift him around, following Luna's advice to make sure he was good and slick. Feeling he was ideal, Luan tilted back and felt him slide in up to his waist, feeling her breath start getting short as he blocked her airway. One more breath through her nose and she gave a second swallow. Lincoln was sucked completely into her gullet. Luna was right, you had to experience it for yourself. He was a heavy little lump going down, stretching her throat, though not painfully, she felt her other innards shift aside to make way. A little excited wriggle now and again, though she was happy to feel he was doing a great job keeping himself calm. A slight scraping as he slide past her collar bone and then a sudden rush as he tumbled into her stomach.

Lincoln was wrong, seemed his adrenaline levels could go higher. Being swallowed by two of his amazing big sisters in one day, one game! It has taken every ounce of will power to fight his euphoric rush on the way down. He remained calm when Luna first did this and was determined Luan got the same treatment. But now he was lying cradled in the humid darkness of Luan's stomach, just laying on the rippled, pliable squashy floor, waiting for his rush to wear off. That took a while, how long he couldn't say. Just thinking where he was kept sending a fresh surge through him. But eventually he calmed down, only to find his rush replaced with drowsiness. His eyelids grew heavy and before he could stop it, he had closed his eyes and drifted off.

Luan's own heart rate slowly returned to normal, just leaning against the wall behind her. Waiting for Lincoln to start moving, but after a few minutes and nothing happening. Luan rubbed her stomach, trying to initiate a reaction. When still nothing happened, she started to get worried.

Luan: (_to Luna)_ Luna, I think something's wrong.

Luna: (_hint of worry)_ Like what?

Luan: He's not moving he's…

Suddenly she stopped as there was an unmistakable shift at the bottom of her stomach, it was light and …sleepy.

Luan: (_relaxed)_ I don't believe it.

Luna: What?

Luan : He went to sleep.

Luna: Seriously…(_considers)_ Well, this IS the first time he's been swallowed twice in one day… guess the excitement was too much for baby bro.

Luan: Shame I was starting to look forward to the little piece of heaven treatment.

Luna gave a rumbling chuckle.

Luna: Ha. But then you'd be in for it.

Luan: In for what?

Luna: What's the word you used to describe him…a little rubbing hog?..

Luan: Oh, that.

It was true, back when her, Lynn and Linc were occupying Luna's stomach, every time she'd rub at them, he'd push right up to the front, as close to the rubbing as possible.

Luna: And since he's occupying your tummy, YOU'D have to deal with it.

Luan: Like you'd complain? Give you a break?

Luna: You don't know the half of it. You know he once kept me up for three hours one night?

Luan: Sheesh, really?

Luan and Lynn were aware of him sometimes spending all night in here

Luna: (_dead_ _serious_) I swear, he was having trouble falling asleep, and rubbing at him usually does the trick, every time I'd try to catch a few minutes of Z's he'd do this.

Luna pawed at her own stomach, vigorously simulating a sleep trouble Lincoln pawing at her stomach wall, begging for more rubbing.

Luna: Picture that, but on your end.

Luan: Well don't worry, I'm not a rubbing hog. (_presses the wall) _But I have to admit it feels nice.

Luna rubbed at her.

Luna: Yeah, feels nice when you do it on your end, but for the love rock and roll, do not tickle me in there.

Luan: (_chuckles)_ But its fun.

Luna: Yeah, but unless you wanna be treading water or soda up to your neck, you won't do it again.

Luan: (_presses against the wall, grateful)_ Luna…thanks…for letting me get in on the special sibling game.

Luna pressed back at her.

Luna: My pleasure, sis. Feels nice having another one of you dudes besides Linc in there. Course my stomach's open whenever he needs it.

Luan: Yeah, forgot how good it feels in here?

Luna: (_dead serious)_ Don't even think about asking to stay in here permanently too.

Luan: What? No. I just wanted to say thanks.

Luna: Good, Linc was heartbreaking enough.

Luan: (_sad )_ Yeah, kinda feel bad I didn't see he was hurting.

Luna: You and me both.

As if on cue, Luan felt Lincoln suddenly shift in her gut. Luan immediately rubbed at him to see if he was waking up. Nope, he just got into a more comfortable position and snuggled deeper. Seriously, did he try to be this cute.

Luan: Hey, Luna can I ask another question?

Luna: Shoot, brah.

Luan: I know this arrangement is a you and Lincoln thing, but if your ever busy..think I could be your substitute? I wanna look out for him too.

Luna: (_unsure)_ Don't know an that. Not that I don't appreciate the offer and I'm sure Linc wouldn't mind. It's just I always try to be there for him.

Luan: (_slightly put out)_ Ok.

Luna heard the sadness in her voice. Instantly she stroked at her comfortingly.

Luna: Now, come on, Luan. Don't take it personally. For what's it's worth I think you more than made up for nearly stepping on Linc today.

Luan: You think?

Luna: (_warmly)_ Sure do, and I also think that your well on your way to getting as close to him as I am. You definitely scored major big sis points to use his words.

Luan couldn't help but feel touched by Luna's words. She rubbed at the wall grateful.

Luan: Thanks, Luna.

Luna: Anytime, and if you wanna get in on another sibling game of ours, just say the word.

Luan: (_excited)_ I keep that in mind.

Luan goes quiet for another second as she felt Linc squirm again. Luna was right again, even just a little movement sent a warm, tingle up her spine and throughout the rest of her.

Luan: Luna?

Luna: Yeah?

Luan: Since we've both done this for Linc. You ever asked if he wanted to see what the little piece of heaven treatment feels like? I'd be happy to volunteer.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ You know, I did run it by little bro once. Asked if he wanted to see what it feels like. He said he'd think about it, but in all honesty…I think he prefers this way.

Luan nodded even though Luna couldn't see. She could see the appeal of being in her. Soft, warm safe, soothing. Having a Rockin' big sis looking out for you. Luan yawned, she couldn't help it, her surroundings were just so soothing.

Luna: (_rubs at her again, teasingly)_ Aww, is another one of my little sibs sleepy?

Luan: (_yawns again)_ Maybe.

Luna: Well, then go to sleep, sis. Lay your weary head to rest and let Lunes look after you for a while. I'm gonna head downstairs, see if anything good is on the tube.

Luna carefully got up and climbed off the bunk, feeling Luan get calm and cozy, snuggling against her stomach wall. It brought back good memories of a week of siblings bonding, three of whom sheltering in her stomach.

Luna: (_fondly) _Just need Lynn and I'll have the whole set.

By the time Luna sat down on the sofa, Luan's breathing had become slowly relaxed and steady. Luna carefully turned on the TV and leaned back, not wanting to disturb either of the sleeping siblings in their big sis hotel. As she flipped through the channels, she rubbed at the sleeping form of Luan. Feeling her wriggle as she edged closer to the stroking. Still asleep, just subconsciously moving closer to gentle, loving feeling.

Out of all the ways today could have gone, this was definitely one of the best. What started out as a round of their special game ended with two of her little sibs happy and cozy, tucked back inside the place that seemed very unlikely to led to bonding. Yet here they were, Lincoln was happy, tucked away in two of his big sister's stomachs, Luan was happy, tucked away in hers and made herself feel better for what happened earlier. Made Luna feel like they were a Loud version of those Russian nesting dolls.

To normal people, that might be weird. But to Luna it made her feel all was right with the world.

Besides…normal was boring.

The door opening and closing got her attention. She looked up to see Lynn, sweaty and exhausted from soccer practice ends the house. Lynn looked around, spotted Luna on the couch and went over to join her.

Lynn: Hey, Lunes.

Luna: What's up.

Lynn: (_prideful_) You know, just whipping my team into shape. Same as always.

Luna: (_snorts)_

Lynn: Hey ,Linc around? I was hoping to get some sparring time with my favorite sports buddy.

Luna: Sorry dude. Just us, for now.

Lynn: Where'd Linc and Luan go?

Luna: Oh, nowhere. They're still around, they just have other priorities at the moment.

Lynn: (_frowns) Like what?_

Smirking, Luna pointed to her stomach. It didn't take Lynn long to figure out what she meant.

Luna: Linc and me were getting ready for a round of our special sibling game and Luan wanted in.

Lynn: (_pouting )_ Damn! I missed it! I could've shown Linc how avoiding getting caught is done!

Luna felt Luan start to shift uneasily. Lynn's outburst was disturbing her slumber, and if Luan woke up, Linc might wake up too.

Not wanting to have their peace disturbed, Luna carefully sat up and pressed her finger to Lynn's lips.

Luna: (_Shhh)_ Their sleeping, dude. Today took a lot out of them both.

Lynn: What do you mean?

Luna told Lynn all that happened after she left for soccer practice. Needless to say, Lynn was horrified at hearing Luan nearly stepped on Lincoln, but as the story progressed, the horrified look soon gave way to adoring.

Lynn may be a rough and tumble sporty tomboy, but she was first and foremost a Loud Sibling. And there was nothing more Loud siblings loved to hear then a good story of bonding.

Luna finished the story. Lynn's eyes were filled with adoration.

Lynn: Aww!

Luna: That's an understatement.

Lynn then got off the couch.

Lynn: Well, since me and Linc can't spar, I'm heading to the shower. Then take a nap.

Luna: See you when you wake up then.

Lynn: Sure thing.

Lynn heads for the stairs. Luna turns back to the TV, keeping one hand on where she could feel Luan snuggled, sleeping soundly.

Halfway up the stairs, Lynn paused, turning back down she called out.

Lynn: Hey Luna.

Luna: Yeah?

Lynn: You mind if I join you and Linc in your next sibling game?

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Sounds good to me.

Fin.

**So here's a sequel of sorts to Luna and Linc unusual survival. Originally wasn't gonna post this, but someone was interested in seeing more and since I was already writing this I figured…why not?**

**If this isn't your cup of tea. Don't read, simple as that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one. This one takes place about four or five months after Special sibling game…plus one**

**Chapter 3: Withdrawal part 1**

Lincoln Loud lay on his bed, hands folded across his chest, staring up at his ceiling deep in thought. Looking to the world as the very picture of calm and tranquility. He was actually the exact opposite on the inside. He felt drained, sluggish, and tense all at once. He hadn't been sleeping well these past few nights. He brain hurt with all the thoughts and emotions running through his head. He felt like he was going to go mad.

The reason for his current mood was obvious to himself. He knew what his problem was….it had been at least three months since he and Luna had last played their Special sibling game. They had come up with it in the month or two following the week he, Lynn and Luan had been occupying Luna's stomach, after Lisa had tricked him into testing a experimental shrinking formula, and they only way he could survive was to be sheltered in the constant heat inside Luna's stomach. While the arrangement had started out as a daunting one…Luna and him had surprisingly grown to enjoy it…him especially. Lincoln had dealt with feelings of inferiority compared to his sister's since he was eleven. He didn't blame his sister's for this, so they all had talents, while he was…just him. They still loved him…even if Lynn and Lola had different ways of showing it. Lincoln hadn't found what made him unique as of yet. For the love of Loud of the Rings…he couldn't even win a costume contest at his favorite Superhero convention.

But that didn't matter inside the humid darkness of Luna's core. For a few hours all thoughts of inferiority faded. All that remained was the knowledge that Luna would always love him. Enough to let him use her stomach as his secret, safe place, whenever he needed it, whether for a few hours or even all night…but he hadn't needed that for a while…. The game saw to that. The game was usually enough excitement.

The game brought a rush to the process. To everyone in the know surprise, even Linc himself, it turned out he was a bit of an adrenaline junkie. And there was no rush greater then being downsized to three inches tall and hiding and running around the house, while his awesome and Rockin' big sister hunting him down, just like she was a cat and he was her mouse. Only unlike real life, the mouse wanted to end up in the cats belly. Safely tucked away in a place he felt safe, secure, protected from his own troubles…

Lynn Sr: Kids! Breakfast!

The call from his father brought his thoughts back to why he and Luna couldn't play their game… they hadn't had any alone time in three months. Even if some left the house, there was always someone else there…preventing the sibling bonding game from being played. If it had been just him and Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lisa, it wouldn't have mattered, since they knew….in fact Luan and Lynn might've even joined in, Luan had done so before, after she had accidentally almost stepped on him, which ended with him sleeping happily and cozy in both his amazing Rocker and Jokester big sister's stomach's, that had been intense, and adrenaline rushing on a whole nother level. And Lynn had shown interest in jumping on the bandwagon. But with either their parents or Leni or the rest of the younger sisters…. Impossible, too risky. While he loved his family with all his heart…he missed his time in Luna's tummy.

Lincoln sighed as he climbed out of bed. He couldn't skip breakfast…everyone would get suspicious. But really Lincoln would much rather stay in bed with his thoughts. The longing for the rush of the sibling game was eating away at him, he was afraid he might accidentally let something slip, if he was with the crowd of his siblings. It hurt that he felt this way, considering avoiding his family.

Lincoln exited his room, seeing most of his sisters already on their way down. He didn't see Luna, seemed she had already made her way down, or was still in her room. He sighed, even before the event of his tricked shrinkage, Luna could usually make him feel better.

A sudden punch on his arm brought him back to his senses. Lincoln looked over to see , sporty seventeen year old Lynn beside him grinning.

Lynn: (_cheerful) _Ey! Morning, Linc!

Lincoln: Morning, Lynn.

Lynn frowned, the greeting was friendly enough, but like the rest of his big sisters, Lynn could tell when something was bothering him. He sounded...tired,…off. Upon closer examination, Lynn saw Linc looked ill at ease, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Lynn's big sister mode started to activate.

Lynn: (_concerned)_ You all right, bro?

Lincoln: (_nods)_ Yeah…just hungry.. I guess.

Lincoln felt a pang of guilt for lying. He briefly considered telling the truth. Lynn knew about his and Luna's special bond, she would understand, right? She was willing to spend the week inside Luna with him and Luan….it had even been her idea! According to her and Luan and Lori, the sporty tomboy had stormed into Lisa's room after she overheard what the scientist had done and very nearly tried to tear her head off before the oldest Loud child intervened…..No, better to not make her or anyone else worry.

At any rate, Lynn's concerned look faded back to a grin. Lincoln, despite his melancholy mood, couldn't help but snort as he caught the sound of Lynn's stomach growling.

Lynn : My stomach's right there with ya, Linc! Come on.

The two were the last at the table. Lincoln sat down at the end of the table with Lynn on his immediate right. On his left was twenty year old Leni, the bubbly fashionista flashed him a bright smile, which Lincoln returned, he couldn't help it, Leni was so bright and happy, it was physically Impossible not to return her smile. Lynn Sr came in from the kitchen. The Patriarch of the Loud House went around the table, dropping off plates of bacon and eggs.

A chorus of thank you's came from all around the table, followed by the sounds of cutlery on plates.

Like always with his dad's cooking, the food was delicious, but again Lincoln found himself eating mechanically. He was still distracted by his thoughts.

Three months since he felt his heart pound so fast, it felt like it was beating out of his chest. Three months since he felt the addicting rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins…

Voice: Linc?

…Three months since his Rockin' big sis was as Luan would joke, a literal big sister. Three months since he got to feel the squashy, squelchy floor of her stomach under his fingers, cradling him as if he were laying on a cloud, with the soothing constant dull thudding of her heart above him. Surrounded by wet, humid darkness…

Voice: (_louder)_ Linc?

Lincoln's eyes strayed up to where Luna sat at the seat on their father's right.

Did she miss it too? Was the though that it had been three months since she got to feel her own side of the games rush, gnawing at her consciousness every day since it was last experienced? If it was , she was certainly doing a lot better job of hiding it.

Lincoln had looked in the mirror lately, he knew he looked suspiciously unwell.

Voice: Lincoln!?

Lincoln perked up as the voice that now caught his attention. Everyone around the table was looking at him, like they just realized how he looked. Luna, Lynn and Luan in particular were giving him concerned looks.

Lynn Sr.: You feeling all right, sport? Lana's asked you to pass the salt three times.

Lana: Yeah, you were just sitting there with this, really weird look on your face ?

Lincoln gulped nervously, they were getting suspicious. He passed Lana the salt shaker.

Lincoln: Sorry, just thinking real deep and something.

Luna: (_concerned)_ Come to think of it, you been doing that a lot lately…you sure your ok?

Lincoln inwardly got more uncomfortable. Too many questions were being asked. The walls felt like they were closing in. He stood up .

Lincoln: I..I…gotta go.

Lincoln rushed off, leaving his half eaten food behind.

Leni: (_confused)_ Like, what just happened?

Lola: Lincoln just being weird, as usual. What else could it be.

Lynn Sr and Rita gave the glittery ten year old a incredulous look, making her chuckle sheepishly. The sound of a chair being scooted back grabbed their attention, looking up they saw Luna preparing to get up, and since her eyes were locked on the stairs, they had a good idea what she was planning. Two more chairs moved back, these belonging to Luan and Lynn, their looks saying they were in the same mind as Luna.

Lynn Sr: Luna, Luan, Junior, where do you think your going?

Luna: Just gonna go see what's bothering Linc, Pop star.

Luan and Lynn: Same here.

Rita: No, your brother probably just needs a little space. You heard he's got a lot on his mind, right now.

Luna: But—

Lynn Sr: No buts, you heard your mother. Everyone else stays.

Luna, Luan and Lynn reluctantly sit back down, sharing a concerned look.

That didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table. They expected this kind of reaction from Luna. Everyone knew ever since Linc was born, he held a particular soft spot in the Rockers heart. She would always be there for her little white haired bro whenever he needed it.

Lynn and Luan were a more recent development. True, they obviously loved Lincoln as well, but they weren't particular close, least not as close as Luna and Lincoln. But since they got back from the that week long pageant of Lola's, they noticed something had changed. While they still acted the same, rough and tumble for Lynn and joking around for Luan, the two really seemed to have stepped up in big sister mode. If something was or they thought was bothering Linc, Luna would still be the first one to run off to check on him, but now Luan and Lynn usually wouldn't be far behind.

Both the parents and Lincoln's other sisters asked both Lori and Lisa if anything was going on, since they both had been here with the three, no doubt it was hopeless to ask Leni. She probably spent most of the time at the mall. Lori told them not to worry, she said that the four had just really bonded during that time, and all was well. Lisa said pretty much the same thing, , if they had looked around, they would've seen Lynn behind them, staring the scientist down, with a " you better not say anything" face.

Lincoln paced around his room.

Lincoln: (_to himself)_ Great, now you gone and done it. Now everyone definitely will know something is up.

They were probably planning on coming up after breakfast, all of them. If they all ganged up on him, he'd surely crack.

Lincoln sat down on the head of his bed, preparing for the worst.

How long he sat there, he couldn't tell. He suddenly jerked up as the sounds of someone coming up the stairs. Lincoln was briefly surprised there was only one. As he expected, the footsteps immediately headed straight for his room, followed by the person knocking.

Lincoln: (_trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice) _It's open.

Lincoln wasn't surprised to see it was Luna who opened the door. No doubt she noticed he looked…off lately. His third oldest sister slipped into his room, shutting the door quickly behind her. Luna turned towards her brother and crossed her arms, letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere until he talked.

Luna: All right, Linc . What's the deal? Why were you acting so weird at breakfast?

She was trying to sound stern, but the miserable look on her brothers face, dropped that instantly. Big sister mode took over. She was worried, everyone was, in fact they were all planning to come up after breakfast, but Luna said that was a bad idea. If they all ganged up on him, he might lock up, she said she would try solo. They had all accepted that, if Luna couldn't get him to talk, no one could.

Maybe she came on too strong, better to try a softer approach. Calm him down enough until he was ready to talk. Luna climbed up in the bed with her baby bro, pulling him into a one armed hug.

Luna: Sorry bro, I'm just worried. I've been noticing you looking a little gnarly lately.

Lincoln didn't answer, but he did snuggle up into her embrace. Lincoln remained silent.

Luna: (_concerned) _Come on, bro. Please tell me what the sitch is.

Lincoln still didn't speak, he looked nervous. Luna frowned, he wasn't making this easy. Luna smiled as she thought of something. She got in front of Lincoln and lifted his head, by placing a hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

Luna: (_warm)_ Bro, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me. (_points to herself)_ Remember…safe place.

Luna hopes were raised when Lincoln laughed a little at the reminder that Luna designated herself her brother's special safe place, but…why did he look a little upset at it too.

Lincoln: (_at last) _I've…been having trouble sleeping lately…I got a lot on my mind.

Luna raised an eyebrow, she could see the dark circles under his eyes. Linc wasn't one to overly care about his appearance, but he at least took care of himself. But these last few days she could see something has been eating at him. Why would he be having trouble sleeping?

Lincoln: (_continues)_ I've been feeling drained, tense. I felt like I'm going mad!

Luna was worried at this declaration, but before she could ask him why, Lincoln reached out and put his hand against the Rockers stomach.

Lincoln: (_sad)_ It's been three months, Luna. I…miss it.

Oh, so that's why he's been looking gnarly. Suddenly everything made sense. Luna knew it's been a while since they played…they never had enough alone time for it, Luna herself felt it too, but clearly not as much as Linc. For Linc it was a way to get the blood pumping and the heart racing, even if it started out as the only way he could survive the shrinking making his resistance to outside elements almost non-existent. Luna felt a rush too, but for a different reason. The rush of hunting him and his wriggling around inside and rubbing at her stomach walls and floor were great of course. But for her it was the knowledge that, even if only for a few hours, she could make her little bro leave all his worries behind. And just relax in somewhere a little…ok..a lot unorthodox maybe, but as long as he was happy…that was all that mattered.

The tenseness, nervousness…lack of sleep. The girls went through something similar whenever there was a shortage of chocolate in the house. There was only one thing, Luna thought could be wrong with her bro…withdraw. Lincoln was missing his rush, he wanted the rush of adrenaline and sibling bonding the game provided. Still hard to believe her usually calm , comic and video game loving little bro was an adrenaline junkie. But they couldn't very well play with everyone here…unless….

A plan surfaced in her mind, they couldn't play the game, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna be here for her baby bro. He'd just have to be patient, a little bit longer.

Luna: (_apologetic)_ Sorry, bro. Not much I can do about that. What with everyone here.

Lincoln: (_sad)_ I know. It..just sucks.

Luna felt sorry for her bro and instinctively pulled him into a full hug. Feeling his arms wrap around her with the same vigor. Gods he was tense, she could feel it. The plan that started brewing began taking full shape.

Luna: (_in her head) _Just wait a little longer bro, big sis has a surprise in store for you.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Luna told their parents and sisters that Lincoln just hadn't been getting a lot of sleep these past few days and that he was taking a nap in his room. Most of them accepted this, though she could tell Luan and Lynn didn't seem entirely convinced, those two really had stepped up as big sisters. They didn't press the issue thankfully, and an hour or so later Linc came back down. He really hadn't done much more then stare at the ceiling, but he figured they'd be less suspicious something was up. So he said the "nap" did him a world of good. Both of them spent the rest of the day spending time with their family. Though Linc didn't notice Luna would occasionally sneak a glance at him when he wasn't looking, smiling knowingly.

Oh yeah, baby bro was in for a surprise real soon.

Night fell over the Loud House. A little after 9: 30, when the door to Luna and Luan's room slowly and quietly creaked open, and Luna poked her head out and looked carefully down the hall for any signs or sounds of anyone not being yet asleep. Every other door was shut and behind each came the soft sounds of everyone slumbering, and of course the loud sounds of Lynn snoring away from her and Lucy's room. Perfect, seemed everyone was asleep. Time to commence with her plan . Luna crept down the hall, towards Lisa's room. Lisa and five year old Lily were sound asleep. Quietly, Luna got the stuff out of it's usual spot, then exited, shutting the door silently behind her, before heading to her destination, Lincoln's room.

Lincoln was asleep as well, lying on his back with his knees drawn up. Though Luna could tell from his face, it had taken awhile for him to fall asleep and it was going to be a troubled, fitful rest, thanks to his feelings of withdraw. Not if Luna had anything to say about it.

Lincoln said he missed the rush of the sibling game, and while they couldn't play the whole game, Luna felt that maybe just once , he wouldn't mind if they skipped ahead to the conclusion. According to Lincoln, while being hunted by her was adrenaline surging, the best part was the being in her stomach. The being completely safe inside somewhere that under normal circumstances was the very definition of unsafe was….WOW! That's how he described it.

Luna listened for a second, just to make sure everyone was still in dream land. Just the sounds of sleeping were heard . Perfect, Lincoln mumbled something drowsily as he straightened his knees, his face pinched with the restless sleep. Luna waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't waking up. When she was confident he was still asleep, she stepped up closer , gently gathered his head up in her arms, opened up the formula vial, before carefully tipping it past her brothers lips. There was a slight grunt and grimace at the bad taste. Linc coughed and sputtered a bit, Luna stopped and waited until he was down before starting to pour the rest in. She didn't want him to choke. The last of the stuff vanished down her brothers throat, instantly his face became more relaxed as the formula went to work.

Luna stepped back to watch as her brother started to get smaller, waiting until he was small enough to carry back to her room with no trouble. As she watched, she felt kinda bad it had taken her so long to figure out her little bro was suffering,…and a little irritated at him for waiting so long to tell her. What is it with dudes and hiding how their feeling? She'd wait until he woke up to give him a talk about this.

How many times did she have to tell him her stomach was open for him whenever he needed it? All he had to do was say something…anything.

Luna's gaze went back to Lincoln. Her little bro was around roughly five or six inches tall now, his bed looking massive compared to him now, almost like he was just a little action figure. Good enough to sneak back to her room. Luna stepped forward and gently got a grip around her bro. Then she lifted him from the mattress.

Luna froze as her baby bro, despite the pretty much coma he was currently under from the formula, made a whimper of discomfort as he subconsciously felt he was taken from his warm bed, surprisingly loud for someone of his size. Did the feelings of withdraw have something to do with that? He was usually calm and quiet during the downsizing. But whimpering was new, and aforementioned was surprisingly audible. They weren't called Loud for nothing, but that was a no go.

Lincoln started to fidget, in her hand, trying to find his bed.. Luna did the first thing that came to mind…she pressed him carefully against her stomach, holding him there while she listened for any signs of disturbance. Some of the Louds, namely Lucy, were very light sleepers. The whimper might have been enough to rouse them. Nothing came from the closed rooms, except the sleepy shifting around into a more comfortable position from some.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief for two reasons. 1: if anyone woke up to investigate, and she was discovered, then she'd have to explain what was going on, ratting out not only Lisa but also herself, Lincoln, Luan, Lynn and Lori, and revealing their secret. " Hey guess what, Lincoln and me play a game where he's shrunk and I chase him down and eat him." Ok that wasn't true, Lincoln was perfectly safe from that….it was just easier to say eat. That was a sure fire way to end the sibling bonding Luna and Linc had been enjoying.

2: With a more playful air, Luna wanted her baby bro to be surprised. She wanted to see the look on his face when he woke up and got to know what his big sister had planned for him.

Luna looked down as Lincoln let out a sleepy little groan. Seemed he had calmed down after her hasty idea. She saw him yawn a little before snuggling up closer against her night shirt covered stomach, a small comfortable, content smile on his face at the warmth and familiar protective memory he was subconsciously feeling.

Luna had to bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a small scream of adoration at this. Ok that would've been cute even at his regular height, but now that he was handheld size …it was downright adorable!

Luna: (_underbreath)_ That's it, baby bro. Just stay asleep for another minute or two. Big sis Lunes got a plan she knows your gonna love.

After another second of looking around to make sure all was still quiet, Luna softly headed back to her room, holding her little bro against her gut, shutting the door silently behind her. Luan was still sound asleep on the bottom bunk, mumbling jokes to herself as she slept.

Luna quietly opened the dresser door and fumbled around inside for Linc's ear piece. They decided to keep both in her room, Luna usually kept hers under her pillow, but Linc was designed for his tiny stature, so that wouldn't work. She found his and carefully held it as she climbed up to her bunk and fiddled with her pillow, so that she could sit up. Then she leaned back, with her little bro settled asleep on her stomach. Luna smiled softly at this, again it was incredibly adorable. Luna gently laid her right hand down over his snoozing form, just in case he rolled, as she waited for him to wake up and see what she had in store for him.

Wait, before he woke, there was something she wanted to do now. Carefully so she didn't wake him, Luna pulled her phone out from beside her pillow, and activated the camera. She lined up Lincoln's sleeping little form and snapped a photo.

Luna looked at it and smiled again. Oh yeah, that was a keeper. Might even be her new background photo.

Lincoln woke up feeling…confused…strange. Not bad strange…in fact it felt somewhat familiar, welcome. But at the same time still unknown or inexperienced in a while. Lincoln raised his head, to his surprise, he wasn't in his bed. But lying on a strange surface. What was going on? He remembered falling asleep, after a while of dreading how restless it was going to be,, then a sudden strange, but welcome feeling of calm, soothing. Then suddenly he felt discomfort, but almost just as quickly it was replaced by warmth and a familiar protective feeling that eased into calm...And what was covering him? It was kinda rough..but warm and gentle and familiar. What was under him was warm too, but seemed to strangely rise and fall…rhythmically? And why was everything purple? And that dull thumping he was hearing. It sound..like a heartbeat?

At that moment a warm, raspy and friendly, familiar voice sounded above him.

Voice: Surprise, baby bro.

With a kind of joyous surprise, Lincoln looked up see something very welcome, Luna's face high above him, staring down at him with a soft, warm smile. Now everything made sense. He was laying on her stomach, and what was covering him was her hand, the fingers slightly calloused from years of playing guitar cords.

Lincoln: Luna!? What's going on?!

Luna put a finger to her lips.

Luna: (_shh) _Keep it down, little bro. People are trying to sleep, ya know?

Luna pointed down to the bottom bunk, even if Linc couldn't see, he for sure could hear Luan's snoring and sleep joking.

Lincoln: Sorry.

Luna: (_chuckles) _No harm done, just didn't want everyone waking up.

Lincoln: (_confused) _But really, Luna. What's going on?

Luna: Well, baby bro. Believe it or not but I have been noticing you haven't been looking to hot these past few days. But it wasn't until I came up to talk to you this morning that I figured out what's buggin' ya. (_amused)_ My little bro been feeling withdraw cause he hasn't got to play his special sibling game with his big sis for a while.

_Lincoln: (raised eyebrow)_ Withdraw? Like you get when there's no chocolate in the house?

Luna: Exactly. (_frowns down at him) _And what did I say about keeping your feelings hidden? If you were feeling this way, you could've just come to me and we could've figured something out.

Lincoln: (_sighs)_ I didn't because I was afraid someone might over hear and….(_mumbles)_

Luna: Didn't catch that last bit, bro.

Lincoln: Didn't want you all to worry.

Luna sighed. Sheesh Linc, always putting others before himself. If Luna hadn't gotten him to fess up this morning, who knows how long he would've kept it bottled up. Luna gently scooped up Lincoln in her hand and lifted him up to eye level.

Luna: Linc, we're family, worrying about each other is in the job description. That's why I came up with a plan I know your gonna love.

Lincoln: (_eyebrow raised, intrigued)_ I'm listening.

Luna: Well you know we can't play the full sibling game. Too risky with everyone here…but I figured that since your missing your rush, you could spend the night in your big sis hotel.

Luna couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Linc's face at the offer. His eyes practically lite up.

Lincoln: Really!? All night!

Luna: Yep. (_teasing)_ And if you're good baby bro, I might try and come up with a excuse at where you are tommorow, so you can spend some of the morning in there as well. (_winks_) So, feeling your rush yet, bro?

Lincoln: Well, maybe a bit.

In truth Lincoln was actually kinda disappointed at how low it was. Being shrunk and the offer had made his adrenaline start pumping, but it was weak, and after so long without it, he wanted more. And he wanted it now!

Lincoln: I'm ready!

Luna smiled, of course he would be. And her big sister duties made it her obligation to help. But being a big sis, Luna couldn't resist teasing him a little.

Luna: Well, you might be..but I'm the.

Lincoln: (_face falls, slightly)_ What…why?

Luna: Linc, you think you're the only one who missed our game? I haven't seen you downsized and adorable in three months. (_rubs his head) _Can't I have a few minutes to appreciate how adorable you are right now?

Lincoln: (_slightly whiny)_ But I'm ready now. I don't wanna wait.

Luna chuckles inwardly, remembering how impatient he had been a few months ago, when she told him he had to wait a few minutes to play. He decided to get a head start and be shrunk and waiting for her, which lead to him almost getting stepped on by Luan , of course they all got a happy ending in the end. Especially Linc, sound asleep occupying Luan's stomach while the latter was sound asleep in Luna's. And of course Luna was happy that she had helped both her siblings with their problems. Lincoln, boredom and Luan, guilt for nearly crushing their bro.

Luna: (_sighs) _Well fine, bro. If I can't enjoy how adorable you are, guess I won't let you spend the night in your safe place.

Luna felt a tad guilty at the horrified look on her baby bro's face. But it accomplished what she wanted.

Lincoln: Fine, one minute.

Luna: (_scoffs)_ What? No way bro, that's not good enough. Five minutes, not a sec less.

Lincoln pouted and crossed his arms, not wanting to wait that long. That only made him look even more adorable in the rockers eyes. Plus she had a sure fire way to get him to agree.

Luna: (_imploringly)_ Please, bro?

Lincoln tried his hardest not to look, knowing from her tone what she was doing…puppy dog eyes. The sisters secret weapon, he couldn't say no when they did that.

Lincoln: (_in his head)_ Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!

It was no use, Lincoln felt one eye open, then the other. Luna was staring at him full in the face, with her puppy dog eyes in full force, complete with a quivering lip.

Lincoln: (_huffs in defeat)_ Fine you win, five minutes. (_firm) _But no longer! Just please…stop with the eyes.

Lincoln pointed threateningly at her, daring her to try to argue. Luna stopped the puppy dog eyes instantly.

Luna: (_chuckles, amused)_ Ok. Ok. Five minutes, no more…

Luna set Lincoln back on her night shirt covered belly, looking a little cross he had to wait, but he curled up all the same, with his little arms crossed. Luna again chuckled inwardly, it **WAS** extremely adorable. Luna rubbed his head again.

Luna: Don't worry, brah, every little thing is gonna be alright. The five minutes will go by fast.

Lincoln: Yeah. Yeah.

Lincoln snuggled against his big sisters stomach along with the layer of nightshirt, with Luna's finger gently rubbing at his head. Upset that after so long, he still had to wait, but since Luna was being her usual awesome self, about doing this for him, he figured he might as well tolerate it. His muscles felt all tight and clenched, on edge, waiting for the rush he was so desperately craving. At least it wouldn't too much longer.

Luna smiled as her little bro settled on her stomach, still looking upset but appearing he was gonna wait. Luna kept rubbing her finger against the top of his white haired head. How long had it been since they pulled a all nighter in a sense…. Oh yeah, not since he had that nightmare.

Luna had briefly talked about it when they had their last sibling game with Luan. Leaving out the nightmare part, and just saying that Linc had kept her up for three hours with rubbing. She just said he was having trouble falling asleep, in truth it was because he was scared.

Luna remembered it well, she had just gotten out of bed to use the bathroom. After she was done and was heading back to her room when she heard the sounds of frantic whimpering coming from her only brothers room. Big Sister mode was on edge at once. Luna had hurried to the linen closet and opened the door as quickly yet quietly as she could. Lincoln was thrashing around on his bed, tangled up in his sheets. It had taken a minute to untangle him, but as soon as he was free , he had practically crushed Luna in a desperate hug, sniffling with a few terrified tears leaking out of his eyes. Luna had of course ask what was wrong. Seemed Linc had had a gnarly nightmare, he couldn't remember what about. It appeared it was one of the ones so bad that as soon as he woke up, his mind had forced it from his memory, never wanting to experience that again. But the fear remained fresh and clean terrible all the same.

Luna hated seeing him like this figuring something that might help, Luna instantly asked if he needed his safe place. Linc said he did, and a few minutes later he was downsized, but still a trembling little mess. She couldn't swallow him like this, she was afraid one or both of them could've been hurt. She had to calm him down enough first. She hugged him close, rubbing his little head comfortingly, and repeatedly said over and over again " It's ok, baby bro. Every little thing is gonna be alright. Big sis Lunes is here for you". It had taken at least forty five minutes before he felt calm enough for the trip down. Even then once he was inside, he still trembled and was afraid to go to sleep, fearing another nightmare.

So Luna fell back on the rubbing, remembering it always helped her little bro relax. It helped him relax, Luna felt tired and wanted to go back to sleep herself, but she couldn't while little Linc needed comfort. But the rubbing became tiring after a while, maybe just a few minutes…no! Every time she stopped, he would paw at her stomach wall, pleading for her to keep it up. He had finally managed to drift off after three hours of this, and Luna had happily followed suit. The next morning after he was out, he thanked her for being their for him, yet again, then…embarrassed, had asked that she never told anyone about how terrified he had been.

Luna again found herself wondering what it was with dudes hiding their feelings. Nothing to be ashamed of…if you were scared…you were scared. Simple as that.

Luna's remembrance was interrupted by squirming from the small form on her gut. Looking down, Luna saw Linc was trying to get her attention by pushing against her stomach while looking at her with "hurry up" eyes.

It didn't take Luna long to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

Luna: (_amused_) Is that your way of saying that my five minutes are up?

In response, Lincoln held up his arms, not how he usually did, at the sides, but straight up. Like when he was little and wanted her to pick him up. He was practically begging for her to hold up her end of the offer.

Luna again fought the urge to scream in adoration. Seriously, quit being so adorable! Luna briefly considered teasing him a little more, but before she could, she heard him give a little pleading whimper.

That put all thoughts of teasing to rest.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Ok. Ok, fine. Come here.

Luna reached down and gently gripped him around his chest and lifted him up to her face.

Luna: I take it you wanna go feet first?

Lincoln nodded eagerly, geez, she could feel how tense and on edge he felt, almost like if he didn't get a rush soon he might explode. Can't have that.

Luna: (_remembers) _Oh! Before I forget (_holds up his ear piece) _You might want to have this.

Lincoln practically snatched it from her and hastily fitted it around his ear.

Lincoln: (_kicks his legs, nearly bursting with excitement)_ Come on, Luna. Hurry up…please!

Luna: Sheesh…pushy ain't ya?

All the same, Luna complied and carefully slide her little bro into her mouth, feet first. Closing as soon as he was past her teeth. Feeling him squirming in uncontained excitement as he was squashed between her tongue and rigid palate. And that hammering…was that his heart or her? She could feel his , pounding against the slick muscle of her tongue, and she could feel her own going like a drum. What could she say, they both missed this.

Luna's tongue pushed her bro around, pressing him against the roof of her mouth, getting him good and slick. She felt a vibration through her head as her baby bro laughed happily as he was finally about to experience the rush he had been longing for, smiling as she felt him wiggle, edging closer towards the back of her throat, wasn't hard to figure out he was more then ready. Luna could almost feel the tension that had been eating away at him these past few days melting away. Luna tipped her head back, sending him sliding into her gullet up to his waist. Luna tipped her head once more and gulped, feeling the little form get sucked completely inside her throat and downwards. As usual, Luna felt the now familiar feeling of her gullet stretching to accommodate Linc, and the squelching of her innards shifting aside to allow her bro passage. Excited squirms pushing against her throat as he scrapped past her collar bone, and was deposited in her stomach.

Lincoln's heart started racing as soon as he saw Luna's mouth open, the adrenaline began coursing through his veins. Lincoln closed his eyes as he was gently pushed inside feet first, feeling the strange but welcome feeling of his big sister's tongue underneath him. His world went dark as Luna closed her mouth.

Luna's tongue started to shift, pushing him around, saliva soaking into his pajamas and sticking to what little skin was exposed, his hair stuck up at odd angles, but he didn't care. Finally! After so long, he was experiencing his missed rush. His heart going like a jackhammer against Luna's tongue, surrounded by hot sticky flesh. After so long without it…it was addicting! Even blowing being in both Luan's and Luna's stomachs clear out of the water. He laughed, wriggling back towards what he knew was the opening to Luna's throat, wanting more…begging for what was next. Either Luna understood or was just as eager as he was, his world tipped and he felt his legs slip into tight, velvety soft esophageal walls. His blood pounding in his ears as there came an echoing gulp and he was sucked downwards into the welcome darkness.

Lincoln wriggled excitedly, completely at the mercy of Luna's throat muscles. Even if he wanted to he couldn't fight the powerful contractions pulling and pushing him deeper. Luna's heart sending vibrations through his entire body, his rush increasing as he traveled Down the dark tunnel of flesh. His longing made it seem longer then it really was, but he finally felt the scraping as he slipped past his sister's collar bone and then the sudden rush of nothing around him any more as he slide down the incline to land at last on the soft, ripped, pliable, squashy and squelchy floor of his big sister's belly.

To say Lincoln's rush was intense was an understatement of monumentally epic proportions. He was practically immobile as his heart pounded and adrenaline surged throughout every part of him. Almost like it knew how long he had been without and was working overtime to catch up. Lincoln lay right where he had been deposited, laying flat on his front, trying to catch his breath as he waited for his adrenaline to wear off at least enough to move. It took a few minutes, but finally his rush began ebbing away. His heart still going THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! But he could move now, slowly he rose, feeling the floor of his sister's stomach yield against his hands and knees, conforming to them. God's he missed this, not just the rush, but the feeling of safe, security he felt surrounded by the humid darkness inside Luna's core. Nothing could get him in here…Luna wouldn't let it. The steady , constant, dull thudding of Luna's heart from above just tied the whole thing together. Just thinking that he had all night to enjoy this feeling sent a fresh wave of adrenaline, not nearly as intense as what he recovered from but still nice, through him. He hadn't realized how much these feelings meant to him now until he had to go without them. Even the tension and knots in his muscles from lack of excitement was gone, like the trip down Luna's throat and being in his safe place had simply relaxed them away.

Luna: (_from ear piece) _Everything ok in there, bro?

Oh yeah, Lincoln had almost forgot…

Lincoln: Yeah, just settling.

Lincoln grinned ad he felt the space around him rumble at Luna's chuckling.

Luna: Take it you got your rush?

Lincoln: (_excited)_ Like nothing I ever felt before! Even more intense then the last time we played. I couldn't even move!

Luna: Dang. Considering you passed out after Luan swallowed you, that must've been one heck of an adrenaline high.

Luna smiled at the wriggles inside, letting her know that Linc clearly agreed with her. It had taken a little longer then it usually did for her to check up on him, because like him she had her own rush to recover from. In truth she had actually started getting worried when she hadn't felt any movement from him after a few minutes, she knew that he was missing his rush, but being rendered immobile from the intensity was a new one.

She felt Lincoln squirm around inside, edging over to a wall, then the tingling sensation of warmth spreading throughout her stomach and up her spine, as Lincoln rubbed at the wall. Luna chuckled again, like him she didn't realize how much it meant until she hadn't felt it for a few months. Again , it was surprising how something that had started out so daunting and only way for Linc to survive had grown into something they both enjoyed.

Lincoln: (_grateful_) Luna. You don't realize how much I needed this. I don't the how I can make this up to you.

Luna's cheeks grew warm at the words. It felt good that once again, she had managed to fulfill her big sister duties and help her baby bro out of his fix. Even if the solution called for being a big sis hotel. As long as Linc was happy.

Luna: No need to make it up to me, bro. I'm always more than happy to help you out of a jam. But if you really wanna thank me, you can start by going to sleep. You've been looking gnarly these past few days.

Lincoln yawned, it wouldn't hard for that. His longing for his rush was sated. He was back in the place he felt the most safe and secure. With the dull thumping of Luna's heart overhead and the hot, damp flesh cradling him just like a bed. But he had to know something first.

Lincoln pawed at the wall he was leaning against.

Lincoln: Luna?

Luna: Yeah, bro?

Lincoln: That offer…about staying in here tomorrow morning…that was serious, right?

Luna grinned at the slight, desperate pleading tone in her brothers voice. She figured that after so long with not being able to enjoy this, Linc would definitely want to spend as much time in her stomach as he could before he had to come out again. Luna wiggled over so she was laying on her side, gently rubbing at her gut as she felt Lincoln righten himself from the movement and lean against the wall, no doubt he was enjoying the stroking after so long.

Luna: (_teasing) _Well you **were** a good baby bro with being patient earlier, so I guess I'm gonna have to think of something.

Luna had to bite her lip to stop a laugh from slipping out at the excited squirming her words caused.

Luna: (_as they slowed)_ But it'll have to wait until morning. Right now, you got sleep to catch up on…so not another peep, bro.

Lincoln smiled at the semi stern tone. He did feel sleepy now, it was amazing. When he had gone to bed earlier, he was dreading the fitful, restlessness he was in for again. But now, tucked away inside his big sister's belly and all he could think about was how he was ready for a good night's sleep.

Lincoln: Luna…thanks again.

Luna smiled yet again as she felt his little hands rub her stomach wall one more time gratefully before he snuggled up deeper into the pliable flesh, his breathing becoming slower and relaxed with each second until all that came from her earpiece was tiny, soft snores.

Softly, Luna laid her hand down over the spot on her stomach where she could feel the small form underneath, finally sleeping peacefully at last. If anything wanted to disrupt his dream time, it'd have to go through her first.

Luna: (_warmly) _Don't mention it, bro. (_yawns) _Sleep tight.

Luna closed her eyes and felt herself drift off as well.

Rain drumming lightly on the window greeted her when her eyes blinked open the next morning. The sky was entirely grey. No sunny Saturday for them, oh well. The only thing that run through Luna's mind was that it'd be harder for her to think of something to tell their family that Linc could be doing, so he could relax in his special safe place for as long as he could.

Speaking of Linc, she felt him give a small wriggle against her stomach wall, still fast asleep, and for the first time in a while, the sleep had been deep and restful..as it should be.

Not wanting to disturb his peace, Luna carefully reached for her phone so she could check the time, 8: 33.

It was only then it hit Luna that something was up…it was strangely quiet. No sounds of the twins arguing, no sounds of someone at the bathroom door, telling whoever was already in there..cough..Leni..cough, that other people lived here too. Past 8:00 and on a Saturday, it being this quiet was very unusual.

Well strike that, it wasn't completely quiet, from below, Luna caught the sounds of Luan snoring softly, and from further down the hall the loud snoring of Lynn, jeez where they always that loud? The things you can overlook for so long. But where was everyone else?

Deciding instead of asking herself, she should go find out, Luna began to gently ease herself up and out of bed. Keeping one hand over her sleeping baby bro, like she was holding him in place. He did say he had to deal with everything her moving around caused, getting tossed and turned around, landing face first in a puddle of slime and so forth, and Luna didn't really feel like dealing with angry little kicks so soon after waking up. But Lincoln didn't do much at her movements besides shift a little and snuggle deeper, from the ear piece, Luna heard a tired, content sigh. Seemed he was deep in his snoozing. Smiling at how adorable he more than likely looked, finally enjoying a good night's sleep, Luna kept her hand over him as she carefully got off the ladder leading to her bunk.

Luan was still sound asleep on the bottom bunk. As Luna stepped out the ladder, Luan snorted. Luna paused, but no jokes forth came, Luan only reached up and scratched her nose before turning over and resumed snoring.

Luna shook her head at this, before she headed for the door and opened it quietly, stepped out and closed it back, not wanting to disturb Luan's slumber as well. Outside in the hall, it was deathly quiet, save for Lynn's snoring. No explosions, no screaming, now even more confused, Luna headed down to the kitchen, again seeing no one Luna began to feel just a hint of worry, that is..until she saw a note stuck to the refrigerator. Luna pulled it off and read, recognizing her parents handwriting.

**Went to visit Aunt Ruth. Made plans for it last night. Took the rest of the girls with us. Back late.**

**Lunas in charge.**

Luna smirked, no doubt Luan and Lynn were still suspicious about what Luna had said yesterday morning, so they had "volunteered" themselves and Luna to stay home and figure out what Luna was hiding, plus whatever was bothering Linc. Too late, Luna had already beaten them to the punch, but hey, least she didn't have to think up an excuse at where Linc was. Once he find out, the family was gone for a while, he'd probably ask to stay longer.

At that moment , Luna felt a drowsy little stretch from her Belly's tiny occupant, followed by a yawn from her ear piece. Looks like Lincoln was waking up.

Luna: (_grins)_ Sleep well, baby bro?

Lincoln jumped at the sudden voice, still half asleep and dreading the worst. That he'd wake up and find out last night was just a dream. To his relief he awoke to pitch darkness that he could barely see half a foot in front of him. Along with a familiar welcome warmth and Luna's heart beat overhead, dull and monotonous.

He had just stretched and yawned when Luna's voice sudden sounded.

Luna: (_from_ _earpiece_) Sleep well, baby bro?

Lincoln jumped, startled. He had expected Luna was still asleep. He got over his shock quickly and grinned. Not only had he slept well, he had probably had the best sleep of his life last night. Cradled in the humid darkness of Luna's stomach, after so long he probably slept more soundly in here last night then he could ever remember. He felt refreshed, well rested, like he could take on the whole world.

Lincoln rubbed at the wall, feeling Luna's hand resting on the other side of the layer of skin and muscles separating them.

Lincoln: I don't think I ever slept that good. Thanks again, Luna!

Lincoln chuckled at the familiar thudding of Luna patting her stomach, making the whole space shake.

Luna: No prob, bro. Nice to hear you finally got a good night's sleep. (_amused_) You must've been real deep in dream land. You barely even moved when I got up.

Lincoln: (_eyes wide in mild surprise)_ Your not in bed?

Luna: Nope, got up when I didn't hear none of our family's usual ruckus. Turns out they went to visit Aunt Ruth.

Lincoln: How long are they gonna be gone?

Luna: Don't say, I assume they'll call or text when their on their way.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at this, of course he loved his family, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't now looking forward to spending some much needed alone time with his Rockin' big sis.

Lincoln: So…we're alone?

Luna: Not entirely, Luan and Lynn are still here? Saw Luan in our room and there'd have to be something wrong with me not to hear Lynn snoring away.

Lincoln shrugged, guess he wouldn't exactly get alone time with Luna, but at least it was Luan and Lynn, they knew about this arrangement Luna and he had and more importantly, wouldn't rat them out.

Perhaps Luna sensed what he was thinking about. Lincoln felt her give her stomach another pat.

Luna: Their worried about you too, bud. They were probably gonna be nipping at my heels the first time I tried to go up and check on you yesterday.

Lincoln: And you didn't because?

Luna: Mom and Pops told to leave you alone for the time being, said you had a lot on your mind and needed space.

Luna felt Lincoln squirm in a amused manner.

Lincoln: Nope. But it don't matter, they meant well and I got what I needed in the end.

Luna: (_laughs) _Too true, baby bro. You sound much happier and rested.

Lincoln: That's an understatement. I feel like I could take on the whole world,! I don't feel tense or drained anymore.

Luna chuckled, happy to hear this declaration.

Luna: And knowing you, you'd probably go out and try right now if you could. (_A pause)_ So little bro, seems we got a few hours at least to kill before you gotta come out, so whatcha want to do?

Lincoln considered, in truth at the moment, he could really care less, long as he was in here he was good.

Lincoln was just about to answer when he heard Luna speak

Luna: I got a idea…(_playful) _Fancy a drink bath, Linc? Been a while since you got one of those.

Lincoln felt himself shoot up in excitement, it **had** been too long in his mind since he got a drink bath, meaning Luna drank just enough for it to feel like a hot tub or bath, without completely submerging him in liquid.

The offer was quickly accepted.

Lincoln: (_excited_) That sounds bloody awesome! Go for it!

Luna chuckled, both at his excitement and the way he worded it sounded just like how she would say it.

Luna: All right. Coffee or Tea?

Luna felt a soft kick.

Lincoln: (_matter of factly)_ What do you think?

Luna: (_smirks)_ Tea it is then.

Lincoln reclined back against the wall as the space all around him shifted and rocked as Luna moved to prepare the requested drink. Lincoln had never developed a taste coffee like most of the other Loud children. But he did enjoy a nice cup of tea. Something that Luna and their dad agreed with. It even allowed them to bond a bit. It kinda became a regular thing with them, let the others have their coffee, bring on the tea.

Luna felt her bro settle, waiting for the anticipated drink to join him in her belly. She couldn't see how he didn't have a taste for coffee, but she wouldn't say no to tea. Besides with it being so long since he got to experience this, let it be something he enjoyed.

Luna pulled down two packages of different tea bags and looked them over.

Luna: Let's see…Irish breakfast or Earl grey?

Irish breakfast was Linc's favorite, while Earl grey was hers and their dads.

Irish breakfast or Earl grey…hmm, why not both, make them both happy?

Luna had just started the tea brewing , when their was a sudden slam from upstairs, followed by the frantic rushing and the sound of a door opening.

Lynn: (_frantic) _Luna! Luan! Linc's gone!

**Whoo, first two parter. And possibly they only time the younger sisters make a appearance. No hate, just that my favorite of the Loud sisters are in the older Luna. Luan, and Lynn. **

**I thought it'd be fun for Linc to go without his new favorite pastime for a while.**

**Also to any fans of Loud of the Rings who read this, I tend to update faster when I get reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuation of Withdrawal part 1**

**Chapter 3: Withdrawal part 2**

Luna jumped at the sudden noise of the slamming door. A second later, there was the sound of another door opening, followed by Lynn calling to the person inside.

Lynn: (_frantic) _Luna! Luan! Linc's gone!

Luna heart was pounding at the start. In her and Luan's room, she heard Lynn frantically trying rouse the jokester. She now more than likely noticed Luna's absence as well.

Lynn: Luan! Wake up!

From upstairs came the sounds of Luan being reluctantly and slowly roused to consciousness.

Luan: (_groans)_ Lynn….What are you yelling about? (_silence)_ It's not even 10 yet.

Lynn: I was going to see if Linc was in his room! But he's not there….Luna's not in her bed either!

Luan: (_sounding tired and slightly annoyed)_ Lynn, would you just calm down? They're both probably just downstairs.

Luna heard the sporty Loud go quiet, apparently in her panic, she hadn't thought of this. More then likely, since she , along with Luna and Luan, had noticed Linc looking off , and after not being entirely convinced Luna was telling the truth yesterday morning had probably feared Linc had took off or something in the middle of the night. That wasn't like him, but they were worried. More than likely they were planning on interrogating Luna about what she had been hiding yesterday when they came down.

Luna felt a push against her stomach wall, as her heart rate return to normal. Lincoln undoubtedly was caught off guard by the noises. Luna knew he , at the very least could hear her when he was in there. He said it was easier when she talked, according to him , when she was talking it was louder and her stomach floor vibrated under him. He more than likely didn't catch what Lynn had been saying. But since he knew that it just Him, Luna, Lynn and Luan home, something must be up.

Lincoln: Luna? What was that? Everything all right out there? I heard yelling.

Luna patted her stomach comfortingly.

Luna: Don't worry, bro. Lynn just realized you aren't in your room. Luan calmed her down, seems Lynn didn't think we're just down stairs.

Luna felt him give a amused wriggle.

Lincoln: Well, technically, only your downstairs. I'm in my big sis hotel.

Lincoln smiled as he felt Luna chuckle at his quip. He had been frightened at the sudden slamming from what he knew was upstairs, followed by frantic yelling. He couldn't hear exactly what was being said, muffled and distorted through the layer of Luna surrounding him. But the tone and urgency was plain enough. Whoever it was, was panicked, judging from the voice, he was pretty sure it was Lynn, but he had to listen real carefully.

Lincoln felt his surroundings shake as Luna patted at her stomach again.

Luna: Well, yeah but with that mindset, your big sis hotel is downstairs, and since your in the belly suite, your downstairs too.

Lincoln's only response was to knead her stomach floor in another amused manner.

Lincoln: Is the tea almost ready?

Luna: (_teasing)_ Aw, someone eager for a nice tea bath.

Luna felt her tiny little bro rub vigorously at her stomach, guess that answered that question. Luna placed her hand over where she felt the rubbing, his little hands pushing up against hers.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Calm down, bro. It's almost ready. Gonna have to wait and let it cool for a bit afterwards, though. I don't want you boiling in there.

Lincoln rubbed at her stomach floor, letting her know he was waiting with anticipation. Luna smiled again, happy to have helped her bro be in a much better mood then yesterday morning.

Luna spent the next few minutes waiting for the tea to finish brewing. Lincoln wasn't the only one eager for it. Luna was just pouring the finished beverage into a mug she took from the cupboard, when the sounds of two pairs of feet coming downstairs reached her ears. Luan and Lynn appeared in the doorway. Both still in their PJ's, Luan's plaid yellow long sleeved shirt and pants with bunny slippers, and Lynn in a white tank top and red shorts with socks. Seeing the rocker, Luan , still looking tired, scoffed and turned to Lynn.

Luan: (_pointedly) _See?! They were just downstairs.

Lynn: (_looks around)_ Are you blind?! Unless I can't count I only see Luna.

Luna smirked as the two started arguing, admittedly both were simply worried about Linc. And while Luna usually didn't approve of sibling squabbling…there was something mildly entertaining with the two sisters bickering , while the person they were worried about was scarcely ten feet away from them , currently situated inside Luna's innards. Lincoln shifted about, apparently he was able to make out some of what was being said and was equally entertained. With Luan and Lynn occupied, Luna's free hand went down to her belly, feeling Linc pressed against his usual spot up against the wall, rub back.

Luna: (_quiet)_ You wanna say something or should I?

Lincoln: How about you get their attention, and I'll surprise them.

Luna: (_soft laugh) _You got it, "man will the plan"

Luan and Lynn were still arguing. Luna gave a sharp whistle, bringing them to an abrupt halt, wincing at the shrill noise. Deciding it would be fun to go through with Linc's plan to surprise the two, Luna feigned ignorance.

Luna: You dudes wanna tell me what's got you all worked up?

Luna took a second to blow on her tea, working on getting it nice and cool enough for her baby bro to enjoy. At the music loving Loud's question, Lynn looked over as her face grew suspicious. The seventeen year old jock marched right up and did her best to stare her down. It wasn't easy considering Luna was a good five or so inches taller than her at least. Lynn hadn't really picked up the Loud family height, at roughly 5' 7 and a half, something she was slightly embarrassed about.

Lynn: Don't give me any of that! Both me and Luan know you were hiding something yesterday when you went to check on Lincoln.

Luna meet her gaze, unfazed.

Luna: Oh really.

Lynn: Yes, really.

Lincoln: (_sudden) _What makes you say that?

Luna flat out laughed at the startled look that hit both the sporty and funny Loud's faces, matter of fact, Lynn was so startled , she toppled over in shock. That was priceless! It even got to the point she had to put her tea down so it wouldn't go all over the floor. In her gut, she felt Linc having his own fit of laughter. Luna snorted, trying to control her amusement as she helped Lynn back to her feet.

Luna: Sorry, not sorry, sis. Me and Linc couldn't resist surprising ya.

Lynn nodded , not really paying attention as she noticed Luna wearing her ear piece. Putting two and two together, and starting to realize where Lincoln might be, Lynn leaned in close to Luna's belly and pressed gently.

Lynn: Linc? You in there, little bro?

Lynn felt a wiggle under her fingers and then the slight pressure of a returned press. Her fingers started tingling , as she felt Linc through the layer of Luna separating them. She knew that Luna said she could feel them wriggling and moving , but to actually feel her little bro through Luna's belly…it felt so surreal, was this how Luna felt when they were in there?

Lincoln: (_from ear piece, sarcastic) _No. This is Luna's breakfast from yesterday morning. I decided to stick around and haunt her for awhile.

Luna chuckled at her baby bro's remark, and still amused at her and Linc's surprise on Luan and Lynn.

Lynn: How long you been in there?

Lincoln: All night.

Luna looked up at the sound of one of the other two clearing her throat. Luan was staring at her with a knowing smirk, like she had an idea what went down.

Luan: Care to give us an explanation, big sis?

Luna: Fine, guess I couldn't hide it from you two. (_Luna gently removes Lynn's hand from her stomach_.) You right, Lynn, I was hiding something from you guys yesterday. I did find out what was buggin' bro. (_both wait expectantly) _Well, as you can see he's in his safe place. Turns out he was going through withdrawal cause we hadn't played our special sibling game in a while. He missed it.

Luan and Lynn nod. They were starting to piece together whathad happened. No doubt, after finding out that their little bro had been suffering withdraw because of missing his and Luna's game. The Rocker wouldn't let him suffer a second longer.

Luna: So you guys see why I didn't say anything yesterday? I couldn't with everyone here.

Luan and Lynn nod again. They had been suspicious when Luna said Linc just hadn't been sleeping well and had planned to get to the bottom of what Luna was hiding. Guess they didn't need to now. Still why didn't either of them say anything?

Luan: Well, you know we won't say anything. We know how special this arrangement means to you two.

Lynn: Just…why,…why didn't either of you say anything?

Luna: Well first off, I didn't wanna risk being overheard by any of the others, you know they might not be so understanding about this…

Luan and Lynn nodded. That made sense.

Luna:…secondly (_grins)_….I wanted baby bro to be surprised. He might've gotten a tad suspicious if he saw us talking so soon after my little chat with him, don'tcha think?

Luan and Lynn nodded, ok that explained why Luna didn't say anything…but what was her little occupant's excuse?

Luan: Ok , that explains you ,Luna. (_walks over and leans close to her gut) _Now what about you, Linc? What's your excuse for not saying anything?

Luna grinned again as she felt a wriggling feeling in her belly. She couldn't help it, it tickled.

Lincoln: (_sounding ashamed)_ Know you guys are getting tired of hearing this, but I didn't want any of you worrying.

Both Luan and Lynn frowned a bit on hearing this. Even Luna was still kinda irritated at this. Luna patted her stomach somewhat firmly.

Luna: And as I've said, we're your big sisters. We're always gonna worry about you, bro.

Luan poked Luna's stomach.

Luan: Yeah. Even **before** me and Lynn shared Luna's tummy with you. If something's bothering you, we wanna know about it.

Lynn: Yeah, so we can help you out of it. Whether by kicking it's butt or in Luna's case, (_grins) _by being a big sis hotel.

Luna snorted at Lynn's words. The athlete looked up at her and smirked.

Lincoln squirmed guiltily at his position by Luna's stomach wall. Ok so maybe, it was a bit stupid for him to try and hide his withdrawal from these three. After that week sharing Luna's stomach, and even before , even if he sometimes annoyed them. They **were **his big sisters…and would always have his back. Lincoln pressed against the wall and felt Luna's hand lightly resting on the other side.

Lincoln: Ok in hindsight, maybe it was stupid of me, to trying hiding this from you guys.

Lynn: I'll say, Stinkin''.

Luan: (_warmly)_ But I think we're all willing to let it slide. Long as your feeling better, now.

Lincoln: (_happy)_ I'll say! Not only did I get probably the best sleep of my life last night, but I get to spend all morning in here!

The three Loud sisters smiled. They couldn't stay annoyed at him. Not like this, not when he clearly felt much better then he looked yesterday.

Luna: (_teasing_) Chillax bro. I didn't say you were spending all morning in my Belly.

That apparently wasn't what Linc wanted to hear. Luna suddenly burst out in a fit of tortured laughter. In her gut she felt Linc wiggling around, alternating between rubbing and kneading at her stomach floor and wall. While it wasn't as terrible as when all three or just him and Luan did it, she was still ticklish and his target for it at the moment was very sensitive.

Luan and Lynn broke out into another grin as Luna was forced to lean against the counter, pressing both hands against her stomach. It was nice to see their siblings happier then they had been feeling. Even Luna, while it wasn't as obvious as Linc's withdraw, everyone, especially Luan had noticed she had been prone to a shorter temper since she and Linc had last done this.

Luna: (_tears leaking from her eyes)_ Ok…Ok! Mercy, Bro!...you can stay!

Luna gasped in relief as she felt the movements slow, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

Lincoln: (_smug) _There, that wasn't so hard, was it?

Luan and Lynn felt a chuckle escape their lips at this. Luna shot them a look before prodding her gut.

Luna: (_final)_ But is soon as I hear the rents and other sibs are coming back, your coming out. You're gonna have to get cleaned up, after all.

Lincoln: Deal.

Luna felt her baby bro settling down after his tickle torture on his big sister's belly. Now knowing that their bro was much happier then he was yesterday, Luan and Lynn turned to head back upstairs. Somewhat guilty hadn't been able to figure out what was troubling their bro, but at least he was happy…and that was all that mattered.

Luan: Well think I'm gonna hit the shower.

Lynn: (_challenging) _After me of course.

Luan: (_answering glare) _Your on.

Luna smiled again, as the two headed upstairs, each trying to beat her opponent. Seemed everyone was happy. That is until she felt an insistent push in her belly from Linc. Luna pushed back gently

Luna: Yes?

Lincoln: (_pointedly) _Still waiting on the tea bath I was promised.

Luna, in truth had forgotten about her tea, at the arrival of Luan and Lynn. But now, she remembered.

Luna: (_smirks) _Technically, I don't believe I actually promised you that. But I guess I have to if your big sis hotel is to remain five stars?

Lincoln: Uh huh.

Luna: All right, it's on the way.

Luna smiled at an expectant squirm. The tea had cooled quite a bit. She was certain it was the perfect temp for her little occupant. Luna decided to take it slow, she didn't know if being so long since he got one, if Linc was ready for a down pour.

Lincoln waited expectantly as his world shifted as Luna moved. So far his morning was going swimmingly. His sister's weren't mad at him for hiding his feelings, he got to torture Luna a bit with some internal tummy tickles and he was about to get a much needed tea bath. From above he heard it, it had been a while since he heard it last, but he'd never forget it..the sound of Luna swallowing. A brief moment later and a small gush of liquid struck him in the chest, soaking into his PJ's and making them stick to his skin.

Luna's grin grew at the warm mouthful of tea went down her throat, the flavors of Irish Breakfast and Earl grey complimenting each other very nicely. She had just taken the cup from her lips when she felt annoyed feeling wriggle in her stomach.

Lincoln: (_annoyed)_ What the hey, Luna?! You said a tea bath, not splash. One mouthful ain't gonna cut it. (_excited) _Come on, Let me have it! Make it rain!

Luna chuckled at her brother's enthusiasm, seemed he did want a down pour. Luna patted her stomach.

Luna: (_challenging)_ Ok, baby bro. You asked for it.

Lincoln looked up at the darkness above, as he heard a series of deeper, more powerful gulps. Next thing he knew, he was caught in a downward geyser as a rush of tea joined him. Even getting soaked, Lincoln couldn't help but laugh as he realized Luna was straight up chugging back the tea, just for him.

The last of the tea went down her gullet. Luna took the now empty mug away, taking the time to breath, she had actually gotten short of breath as she neglected to take one before chugging. But it was worth it as she heard her little bro's excited, if gargled laughter. Not to mention the satisfying warmth of the tea pooling in her stomach. Luna put the mug down on the counter and leaned back, putting a hand to her belly.

Luna: (_smirking)_ So, had enough? Or do you want another round?

Luna's smirk grew at the excited squirming.

Lincoln: Way to earn the five stars sis! I got a wading pool now, but keep it coming!

Luna: You got it, little dude.

Lincoln felt Luna move for another mugful of tea. He was up to his stomach in the recent arrival to Luna's inner darkness, his legs were completely submerged in the warm, liquid coming to a stop a little above his belly button. He had also swallowed a good amount during the tea rain. He paused , shaking some out of his hair, as he sniffed the streaming liquid, it smelt like one, but also like another.

Lincoln: Hey, Luna! What kinda tea is this? Smells strange, not bad though.

Luna: (_chuckles) _That's because it's Irish breakfast and Earl grey. Figured I'd make us both happy. You got a problem with that?

Lincoln: No, course not.

Lincoln lightly kicked her stomach floor, sending ripples through the tea pool, not that he could see.

Lincoln: Still waiting for mug #2.

Luna: Keep your PJs on, bro. Unless you wanna get waterfalled again?

Lincoln: Not particularly, (_snorts) _Think some went up my nose. Definitely got a little in my ears.

Luna chuckled and brought the mug back to her lips and started drinking, going slower this time. She felt Linc wiggle a little, probably moving over so he wouldn't be struck so directly. The second mug was soon down the hatch. Back went Luna's hand to her stomach.

Luna: How about now, bro?

Lincoln: That's better, now I got a tea bath.

Luna: Well, enjoy it baby bro.

Lincoln: You can bet on it!

Luna grinned at the tone. He was just so adorable when he was excited.

Lincoln reclined in the warm liquid now up to his mid chest. It smelled warm and clean, reminding him of days where he, Luna and their dad had stood apart from the rest of the family drinking their overrated coffee. He had just ducked his head under for a drink, submerging himself completely for a second, when he heard a noisy gurgle all around him and grinned. Sending a shockwave of ripples through the tea pool. Lincoln resurfaced, grinning.

Lincoln: Sounds like someone's hungry.

Lincoln felt the space around him shake at the familiar thudding of Luna patting her stomach.

Lincoln didn't see, but Luna was grinning somewhat sheepishly. She'd gotten use to a lot of things with Lincoln being in his safe place, but her stomach growling when he was occupying, just felt…weird. How'd he put up with that?

Luna: Sorry bro.

Lincoln: (_laughs) _No problem, I've heard more unsettling noises. Remember that day, Sam came over when it was me, Luan and Lynn in here?

Luna chuckled, embarrassed. She did, it involved her, Sam rocking out in the garage practically all afternoon. Of course, the arrival of her awesome girlfriend had , to her embarrassment, temporarily made her forget about her three belly occupants. She didn't remember them until Sam had left, only then did she finally become aware of the series of very very annoyed feeling squirms inside.

Luna: Did I ever apologize for that?

Lincoln: (_amused_) Only around 3,992, 533 times.

Lincoln grinned in his indoor stomach tea pool, as Luna chuckled embarrassedly again. In truth, it wasn't actually as terrible as Luan, Him and Lynn claimed it to be. The loud music was muffled by the layer of skin and muscles separating them from Luna's Axe. And was actually rather quite catchy. But they couldn't help but be amused at the profuse, heartfelt apologies Luna had spouted out. There was something oddly satisfying with having someone that would tower about them at the moment, but was possibly the most gentle giant there would ever be, going on about how it was her fault. Which it technically was, but they didn't have the heart to say that.

Lincoln : (_amused)_It's ok, Luna. Don't start apologizing again.

Lincoln felt another pat against her stomach as their was a second gurgling.

Luna: What do you say I get some food and stop my inner guitar from serenading you.

Lincoln: Sounds like a plan. P.s. your inner drum is much better for the serenading part.

By that, Linc was referring to Luna's soothing and constant heartbeat.

Luna: (_touched)_ Aww, your too kind, baby bro.

Luna went over to the fridge and opened it, taking stock.

Luna: Let's see. No…no…no…hey, what have we got here?

What caught Luna's attention was a closed container that had Linc's written on the top. Along with DO NOT TOUCH! Written on it, THIS MEANS YOU, LYNN, LANA AND LOLA! Smirking Luna pulled it out and opened it, revealing at least a dozen Mac'n'cheese bites. Luna licked her lips.

Luna: (_teasing)_ Ohh, Mac'n'cheese bites.

Luna smirked even wider at the indigent squirming that writhed inside her at her words.

Lincoln: Hey! Hey! Those are mine!

Luna: (_teasing)_ Really, bro? Didn't get that from the all caps.

Lincoln: You have to get the point across with our sisters…

Lincoln pushed at her stomach wall firmly.

Lincoln:…Now drop the bites.

Luna: Nah, don't think I will, baby bro. Unless I'm dropping them into my stomach.

Lincoln: But…there mine.

Lincoln was trying to put on his best begging voice. Obviously wanting the Mac'n'cheese bites all for himself. Luna rolled her eyes, imagining how cute he was more then likely looking.

Luna: Way I see it bro, it's a win-win for us both. You'll get to enjoy them too. Remember you gotta eat what I eat.

Lincoln couldn't deny he was feeling hungry now as well, and of course Luna was right. That's they only way Him, Lynn and Luan got to eat in here, but still..those were his, and not to mention something else he realized.

Lincoln: But you'll more.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Well yeah, bro. I'm bigger than you. I gotta eat more, unless you wanna belly concert until everyone gets back.

Lincoln: No, I'd rather not.

Luna: Well?

Lincoln was silent for a moment as he thought it over.

Luna: Just throwing it out there, but if our roles were reversed, and I was in a little bro hotel right now, and after all I'm **certain **beyond a doubt he'd have done to keep his little big sis happy, I'd share my leftovers with him. Especially since I wouldn't wanna be in his noisy little belly, cause I wouldn't share.

Lincoln: (_sounding doubtful)_ Really?

Luna: (_warm) _Truer words were never spoken bro. I for sure would share my leftovers with you if I was occupying your tummy at the moment.

After a second, Linc sighted.

Lincoln: All right, fine. But don't tell the others I shared Mac'n'cheese bites with you and not them , I'll never hear the end of it.

Luna: My lips are sealed, bro. Come on let's get these heated up.

A minute or two later, the microwave dinged, and Luna went over to the living room, sitting down carefully with her and Linc's breakfast.

Luna: Ready for breakfast, little bro.

Lincoln's reluctance seemed to have dissipated at the offer .

Lincoln: Tea bath and Mac'n'cheese bites? Oh yeah, I think you just went from five star to ten star big sis hotel!

Luna: (_touched) _Aww, you are too kind, baby bro!(_pats her gut)_ Now get ready, cause here they come.

Like always the Mac'n'cheese bites were delicious. One by one they were consumed. The last one had just begun it's descent down Luna's gullet when she started to feel some kneading. The "you should stop before I'm buried" kind of kneading. Smiling Luna put a hand on her stomach.

Luna: Timed that perfectly, Linc. Last Mac'n'cheese bites on it's way to join you and the rest of it's family.

Luna felt a relived and amused squirm. Chuckling, she leaned back a little further. Enjoying the feeling of a full belly and a happy baby bro.

After a few minutes of each enjoying the silence and closeness they had been too far without, Luna felt a push against her stomach wall.

Lincoln: Luna… thanks again. For being your usual Rockin' self and doing this.

Luna: My pleasure, bro.

Lincoln's voice assumed a sadder tone.

Lincoln: You know , I'm gonna miss this…when your, you…know…when you leave the nest as mom and dad would say it.

Luna knew that trembling tone in her bro's voice, the seconds away from crying. Luna patted her belly comfortingly.

Luna: No, no. Please don't cry, baby bro. You know I can't stand that. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me.

Lincoln: Even for this?

Luna: (_no hesitation) _I'd stop one of my concerts mid performance if I heard you needed big sister tummy time.

Luna felt a grateful rub. As this occurred, she thought back to the last sibling game with Luan.

Luna: (_smirks)_;And maybe you don't have to be without it.

Lincoln: What are you talking about?

Luna: Well , remember when you were napping off your adrenaline high in Luan's stomach?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Luna: Well, she made me an offer that should I ever be unable to do this for you, then her belly is open for you.

Lincoln: (_surprised) _Really?

Luna: Yeah. And I'm sure if you ask her nicely, then Lynn might be just as willing to help you relax your worries away in her gut as well.

Lincoln: (_unsure)_ Umm, well as long as she doesn't eat anything overly spicy.

Luna: I'll run that by her…

Luna rubs her stomach over the small form comfortingly again.

Luna: But don't worry about that right now bro. I'm not planning on running off and ditching you. Let's just relax and enjoy this as long as we can until you gotta come out.

Lincoln: (_sniffs, feeling better)_ Sounds like a plan.

Upstairs, Lynn and Luan stood just within earshot. As they heard Luna and Lincoln grow quiet once more, they turn and look at each other.

Luan: You know, I was just about to ask if Linc wouldn't mind some company, but it sounds like they need this time for themselves.

Lynn: I hear ya.

Both were upset at their brother's words.

Lynn: She's right though, if he needs it…my stomach is open for him.

Luan: Mine too.

Softly , so the two below won't hear him, they quietly sneak back to their rooms. While downstairs, Luna leans back on the couch, with eyes closed. One hand settled over her baby bro. Each enjoying their particular method of bonding. And each one hoping for the same thing.

That it wouldn't too long before they got to enjoy it again.

Fin

**Yeah, I enjoy writing these cute, Luna and Linc moments, and don't worry Luna ain't leaving anytime soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this is a scenario that's been rolling around in my head, since even before I started writing. This is also probably the only one that doesn't primarily focus on Luna and Lincoln. Though their Big Sister/little bro bond does play a major role. Also this one is a bit darker, but the relationships are still platonic. This is kinda an alternate story in the Luna and Linc (unusual survival) universe, where Lisa didn't trick Lincoln. This isn't Canon, just wanted to see it. **

**Chapter 5: Overprotective sister. Part 1**

Luna Loud stared impatiently at the light, drumming her fingers on the wheel, waiting for it to turn green. Were stoplights usually always this slow? It was ridiculously slow. Gods, it was being this slow on purpose, she knew it was. The world knew how excited she was for what she was planning on doing, and was determined to make her wait as long as possible. She had been planning this for a while.

It had taken a while to get everything ready, not counting that the key part had to take time to be perfected. But also, she had to learn two of her targets new routines. What time they went to bed… if the last one was a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper…Where the other was one was staying. The other two had been easy, since they still lived in the Loud House, along with the nineteen year old Rocker…and more importantly Lincoln.

Luna felt a small smile cross her face as she thought about her baby bro, now fifteen, but he'd always be her amazing baby bro. The best little bro. Always so kind, and sweet, and selfless, despite sometimes taking things too far, he always went out of his way to make things right in the end. He was quite possibly the most important person in the world to her. Had been ever since she was chosen to hold him first when he had been brought home after being born. The moment those beautiful little sky blue eyes opened, her heart had melted, and in that moment, Luna knew, even at only four, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for the little dude. Sure she had , like all big sisters gotten angry or annoyed with him sometimes. Had unfortunately jumped on the bandwagon with the others, the whole bad luck fiasco, playing the friend card, the sweet spot and the money hunt, to name a few. But whenever he needed someone to listen, to be his rock…he came to her. When Ronnie Anne moved away, he went to her for comfort. If he and Clyde had a disagreement or with any of his other friends, to her he went. She was always more than willing to help him out if he was in a jam. If he had a nightmare as a little kid, he went to her, or sometimes she'd stay with him. She'd sing to him as a baby. Made his first concert unforgettable. Humored him with his hobbies like King of the Rings and TMNT..she had to admit it actually felt good to find out his favorite was the **purple **one, what was his name?... Donatello. Yeah, that was it.

Which was why she was sitting at the impossibly slow red light at 11:45 in the dead of night. Somethings had to be…taken care of, to make sure her righteous baby bro had everything exactly where it should be on easy street, just like he deserved.

Making sure the light was still red, Luna cast an eye over to the passenger seat, where a covered tank sat. The tank had belonged to Lana, it was sound proof, thanks to Lisa, since Lola complained about all the animal cacophony at night. Luna had requested to borrow one, claiming she simply needed it for something important. The ten year tomboy hadn't thought nothing of it and surrendered one of the empty ones easily. Luna hadn't been lying, she did need it for something important… though probably not what Lana or anyone else would expect. It already held three of her four targets. Now she was on her way for number #4.

Finally the light changed from green to red. Luna put the ancient heap, the Louds had affectionately dubbed Vanzilla, into gear.

Luna: (_annoyed by the light) _Bout damn time.

Luna drove on towards her goal, grinning the entire time. She wasn't gonna let a little drive or waiting get in the way. Just a little bit longer, then the fun she was planning could begin.

Slowly, Lori felt herself wake up, feeling extremely odd. For one think it took her a moment to realize her eyes were in fact, open. That's how dark it was. Second…where was her bed? Had she fallen out of it.. no she would have definitely remembered doing something like that. And why did …whatever she was laying on feel so…hard and cold. Almost….like….glass?

The third weird feeling. Why did she have the strangest feeling she was moving?...Sure she felt stationary herself...and yet, she detected the out of body experience of moving without actually moving herself. What was going on? Was she dreaming? Yeah, that had to be it..any minute now she was gonna wake up, safe and sound in her dorm room at Fairway.

Still, the dream felt real enough. The cold too, she felt it now, biting at her arms and legs, wishing she was wearing something warmer, she was wearing only her usual sleep attire of checkered shorts and a light blue tank top. She couldn't see this of course, but she knew by feeling. If this was a dream, couldn't she dream she was wearing something warmer? But again, was this a dream? Slowly Lori stood up, a little shaky…but she could stand. Least she could do that.

Lori felt around, trying to make sense of the strange surroundings she found herself in, while waiting for herself to wake up. The darkness hadn't dissipated..still pitch black. The walls were almost freezing cold, the floor too. Her feet were covered in goosebumps. So we're her arms. The floor was also unnaturally smooth, and cold, and definitely had the feel of glass. What was happening?

Starting to feel a twinge of fear,as she started to suspect this wasn'ta dream, that this was really in real life, Lori leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, hugging her arms around her chest, and drawing her legs in. She sighed, it cut through the still darkness like a knife.

Voice: Hello?

Lori's head shot up. Not sure if she had imagined it or not. Was someone else in…wherever here was?

Lori: (_caution_) Hello? Anyone there?

Voice: (_surprised) _Lori?

Lori was taken aback. She knew that voice. She just didn't expect to hear it.

Lori: Luan? Is that you?

At that moment a second voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

Voice: Lori? Luan?

Lori: (_Eve more surprised)_ Lynn? You're here too? Wherever here is?

Lynn: Well, duh..I'm talking and you can hear me, can't you?

Luan: Yeah, what's going on, Lori? What's happening?

Lori could'nt answer, she didn't know herself? Worse still, she heard the fear in the eighteen year old jokesters voice…and she couldn't do anything to help.

There was silence, then.

Luan: Lori, stay where you are. I'm gonna try and find you. Keep talking.

Lori heard the sounds of something sliding against the wall and figured Luan must be using the walls to help her stand.

Lynn: Yeah, I'm coming too.

There was the sounds of Lynn rising to her feet as well. Then the sounds of their feet slowly walk across the floor.

Lori: I'm over here.

Lori said this to help, since it was painfully obvious that they couldn't rely on sight, but their ears still worked. At any rate it seemed to have worked, after a minute or two hearing the two stumbling around, including what sounded like one falling over, due to being pretty much blind, she felt a pair of hands grab on to her leg. Followed by the leg being shaken, somewhat timidly.

Luan: Lori, please tell me this is your leg.

Lori: Yeah it is…now stop shaking it.

Luan complied and felt her way to her sisters side and sat down, trembling from both fear at not knowing where she was and cold.

A second later, Lori felt something slam into her other side, it was warm and soft, but under was hard. There was the sound of a gasp of surprise, then Lynn spoke.

Lynn: Lori? Luan?

Now Lori understood, Lynn was the one that fell over due to being unable to see and must've simply forged on ahead on her hands and knees until her head had slammed into her.

Lori: It's me, Lynn. You found me.

Lori felt Lynn curl up against her other side, shaking as well. Luan wrapped her arms around Lori, something Lori usually might have been against, don't get her wrong, she loved her siblings, but at the moment, she got the feeling all three just wanted to solidify the fact that wherever they were…least they weren't alone. And maybe they could help, maybe if this wasn't a dream…maybe they saw something useful.

Lori: Luan. Lynn, I know your probably just a confused about all that's going on like I am, and this is probably a shot in literally the dark. But did either of you see anything? What's the last thing you remember, before waking up here?

Luan: No, last thing I remember before going to sleep, was telling Luna good night.

Lynn: Same. Just remember going to sleep.

Luan: (_to Lori) _What about you?

Lori: Same as you guys.

How long they sat there, they couldn't say. Suddenly, they felt the darkness around them shift slightly, and to Lori's surprise, that strange out of body feeling like moving without actually moving stopped. Then there was a metallic sounding "click" what was happening.

Lori: Guys—

Whatever Lori was about to say got cut off in a shriek from all three as suddenly, the darkness around them vanished, bathing them in light that assaulted their eyes. Luan and Lynn huddled closer to Lori, averting their eyes from the light. Lori groaned and turned her head, spots dancing before her eyes. As her vision recovered, Lori was again taken by surprise at a raspy familiar voice. Another voice Lori hadn't expected to hear.

Voice: Oops, guess I should've said something, give you dudes a warning.

Lori looked to ask Luna what was going on, and what she saw almost made her heart stop.

Lori: (_baffled)_ What….Luna!

Her voice must've confused Luan and Lynn, she felt them look up and gasp in shock. Above them was Luna's face, only it was high above them, and massive. Higher still was the familiar roof of Vanzilla.

Lynn: What the-!? Luna…ho.. how'd you get so big?!

Luna: (_buzzing noise) _Ehhhh, wrong, dudette. Wanna try double or nothing?

Still in a state of shock over seeing Luna at such an imposing size. The three Loud sisters took their first unhindered look at their surroundings. Like Lori had thought, the walls and floor were glass. Looked like they were in one of Lana's old tanks. Beside the tank was one of Luna's old jackets, that she must've covered the tank with. From there they could see the were in the passenger seat of Vanzilla. And if the roof was all the way up there, that could only mean one thing.

Luan: We're…shrunk?

Luna: Ding. Ding, well done! And I'll even be nice and tell you your height. You guys are about three inches…at most four.

Lori, got over her shock quicker than the other two. Gently easing them off her , she stood up and walked closer to the wall Luna was leaning over. It never crossed her mind that Luna had any intention of harming them. Luna was the second nicest sister, behind only Leni. There had to be an explanation for whatever was going on.

Lori: Luna, what's going on? (_big sister voice) _Tell me now.

Luna: (_raised eyebrow, amused)_ Or what, brah?

Lori: Or I'll literally turn you into a human pretzel.

Luna laughed, while this usually wasn't something to be scared of, with Luna so large compared to them…it sounded more like thunder than laughter. Lynn and Luan yelped at the noise, and even Lori felt the clench of muscles in instinctual apprehension.

Luna: Oh really, Lor. Gonna twist me up into a human pretzel? Not sure how your gonna do that, since I'm the 'big" sis now. (_glances_ _at the other two in the tank) _What? No snickering, Luan? That was comedy gold.

Lori: Luna, tell me now or—

Luna held up a finger to silence her.

Luna: (_interrupting) _Gonna need to stop you there, sis. Don't worry, I'm fully planning on explaining to you what the sitch is. But it's gonna take some time…gotta get one more guest for the party. (_opens the door)_ Don't go anywhere.

Chuckling at the joke, Luna stepped out of Vanzilla and shut the door back. She had parked in an alley, so as not to risk someone accidentally spotting her downsized sibs. It was only a short walk away to where the last "guest" was. Taking one last look at the three in the tank, she saw all three were huddled together, staring at her with eyes edged with fear. No doubt wondering what she was planning…and why they had to be so small.

Luna: (_in her head)_ That's right, dudes. Be afraid, be very afraid, it'll make it all the more fun.

With one last smile at them, Luna turned and headed towards where her final target was. She was gonna have to be extra quick and quiet for this one. From her staking out for info on her, she gathered that target #4 was a light sleeper.

The three Loud sisters in the tank watched Luna smile before heading off who knows where. Each of their heads nearly bursting with questions. "What was going on? Why and how were they so small? What did Luna have planned and why'd they have to be so small? And who was the last guest"? Also , in the back of their minds was the instinctual primal fear at seeing the nineteen year old Rocker so large. It was natural for humans to be wary against beings larger than themselves, being only three inches tall definitely qualified. Part of them was saying it was crazy…they knew Luna. She'd never purposely harm them. But something in her smile, almost predatory in fact, stirred in them fear. In a split second and almost at the same time…it dawned on them that Luna was now large enough to **eat** them.

Shaking that terrifying thought from their minds. The three instead looked at each other. Lori saw that just like her, Luan and Lynn were dressed for bed, Luan in her plaid yellow long sleeved shirt and pants, and Lynn in her red shorts and white tank top. Although Lori was somewhat surprised to notice Lynn was barefoot like her and Luan…didn't she usually sleep with socks on?

Lori: (_curious) _Lynn , did you stop sleeping with socks or something?

Lynn: No, why?

Lori: (_pointing) _Look down.

Lynn looked down and sees she's not wearing socks, like she usually did when asleep. She seemed surprised.

Lynn: I was wondering why my feet were so cold?

Luan: And you just now realized this?

Lynn: (_defensive)_ Well, excuse me if waking up only three inches tall and in a tank took up most of my attention, so I didn't realize I wasn't wearing any socks!

Lori: (_big sister voice)_ Lynn, calm down! Getting angry isn't gonna help! (_calms down herself) _C_ould_ you have forgotten that you took them off?

Lynn: (_shakes her head) _No…no I was definitely wearing socks when I went to bed. (_thinks) _Luna must've taken them off.

Luan: Why would she do that?

Lynn: Gee, I don't know, Luan. Why would she find someway to shrink us?! Why are we in a tank?!

Lori: (_warning) _Lynn.

Lynn: (_sighs)_ I don't know, Luan.

Luan: I know you don't. (_to Lori)_ What do you think Luna's up to?

Lori: I don't know, Luan. Guess we're just gonna have to wait and see, when she gets back.

Luan: (_trembling softly)_ I'm scared.

Those two words almost broke Lori. She hated seeing any of her siblings hurt or scared. Made her feel like she failed in her duties as a big sister. She pulled Luan into a hug.

Lori: (_comforting)_ Me too, Luan. Me too.

Lori felt Lynn snuggle closer. Huddled against the glass was of their prison, they sat there and waited.

Turns out they didn't have too long to wait. Before long, the door to Vanzilla opened, and Luna clambered inside, slightly out of breath but grinning triumphantly. One hand held close to her stomach, like she was holding something. Shutting the door quickly behind her, grinning, she leaned back over the tank. Before they could ask anything, Luna took her hand away from her stomach and gently set something down in the tank with them.

To the Loud sisters surprise, it was Ronnie Anne. She was sound asleep or unconscious, and like them, looked to have been taken right out of bed, dressed in a light purple short sleeved shirt and matching sleep pants and barefoot, just like them. Lori remembered that Ronnie Anne usually slept with socks on too? So, Luna must've taken hers off. Just like Lynn's but why, was the real question. Whatever Luna had planned, why'd they need to be barefoot?

Lori: Luna, what are…

Luna: (_interrupting again)_ Not yet, Lor. You'll know everything soon, real soon. But I wanna explain when everyone of you is awake. Now, let's find somewhere we won't be disturbed.

Lori: (_not listening)_ Luna, did you break into Ronnie Anne's house!?

Luna: Nah, sis, I climbed up the fire escape. Fortunately for me, she left the window unlocked. Now don't distract me while I'm driven. I don't wanna wreck.

Luna: (_in her head)_ Especially with what I gotta do.

That was the end of the conversation, Luna turned away and put the car in gear and pulled out in the street. Luna saw out of the corner of her eye, Lori going and sitting back with Luan and Lynn. All three staring at the out cold form of Ronnie Anne, waiting for her to wake up or to finally get some answers. Luna's heart was actually beating quite rapidly now, both from the run and how close it was to her plan being put into play…plus the fact Ronnie Anne had woken up as Luna had climbed inside, and unfortunately stubbed her toe on the latter's skateboard. Luckily, she had been groggy and disoriented with the veil of still being half asleep. Luna had overpowered the fifteen year old with practically no effort. Though she had managed to realize who she was fighting before what had been used for the downsizing to take effect, and Luna had to carry her down while she was shrinking. Oh well, least that damn bird hadn't woken up.

Seeing as how they wouldn't get anything else out of Luna for the moment, Lori returned to Lynn and Luan, and joined them in staring at Ronnie Anne, waiting for the younger girl to awaken…or for Luna to reach wherever she was looking for. Luck was on their side, after a few minutes they heard Ronnie Anne begin to moan and stir. Lori came over and gently shook her.

Lori: Ronnie?

The next thing Lori knew, she was sprawled on the glass floor, her jaw stinging. Ronnie Anne's eye's had shot open and before Lori could say another word, had thrown a hard right hook. Holding her jaw in pain, Lori lifted herself to see Ronnie Anne was sitting up, punching all around at the empty space.

Lori: (_to herself)_ Jeez, that girl can throw a punch. (_grabs Ronnie Anne and shakes her)_ Ronnie Anne, relax! Your fine! It's me, Lori!

Ronnie Anne slowed as she realized she wasn't being attacked. She had shut her eyes and lashed out, but now they opened as who had spoken to her cut through her fright.

Ronnie Anne: Lori? Wha—What's going on?! Where are we?!

Lori: One thing at a time. Are you ok? Do you remember anything?

Ronnie Anne: I'm fine..I'm..(_remembers something and scowls)_ You better believe I remember something! Your crazy sister,** BROKE** into my room!

Luan: (_off to the side)_ Technically she climbed in through the fire escape.

Ronnie Anne spun around, shocked at seeing more besides Lori and herself. She frowned.

Ronnie Anne: Still breaking in! I remember hearing something and waking up, the next thing I know, your sisters holding me down , and pouring some nasty tasting liquid down my throat,…then I blacked out…and woke up here.

Lori: And decked me in the jaw. (_irate)_ Probably gonna bruise.

Ronnie Anne looked over to the oldest Loud, rubbing her aching jaw.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry about that.

Lori: Its literally not worth worrying about right now. (_to Ronnie Anne)_ So…your guest #4, I'm guessing?

Ronnie Anne: (_confused)_ What!?

Lynn: Luna's got something planned. She said she wouldn't explain what it was till she got everyone. Looks like she does now.

Lori, Luan and Lynn were now more confused then ever. If Ronnie Anne was the last one, they were finally about to have their questions answered. "Why were they shrunk? What was Ronnie Anne doing here? Why was Luna collecting them? And the most nerve-racking one of all…what was she planning on doing with them

After what felt like an hour at least, the four in the tank felt Vanzilla slowing to a stop. Then went the jacket over their prison. Followed by their covered world rock and shift violently as Luna must have picked it up. For the next minute or two, they slipped and slid all around, unable to stop on the smooth floor. They could tell Luna was moving very quietly, then it felt like she was ascending something. Then a door slowly opened and closed. Followed by the feeling of going up again. Then they were set back down. At last the jacket was thrown off.

To the Loud sisters befuddlement, they were in Luna and Luan's room. They'd all been in there enough times to recognize it. Especially since Luan and Luna slept there. The desk lamp had been turned on, providing enough light to see.

Luna leaned over the edge, watching the four smaller girls looking around. She grinned.

Luna: You little dudes nice and cozy in there?

The four of them looked up.

Lynn: (_angry)_ Is that a trick question? No! We're cold, confused..and…and…PISSED OFF!

Luna grinned even wider at this. She knew that tone in the seventeen year old jocks voice. Trying to sound tough, but under that…fear…she was afraid and trying to hide it. And Luna wanted them to be afraid. Let them know that what they did, they shouldn't have done….not that they'd ever get to again.

Luna: Well don't worry your little head Lynn. The truth will be revealed.

Lori: You finally gonna tell us what's going on.

Luna: You bet…your all here…because of Linc.

Luan and Ronnie Anne: (_confused) _Lincoln?

Lori: (_confused) _What's our little brother got to do with all this.

Luna: No. No. Not our little bro. **MY **little bro, and he's got to do with everything.

Lori: (_big sister voice)_ Excuse me? In case you've forgotten (_indicates herself, Lynn and Luan)_ We're his big sisters also.

Luna: Oh, really?

Never in the tank froze at the sudden coldness in the Rockers voice. It felt like the temperature had dropped thirty degrees. That tone it didn't feel natural to the three other Louds. Luna was always so happy and helpful, looking out for big siblings as well as younger. The warmth in her voice was gone.

Luna: (_to Lori)_ Always "out of my room" or "I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" Not just that, but always hogging the bathroom, " I'm the oldest, so I go first" Won't drive us anywhere without a favor.

Luna's focus shifted to Lynn

Luna: Dutch ovens, pantsing, punching him, always forcing him to be your sparring partner. **Dislocating **his arm, and when he wanted some time to himself, threatening him with a **BAT!**

The other Louds gasped, and even Ronnie Anne looked shocked.

Luna: Then when you lost and he went to make you feel better….**YOU** started that whole bad luck fiasco!

Lynn: (_defensive) _No! We all got roped into that! Even you.

Luna: Least I regreted it! Leni too, which you will notice is why she's still nice and comfy in bed.

Luna: (_in her head)_ Plus, what's in store… doing that to Leni is like kicking a puppy in the face…you just don't do it.

Luna: And when Linc isn't bad luck, what's he get…a half assed "wow, Lincoln. I'm sorry" and a day of boiling misery at the beach. You should've done what I did…tell him how lucky you are to have a brother like him in your life…and that what we did was sick and wrong…not to mention illegal.

Luna was getting steadily more and more angry.. they could tell. Her grey eyes were like a hurricane. Luna's attention went to Luan.

Luna: April fool's day terror, year after year….but that's **not** why what's gotta happen is happening…

Luna's eyes settled on Ronnie Anne. The youngest person in the tank, felt her blood run cold at the glare she was being give. She felt like her knees were jelly. Those stormy grey orbs were downright murderous.

Luna:...**You** Ronnie Anne…are.

Ronnie Anne: (_soft) _Me?

Lori, Luan and Lynn: Her?!

Luna: (_chuckles darkly) _Oh…of course you wouldn't know..cause who does Linc come to if he's in a jam? That's right, me!

Ronnie Anne: What I do?

Luna: Do you remember…Linc coming to Great lakes city, and that he had something important to share with you?

Of course, Ronnie Anne remembered that. She spent the whole day worrying, Lincoln was gonna tell her he loved her…in the LIKE , like kinda way. Thankfully he just wanted to show her his magic act.

Luna: (_to Ronnie Anne, final)_ Go on, Ronnie Anne, enlighten them as to what I'm referring.

Ronnie Anne: I was worried Linc was going to tell me he loved me…

Under normal circumstances, the three might've squealed in excited adoration…but with Luna's harsh stare …they remained silent.

Luna: And?

Ronnie Anne: (_confused_) Turns out he just…wanted to show me his magic act for the school talent show.

Luna: Wrong! Yeah he wanted to show his magic act…but he DID want to tell you he loved you…but when he saw the look in your eyes…he knew…you didn't love him back…broke poor baby bro's heart right in two. Why not just tear it out and smash it into the asphalt why don't you?!

There was silence as all that sank in.. Luna was practically steaming now, she was so mad. After taking a deep breath, she calmed down slightly.

Luna: Of course, he played ignorance…but as soon as he got home…he came straight to me.. cried his little heart out. Not only that, he cried for a week after that.

The Loud sisters were taken aback. How had they not noticed that. Perhaps sensing what they were doing thinking, Luna looked at them.

Luna: But you three didn't notice…did you…course not. Too busy, or flat out didn't care…

Lori: Now hold on—

Luna: (_cutting her off)_ THAT'S when I knew…I couldn't let that keep happening…

Before anyone of them knew what was happening, Luna's hand had reached in and plucked Ronnie Anne out of the tank. The other three stood frozen in fear. Unable to move, they simply stood and watched Luna raise the fist holding Ronnie Anne to her face.

Luna_: (to Ronnie Anne)_ You could've had the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful boy in the world… but NO!

Lori, Luan and Lynn somewhat agreed with that. All the Loud sisters though that whoever their brother ended up with would be more lucky then they could possibly imagine.

Ronnie Anne: But we're friends. It would've been weird.

Luna: So your friends?! Me and Sam were friends before we got together and nothings changed. Shoot, we're even happier!

Ronnie Anne: (_defensive)_ Your older. It's different.

Luna: Bulls***!

Luna took a moment to calm down before she continued.

Luna: When baby bro had his gentle heart broke…that's when I knew, I had to do something…make sure no one ever hurt him again. But for a while I couldn't figure out how to go about it…then Lisa of all people gave me the way..you see I walked in on her during one of her experiments, asked what it was this time. Told me she was working on a formula to shrink someone down to aid medical professionals. I'll spare you the technobabble. As she explained, what it was to do. My little plan started brewing…someway to ensure baby bro has it on easy street, like he deserves. Course I had to wait, until it was absolutely ready…I spent the time learning everyone's routines…what time you went to bed, were you a light sleeper and all that jazz. I finally got to put my plan into action, tonight and I think since Ronnie Anne here's the one that set it into motion, I'll start with her.

Ok, least the Loud sisters now knew how they got small…didn't explain what Luna was planning. But each one of them felt the pull of fear in their stomachs…what ever Luna had in store…they wouldn't like it.

Ronnie Anne trembled in the giant Loud's fist.

Ronnie Anne: Look, I'm sorry! Ok! I'd never want to do that to Linc!

Luna: (_unforgiving_) Sorry ain't gonna cut it. You gotta pay.

Luna lifted Ronnie Anne up closer to her face. Ronnie Anne started squirming. For some reason, all her instincts told her to start fighting. One thing was for sure….she didn't like being this close to Luna's mouth. It stirred something in her brain…deep seated fear.

Her fear was proven true when she saw Luna's mouth open, and before she could do anything, she was pushed inside, lips closing as soon as she was past the teeth. Ronnie Anne screamed.

Luna grinned at the vibration through her head. Frantic, frightened, squirming, hindered by the cramped space. Ronnie Anne was lying on her belly on Luna's tongue. Heart pounding against the slick muscle.

The three in the tank , stood in frozen, stunned horror.

Ronnie Anne couldn't believe it…she had to be dreaming. There was no way, no way at all that she was in the mouth of Lincoln's third oldest sister. And yet, the hot, damp air felt way to real. Luna's tongue started to shift, pushing her all around inside the tight confines. Disgusted by the saliva soaking into her pajamas and sticking to her skin, coating her hair. Ronnie Anne tried to kick, maybe hit something sensitive. It was no use, she couldn't do more than wriggle and squirm. Then suddenly the shifting stopped. Was she about to be let out, was Luna simply doing this to scare her? Consider her scared. Then her world tipped….backwards!

Fear surged throughout her whole body. God's, no! Luna wasn't just planning on scaring her. She was gonna eat her!

Ronnie Anne: (_terrified) _No! Luna! Please!...i—

There was an echoing gulp and Ronnie Anne suddenly couldn't speak anymore, she slide waist deep into Luna's esophagus. The velvety soft, slick walls forcing her arms at her sides. Ronnie Anne's legs kicked desperately. To her horror, a second gulp sounded and she was pulled downwards into pitch darkness.

It was hopeless to struggle, the powerful muscles wouldn't let her move, but she tried, wiggled, squirmed, twisted. But it didn't do anything but make her slide down faster! It somehow felt like she was being pushed and pulled at the same time. The pressure tightened, almost painfully…wait, was that Luna's collar bone? Was she really going down that fast! Luna's heart thumped loudly into her ears. Or was it hers? She couldn't tell.

Ronnie Anne: (_to herself)_ I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!

There was a sudden rush as all around her the pressure vanished as she fell down an incline to hit the soft rippled, squashy floor that waited to catch her. THIS WASN'T HAPPENING!

Luna tipped her head again, swallowing the excess saliva. She felt Ronnie Anne flop out of her throat and hit the bottom of her stomach. The three in the tank hadn't moved. Just stood there mouths agape…then Lori spoke.

Lori: You….you…ate…her.

Luna's only response was to grin at them, almost considering telling them the real kicker..no…save it for later. Luna suddenly grunted as she felt a hard little kick, followed by a punch. Ronnie Anne was putting up a fight.

Ronnie Anne's fist smashed into the hot, damp flesh she was laying on. It squelched under her knuckles. At the same time, her foot made contact with the wall behind her. She was pissed, she was in a stomach, she knew what happened in those. What was she hoping would happen… that all her struggling was gonna make Luna's tummy upset, want to expel her. Maybe..in her mindset, she didn't care at the moment…if Luna though she was beaten. She had another think coming.. Ronnie Anne was gonna make sure of it. Luna would suffer the worst bellyache in history for this.

Ronnie Anne punched and kicked until her arms and legs were lead. Still nothing, No groans of pain from the Rocker she was inside of. Not even an annoyed groan. Ronnie Anne stopped, her arms hurt, her legs hurt. She curled up…hugging her knees to her chest. Closing her eyes, she began to cry. Her sobs echoing in the darkness all around her. As she waited for the end.

Luna felt the movements inside her slowing down, the punches and kicks had only hurt a little. Not even enough to qualify as a bellyache. Was Ronnie Anne giving up? Had she realized that she couldn't hurt her?

Luna rubbed at her belly, trying to initiate another reaction, just to make sure Ronnie Anne really was settling down. Wouldn't do have her start up while she was taking care of business with the other three. Satisfied that Ronnie Anne had gone silent, at least for the time being, Luna leaned closer to the tank. The three remaining suddenly found their strength to move again. They backed up into one of the corners…eyes filled with fear.

Luna: One down…three to go. So…who's next?

**End of part 1.**

**This isn't Canon, just wanted to see. Also I DO NOT have any of the characters used for this one. Plus it's weird writing Luna as the "bad guy". I must prefer big , protective big sis Lunes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuation of Overprotective sister. Again, don't hate any of these characters. And this is probably the only time the Louds swear to any greater extant besides "damn". Just don't see them as cussin' machines. And more then likely the only time Luna will be the "bad guy". **

**Chapter 6: Overprotective sister. Part 2**

_Luna: One down…three to go…So…who's next?_

The three Loud sisters backed away for the towering form looming over them. Huddled close together in one of the corners, hugging the others close. Trembling and staring up at Luna with big, fear filled eyes. Not wanting or daring to believe that what they just saw happened. Again the hopeless thought that this was just a nightmare, surfaced in their minds, had too much sugar or whatever before bed. But despite their best efforts, it kept replaying over and over again in their heads.

Luna ,cool , calm fun, loving and caring Luna, who again, always looked out for both younger and older siblings alike...had actually **EATEN **someone…no, not someone…Ronnie Anne! She was inside the Rockers belly at that very moment. Getting…getting….No! They definitely did **NOT **want to think about…that. Lori in particular was horrified…after all, she was dating Ronnie Anne's older brother, Bobby. She had gotten to know the younger girl real well during her time at University, during her days or afternoons off. Saw her as a surrogate sister. Learned of her ambitions to be a professional skateboarder or chef. Helped her with her insecurities. Now, because of Luna's crazed overprotectiveness of their brother, all that was gone. And even more horrifying, Luna planned on doing the same thing to them. Lori looked at the stormy grey eyes staring down at them, never in her life had she ever suspected Luna would terrify her…but now, her and her little sisters were about to be a late night snack. Even worse, was them all finding out how long Luna was planning this. She had been bitter and angry this long?…and all this time she had still acted the same when they were together, laughing and talking ,like nothing had changed…but the whole time, she was planning on doing…this?! For what? Just for her own crazy way of looking after Lincoln? They were sisters. They loved Linc too, with all their hearts. Ok, granted they had their ups and downs, but still. This was insane!

Luna was still staring them down, expectantly…was she really waiting for one of them to actually volunteer to go next?! Like that would happen. No way, josé.

Luna: (_sighs) _You guys really are gonna make me do this the hard way, aren't you.

Lynn: (aghast) Yeah, right?! Like, we're really gonna let you eat us!?

Luan: Yeah, your off your rocker!

Luna: I was trying to make it easier on you, dudes.

Lori: (_stammering_) But Luna, this…this..is literally the most insane thing ever! You can't do this to us, we're sisters! Family!

Lori had hoped that this might have some effect on Luna. Something..anything. But alas, all it accomplished was getting the Rocker to shake her head.

Luna: Well, duh. That's why I was trying to make it easier. But someone has to look out for baby bro,. But since none of you have showed that you care about him, it falls to me. And apparently since none of you are gonna step up, I'm gonna have to pick which is next.

Luan: That's bull****! We love Linc!

Lynn: Yeah, I was able to pummel the living daylights outta Ronnie Anne, before I found out why she was pickin' on him.

Luna: (_angry_) But we thought wrong didn't we?! She didn't love him, like we or even he thought she did! Broke his gentle little heart. And noneofyouhaveshownthe_ slightest _hintofregretforallthegnarlystuffwedidtohim, over the years. (_cold_) Now, why don't you be good girls and step up outta that corner?

None moved. They stayed frozen , crammed into the tight corner.

Luna: (_ sighs again) _Fine, have it your way.

Lori, Luan and Lynn stared and shook, every part of their body surging with fear induced adrenaline. Luna was looking from one to the other, weighting and contemplating, what?... Which one had , in her mind, had done the worst to Lincoln. Each one was torn, hoping they weren't picked..but at the same time, fearing for the one who was. But all they could do was stare…and wait for Luna's decision.

Luna inwardly chuckled at the looks of absolute horror on the three shrunken Louds faces. Backed up into one of the tanks corners, one pair of blue eyes and two pairs of brown staring up at her, filled with dread. Hugging each other in uncontrolled fear…waiting in total terror for her decision. Fearing they'd be next, but also fearful as well for the sister that was picked. Luna had truly tried to make it easier on them, but was just messin' with them now. She fully knew who she wanted next..but she decided to have even more fun. But how…hmmmm, maybe see how far family bonds go? Like in a situation such as this one? Luna grinned. **That,** definitely would be fun.

Luna: I chose….(_points to Lynn) _Lynn! After all, you started the whole bad luck fiasco. Makes sense, you should be next to go down the hatch, right?

Luna drew one finger down her throat, again smiling inwardly at the frozen looks of horror, especially from Lynn. The Jock's bravado , if there was any left, had totally evaporated at the notion she was next. She cowered behind her older sisters, whimpering and shaking, hoping against hope they'd somehow prevent her from being eaten.

Luna: (_grins)_ Long way down, dudes. Especially since your smaller then an action figure…but don't worry. Least there's a nice ,warm, soft landing waiting to catch ya.

Luna's finger continue down her throat, showing the three what they were gonna have to go through, before finally stopping and settling over her stomach. Grinning as she saw those wide eyes follow the path, obviously wanting to look away, but unable to do so.

Luna: Now I think we should continue…imagine Ronnie Anne is starting to feel lonely in here, (_raised eyebrow)_ Know what I mean?

Luna patted her stomach, just to emphasize the joke. As they knew, Ronnie Anne was being digested…or so they thought. Luna had purposely neglected to tell them , one crucial bit of info…but she decided to save that news for the last one. Make it all the more fun for her…and more agonizing dread for them.

Luna: (_to Lynn)_ So, Lynn? You ready, little dudette?

Not waiting for a reply, Luna reached in for the sporty Loud. At that instant, all three broke apart. Scurrying around, avoiding the reaching fingers, Lynn quite speedily. Luna chuckled, like they could go anywhere. But hey, why not enjoy it. Let them just wear themselves out, panicking.

Smiling at this, Luna let them scurry around, chasing them , Lynn in particular. The other two dodged left and right. Slamming into the glass sides of the tank, before starting up again in full throttle. Lynn avoided her fingers for quite a bit, longer than Luna had expected. She was actually fairly impressed, at how many times Lynn managed to dodge or scrambled through them. But eventually Luna got bored and **actually **tried to catch her. In seconds, Lynn was trapped between the wall and her hand. Both sides stood frozen still, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The other two had backed into separate corners, also frozen in suspense.

Luna jerked her hand, Lynn was off like a hare, weaving between the index and middle finger. At the same instant, Luna's other hand came in and , before Lynn knew what was happening, she was caught, thrashing in Luna's iron grip.

Luna: (_amused) _Psych!

Lori watched with a pit of dread in her stomach as Lynn was lifted out of the tank, and raised up to Luna's face. Shuddering as she realized, though she knew it all along , that she was about to be forced to watch as someone else she cared about was swallowed up before her very eyes. Luna and Lynn appeared to be talking, she didn't catch much, but heard Lynn say "crazy". Yeah that was an understatement With a kind of horrifying realization, she knew what she was gonna do. It was terrifying, and she knew there wasn't gonna be any backing out. She hated it, but if it kept her from seeing…that again, and kept her little sisters free for even a few minutes longer…

Lori: Luna! …Wait!...

Huh, guess family bonds only go so far. Neither Luan or Lori made any move or indication to help Lynn as she was lifted, kicking and struggling from the tank. Oh well, made little difference, they'd all be out of way, soon enough.

Luna lifted Lynn, up to eye level. Watching the sporty girl, thrashing. Trying to break free of her grip, a fruitless effort, but still.

Luna: Your gonna fight the whole way down, aren't you?

Lynn's only response was to growl and struggle with even more intensity.

Luna: You know, Ronnie Anne tried to fight….but there's not a whole lotta space in here.._(Luna snapped at her, making the thrashing stop as Lynn yelped)_ I imagine my gullet is even worse. But you'll find out real soon.

Lynn: (_desperate)_ Luna! Come on! This is crazy! You can't eat me!? Does Linc even know your doing this?!

Luna: (_shakes_ _her head)_ Oh no! No matter what someone did to him…baby bro's a gentle little soul. He doesn't have a vengeful bone in his body. So…. I'm doing it for him. (_grins cheekily)_ Say hi to Ronnie Anne for me.

Seeing that the other two in the tank still hadn't made any movement, watching in fearful apprehension, Luna closed her eyes and brought the squirming little form closer….the mouth opened…

Lori: Luna!...Wait!...

Lori watched as Lynn was halted , barely three inches from being forced into Luna's mouth, still struggling, fully intending to fight the whole way down. Luna opened one eye in a " I'm listening" kind of way.

Lynn stopped struggling when she realized that her trip into Luna's mouth was on hold for the moment. Luan watched her sister from the opposite corner.

With dreaded resoluteness, Lori slowly stepped away from the corner, marching right up to the glass, staring up at her giant sister. Blue eyes boring into grey. Lori sighed and hung her head.

Lori:…Ta…Take me next.

Lynn and Luan: (_aghast)_ WHAT!?

Luna: (_opens other eye)_ Really, Lor?

Lori: (_defeated anger)_ Yes! I'll, as you put it…step up! (_almost begging) _Just…put Lynn down.

Luna smirked, oh yeah, just like she planned. She fully knew and counted on Lori's big sister instincts to kick in. To want to keep her little sisters from going through what they all had to, for as long as she could. Even if just for a few minutes. It was Lori she had planned on taking from the start. But nice to see her fun had succeeded. Luna nodded and set Lynn back down in the tank and withdrew.

Luna: I'll be nice, and give you a minute to say goodbye. Family bonus.

Luna scooted back against her pillow, giving them some space. Watching Lynn and Luan run over to Lori, maybe trying to knock some sense into her. Luna smirked again, imagining the conversation within those four glass walls.

Lynn: (_shaking her)_ Lori! Are you nuts!? She's gonna eat you! Have you **lost** your mind!?

Luan: What are you thinking?!

Lori: (_defeated) _That it literally doesn't matter. I mean…she's gonna eat us all anyway…Least it'll keep you two from suffering…that…for a little longer.

Lori couldn't bring herself to say it. Eat, it was just too horrible. Her voice was full of guilt as well, guilt for not trying to stop Luna when she had Ronnie Anne. She had just stood their, petrified. She should've done something. Begged, pleaded…sworn..done something, but no. All she did was watch the frantic, terrified movements of the bulge of a young woman she'd plan to call sister in-law one day, vanished as it went down Luna's throat. She didn't deserve to be out here, any longer.

Lori: (_calling) _Luna.

Luna scooted back over to the tank.

Luna: (_grins)_ You ready?

Lori: (_angry) _No…I'm not! (_sighs)_ But I don't have a choice.

Luna: No you don't. But I'll tell you what, since you decided to step up.. I'll make you a deal.

Lori, Luan and Lynn looked up. Angry but curious…what, was Luna gonna suggest?

Luna: You don't have to worry about Luan and Lynn joining you and Ronnie Anne tonight. They've earned a nights reprieve. Instead of being a late night snack , they'll be…my post jam sesh snack.

Lynn: HOW IS THAT A DEAL!?

Luna: (_smart ass)_ It's a deal, because you don't have to worry about seeing what I look like on the inside.

Luan: (_adding) _Till tommorow!

Luna: (_final) _Don't like it…TOUGH! You should've though of that when you were being cruel to Linc!

Lynn: We weren't being cruel, we were just being…big sisters.

Luna: (_scowling_) No, a big sis is supposed to be there for her baby bro. Especially when that baby bro happens to be the " Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around". How many times has Linc sacrificed his happiness for ours! Tons! And we weren't willing to do the same! But that ends now. As soon as you are out of the way, I'm gonna make sure he knows, no matter what , I at least got his back.

What Luna said sank in. And to the Loud sisters regret..it made sense. Being their Butler at scratchy bottom camp grounds, embarrassing himself on the internet, helping them squeeze money outta mom and dad. Every good thing, he'd ever done for them flashed through their mind. Linc had at least dozens of times taken one for the team. And they…now realized…they hadn't done a very good job returning the favor. But…that still didn't call for deserving to be eaten.

Luna: (_remembers) _Oh, and just so you know…that princess pony book that clogged the toilet…that was Lucy's, not his.

Luan: (_confused) _But..he said…

Luna: He took the fall, so we wouldn't make fun of her…(_looks at Lori) _But I've wasted enough time.

Luna reached into the tank and extracted Lori, despite the attempts of Luan and Lynn to grab her and hold on. Luna lifted the oldest Loud child up to eye level.

Luna: Cliché time…any last words?

Lori looked up at her, full in the eyes. Angry terror prominent. Lori put ever single ounce of betrayed feelings in her voice.

Lori: I HOPE YOU CHOKE.

Luna: (_mocking)_ Oohhh, big tough words for such a small dude. Oh, and FYI, I was planning on you being next all along…what, you're the oldest.. doesn't that entitle being first? (_grins)_ Just wanted to see if you'd take one for someone else.

With no more fuss, Luna roughly shoved Lori in her mouth, just like with Ronnie Anne, only to stop halfway suddenly. Lori was half in..half out, her head and torso was inside, squashed between tongue and palate, while her legs were outside, kicking in wild confusion. Luna grinned.

Luan and Lynn watched in horror as their oldest sister was roughly pushed into the rockers mouth, only to be halted as the lips closed over her waist. Seems Luna wanted to have a little fun, still. This was **MADDNESS!**

Luan: Luna! Please..stop!

Lynn: Yeah.. Let her go! Good gravy, she's your sister!

It was the same thing Lori had said to try and talk Luna out of it, earlier. But again it fell out deaf ears. Luna grinned, shaking her head. Luan and Lynn winced as they saw the flailing legs go side to side. They were almost afraid of Lori getting injured, but apparently Luna had no intention of letting that happen. With a mocking wink, Luna threw back her head and drew in the thrashing legs inside. Then there was a noisy gulp, and the two watched in disgust at the bulge heading down the rockers gullet. Little movements visible as Lori was obviously panicked and struggling, instinctual, primal fear telling her to fight. Luna coughed mildly, as the bulge vanished past her collar bone.

Luna coughed again at the mildly painful struggling inside her gullet. Ok, that was a bad move, really should've slicked her up before swallowing. But she was having fun at the horrified looks on Luan's and Lynn's faces. This wasn't just someone..it was their eldest sister. Luna rubbed her throat, trying to sooth the ache Lori's kicks had cause as the little form slid into her belly.

Lori mind short circuited as soon as Luna's lips closed around her waist. That this wasn't a dream fully hit home. This was real life. Her younger sister was gonna eat her! Her legs kicked desperately, outside. Knowing it was fruitless, but instinct prevailed. She heard the muffled yelling of Luan and Lynn in the tank, pleading with Luna. Probably begging for her release. Then the head was violently shook side to side. Lori yelped as she felt Luna's teeth on her waist. Saliva soaked into her shirt and clumped in her hair. Then the head jerked back and Lori was released, sent on a one-way trip towards the darker path at the back of Luna's throat. Lori felt her head slide into the tunnel of flesh. Velvety soft, and tight slick esophageal walls closed around her face. But despite this, she was still too big to just slide right on in. Then all around her came an echoing gulp and she was pulled down into the path to Luna's stomach.

It was uncomfortably tight, the walls smothered her and crushed her arms against her sides. Thick slime coated her head to toe. The powerful pounding of Luna's heart reverberated through her entire body. Lori kicked at the walls, wanting the pressure to be gone. She though she heard Luna cough, sounding uncomfortable, and grinned, despite the situation. Seemed Luna forgot you have to slick your food up, and was paying for it.

Lori: Gotta make sure your foods ready to go down, little sis.

It was a small victory, but even causing slight pain was a win.

The pressure all around her tightened, her grin vanished as she realized she was scrapping past Luna's collar bone…that meant the next stop…was the stomach.

There was a sudden rush as the crushing pressure disappeared and Lori flopped over on her front, on a soft, rippled floor that squelched under her form. The hot damp flesh yielding under her hands and knees as she sat up, unable to see in the pitch black darkness.

The full weight of what was gonna happen hit her. She was going to be digested..turned into nutrition's for the Rockstar, Lori felt the beginnings of tears stinging her eyes. She started to curl up, ready to give into hopeless despair…when she thought…in the darkness and over Luna's heartbeat. She heard something else.

Lori listened hard…yes, their was definitely something..it sounded..like…quiet, broken sobbing.

But that was impossible, their wasn't anything in here…except…No. Couldn't be! She'd been in here for at least twenty minutes! There's no way she could still be alive? Could it?

Lori: (_hesitant)_ Ro…Ronnie Anne?

The sobbing stopped, changing to quiet sniffing.

Ronnie Anne hadn't stopped crying since she started. And why should she? Her life was over, just because Linc's crazy, overprotective sister had EATEN her. The floor under her vibrated, and she dimly heard what sounded like Luna talking. But she blocked it out, she didn't want the last thing for her to hear to be Luna's voice. So she just curled up even more, and continued to sob. How long she couldn't tell. So much that she didn't hear the deep echo of Luna swallowing.

A voice cut through her sobbing.

Lori: (_hesitant)_ Ro…Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne jerked up, her sobbing turning into quiet sniffling.

Ronnie Anne: (_sniffs)_ Hello?

Ok, there wasn't any doubt, the voice proved it…Ronnie Anne was still alive. But…that was impossible! They were eaten, they were going to be digested.

And yet, Lori had been in here long enough that she herself should feel the beginning effects. But there wasn't the burning itch of acid, no coughing or choking from lack of oxygen. In fact if it weren't for the hot, soft floor beneath her, and the dull thudding of the heart above..she could almost believe she was still outside. We're…they somehow, safe? But…how. Had Luna done something? Or was it something to do with the shrinking?

Lori: Ronnie Anne?!

Ronnie Anne: Lori?!

Lori: Yeah, it's me? Is it really you?

Ronnie Anne: (_sniffs)_ Well, duh. You hear me don't you?

Lori was prepared to make a comeback, when she caught the edge of sniffs in Ronnie Anne's voice.

Lori: Ronnie Anne…are you…crying?

Never in all the time, she'd been with Bobby , had she ever seen Ronnie cry. After tonight, Lori didn't expect this…but she was surprised.

Ronnie Anne: (_thick_) No S***, I've been crying! Your crazy sister..**ATE ** me! I'm in a stomach, waiting to get digested…who wouldn't cry!

Lori: Ronnie Anne, I'm gonna need you to focus…do you know how long you been in here?

Ronnie Anne thought about it. She didn't know, time had no meaning in here, not that she even had a way to tell time. All she was aware of was darkness, wet, humid darkness. But it felt like a bit of time had passed..but still.

Ronnie Anne: Why are you asking?

Lori: (_ignores the question)_ And breathing? Are you having trouble breathing?

Come to think of it, now that she thought about it…no she hadn't, she had to breathe to be crying, right?

Ronnie Anne: Lori, just tell me what your getting at?

Lori: Ronnie Anne, as of now, you've been in here for least almost thirty minutes.

Ronnie Anne felt like she'd been punched in the gut. What? That had to be a cruel joke..a lie.

Ronnie Anne: But that's impossible!

Lori: Literally, yes it is. But I'm telling the truth, why would I lie?

Ronnie Anne had to confess that made sense…Lori had no reason to lie? Of course, she also thought none of Lincoln's sisters had any reason to eat her. But this was different, Lori was in here too, so….maybe…they were safe? But how?

Lori: Stay there…wherever you are. I'm coming.

Something told Lori that it'd be stupid to try and walk on the squashy floor. It reminded her of a water bed…albeit a very..very warm and slimy water bed, but still. Another surprise…while it was warmer than she would've liked..it wasn't uncomfortably hot in here. In fact if it wasn't for the small problem, they were in Luna's belly…she might even dare to say it was almost, sorta…cozy. Lori shifted around on her hands and knees for a few feet. The floor squelching the entire time.

Lori felt something against her fingers, something that definitely didn't feel like a stomach. Slimy, soft and vaguely scratchy, while below was slimy and smooth.

Lori: What the?

Ronnie Anne: That's my arm, Lori.

Lori wriggled so as she was leaning beside the younger woman, leaning against the wall. As she settled, Ronnie Anne squirm so that she was snuggled against her side, with her arms wrapped securely around her, almost like she was afraid Lori would be taken away and she'd be alone again. Lori was taken aback, again Ronnie Anne wasn't usually one to show much emotionally. Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around the younger woman, feeling her start to shake with a fresh round of soft crying.

Ronnie Anne: Lori…I..I..I don't wanna be here. I wanna wake up and this will all just be a crazy nightmare.

Lori: (_comforting)_ I know. I know.

Lori rubbed her back. Wondering if them still being alive was just a strange fluke…or if Luna hadn't told them her entire plan.

Luna felt Lori shifting around inside, most of the movements started out feeling shocked…seemed she found out the little bit of info Luna didn't tell them. But she'd get to that later…the movements were what she focused on. They felt weird at first…but they quickly started to feel tingly and rather nice. Like this tingling warmth spread throughout her entire stomach and sent a shiver up her spine. Luna couldn't lie.. it felt..great! Just another bonus from her plan. Will Ronnie Anne's kicking and struggling it had been slightly painful..but these different. And just think, she had all night to enjoy these. Before the other two joined them tomorrow. Then it would feel even more intense.

With a grin, Luna rubbed at her stomach, if she pressed hard enough, she could just feel the two small forms huddled against each other. Lynn and Luan hadn't moved from their positions of horror. Luna smirked down at them.

Luna: She tickles.

That seemed to be enough to break them out of their trance. They started hurling harsh words up at her. Luna didn't pay them no mind as she carefully got up and moved the tank. She was doing this for her Rightious baby bro. The two that remained yelped as they slid on the smooth slick floor, as Luna climbed outta bed and went and set the tank down on the bedside table. She found the top and fitted it on. A few openings in the mesh, would ensure they wouldn't suffocate, but also wouldn't let anyone hear their little cries for help. Luna bent down to their level.

Luna: (_grins_) See you dudes, tomorrow after my jam sesh.

The two didn't say anything more...just stared at her with those big brown eyes, full of terror, anger and betrayal. Luna's grin faltered at the look as, despite how she was doing this for Linc…she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Ok, maybe that was enough teasing for one night. Luna spotted her jacket and picked it up and threw it over the tank enough to block those eyes. She couldn't deal with those looking at her all night.

With that taken care, Luna took of her boots and climbed back into bed and getting comfy, slowly drifted off..keeping one hand settled over her stomach, where she could just feel Lori and Ronnie Anne, underneath.

While the two in the tank, just sat huddled in the corner…trembling, knowing that tomorrow, they'd be nothing more than a memory. They slowly fell into a troubled sleep, despite their fear.

It was well past, early morning when Luna woke up. Luna sat up and stretched, feeling the weight of the two calling her home, wiggle at the movement. Luna smiled at the wiggles, then…grinning mischievously, lay both hands on her stomach and pressed. She had to bit her lip at the frenzy of irate, sleepy squirming as the already limited space got squashed. Looks like they either managed to fall or cry themselves to sleep in their new home, last night. Luna held like this for a minute before she let them have there space back...then her eyes drifted over to the tank, and her grin widened.

Luna climbed off the bunk and went to the table, and threw off the jacket, seeing Lynn and Luan snuggled together, still in an uneasy looking slumber. Luna grinned at how she imagined their reaction was gonna be.

Luna: (_in her head)_ Time to rain on their parade…

Luna gave the tank an violent shake.

Luna:…good morning! Wakey..wakey! Little dudettes!

The two in the tank started up with a sleepy yelp..looking around before remembering where they were. Lynn fixed Luna a hard stare, rubbing her eyes.

Lynn: What do you want?

Luna: Didn't want you guys asleep for this. (_smirks)_ Doesn't sit well with me to just

eat you when you sleeping.

Luna chuckled at the look on absolute horror on the two's faces, as what she just said completely registered. Both shot up, wide awake.

Luan: But..but..I thought you said it would be after your jam sesh?!

Clearly the two had hoped for a while of still having freedom. Maybe plan or find someway to escape…No Such Luck.

Luna: (_meek)_ Oops, did I say post jam sesh snack? (_the two nodded)_ My bad, I meant breakfast. I got other plans for today, dudes.

Lynn: You ..you…Monster!

Luna: (_chuckles) _ Ohh, monster, eh? Guess what, Lynn….I think you just volunteered to go first. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.

The two watched in horror as Luna headed out. Heard a cheerful "good morning" to Leni as she came out of the bathroom. Like nothing was up. Whatever she was going for, they weren't gonna wait. They started looking all around, seeing if they could've possibly missed something..last night. Unfortunately not, the walls were tall and strong. Even if it wasn't just the two of them, even with Ronnie Anne and Lori, they couldn't reach the top, even on each other's shoulders.

Luan:She said…we'd have until she finished her jam sesh!

Lynn: Well, clearly she never planned to uphold it.

They didn't have to wait long before they heard the knob rattling, as it opened and Luna slipped back in, holding a slightly steaming mug. She shut the door quickly behind her, coming back over and set the cup down on the table. Before kneeling back down to eye level.

Luna: Nothing like a nice cup of tea with breakfast.

The two little Louds backed away, knowing it was pointless, but huddled together.

Luna: Oh, and don't bother calling or crying for help. Most of the fam is away, off doing their own thing. (_to Lynn)_ Well, let's get started.

Luna reached into the tank, Lynn tried to run, but seemed Luna was a bit in a hurry today, Lynn was quickly squashed against the wall before, being lifted out of the tank. Hearing Luan calling up to Luna , but again, nothing. With no ceremony, Luna shoved Lynn into her mouth.

Lynn cried out as she felt herself pressed against the strange, warm and slimy muscle of Luna's tongue, the muscle shifted, pushing and shoving her around the tight space and against her palate. She was right, their was no space what so ever in here. Lynn kicked and squirmed, as best she could, but before long, she was fighting a different force, her feet were dangling at the edge of Luna's throat, and Luna's tongue was pushing her clothes and closer.

Lynn: (_desperate)_ Luna! Please!... We're sisters!..I..I'll be nicer to Linc!..I'll…

Lynn plea was cut off as there was a strong gulp that echoed in her ears and her legs were suddenly crushed together in the slick confines of her big sister's gullet, it was even more enclosed then the mouth. Another gulp sounded as Luna threw back her head for extra strength and Lynn slipped completely inside, scrabbling madly at the tongue. It was no use, the walls closed over her hands and pulled her down.

It was too tight, she could barely breathe. The powerful muscles dragging her deeper and deeper into Luna's core. The heart pounded in her ears, but if Luna thought she was gonna give up, she had something else coming. Lynn wriggled, stretching out both her elbows and feet against the slick, crushing walls…she stopped as the appendages found traction. All around her the tunnel of flesh quivered with a surprised , choking cough. Lynn grinned, surely Luna would have to do something, cough her back up.. suddenly from up above, she heard several deep gulps, and a rush of semi-hot liquid struck her. How could she had forgotten the tea?! Lynn cried in outrage as she felt herself slipping, aided by the liquid. Scrapping past what even she knew was Luna's collar bone.

Luan fell to her knees, watching the bulge sink lower and lower in Luna's throat, until it slipped out of sight past the collar bone. She had felt hope flare up inside her at the lump suddenly halted and the surprised choking cough Luna gasped out. Lynn was fighting. Of course, it soured as Luna gripped the tea and started chugging. Slowly Lynn slipped down ward, lost forever.

Luna took the tea away, as she felt the stubborn Loud slip all the way down, and get deposited in her belly. Should've know Lynn would pull a stunt like that.

Luna: (_coughing). _Sore loser…right to the end.

Lunas mood improved slightly at the sudden frenzy of punches and kicks she felt, they hurt a little bit more then Ronnie Anne's had, but still nothing to get worked up over, let her tire herself out.

Luna slide closer to the tank, eyeing the broken looking form of Luan. She had purposely saved her for last. Despite what she did to Linc and all of them over the years…she was still her favorite sister, and was actually a little sad it had to be her among the ones that needed taken care of. Oh well.

Luna: (_soft)_ And then there was one.

Luan looked up, betrayed and hurt and alone…

Luan: (_broken_) Just shut up and get it over with.

Luna: Oh I will, but I've saved one last surprise for the last one.. congrats, its you.

Luan felt herself get picked up, Luna's fingers were rough and calloused…but …surprisingly gentle. Luan didn't care about the surprise…she was alone…she just wanted it over with. Any minute now she'd be put inside Luna's mouth and gulped down, hopefully there was still time to be with Lynn…before..

To her surprise, when she was set down, it wasn't slimy or hot…warm yes, but not hot and smooth. The she saw instead of being in Luna's mouth, she had been placed on her stomach, Luna was Lying down on her bunk. The shirt was rolled up, and Luna was holding her in place, just in case she tried to make a sudden break for it.

Luan: (_to Luna) _What are you—

Luna: (_shhh) _Listen.

Luna really had lost it…there was no way she was going to listen to…all that. And she was just about to tell her so, when Luna gently put a finger against her head and pushed down so Luan's ear was pressed against her stomach.

Luan: (_angry)_ Let me up! I don't ..want…to…

Luan stopped her spout of anger at what she heard, coming from the darkness inside Luna. It…sounded..like…voices…muffled of course,but ..sounding perfectly fine. Luan looked up at Luna, shocked.

Luna: Ya hear it now?

Luan: (_weak)_ Are…are they…still alive?

Luna: Well of course they are!

Luan: But…you…them…you ate them.

Luna: What I believe I told you was that I was taking care of you, so you wouldn't do anything to bother Linc anymore.. correct? (_Luan nods)_ Ok, now where in that…did I say that I had any intention of hurting you little dudes?

Luan: But…how…?!

Luna: That formula, Lisa was working on, not only shrinks someone down to help with medical professionals…but also allows them to be perfectly safe inside a human body…long as their small, they can breath just fine…wont get digested or overheated.

Luan: So…all this was for what?! Do you know how scared and horrified we've been!? We thought they were dead!

Luna: Nope. Safe and sound… They're, just in my stomach.

Luan was fuming at this…Luna had purposely let them think they were gonna die…for what? Some sick humor…but also.. slightly hopeful..if she had no intention of hurting them…maybe she was gonna let them out?

Luan: How long are you planning on keeping is in here?

Luna: (_hmm)_ How does…forever sound?

Luan: But…I..we don't wanna be in there forever. We have lives. You can't just do that!

Luna: Can and will. (_grins_) Besides you'll still be living your lives…just inside a sis hotel…like on a permanent vacation. Just what you get for all those things we did to Linc.

Luan: **** That! Your crazy!

Luan tried to get up, only to remember Luna was holding her down. Seeing that her little sis was getting resistant..Luna gripped her carefully…only to stop, as a mischievous grin broke over her face.

Luan once again felt herself lifted up , fighting for freedom, biting, punching, kicking. Suddenly she was released and with a cry fell a short way, until she struck liquid. Completely submerged, she broke the surface, coughing and sputtering, shaking liquid out of her hair. Looking around as soon as she was able, she saw she'd had been dropped into Luna's cup of tea. The warm liquid up to her stomach. Then the confined space was lifted and tilted. And to Luan's terror, she found herself staring into the cavernous mouth of her sister as Luna started to drink. Luan whimpered in fear, as she began to slide, desperately trying to get a grip on the slick, wet walls.

Luan: Luna! Stop! Please! Not like this! I'll drown!

All she got, was a liquidy sounding gargle as she slipped the rest of the way into Luna's mouth. The current of tea gave her no chance what so ever. She was carried to the back of the throat and gulped down.

Luna tilted the final gulp of tea down her throat. Luan went down easy, the combination of tea and throat muscles carried her effortlessly on a one way trip to her stomach. She'd be fine, Luna wouldn't have done it if she thought for one second Luan wouldn't survive. She felt Luan exit her throat with the rush of liquid and get deposited in her belly.

It was done. Luna's plan had gone off, without a single hitch, except for Lynn trying to choke her. She smiled at the wriggles as one or two came and checked on Luan. Even the slightest movement sent the warm tingle throughout her stomach and up her spine. The best part…she never had to give this up. But onto more important things ,now that was done, she had plans to get started.

Lori held Luan close, the jokester had, like Ronnie Anne, taken the trip down the gullet and being in Luna's stomach rather badly, after coughing up practically a lake of tea, she just hugged Lori and broke down in broken, devastated sobs. Although she managed to choke out what Luna had told her.

Lynn: (_enraged)_ What!? You're saying we're stuck in here?!...** FOREVER**!

Luan: (_hiccups)_ Y…Yeah!

Lynn kicked at the stomach floor, even though she knew it was hopeless, she was tired and it didn't bother Luna, in the slightest.

Everyone started as the space around them, shifted and rocked.

Luan: (_hiccups)_ What..is…that!?

Lori: That's just Luna. She's moving.

The movements stopped after a few seconds, then the floor under them vibrated. Luna was talking to someone…then they heard a name…and they felt a rush of different emotions.. slightly angry..but mostly…hope. Luna was talking to Lincoln.

Lori, Luan, Lynn Ronnie Anne: (_as one)_ Lincoln!.

Luna: (_as Linc opens his door)_ Hey bro.

Lincoln: Oh, hey Luna, what's the haps?

Luna chuckled, it sounded just like how she would word it.

Luna: You got any plans for today?

Lincoln: Not really, just gonna sit here and read comics. Why'd you ask.

Luna: (_slightly teasing)_ Oh no reason…(_pulls out her phone)_ Except I bought three tickets to the next showing of Part two of The Halfling. And since you're a Hugh fan, I'd thought you'd might like to come with.

Luna smiled at the look of absolute excitement that lite up the fifteen year old boys face.

Lincoln: Wow, Luna! Really? What the occasion?!

Luna: (_laughs_) What, can't a big sis just do something nice for her awesome baby bro? So whaddya say? You in?

Lincoln: Are kidding? That sounds awesome! Let me just go to the bathroom right quick.

Luna: Go right ahead, bro. I'll be in the car.

Lincoln: Great I'll be…what's that noise?

Luna felt the squirming in her gut. The four were trying to get Lincoln's attention. Luna patted her stomach and put on a easy smile.

Luna: Nothing bro. Just breakfast settling.

Lincoln: Ok, well see you in the car.

Luna watched her bro head down towards the bathroom. Only then did she press hard against her stomach, feeling the frenzy of uncomfortable wriggles that this caused. Luna was gonna have to teach them that there wasn't anything they could do it was over. She'd won…They were out of the way. Lincoln was gonna be loved by his big sis…life was gonna be easy for him for now on.

Lincoln: (_just about to email you bathroom)_ Oh…by the way. You said three tickets? Who else is coming?

Luna: Hope you don't mind, bro. I invited Sam too. That ok?

Lincoln: More then ok. Be nice having another The Halfling and King of the Rings fan to discuss it with.

Luna chuckled as Linc headed into the bathroom. Luna headed down stairs, gently rubbing at her stomach, feeling the four shift away as far as possible. Aw, seemed they weren't happy with how it had to be. TOUGH.

Lincoln's life on easy street had begun.

(_Epilogue)_

Lincoln's eyes shot awake. His heart was pounding and he was sweating, for some reason he was afraid. Had he had a nightmare? He couldn't remember, all he new was scared…his sheets felt like they were trying to constrict him. They were all over him, cutting off his vision. He thrashed, trying to loosen himself, but only getting more tangled. He whimpered, as the fear pushed itself back to the front of his conciousness.

The door opened.

Voice: Linc? Linc!?

Luna. He felt her grabbing at him.

Luna: (_quiet)_ Calm down, bro. It's just me. Let's get you untangled.

After a minute, he felt himself freed. He crushed his third oldest sister in a tight hug. Luna would make everything better…she always did. She was his closest sister.

Luna was taken aback at the frantic, almost bone crushing hug, she found herself in. Lincoln sniffled, he was starting to cry.

Luna: No. No. Don't cry, baby bro…please.

Luna returned the hug as fiercely as he had, not knowing what was bothering her bro, all she knew was that he needed comfort, and that's what he was gonna get.

Luna: Linc..what happened? You have a nightmare?

Lincoln nodded.

Luna: What about?

Lincoln: (_sniffs)_ I…don't remember. But…it..was bad.

It was true, he couldn't remember. It was like his mind had forced it from his memory. Never wanting to experience it again. But he was still terrified. He couldn't go back to sleep…it might try an encore.

Luna hated seeing her baby bro like this…sniffing, trying not to cry…obviously terrified. But she thought of something that might help…it only made sense to them two. It hadn't failed yet.

Luna: Linc…do you need your safe place? Would that help, bro?

By safe place, she was referring to her stomach. Lincoln never felt more safe and protected then he did curled up in there. As soon as the words passed her lips , Lincoln looked up, thin trails of tears down his face. He sniffed again and nodded.

Luna: (_comforting) _Ok, bro. No problem. Let's go get the stuff and get you sorted, then go back to sleep.

Luna gently helped her bro to his feet and guided him towards Lisa's room.

Luna: (_promising)_ Every little thing is gonna be alright, baby bro. Whatever that nightmare was about…it'll never happen.

Fin.

**Boom! Twist ending. Not Canon and not real, to boot. As I was writing, thought back to Withdrawal part one, about Linc's nightmare and figured this would be perfect. Linc's biggest fear is something happening to his family. And one getting others outta the way qualifies.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is an Authors note.

I'm not sure if I did it good. But the sequence in chapters 5 and 6 **DID NOT happen **in the Canon version! It was implied that the nightmare Lincoln had in chapter 3 was the sequence in chapters 5 and 6. Everyone is still safe and sound. Lori's at Fairway. Luan and Lynn are doing…whatever they do off screen. Ronnie Anne's still in great lakes city.

And to everyone who doesn't like this story…DO NOT READ! ITS LITERALLY THAT SIMPLE!

To those who enjoy the story or just the sibling bonding. Thanks for reading!

This isn't the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again chapters 5 and 6 never happened. Lincoln had too much sugar or one too many Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches before bed. Luna would never do that. it was a nightmare Lincoln had…everyone is safe and sound. Back to Luna being a Rockin' Big sis , looking out for everyone.**

**This takes place on January 3****rd****, aka the day that started Luna and Linc's new favorite way to bond. One year later. So now Luna's 20, Luan's 19, Lynn's 18, and Linc is now 16 as his birthday is in the spring or summer.**

**If you don't like these stories…simply and calmly leave. If you're ok with them, hope you enjoy this. Luna and Lincoln are my favorite Loud siblings so they will ALWAYS be a major plot point in these stories. I feel there's a serious lack of bonding episodes Don't like it, move along.**

**Seriously, if you don't like, don't rant on the reviews.**

**Chapter 8: A surprise for Luna.**

Lincoln waited in his room. He could hardly wait to see what the other two thought of his plan. He had been thinking of it for a while. It was 9:00 on January 3rd..a very special day for Lincoln, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. A year ago today, Lisa tricked him into testing a experimental shrinking formula designed for aiding medical professionals with surgery and diagnosis. It also marked the day he, Luan, and Lynn started growing closer, and him and Luna to grow even closer than before. What had started as an ordinary Special sibling day with Luna had turned into spending a week inside the music loving Loud's stomach. It was the only way he could survive, since the formula made his resistance to outside elements, like cold practically none existent. Odd, as it sounded he needed heat that wasn't susceptible to change on the outside, like the constant heat inside his big sister's stomach. After some hesitation, he and Luna both agreed to go through with it, and he was soon surrounded by Luna's inner darkness.

In a surprise twist, both of them strangely grew to enjoy it. For Linc , his big sis's belly became something of a safe haven. Nothing could get him in there, not his worries and feelings of inferiority. All he had to do was relax and enjoy a nice round of bonding with his closest sister. For Luna, as a big sister, she felt her sense of responsibility and protectiveness for looking out for a sibling in a unusual circumstance skyrocket. She made him feel safe and protected. And to her, that meant the world.

In another surprise, Lynn and Luan had willingly volunteered to spend the whole week he had to be inside Luna with him. He couldn't never repay them for that. While the Loud siblings did occasionally get on each other's nerves…they always had each other's backs…through thick and thin. Which is why, Luna shot down Linc's suggestion to be a permanent resident in her gut, but helped come up with the idea that her stomach could be his special safe place and , along with him came up with the special sibling game, kinda an extra bit of fun for them.. especially him, as it turned out he, Lincoln Loud, comic book lover, video game player and King of the Rings and TMNT fan, was an adrenaline junkie…a fact even he found surprising. The Louds having each other's backs was also the reason Lori, Luan, and Lynn didn't rat out the scientific Loud upon the arrival of the rest of the family after the week long pageant of Lola's, though it took some convincing for Lori to keep it under wraps. They saw and were touched by the bonding of all who stayed in their Big sis hotel.

Lincoln love the Special sibling game with Luna, not only did it provide a rush of adrenaline he couldn't find anywhere else, but also gave all involved a unique bonding experience. He was always looking for a way to make it even more enjoyable for both him and Luna. He was called "The Man with the Plan" for a reason, and now he thought he found it. According to Luan…both her and Lynn were interested in the game. Luan even having participated in one, after she nearly stepped on him after he, foolishly, even he admitted, shrunk himself for a head start on the special sibling game, course she was guilty about it and devastated that she had nearly done so. Her solution, even though he had already forgiven her, (Wasn't her fault he acted without thinking)…Lincoln got to end the game inside two of his amazing big sister's stomachs…him in Luan's while she was inside Luna's…AT THE SAME TIME! He wanted another rush like that…even if he had passed out once it wore off….which got him thinking..if both Lynn and Luan wanted in on the game, why not bring them in..Luna for sure wouldn't mind having more players, he wouldn't mind some more company…providing Lynn watched her sleep kicking. But that would have to wait for next time. Tommorow was the day Luna and him had planned their monthly sibling day. And being honest he had been thinking of some way to make it up to Luna with all the times she'd been there for him, especially with the game, and being his safe place…and while he was thinking..a plan started to develop in his mind…why not let Luna enjoy the same rush he got from the game. Of course, she got her own rush with the game, but variety is the spice of life.

Lincoln picked up his phone, most all the rest of the family were spending the day with Pop-Pop , while he loved his grandfather dearly, he said something came up…Albert had understood, there was always next time. Lori was still at Fairway…It was just him, Luan and Lynn at home right now. Luna was over at Sam's, Rockin'out. Perfect time to plan a little surprise for his Rockin'Big sis.

Lincoln pulled up his contacts and selected Luan and Lynn, one after the other. Each one he sent the same thing.

**Please meet me in my room. I got something important to discuss with you.**

With that he sat back down on his bed and waited.

Nor did he have long to wait, only a few seconds after he sent the text did the door open and Luan slipped in. She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted to discuss. Lincoln held up his hand.

Lincoln: I sent the same text to Lynn, I want her in on this as well.

Luan: Lynn was out playing basketball, last I saw.

Lynn: (_coming in)_ Not anymore, I'm not.

The sporty Loud closed the door behind her, more out of habit than anything else. They were alone and they knew it. Lynn and Luan sat down on the edge of his bed.

Lynn: Ok, Linc…what's so important?

Luan: Yeah, what's cookin' funny lookin'?

Lincoln took a deep breath, he had practiced this for days, but he couldn't help it, he was nervous. While he didn't expect them to be against it, he was naturally an over thinker. He took another deep breath and calmed down enough to continue. His heart was racing.

Lincoln: I assume you two know what today is?

Both Lynn and Luan nodded, they'd never forget this day. One year ago today, Lisa had nearly caused their bro to freeze to death with her selfish tricking him into taking that formula, and while he was still safe and sound, thanks to Luna, a great degree of trust had been lost in the scientist. It was also the day they had willingly agreed to go through the same thing Lincoln did to keep their little bro company… and began a new relationship of closeness between them, Luna and Lincoln. So their feelings of today were kinda bittersweet.

Luan: (_cold) _It's the same date as the day Lisa tricked you.

Lincoln could understand their coldness. He too feel that Lisa could never fully regain his trust after that stunt. But Lincoln was, also an optimist, looking on the positive side, and despite how that day started, it held a lot of positives too.

Lincoln: You could look at it that way. But I prefer to think of it as the day that started a unbreakable bond between me and three of my awesome big sisters.

Both Luan and Lynn felt their cheeks grow warm at his words. True, they knew that they had grown closer, but it felt all the more touching and heartfelt to hear him say it. To hear that, coming from their adorable little bro…meant a lot.

Lincoln: So, you know a month or two ago, Luna let me pull an all nighter and all morning in my big sis hotel?

Lynn: Yeah, you almost startled the freckles off me. (_stern)_ You know, you could've just said you were having problems.

Lincoln: Yeah, yeah, I know. I was being stupid hiding it from you three. Well more I thought about it, the more I thought I should do something nice for Luna…since she's usually there for me, especially when it comes to our arrangement …and I think I know the perfect way to. But I wanted to see what you guys thought of it.

Luan and Lynn both smiled at this. Their little bro really was possibly the sweetest and most thoughtful boy in the world. But they were also big sisters and as such, couldn't resist a bit of good old sibling teasing.

Lynn: (_teasing)_ Aww, someone wants to do something nice for his guardian?

Lincoln: (_rolls eyes)_ Lynn, both Luna and I have told you, she's not my guardian, she's just the one I felt the most comfortable and close to…growing up, she was usually the one more willing to humor me in my hobbies, without making fun of me for it. Plus she always knew how to make me feel better, when I was upset. I know she's always got my back.

Luan: So do we, Linc.

Lynn: Yeah, don't forget we're here whenever you need us too.

Lincoln: (_smiles) _I know.

Luan nudged him gently.

Luan: So go ahead, what's the Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around gonna do to pay back his sister?

Lincoln: Well , as you know me and Luna planned a special sibling day tomorrow…

Lynn: Yep. (_to Luan)_ And how much you wanna bet it's gonna end with little Linc here in his big sis hotel?

Lincoln: (_in_ _his_ _head_) Not with what I had in mind. (_out_ _loud_) Well, I'm always looking for ways to make the game even more exciting than it already is.

Luan thought for a moment…if Linc wasn't planning that… he wasn't planning…

Luan: (_surprised)_ Is Luna gonna get to stay in a little bro hotel.

Lincoln: (_shakes his head)_ Oh no. No. If you'll let me finish I'll tell you what I got in mind.

So Luan and Lynn zipped their lips, as Lincoln told them what he was planning for his big sister on their special sibling day tomorrow. As he explained, they went from confused, to shocked to smiling winningly. Lincoln finished.

Lincoln: (_somewhat nervous)_ So…you guys think she'll like it?

Lynn: Are you kidding…SHE'LL LOVE IT! You really are the "Man with the Plan.

Lincoln: (_hopeful)_ Really?

Luan: Without a doubt! She'll definitely be touched by what you came up with.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head.

Lincoln: (_touched)_ Aw, thanks guys.

Lynn : (_teasing) _Aww, someone's blushing.

Lincoln could feel his cheeks were indeed warm at his big sister's confidence in his proposal.

Lincoln: Of, course Luna can't find out. I want it to be a surprise.

Luan: Don't worry Lincoln, (_gestures to Lynn)_ Our lips are sealed.

Both mimed locking their lips and throwing away the key. Lincoln smiled, those two were really earning major big sis points.

Lynn: And maybe one day, you'll be playing the role of hunter in your and Luna's Special sibling game, eh?

Lincoln chuckled, Luna had in fact offered to let him see what as her and Luan referred to as "the little piece of heaven treatment". He told her he'd think about it , but in truth, he was content with the way things were going…he liked his stays in casa de Luna, with his Rockin' older sister looking out for him. If it wasn't broke, don't fix it, right.

Lincoln: (_scoffs) _ Yeah… don't hold your breath.

Luan: Well, if you ever decide otherwise, both me and Luna are more then willing to show you what it's like being the hotel for once.

Lynn: Make that three, you ever change your mind, just say the word.

Lincoln chuckled again, the four of them really had grown closer since that day one year ago. If they felt that strongly about it, and they sure seemed willing….maybe it would be interesting to feel what the wriggling and rubbing felt like…just once. Someday, but not today…or tomorrow.

Lincoln: Again, I'll think about it.

Right now he had more important things to devote his attention to at the moment.

Luna came home about half and hour later, and then, about another hour passed before the rest of the family returned. Lincoln put the next phase of his idea into action, hopefully the key player he needed to help with his plan would return his text, and be open to his idea. In the meantime, he spent the waiting time with his family. A little sparring match with Lynn, followed by helping Lana with her pets, then rockin' out with Luna until dinner. The whole time he was with Luna he was thinking of how surprised his big sis was gonna be. He couldn't wait.

Lincoln lay on his bed reading a comic, as he got older, he kinda left Ace Saavy, as had Clyde. Of course, he'd always remember Ace with fondness and would still read for nostalgia…but now he was reading the IDW TMNT, since he always like the tv series…though 2003 and 2012 were his favorites.

Lincoln checked his phone, the person still hadn't responded, no matter. Couldn't expect someone to be glued to their phone every second of every day….except maybe Lori. Nothing to get too worked up over, long as she texted back before tommorow. It was a simple text.

**Hey, need your help with something, important tommorow. Text back as soon as you can.**

Lincoln turned back to his comic.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ Still don't see why the Turtles are never Red-eared Sliders. That's what they were in the original comics, oh well, least their in their proper roles.

He looked up as he heard the sounds of footsteps approached his door, then knocking.

Lincoln: It's open.

The door opened halfway. Luna poked her head in.

Luna: Hey bro, just wanted to say good night..I'm hitting the hay.

Lincoln: (_raised eyebrow) _Kinda early, ain't it?

Luna: (_smiles) _Wanna be well rested for our rockin' tradition of spending the day together. Just me and my baby bro. Can't wait!

Lincoln: Me either, see you in the morning then…

Luna gave him one more smile then left him to continue his comic.

Lincoln: (_in his head)_…Though it won't be just the two of us…but I'm sure you won't mind, sis.

Lincoln turned and started to get back into his reading. He didn't make it past the next panel when he heard his phone vibrate beside him suddenly.

Lincoln checked who it was…and felt his heart pace quicken for a moment. Yes! Just who he had hoped.

**Sure thing. What can I do you for?**

Lincoln let loose a sigh of relief. Time to tell Sam of his plan. Yes the person he had been waiting to text back was none other then his Big sis's girlfriend, Sam Sharp. While Sam got along with all the Louds, unbeknownst to all, even Luna herself. A friendship had developed between the streaked haired rocker and the sole Loud son. They discovered that they had many things in common…both were massive King of the Rings fans as well as TMNT fans, even having the same favorite Turtle, Donatello, though they disagreed on who was second best…Lincoln said Leonardo, Sam said Raphael. And most importantly, both loved Luna. Both rockers said that the five years they've been together had been the best of their lives. Lincoln was even comfortable enough around Sam to tell her things he wouldn't tell the others, even about the events of January 3rd one year ago and of his and Luna's Special sibling game. Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lori and Lisa had no idea Sam was in the know. Understandably, Sam was caught off guard by what had gone down, been horrified Lisa would do something like that to her brother. But as Lincoln explained how much closer him, Luna, Luan and Lynn had grown because it. Her shock turned into adoration. If he remembered correctly, Sam's exact text had said." AWW! THAT'S SO SWEET! LUNA IS THE MOST ROCKIN' BIG SIS EVER!", in all caps to boot. And Lincoln heartily agreed. Now to see if Sam was willing to be a part of his plan. Lincoln typed back a reply.

**Hey, Sam. Tomorrow's a special sibling day with me and Luna and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me out with something I got planned for Luna.**

**Absolutely. Just name it.**

**Well you know about mine and Luna's, special sibling game?**

**Well duh, you told me, remember?**

Lincoln told her about what he had in mind. Knowing it might take some convincing…but he really hoped she be at least willing to listen, and be convinced, admittedly she probably never expected this to come up and be asked. Lincoln finished.

**Are you sure? What if something goes wrong?**

Lincoln smiled, he could almost hear and see the nervousness written across her face and in her voice.

**I'm sure. I'll spare you the technobabble, just know everyone will be 100% Safe, Sam. Please I promise you I wouldn't ask if I didn't know it wouldn't go wrong. I really want to do something nice to pay back Luna for all the times she's been there for me. It's something fun we both enjoy and it brings us closer, I'm certain you might enjoy it too.**

For several minutes, he got no response, he was starting to get afraid that he had assumed too much, when his phone vibrate with her response.

**Well…guess we'll find out tomorrow.**

**So…your in?**

**Yeah, I'm in. Can't leave my fellow Donnie fan hanging.**

**Awesome! Thanks, see you tomorrow then.**

**See you then.**

Lincoln's phone went silent. Lincoln put his phone on his desk to charge. He finished the comic, then got ready for bed himself. His plan so far was going smoothly, Luan and Lynn boosted his confidence. Sam agreed to his plan. He could practically feel the adrenaline starting to race in anticipation. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Lincoln drifted off to sleep, a happy smile on his face. Big sis Lunes was in for a surprise tommorow.

It was a little past 9:30 when Lincoln woke up the next morning. Not wanting to waste any time, he had the good sense to shower before bed, so as to avoid the long line to the bathroom. It took him a minute to slip into his outfit. Jeans and an orange hoodie, yep he took a page out of his friend Ronnie Anne's book. Then his shoes, then he peeked outside, seeing as he expected, a line for the bathroom. Luna was among them, coincidentally behind Luan and before Lynn. Wonder who they were waiting on. Leni had moved out a few months ago…another Loud bird left the nest, as their parents would say. But all that mattered was they were distracted. Lincoln quietly tip-toed to Lisa and Lily's room. A few seconds later. He headed down to breakfast.

Lincoln took out his phone and typed a message to Sam while he was waiting for the rest of the sisters to join him.

**Eating breakfast now.**

Scarcely a full minute later, she answered back.

**You picked the perfect day to plan this. Mom and Dad are heading out of town for a day or two to visit an old friend and Simon just left to spend the day at a friends house. Gonna be just You, Luna and me here today.**

**Perfect…remember, when we're playing…I GO FIRST!**

**Sheesh, demanding aren't you?**

Lincoln scoffed, both Luna and Luan could vouch that he got pouty and irritable if he wasn't first. It only happened once, ..but still.

**See you when we get there.**

**See you then.**

They both hung up and Lincoln turned back to his generous slice of breakfast quiche, Dad had made.

One by one, the rest of his sister's filed in for breakfast. Luna taking the seat on his right, with Luan on his left and Lynn right across from him. As they ate, he noticed Lynn and Luan flashing him knowing smiles and some supportive thumbs up and winks, whenever Luna wasn't looking. Just to boost his confidence.

Another half an hour passed before Luna and Linc emerged from casa de Loud. As they left the heard Luan and Lynn calling .

Luan: Have fun, you guys!

Lynn: Hope you enjoy you Special day together!

Luna: (_calling back)_ Thanks! Dudes! We will!

Lincoln chuckled to himself, oh boy were they.

After Luna shut the door behind them, she turned to her little bro.

Luna: Ok, Linc. How do you propose we spent this day together.

Time to put his plan into effect.

Lincoln: Well, I been planning something for a while, I'm sure your gonna love it. But I'm gonna need you to close your eyes. And no peeking!

Luna: And where are we going?

Lincoln: You'll see when we get there. Now close those eyes!

Luna was confused, curious too. What did baby bro have planned for their special sibling day? But since he was being serious. She figured she would just have to play along.

Luna: (_chuckles lightly)_ Ok, bro.

Luna shut her eyes, instantly she felt Lincoln take her hand and start to walk. For a little while neither one spoke, Luna was patient as her bro led her along, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her.

Luna: We almost there, bro?

Lincoln: Almost…You got your eyes closed right?

Luna: They're shut tight, bro. I ain't opening till you say.

Lincoln: Good .

Another five minutes or so passed before Linc stopped walking and let go of Lunas hand. Then he spoke again.

Lincoln: Ok….open.

Luna opened her eyes. To her surprise, she found herself outside a familiar two story house. The outside was blue and white, with the garage open and empty. She was just here yesterday. What was Lincoln planning?

Luna: (_to Lincoln, confused)_ Sam's…uhh, no offense bro. But what are we doing here?

Lincoln: (_kinda nervous)_ Well, you see…

Luna caught the nervous tone in her brothers voice. Big Sister mode lifted it's head.

Luna: Everything ok, bro?

Lincoln: Yeah, everything's fine.

Lincoln averted his gaze, trying to figure out how to tell Luna. Seeing her bro's, nervousness, Luna stepped forward and cupped his face, making her look at her. It didn't require much since both were in the 5'10 to 5'11 range.

Luna: You know you can tell me anything right, little bro?

Lincoln: Yeah…(_deep breath)_ Sam and I are friends.

Luna eyebrow raised in confusion. Partly in surprise and partly in confusion. Surprised that she hadn't seen it….and confused that he was nervous about that.

Luna: (_baffled) _That's it? How long bro?

Lincoln: Since you two started dating. We share many interests in common. We both love King of the Rings and TMNT. We even have the same favorite Turtle.

Luna: Donatello?

Lincoln: Yeah…(_seems surprised)_

Luna: (_smiles) _You do remember, I used to watch it with you all the time when we were younger. Be honest, kinda always liked that your favorite was the **purple **one.

Luna gestured to her purple attire. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at this.

Luna: So, you hid this…why?

Lincoln: (_shrugs_) I don't know, guess it'd be weird for your girlfriend to be friends with your kid brother.

Luna stepped closer, she put her hand on her brothers shoulder.

Luna: Linc…the number one thing I'm looking for in a relationship is that whoever I'm with **HAS** to get along with my family…especially my awesome, rad and sweet baby bro.

Luna solidified this by wrapping her bro in a bear hug. Feeling his arms wrap around her with just as much vigor. It was moments like these the Louds cherished. Gentle, touching family moments. Both Luna and Lincoln would've gladly kept the hug going for a while had the sound of someone clearing their throat not cut through.

Voice: Ahhhemmm.

Both broke with a slight start. Sam was standing at her door. Her adoring eyes and smile, saying she had been standing there for a while.

Much like Luna, the streaked haired rocker hadn't changed much in the past five years, same shoulder length blonde hair, with a teal streak, only now it was edged and interspersed lines of purple, obviously for Luna. Same double helix earrings in each ear. She was shorter than Luna and Lincoln, now though only slightly, at Luan's height of 5'9 and half…maybe a hair taller. When they were younger, she was taller than Luna, but that wasn't the case any longer. She was currently dressed in a pair of sleep pants and an Imagine Dragons t-shirt. Even though she had just seen her yesterday, Luna already feel her cheeks growing warm at the sight of Sam.

Luna: Hey, Sam. Anything new since yesterday?

Sam: (_blushing a bit as well)_ No, not really.

They had that effect on each other. Everyday was like falling in love again. Lincoln rolled his eyes, good naturedly. The two really were perfect for each other, and whoever said other wise **had **to be blind.

Luna: How long you been standing and listening?

Sam: (_amused) _Oh, you know..the whole time.

Sam stood aside, inviting the two in with a sweep of her arm. Lincoln took it as did Luna, although she barely made it to the door before Sam grabbed her hand. Luna turned as Sam planted a kiss on her cheek.

Sam: Good to see you again, moonlight.

Luna smiled at Sam's nickname for her. Luna gave Sam a quick peck on the forehead.

Luna: Always great to see you too, Sam.

Lincoln: (_from inside, teasing)_ Oh, get a room you two.

Luna and Sam just chuckled before following him inside. Lincoln had already taken his shoes and socks at the door. A little odd, Luna though, she knew it was polite to take your shoes off when entering someone else's house, but socks? When Luna looked at Sam, the latter just shrugged, although when Luna bent down and began removing her own boots, Sam looked into the living room, and caught Lincoln's eye, Lincoln was already seated in the middle of the couch, and winked.

Luna removed her boots and socks, and proceeded to the living room, Sam ,in her sock clad feet, followed. Both situated themselves on either side of Lincoln, Luna on his right, Sam his left.

Luna: (_to Sam)_ So, Sammy…Linc and you are friends.

Sam: Yep. (_to Lincoln)_ Been goin' on five years now.

Luna chuckled, again surprised she hadn't picked up on it. Before turning her attention to her white haired bro.

Luna: Still don't see why you kept that a secret, bro. Think of all the Rockin' times we could've had.

Lincoln: Again, thought it'd the weird having your kid brother as a third wheel.

Sam and Luna both rolled their eyes, Sam had heard a lot about Lincoln from Luna before they had officially meet, Luna was always going on about how Linc was the best baby bro a girl could ask for. Even if he did tend to over think things sometimes.

Linoln: Plus,.. that's not the only secret I've been keeping.

Luna frowned a bit, upon hearing this. Again, with keeping things from her. How many times did she have to say, if something was bothering her bro, she wanted to know about it?

Lincoln: (_adding)_ It's nothing bad, don't worry, Luna. It actually has something to do with why we're here.

Luna raised an eyebrow, she was wondering why Lincoln brought her here, not that she was against it. She was always ready to see her streaked haired girlfriend. Luna indicated with her hand for Lincoln to continue.

Lincoln: (_deep breath)_…Luna, Sam knows about what happened a year ago and about our special sibling game. I told her.

Luna felt her heart drop into her stomach. Ok, of all that she expected to hear, this wasn't it. Not even the rest of their siblings, except Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lisa knew that. Neither did their parents. Luna looked at Lincoln in shock.

Luna: How long?

Lincoln: Since they first started. We were up texting late one night… I trusted her, so I decided to tell her.

Luna felt a pit of dread hit her stomach. It had never crossed Luna's mind to tell Sam that. She loved Sam, of course. But that's not something you just tell somebody. Luna looked at Sam.

Luna: And …what'd you think?

To her relief, Sam smiled.

Sam: (_comforting)_ Don't worry Lunes…I think it's real sweet what you did for Linc...I mean I was a little taken aback by it when Linc first said it…but as he explained how it brought you and him and Lynn and Luan closer…I mostly just thought it was sweet.

Lincoln: I believe her exact text was "! THAT'S SO SWEET! LUNA'S THE MOST ROCKIN' BIG SIS EVER!". In all caps as well..(_warm) _And I heartily agree with her.

Luna was understandably touched by her baby bro words. She pulled him into a one armed hug.

Luna: Only cause I got a Rockin' baby bro to be a great big sis to.

Sam felt her heart melt at the Loud siblings words.

Luna felt kinda relieved, Sam knew, she hated hiding anything from her. Even if what you were hiding was perfectly understandable.

Luna: (_to Lincoln) _Well, bro. Sam knows our new favorite method of bonding…still don't explain what we're doin here,.

Lincoln: Don't worry, I'm getting to that. So I'm sure you remember a month or two ago when I was having those withdrawal symptoms…and you were your usual awesome self and helped me out? (_Luna nodded_) Well since, then I've been thinking of ways to make it up to you.

Luna: Linc..i told you that you didn't have to. I'm always ready to help you outta a jam.

Lincoln: Yeah, I know..but I still wanted to , so I been thinking up ways..and just yesterday I feel I found the perfect way how …ran it by Luan and Lynn.

Luna smiled, while she still felt no thanks were necessary for preforming her big sister duties…she was curious to see what Lincoln had come up with. If he really wanted to repay her, then let's see how he felt he should.

Luna: Well, Linc…I'm all ears…how are you gonna make it up to me?

Lincoln: Well, Luna…You've always played the hunter in our special sibling game (_pulls out vial) _So I was wondering if you'd be game to be the hunted, for once. See how I feel?

Luna eyed the vial in her brothers hand. She'd definitely didn't need to be told what it was. Admittedly she was curious, as to how it was on Linc's side and role in their game. Being the mouse instead of the Cat. She made the offer to Lincoln once, but he all but turned it down. She kinda had a feeling he preferred how it was going. But now, could he be…,?

Luna: (_thinking she figured it out)_ So I'm gonna be spending the day in a little bro hotel?

Lincoln: (_shakes his head)_ Oh no. (_pulls out second vial)_ Got me one too.

Luna: But then..who….oh.

Even as she said it, it finally dawned on her. Luna's eyes drifted past Linc to Sam. The blonde smirked at her surprised expression and lifted her arm and pointed at herself.

Sam: Ding. Ding.

Luna: (_surprised)_ Sam…really? Are you sure?

Sam: Yeah, Linc told me how you two usually do this. I'm nervous, of course, but I'm willing to go through with it, for my moonlight and fellow Donnie fan.

Luna felt her heart swell at this. She reached over Lincoln and pulled her girlfriend into a hug, which Sam happily returned.

Lincoln: Uhh, guys…

Both Luna and Sam looked at him and instantly feel embarrassed when they saw Linc was smooshed between them.

Lincoln:… Not that you guys don't look awesome together, but this isn't very comfortable on my end. So…do you mind?

Smiling embarrassedly, the two separated.

Sam: Oops, sorry Linc.

Luna: Our bad, bro.

Lincoln: No harm done. (_to Luna, chuckling)_ Take it your game, sis?

Luna: You bet baby bro, I'll confess it'll be fun being downsized along with you.

Lincoln: (_underbreath)_ And the fact we're gonna be hunted by a giant Sam isn't part of it?

Luna: (_smirks, underbreath)_ Major bonus, bro.

Lincoln: (_to Sam)_ So ready to start?

Sam: Yeah. As I'll ever be.

Lincoln: Awesome!

Luna and Sam both chuckled, they'll never get fully use to the fact Linc was an adrenaline junkie. Lincoln handed Luna one of the vials.

Lincoln: (_to Sam)_ Just remember, when you catch us…I go first!

Sam: Again, demanding aren't you?

Luna: (_fond_ exasperation) Just do it, otherwise he'll be all pouty and irritable. Adorable, though he looks.

The two Louds prepared to start the downsizing.

Lincoln: Wait, before we start , you might need this.

From his pocket, Lincoln takes out a familiar device, Luna's ear piece. Catching Luna's surprised expression, he muttered.

Luna: Took this from your room while you were rockin' out over here yesterday.

Sam: An ear piece?

Luna: Its so we can communicate with each other, when me and Linc are in here. (_prods Sam's stomach.)_

Sam: Ahh.

Luna and Lincoln get ready to drink.

Lincoln: Fair warning, sis. This part leaves a lot to be desired.

Luna: I've seen the looks you and Luan made when you drank this stuff. Figured it wasn't gourmet.

Both Louds unstoppered the vials, Luna took a deep breath, knowing that she'd be unconscious for the next few minutes. Then both Luna and Lincoln tipped the formula into their mouths. Luna coughed at the rank taste as it went down her throat.

Luna: (_disgusted)_ Vile stuff. You…weren't…kidding, Linc.

Lincoln: Told…you.

Within seconds, both brother and sister were slumped on Sam's couch, leaning heavily against each other.

Sam: (_surprised_) Damn, that was fast.

But Sam had to confess, while she was a tad bit nervous , she mostly felt excited. In a few minutes, both her fellow King of the Rings and TMNT fan and her awesome girlfriend were gonna be small enough to fit in her hand. That thought was adorable. As she watched them get smaller and smaller, Sam went over what Lincoln had said about the game in her head. Once they were shrunk, they'd have five minutes to hide before Sam was to hunt them down. And the two had to stay were Sam could get at them. Lincoln told her about the time he surprised Luna by climbing under the kitchen table, he told her in actuality, Lynn had come in and after seeing him struggling to scale the leg had decided to be nice and give him a lift, telling him he better not loosen his grip. Sam chuckled, imagining Linc, hanging on to the underside of the table, plus Luna's surprised look when she found him. Wishing she could've seen it. The actual part of getting them down, made her nervous as well, what if they got stuck or hurt, or went down her airway instead of her gullet. Maybe she could ask Luna for a few pointers.

Sam looked down at the two shrunken Louds. Both Luna and Lincoln were around the proper size, about three inches. They were leaning against each other, heads lolling to the side, and making Sam want to scream in adoration. They looked so darn adorable! Sam couldn't resist pulling out her phone and snapping a quick photo. Sam looked it over and smiled. Oh yeah, pocket sized Lunes and Linc, that was definitely a keeper!

Now to just wait for them to wake up. Sam carefully got off the couch and kneeled in front of them, resting her head in her hands. She felt her adrenaline start to race as they began to stir.

Luna's eyes opened and closed several times before she finally woke up fully. The taste of the formula still in her mouth. She dimly became aware of someone gripping her shoulder. Luna looked up and saw Lincoln beside her.

Luna: Bro…how are you awake this fast?

Lincoln: (_smirks)_ With as many times as we played this, I'm used to it. (_helps her to her feet)_ Come on, up you get, big sis…or I should say same size sis?

Luna: (_chuckles lightly) _ Nah, bro. You know I'm still big sis cause I'm older.

Lincoln: Yeah, I know, just a bit of humor.

Sam's voice: Good morning, sleepy heads.

They both look up and Luna's breath caught in her throat as she saw Sam , even kneeling down, towered over her and Lincoln. Sam was sitting on her knees, head resting on her arms with a gentle, friendly smile. Her sea green eyes focused on the two tiny Louds. Ok, this is what Linc felt like, first time and after? Only they didn't have to worry about nearly freezing to death. Still, Luna could feel her heart rate increase at the intense feeling of seeing her now, to her, giant girlfriend.

Luna: Whoa…Babezilla.

Lincoln only rolled his eyes, though he was smirking. Sam however, blushed at Luna's words.

Sam: (_playful) _Rawr!

Sam smiled as the two laughed at this.

Lincoln: (_to both)_ So…ready to start.

Luna: For sure

Sam: Actually, you mind if I ask a few questions?

Lincoln: Not at all.

Under normal circumstances, if told the game couldn't start yet, he might become a little impatiant. But since this was Sam's first time doing this, plus since she was Awesome enough to agree to do this. He knew he better be patient.

Luna: So, what's your questions?

Sam: (_to Luna)_ Is it hard..you know, getting you dudes down? Like at any time, they almost gone down the wrong way?

Both Linc and Luna smiled, first time jitters. Both her and Lincoln went through them. So do Luan.

Luna: Not as hard as you might think it would be. When me and Linc have done this, we never had any trouble…(_indicates Lincoln)_ Baby bro here is usually is real good with going down smooth and easy. Especially since your new, with me , though ,since we both got used to it, he'll wiggle a bit more. Plus, speaking from personal experience here, he sometimes gets a bit too excited and tries to wiggle down before I'm ready. But since this is your first time, he's gonna keep himself relaxed and calm..(_to Lincoln)_ Won't you, bro.

Lincoln looked Sam in the eyes and nodded without hesitation, smiling supportively.

Lincoln: Absolutely, though I do confess it's hard fighting the rush.

Luna: Another warning, He'll tell you different…he's what Me, Luan and Lynn call " a little rubbing hog".

Sam: (_raised eyebrow, confused)_ Umm, ok.

Luna: You know, like when I rub my stomach to check on them or something, he always pushes himself right to the front. Its one of the ways I could tell who was who when he, Luan and Lynn spent the week in here. (_points to her gut) _He was always right up front, Lynn was the roughest, Luan liked to tickle. (_shudders)_

Lincoln: (_fake huff)_ I'm not that bad.

Luna shot him a "Are you serious" look.

Luna: Bro…that one time you spent all night in here, you wouldn't let me sleep for Three hours! (_to Sam) _He was having trouble sleeping, and rubbing at him usually relaxes him, every time I'd stop and close my eyes for just a minute he'd do this.

Luna paws at the air vigorously, letting Sam see what she had to go through.

Lincoln blushed, happy Luna still was keeping his secret that he had a really bad nightmare. What about, he didn't remember, but after that…he never wanted to experience it again. He felt something against his head, and looked to see Sam rubbing his head, just like Luna would.

Sam: Come on, Lunes. Give him a break. He can't help it if he enjoys bonding with his big sis.

Lincoln: Thank you, Sam.

Luna steps closer and gives Lincoln an affectionate hair tussle.

Luna: Hey, I never said I minded. I'm always gonna be here for my bro when he needs me.

Lincoln was touched by the affection from the two rocker girls, but he was starting to get a little impatient. He wanted his rush.

Lincoln: Yeah. Yeah, can we please get started?

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Yeah, ok. Fine. (_to Sam)_ So , you think you're ready to start now?

Sam: Yeah, let's get started. Linc told me, you guys got five minutes to hide before I get to come look for you. And you guys have to be where I can get at you..(_mischievous)_ And if I catch ya…(_playfully snaps at them)_ I eat ya!

Sam smiled again at their laughter at this. The two really were adorable. Sam placed one of her hands at their feet,.

Sam: all aboard.

Lincoln and Luna climbed into the offered hand and got steady as Sam gently lifted them off the couch and carefully moved them onto the floor. Standing up to her full height, they looked even smaller.

Sam: Ready?

Both Luna and Lincoln nodded.

Sam:…Go!

The two dashed off. Sam smiled, they were adorable when they ran, it wouldn't matter what they did, at that height it would be adorable. She had to admit her own adrenaline was beginning to race a bit. Just five minutes away and she'd be hunting those two like she was a cat and they were the mice. Sam turned and headed into the kitchen, wanting to make sure they could hide without her seeing, it'd wouldn't matter, though she'd catch them. Even if they ran, those short little legs wouldn't do them any favors. If this was how the game made them feel, she was starting to see why they enjoyed it. Her adrenaline was picking up, her heart was racing. Sam checked her phone, keeping a close eye on the time…only three minutes left, then the Sam cat would hunt down her little Loud mice.

The last three minutes flew by. As soon as time was up, Sam headed back to the living room, sea green eyes scanning the ground, for anything that would betray their position. There were none. As an added precaution Sam got down on her hands and knees, just to absolutely insure she wasn't likely to step on them by accident. There was no way she'd live with herself if that happened.

Sam: (_sing song)_ Ready or not, here I come!

There was no answer obviously, but that didn't matter, she'd find them. The game could only end when those two were in her belly. Judging from the way He described it, Linc wouldn't have it end any other way.

Luna and Lincoln had taken cover hiding among their shoes, they were crouched behind one of Luna's boots as it offered the best cover. Luna peered around the side and saw Sam on her hands and knees, peering under the couch. Seeing they weren't there, Sam crawled along the carpet, looking under anything that she thought they might be hiding under. Luna couldn't help but smile, like Sam, Luna found the height difference endearing.

Luna: She's so adorable at that height.

Lincoln: (_behind her)_ Reckon she thinks the same about you.

Luna giggled and ducked back behind cover. Both heard the sounds of Sam continuing to search.

Lincoln: So, you like my surprise?

Luna: Bro, you truly are "The Man with the Plan".

Lincoln: How's it feel on my end of the game for once?

Luna: I can see why you enjoy being the small one so far. Adrenaline pumping, heart racing.

Lincoln: Trust me, the best part will be when we're both in Sam's tummy. Its like nothing can touch you, you just have to relax and enjoy your stay.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ And we both know how much you enjoy that.

Lincoln: (_warm)_ Well I got a Rockin' big sis to thank for that.

Luna: (_touched)_ Aww, come here, baby bro!

Luna wrapped her brother in another bear hug. Even giving him a quick peck on the forehead.

Sam: (_behind them, sing song)_ No use hiding from me. I'm gonna find you!

The two turned and saw Sam was barely ten feet away, exiting the den, still on her hands and knees. As they watch, she looked over at their hiding spot and grinned. Seemed she had figured out where they were . She began crawling over. Luna and Linc stayed where they were.

Lincoln: (_whispered, to Luna)_ Split up as soon as she finds us?

Luna: Yep.

The boot was pushed aside, Sam stared down at them.

Sam: (_excited)_ There you are!

Lincoln and Luna: BYE!

The two split and were off in a flash like lightning. Linc headed in the direction of the kitchen, Luna the living room. Sam blinked owlishly, taken aback for a second at the surprising burst of speed. For tiny little dudes, they sure we're fast. Guess all the running to beat nine other siblings came in handy. Then she grinned, things just got interesting. She decided to head after Lincoln first. She was even nice and gave him another minute head start, before heading after him on her hands and knees, give them an even greater chance to evade her.

Sam entered the kitchen, only to find Lincoln standing in plain sight, waiting for her.

Lincoln: (_smiling_) Looks like you found me.

Sam sat up and crossed her arms.

Sam: (_fake frowns) _No fair! I though I was supposed to hunt you, your making it too easy!

Lincoln: Don't worry, I'm sure Luna will give you a challenge. (_teasing_) Besides I feel you would enjoy hunting her more than me, eh?

Sam had to admit. It did sound nice. Hunting down her little moonlight. But still, she had prepared to have to hunt both of them. Oh well.

Sam: (_playful huff)_ Fine, you little killjoy. Come here.

Sam reached out and gingerly picked him up by his hood. She raised him to eye level.

Sam: You wanna wait for Luna in tummy town or wait until I caught her.

Lincoln: Wait until you catch her .

Sam: Ok…um.

Now to just find some place to put him… maybe her pocket?

Sam: Ok if I put you in my pocket?

Lincoln: More than ok.

Sam opened her pocket on her sleep pants and carefully lowered him in.

Lincoln was dropped into the closed material space. It was warm, soft and vaguely scratchy, but not uncomfortable. Lincoln felt Sam pat at him gently from the outside.

Sam: (_concerned) _You ok? Not too uncomfortable, in there?

Lincoln: Nope. Nice and cozy actually. Now , you might wanna get going. You got a Luna to catch, still.

Sam: (_giggles) _I sure do. See you when I got her.

With that, Sam went back to hands and knees and headed for the den. In her pocket, Lincoln snuggled into the soft material. His adrenaline was tense, like it knew what he had planning and was storing itself for that. Lincoln felt it, just a bit longer then the last part of his plan could be put into action.

Sam entered the den, slow and easy, so her pocket traveler, didn't have any turbulence. Her eyes focused for any signs of movement. She felt like she'd put a hawk to shame.

Sam: (_sing song)_ Moonlight… no use running and hiding, already got little Linc. Your next.

Luna heard this from behind the coffee table leg. Figured Linc would get caught, knowing him, he probably let himself get caught. Baby bro could be impatient to get to the finale. Get his rush and sense of protected security.

Sam's head suddenly appeared beside her, figured she'd know to look under the coffee table first …it was the most obvious.

Sam: (_excited)_ Got you, moonlight ! (_reaches for her)_ Come here you!

Luna was just a second too fast, dancing out of reach of the fingers.

Luna: (_taunting) _Nice try, Sammy! But you gotta be quicker than that!

Sam reached for her again, Luna wiggled past the fingers and made a bee line to dive under the TV stand. Sam's hand slammed down in front of her. Luna had done something similar when playing the game with Linc and Luan. She darted away before Sam could corral her with her other hand.

Sam: (_impressed)_Damn, Lunes, didn't know you were that fast. (_playful) _But I'm still gonna get cha!

Luna: I see a lot of lip moving, but not a lot of catching!

The next few minutes went much the same. Sam trying to catch Luna, but every time Luna dodged or wiggled past her fingers. Lincoln was right, Luna was a challenge…so Sam tried a different tactic. Instead of trying to flat out catch her, Sam started cutting off her escape routes, working to edge her closer and closer to where she could be trapped, then caught. Fortunately for Sam, her little moonlight didn't catch on quick enough and before much longer was backed up into the corner beside the TV stand.

Sam: (_grinning victoriously)_ Looks like your cornered, moonlight. Guess I win.

Luna: (_teasing_) Not until you catch me.

Sam: With pleasure.

Sam's right hand shot out. Luna leap to clamber over. She almost got away…almost.

Sam's fingers managed to snap gently around her ankle, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her scrabble off balance. Before she could recover, Sam's other hand came up and Luna found herself in a gentle hold in her girlfriends fist.

Sam: (_matter of fact)_ Now..I win.

Sam raised Luna up to eye level. Luna could see hunting Sam was gone. The eyes held nothing but concern.

Sam: You ok, moonlight? Hope I didn't hurt you just now.

Luna shook her head. She reached over and poked Sam's nose.

Luna: (_comforting) _No, perfectly safe and sound. Hearts going a hundred and fifty miles an hour, but other than that I'm good.

It was true. Luna heart felt like it was trying to break through her rib cage. No doubt Sam could feel it. Luna was definitely seeing why Linc liked being the small one.

Sam smiled softly, she reached out and rubbed Luna's head.

Sam: Good. Wouldn't want my moonlight damaged. Especially when she's looking so darn adorable.

Sam cemented this by pressing Luna against her cheek in a gentle hug. Feeling Luna's little arms happily return the affection.

Luna smiled as she stretch her arms across Sam's warm cheek, retuning the hug as best she could.

They separated.

Luna: So, where's Linc? He already become a Sammy snack?

Sam: Nope, offered if he wanted to be waiting to welcome you to my stomach…but he turned it down, wanted to wait for you. Speaking of…

Sam walked over and took a seat on the sofa, propping her feet up on the coffee table, something she wouldn't be able to get away with if her parents were home, then carefully extracted Lincoln from her pocket. She placed both sibs on her stomach.

Sam: Well, I won. You know what that means? Tummy time for both of you.

Both Luna and Lincoln nodded, Lincoln quite eagerly. Sam grinned.

Sam: And as he demanded, Linc gets to go down first.

Luna: Make sure he's good and slick before you try swallowing otherwise he'll hurt and and get stuck going down. And I'm too small to give you the Heimlich.

Sam nodded. Her eyes went to Lincoln.

Sam: Knowing you, I take it your more than ready?

Lincoln nodded, so fast they were surprised his head didn't fly off, and held up his arms. Sam grinned and Luna chuckled, both finding his eagerness adorable. Sam reached over and gently gripped him around the chest with her thumb and index finger before lifting him up to her face.

Sam: (_to herself)_ No turning back now.

Sam opened up and carefully slide her girlfriends white haired bro inside her mouth, shutting it once he was passed her teeth. Somewhat caught off guard by how heavy he was on her tongue. Dang, how could something so small be this heavy. The little form was trembling with barely contained excitement. Sam's tongue set to work, gingerly pushing him around her mouth and against the palette, following Lunas advise to slick him up. A slight wiggle and squirm was felt, but judging from how much he was shaking, it was taking every ounce of will power to not give into his rush. Luna watched as Sam tipped her head back and gulped, a second one followed and Luna watched with fascination at the smooth bulge heading down Sam's throat. Little movements visible as her baby bro wiggled slightly.

Luna: (_in her head)_ Huh…so that's what they look like.

Luna watched as her baby bro slipped past Sam's clavicle.

Sam felt the little form heading down, sorta impressed at how still he was, besides a small squirm or two. Her gullet stretching as the little dude slipped down deeper, with her other innards squelching aside. Then a slight scraping as he went past her collar bone, a few seconds later…Little Linc tumbled into her belly.

Lincoln slide down an incline and toppled heel over head as he hit the bottom of Sam's stomach. Flopping over on his back, he lay for a minute or two on the rippled, damp flesh, enjoying his adrenaline high. Just like with Luna and Luan, he had fought to resist squirming too much, as he went down Sam's gullet. He made it a point that they got it nice and easy the first time. His heart rate slowed down, and he rolled over onto his hands and knees, feeling the familiar squashy, squelchy floor of a stomach under his fingers, the soft, hot flesh yielding and conforming under him. Surrounded by Sam's inner darkness, new but somehow still familiar. Luna trusted her, so he did too. Lincoln took out his own ear piece and fitted it around his ear.

Lincoln: Sam, you hear me?

Sam: (_from ear piece) _Loud and clear, Linc.

Luna grinned as she heard her little bro's voice from Sam's ear piece, and if she listened hard enough, a little way above and under her, through the layer of shirt, skin and muscles separating them. She then grinned even more as she felt Sam pat her head gently.

Sam: You hear Linc, Lunes?

Luna: A bit, he's muffled. Sounds just as happy as I expected him too, though.

Sam smiled gently, before issuing a suddenly gasped as she felt a wriggling in her gut. Luna held on to her shirt, to avoid falling. Sam placed her hand gently around her for added steadiness. They weren't kidding, Sam was acutely aware of every little movement, it was intense. The next thing Sam felt was a tingling warmth spread all throughout her stomach and sending a shiver up her spine. Guess Linc was getting on with the internal tummy rubs he told her about. Sam grinned, it was so surreal. Tingly but nice. If Sam was a cat, she'd for sure be purring right now.

Sam placed the hand not holding Luna steady against her belly, and pressed lightly. Giggling as she felt him push and rub against her fingers.

Sam: (_sheepish)_ He tickles.

Luna: (_grins up at her)_ Take it he's getting on with his "Little piece of heaven" treatment?

Sam nodded. If this is what it was like, she'd definitely be down for doing this again.

Lincoln: (_from ear piece)_ Sam, you reckon it's time to check Luna into the Sam Sharp hotel?

Sam looked down at her girlfriend snuggled against her belly. Looking so darn cute.

Sam: You ready to go join Linc?

Luna's adrenaline was really racing now. She thought she knew a rush being the hunter, but it was fun playing the hunted as well. Luna looked up at Sam and nodded.

Sam: She's on her way.

Sam reached down, Luna held her arms up as Sam delicately gripped her under the arms and lifted her up. Just like with Linc, Luna felt all tense and her heart was going THUMP? THUMP! THUMP! After so many times being the Victor, Sam took it Luna was ready to find out how "losing" felt. Sam gave Luna one more smile before once more opening wide and gently easing the small, purple form inside. Sam's mouth closed.

Luna felt her heart was gonna beat right out of her chest as she watched Sam's mouth open. Sam gently pushed her inside, head first, closing her mouth once Luna was safely past the lips and teeth. Luna felt like someone shut off the lights. It was pitch black, she was squashed in a half couching/kneeling position. The strange feeling of Sam's tongue under her, surrounded by hot, sticky flesh, unable to move. Luna squirmed, just trying to get a bit more comfortable, nope, too tight. Sam's tongue shifted, pushing her around, and up against the rigid palate. Luna laughed at the adrenaline rushing through her veins, so this is what it felt like,? Linc was right, it was addicting! Her world tipped and Luna slide towards the even darker path of her girlfriends throat. Luna was quickly even more, confined as she slide up to her waist inside, velvety soft, slick walls forcing her arms to her sides. A second later, an echoing gulp sounded all around her and Luna felt the walls close over her feet as she was sucked completely inside and downwards.

The powerful muscle contractions didn't mess around. Luna felt like she was being pushed and pulled at the same time. Even if she wanted to put up a fight, she had a feeling she still would've been effortlessly dragged deeper into Sam's core. Sam's heart pounded into her eardrums at a hundred and thirty miles an hour. Clearly Sam was also enjoying a rush from the game. The pressure around Luna tightened, Sam's collar bone, she must be scrapping past it. Dang, this was fast! Then there suddenly wasn't anything around her anymore and she dropped a short way through open air, hitting the squelchy, pliable floor that waited to catch her.

Idly, only one though went through her mind as she lay , snuggled in the hot, damp flesh where she had been dropped off, "huh, so that's what baby bro has to go through?" . Yet, at the same time, she was exhilarated, she could understand how Linc got an adrenaline high from this. It was hot, but not uncomfortably so, the pliable, rippled flesh cradling her like she was on a cloud of marshmallows. The dull, constant thudding of Sam's heart above, once not pounding in her ears, was soothing, and relaxing, making her feel drowsy. And her own heart going like a jackhammer. And of course being perfectly safe in a place that usually would've been the very definition of unsafe. Plus, beneath the rush was a feeling of being close to her streaked haired Special someone, on a whole new level. Like as long as she was in here, Sam wouldn't let anything get her. No wonder Linc enjoyed this.

Lunas heart rate slowed back to normal, after a minute or two. Luna rose to her hands and knees, feeling the floor of Sam's belly yielding underneath, conforming under her. Luna steadied herself on the hot damp flesh, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lincoln: Welcome to the stomach, big sis.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ So I take you appointed yourself the welcoming committee for Sam's belly too, eh bro.

Lincoln: Someone has to. So how's it feel losing for once?

Luna: If you call it losing. I can see what your always talking about. That Rush….just…WOW!

Lincoln: (_laughs)_ Glad you like it.

Both siblings suddenly felt their entire world shift and rock almost violently, before they slide across the hot, damp floor being stopped when the hit what could only be one of Sam's stomach walls.

Luna: What's…

Lincoln: Relax, it's just Sam. Feels like she's lying down.

No sooner than he finished, they heard Sam's voice from Lincoln's ear piece.

Sam: (_apologetic)_ Sorry about that guys. Just wanted to get more comfortable.

Sam grinned at the movements settle after the unexpected shifting. Sam rested one hand behind her head with the other one settled over the spot of her stomach, where if she pressed, she could just feel the two little forms below her fingers. Her grin widened even more at the feeling of two small pairs of hands rubbing at her fingers. Lincoln hadn't been lying, the wriggling and rubbing felt absolutely amazing, just like there was a personal piece of heaven in there. Plus the fact that Luna was tucked away in a place, so close. And that her fellow Donnie and King of the Rings fan. She could see how as strange as this was , it was also a great bonding experience. You had to hold a great deal of trust, both for the "losing" and "winning" roles. It made her heart melt that Luna and Linc trusted her enough.

For a while, none of the three spoke, just enjoying the unique bonding. Sam keeping one hand protectively over her stomach, occasionally feeling one or both of her Belly's tiny occupants rub at the wall or floor of her stomach, letting her know that they were fine. Eventually she fancied she heard the tell-tell signs of someone snoring gently.

Sam: (_pressing gently)_ Ok, which one of you little dudes, nodded off?

Luna: (_from earpiece)_ It's Linc. Not a huge surprise. He usually does that, after a while.

Sam: (_chuckles)_ Made himself comfortable, didn't he?

Luna: You're the one who agreed to this, Sammy.

Sam felt a teasing rub from Luna.

Sam: (So Lunes, you enjoy being on the "losing" side of the game for once?

Luna: Sam, Linc wasn't lying about the rush.

Sam: (_chuckles)_ So, are you gonna ask him if he wants to be the hunter, next time?

Luna: Tried that already, he didn't exactly say no…but I kinda get the feeling he prefers this way. Considering he's an adrenaline junkie, and the intensity of that rush, I can see why.

Sam goes quiet as she felt the sleepy shifting of Lincoln getting more comfortable. Sam had to bite her lip to stop herself from awwing, that had to be cute. Especially since she was hopefully be calling him bro-in law someday. There was more shifting as Luna gave him a little more room.

Luna: (_grateful_)Sam, thanks for doing this. I always was maybe a tad curious about what it felt like on Linc's end.

Sam patted her stomach

Sam: No prob, Moonlight. I was a little nervous about this, but I can see why you guys bonded with this…(_mischievous)_ ..Just so you know, I'm down for doing this again. Just say the word, either you or Linc…but next time I think I wanna feel what it's like being the hunted.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Sam, you read my mind.

**Fin.**

**There we go, another twist. If you don't like these stories, DO NOT rant or leave hate comments, simply leave calmly.**

**P.s. These storirs are nothing but bonding fics. Lincoln and Sam are purely friends in this, due to their mutual love of King of the Rings and TMNT, as well as their closeness to Luna.**

**Luna is NOT Lincoln's guardian, she's just being a good big sis. Again, if you don't like this, do not read.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Takes place about a month or two after a surprise for Luna**

**Again if you don't like these stories, don't read. If you do like them, I hope you enjoy this next one. All relationships here are purely and strictly platonic (**_cept for Luna and Sam, but that's obvious)_ **Just playful bonding. Again, don't like, don't read. Don't rant or leave hate comments, just leave calmly.**

**Chapter 9: Three little Louds and a Sam **

To say that Lincoln was excited was , as he was fond of saying now days, an understatement of monumental proportions. He was ecstatic, nearly bursting at the seams with barely containable excitement. Him, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Sam had been planning for a day like this one ever since the special sibling day last month. Lincoln smiled fondly as he remembered his idea to let Luna see how it felt on his end of the game, to be downsized and be the hunted instead of the hunter. Thanks to the agreement and cooperation of Sam, it went off smoothly. Luna had loved it, after so long "winning" the game, Luna had had a blast seeing how "losing" felt. Course he had enjoyed it regardless, but there was something extra about spending a few hours in Sam's stomach with his Rockin' big sis. And it was nice his fellow Donatello and King of the Rings fan, Sam Sharp, agreeing to help him pull it off. Even more , was Sam had also enjoyed it, offering to both him and Luna if they ever wanted to have another round of the game , she was more than down for doing it again.

After his and Sam's surprise for Luna last month, he had told Luna his other ideas for increasing the excitement and rush for the special game they came up with their favorite way to bond. Namely, since both Luan and Lynn had , according to Luan, been curious about the game, especially since the week that started it off they had willing agreed to keep their tricked and shrunken little bro company in the rock loving Loud's belly with him , which in turn had lead to an increased bond between the four, in his and Luna's case growing even closer then they already were. So Lincoln suggested to Luna that they offer Lynn and Luan to join in, whenever they wanted. An offer all three happily agreed with. Knowing Lynn, Lincoln suspected that she was eager for the rush the game brought. Also Luan had mentioned that Lynn wanted to show him and Luna how avoiding getting caught was done, course both him and Luna enjoyed the end, in which a certain little white haired adrenaline junkie was happily tucked away in his big sister's stomach, with a rush he could only get from the game No doubt it could no doubt improve on the rapid sibling bonding they were all growing to enjoy.

Another suggestion was that since Luna now knew how "losing" and being the hunted felt, maybe they could take turns being the hunter, well Luna, Luan and Lynn could. Sam too whenever she decided to join them anyway. As for Lincoln himself, he was more then happy to play the hunted and loser, even though Luna, Luan and Lynn had offered they'd be glad to be downsized and let him see how it felt having his three big sisters in his tummy, as well as feeling what Luna and Luan had referred to as "The little piece of Heaven treatment". Sam too had offered as well, after what happened last month. While the thoughts of seeing what the wriggling and rubbing felt like did sound nice, Linc was still content with the current arrangement with him being the downsized one, but maybe someday, like he said" variety is the spice of life". At least once for curiosity's sake.

But now was not the time, He and Luna, Luan, and Lynn as well as Sam had something special planned for today, the Loud parents Lynn Sr and Rita, as well as Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily were off to visit Lori and Bobby in their new house, and would be back late. Luna, Luan, Lynn and Linc had said something came up with the four of them and couldn't make it today. Lori, since she was aware of the game, had a pretty good idea of what they were planning , and knowing how hard it was to get any time for it, especially since summer vacation had started , had simply wished them luck it, (_with a rather conspiratorially wink)_ and that they better be there next time. Which they had instantly agreed to.

At the moment Lincoln, Luan and Lynn were sitting in the living room on the couch. Lincoln in the middle, Luan on his right, Lynn on his left. Luna had gone to pick up Sam for what they had planned… a five player round of the game. Lincoln had come up with it as usual, he stated that since all five of them had participated in it, or in Lynn's case knew about it, that they should have a special one with all five of them , an idea they had instantly agreed to. They couldn't help it, for Luna, Luan, Lincoln and Sam there was a rush, particularly for Linc, all of them even him, still found it amusing that out of all the Louds, he was the adrenaline junkie. For Lynn it was a chance to finally take part in the game and see this rush her three siblings went on with.

Again Lincoln could hardly wait. Soon he would be enjoying a extra special round of his and Luna's new favorite way to bond with four people he had grown closer to on a deeper level. Came with bonding in a stomach he guessed, or in Sam's case letting her stomach be used for a round of bonding.

Lincoln looked up as he felt someone nudge him. Luan grinned at him.

Luan: So…you excited, Linc?

Lincoln: (_snorts)_ And the understatement of the year award goes to…Luan Loud.

Luan chuckled at this. Lynn reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Lynn: (_grins)_ Yeah, he's excited, his muscles feel like they could burst any minute.

It was true, it sorta felt like the time, he was going through withdraw from not playing the game for three months, a fact he hid from his sister's, not wanting them to worry, though as they stated that as big sisters , it was part of their duties to worry, especially for their sole little bro. But this time it was different, while his muscle still felt tight and knotted with anticipation, it sorta felt good. Like the anticipation of a cool, refreshing drink on a hot day.

Luan: Just hold your horses , Linc. Luna and Sam will be back any minute now.

Lincoln: I know, just can't wait!

Lynn: Steady, bro. We still have to decide whose gonna be the hunter and whose gonna be the hunted.

Luan: (_teasing nudge)_ Might even be you playing the role of hunter this time, Linc. Never know.

Lynn: (_raised eyebrow)_ How's that sound, Linc? Fancy hunting your big sisters and fellow TMNT fan, eh?

Lincoln: Nah, don't think so.

Luan and Lynn shrugged. Oh well, maybe next time around.

The sounds of the front door opening and closing drew their attention as Luna and Sam entered and shut the door behind them.

Luna: Sorry it took so long, dudes.

Sam: (_huffs_ _in_ _annoyance_) Yeah, got stuck at the slowest red light ever, deliberately slow, I might add.

Luna: And even when it did turn green, only stayed that way for like only three cars. Anyway…

Luna sat down in the arm chair, with Sam perched on the arm.

Sam: (_finishes for her)_ You guys ready?

Lincoln: Been ready ever since you left, Luna.

Sam: (_grins, amused) _Impatient, much?

All four girls laughed, while Lincoln muttered under his breath. Luna and Luan's eyes met his , no doubt remembering the time he had been impatient to start the special sibling game and shrunk himself while Luna was in the kitchen, which nearly got him stepped on by Luan. Course, it had a happy ending, with their white haired bro cozy and sleeping in Luan's stomach while the joker was asleep in Luna's. The rush of adrenaline Linc got from this actually rendered him practically in a coma it was so intense, he had only woken up for the last thirty minutes in Casa de Luan. Something she was kinda upset with, after hearing about it from Luna , she was disappointed not to get the full "little piece of heaven treatment". Course Linc did try to thank her for what she did in his last minutes as best he could.

Luna: That's nothing, he can be sneaky with it when he wants to be. (_raised eyebrow at Linc)_ Cause of him, I always have to double check my drinks nowdays.

Lincoln: (_pointedly)_ Hey, I promised I wouldn't pull another stunt like that again.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ I know, baby bro. Just teasing ya.

All five of them laughed this time, while Lynn gave Lincoln a playful hair tussle.

Lynn: So we ready to do this? Decide whose gonna be hunter and hunted and get this underway?

Linc/Luna/Sam/Luan: Yep.

Sam: And since it was his idea…I say Linc should be the first to throw his suggestion of who should be who. And since I was the hunter last time with these two (_points to both Luna and Lincoln)_, I automatically volunteer myself hunted.

Luan: Sounds good to me. (_to Lincoln)_ Well, Linc, whose gonna end up as playing the hunter? Luna, , Me, Lynn or (_teasingly pokes his nose) _you.

Lincoln looked between the three of them, he had already decided it wasn't gonna be him, he had too much fun and the best rush he could ask for being the hunted. But the other three was tricky. It really did make him hesitate. Admittedly he didn't particularly mind whoever was chosen, he'd get his rush either way. Luna started it all with sheltering her nearly frozen bro in her stomach one year ago, plus she had the most experience with being the hunter, Luan had helped give him one of the biggest rushes to date with the game. Lynn hadn't yet had a chance to play the hunter or hunted, and Sam would also undoubtedly play the hunter well, but she was also curious as to how being the hunted felt, plus she had already volunteered herself hunted. Decisions ,decisions?

Lincoln: (_hmm)_ Tough, how about instead, you all say who you think should…and I'll be the tie breaker? Should there be a need.

Luna: (_amused_) Like the Vacation decision, bro?

Lincoln: That was different, you were all pulling for me to pick a side. You, Luan, Lynn, Lana and Lisa wanted Dairyland, while Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola and Lily wanted Aloha Beach. This time no one necessarily loses.

The four couldn't really argue with that. It would be a fun round of bonding either way it went.

Lynn: I vote…Linc…

Lynn gave him a quick little shove.

Lynn:…See if he can catch ol' Lynnsanity here. (_indicates herself)_

Lincoln: Ok, one vote for me. And as much as I prefer being the hunted , if majority rules I guess I can take one for the team. (_to himself)_ But I really hope it isn't me.

Luan: I pick…Lynn. She talks about how she's #1, let's see if she can back it up and find us if it's true.

Luan raised an eyebrow at the look Lynn shot her, while smirking.

Sam: (_scoots closer to Luna and snuggles against her)_ I vote Lunes here.

Everyone snorts, not a big surprise there.

Luna: And… I vote...Luan. I'll be nice since she didn't get the full "little piece of heaven treatment" last time.

Lincoln: (_slightly offended)_ Hey, I woke up eventually.

Luan: (_fake annoyance) _Yeah, for like thirty minutes.

Lincoln: (_calms_ down) So that's one vote for me, one for Lynn, one for Luna and one for Luan. (_chuckles a bit)_ Least you didn't vote for yourself like the time we did the promotion for Dad's restaurant. Still, what's a tiebreaker to do? (_thinks for a second)_ Ok, Luna, Luan, and Lynn…move to a switch spots… Sam come stand beside since you volunteered yourself hunted.

Luna: Umm, whatcha got in mind bro?

Lincoln: (_covers his eyes)_ Don't worry, you'll see.

Lincoln heard the sounds of his three sisters getting up and switching spots, and Sam coming over beside him. After a minute, the footsteps died.

Lincoln: (_eyes still covered, to Sam)_ They move?

Sam: Yep. They're all in different spots.

Lincoln: Good.

Lincoln then began pointing between him, Luna, Luan and Lynn in rapid succession while muttering under his breath. Sam smiled as she realized he was doing Eeny, meany, money, mo. He told her about the time Luna did the same think during the Special sibling game Luan had taken part in. Though he couldn't see, the other three smiled as well as they saw what he was doing, that's why he had them move, so he didn't know who he picked. A fair and random choice. Whatever he picked, they would accept. If they weren't picked, there was always next time the game was played.

Lincoln:(_finishing)_ And…You…Are…It!

Lincoln removed his hand from over his eyes. His finger had landed on Luna, who was sitting in Luan's original place on the couch.

Luna: (_leans back) _Well dudes, looks like I won.

Lynn: Yep.

Luan: Fair and square.

Luna: I get to hunt three little sibs and a Sammy.(_smiles) _ Sounds like fun.

Sam: (_smiles as well)_ I bet (_walks over and whispered in her ear)_ Bet you have as much fun hunting me as I did you.

Luna: (_whispers back)_ Count on it.

Lincoln: So it's decided, everyone remember the rules?

Luna, Sam, Luan and Lynn nods consent.

Luan: Rule #1, We can hide anywhere downstairs, since we're already down here. But it has to be somewhere Luna can get at us.

Lynn: Rule #2, But we can't go outside.

Sam: Rule #3: We get five minutes to hide before Luna comes looking for us.

Luna: And if I catch ya, I eat ya!

Lincoln: (nods)Good, now I'll go get the stuff, while you guys get ready down here.

The four girls smiled as Lincoln headed upstairs. They could practically see the excitement in his voice. His eagerness at this really was adorable. They listened to the sounds of him heading to Lisa room. The four leaned over and started taking off their shoes and socks. For Lynn, Luan and Sam it was because Luna didn't want any shoe prints on her insides, plus it would allow them to go down easier. For Luna it was an added precaution since she obviously didn't want to crush them on accident.

As the finished, Lynn suddenly spoke up.

Lynn: (_somewhat quiet)_ Hey, you guys. Wanna play a joke on Linc?

The other three look up, curious and intrigued.

Luan: Like?

Lynn: Well, you know how Linc's always eager to get the rush of being in a stomach.

The three nod, both Luna and Luan could vouch that he got pouty and irritable if he had to wait for the rush. Sam had only heard, but he sure was demanding that he go first when her, Luna and him did this.

Lynn: (_grins mischievous)_ Well, when the game begins… I'm thinking Luna (_air quotes)_ catches the rest of us first. What do you think? Imagine the look on his face when he finds out he's last.

The other three thought about it. Truthfully it did sound amusing, as all four were big sisters, the thought of Linc being upset and downsized that he was last was adorable! Well the three Loud sisters, knew he'd be adorable. All five of the oldest Loud Sisters knew no matter how old or big Linc got, being the same height as Luna at around 5'10/ 5'11 and a few inches taller then both Luan and Lynn… to them he'd always be their adorable little brother, and there was **nothing** he could do to change it.

Lynn: So, you guys wanna do it?

Luna: Sure thing, brah.

Luan: (_laughs)_ Sounds like fun. Only wish I could see the look on his face.

Sam just chuckled. The sounds of Lincoln coming down the stairs made them quickly zip it. Lincoln appeared coming down the stairs. Like them he was barefoot, more than likely he had gotten ready upstairs. In his hands, he held four vials.

Lincoln: Sorry about the wait, guys. Kinda needed a quick bathroom break.

Luan: (_rolls eyes) _Gonna stop you there, Linc.

Lincoln snorted. He went over and handed a vial to. Lynn, Luan and Sam, while holding onto the last one. Luna got off the sofa and sat on the arm of the chair , so they could have enough room for the next few minutes. All four designated hunted sat down and uncorked the vials, each feeling their adrenaline start pumping, likely it knew what was next. Particularly Sam, since she was the newbie. While she was a tad nervous, like last month, she mostly felt excited. In a few minutes she was gonna be smaller than an action figure, with her giant moonlight being the Cat this time, and Sam was intrigued how it felt being the mouse.

Lynn: Just a quick heads up, Sam. This stuff is revolting

Sam: After seeing the looks on Luna and Lincoln's faces, I expected as much.

Luna: You dudes ready?

Lincoln: Always.

The four girls laughed at how excited he sounded, no doubt Linc was always ready for this. Each one wanting to get started, each raised the vial they held to third lips and tipped their heads back. Sam coughed and gaged a bit at the vile taste on her tongue and heading down her throat. Looking over to see the other three wearing looks similar to hers.

Sam: You weren't kidding. You… ever get used to the ….taste?

Lincoln: …Never…

Luan and Lynn: Uhhh…

Luna smirked at the four as the formula went to work swiftly, in seconds , all four were passed out and slumped at different angles, Lynn almost fell face forward off the couch, Luna quickly caught and steadied her as she leaned her back to avoid a repeat, before returning to the arm of the chair. Luna watched as the shrinking began, each getting smaller and smaller. Her own heart was racing, She couldn't help it, for the first time since that week one year ago, she was gonna have to Lincoln, Luan and Lynn together in her stomach again. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed that. It showed how despite how bad things could get between the Louds sometimes, they'd always have each others backs. It was so touching how Lynn and Luan had willingly volunteered to keep their tiny little bro company in that unusual circumstance. And also showing Sam how it felt being the hunted, and at the root of it all, she'd get to see all four of them downsized and adorable. She couldn't resist letting out a soft scream of adoration. They'd sleep through it.

Luna looked at the four, they were about the right size, around three inches tall. Luna got off the chair and headed to the couch. She gently got a grip on all four and lifted them up before sitting down. Setting an arm across her gut to create a shelf , she set the four on her stomach. Smiling softly at how they shifted a bit before snuggling and getting comfy. Looking so darn cute. Lincoln and Sam in particular wearing content little smiles, obviously feeling a warm, familiar presence.

Luna chuckled soft and lightly at the four beginning to stir.

Sam felt consciousness return to her. Curled up on a warm, soft and vaguely scratchy surface. The bitter, rank taste of the formula still in her mouth. What she was laying on rose and fell rhythmically, accompanied by a dull, thump coming from underneath, strangely it felt soothing. Hearing several other soft noises beside her made her look over. She saw Lincoln, Luan and Lynn waking up from the effects of the formula.

Luna's voice: You dudes awake?

All four looked up, seeing Luna's face above them, wearing a soft, gentle smile, making them realize they had to be lying on her stomach. She must've moved them while they were out cold.

Lincoln, Luan and Lynn chuckled. Sam remained silent, like Luna, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her moonlight towering over her and the other three. The eyes dark and grey as a storm cloud about to downpour, but like usual, holding nothing but fond gentleness at the four downsized people situated on her mid-section. Sam felt her heart rate increase in intensity .

Sam: (_in her head)_ Now I know how Luna felt.

The next thing Sam felt was Luna's finger rubbing against her head, before moving on to Lincoln, who was immediately beside her, then Luan and finally Lynn. Sam's adrenaline begin racing, at seeing her giant girlfriend, least to her. She didn't know which she preferred yet, rush of being the hunter or rush of being the hunted. But she was certain to find out. At any rate the head rubs felt nice, and the major bonus of a giant moonlight .

Luna: Knowing Linc, he's more then ready to start?

Lincoln: Of course!

Luna: (_chuckles and looks over at her sisters)_ What about you , dudettes?

Luan: I am.

Lynn: Yep.

Luna's eyes drifted back to Sam and she smiled.

Luna: Well, my sibs are ready, but I think Sam deserves a minute or two to settle and get use to this. (_to the other three, especially Linc)_ What do you say? You ok, with that? She's a newbie with this part after all.

Lincoln smiled, knowing Luna, she really just wanted a minute or two to enjoy her mini Sam. But it was fair, out of all of them, Lincoln was the most experienced with being shrunk. He knew it could be a lot to take in for some, recalling his own first time, particularly violently squirming in Luna's hands, unable to make heads or tails of what was happening.

Lincoln: (_nods)_ Sounds fair to me, guess I can wait.

Luna: Your too kind, bro.

Sam: Yeah, thanks Linc.

Sam watched Luna rub Lincoln's head again to thank him for his cooperation. She was actually grateful Lincoln agreed so willingly. From what she heard, he was usually a bit impatient and excited to start. While Sam was completely willing to go through with this like last time…It was a lot to take in. Everything looked so strange, being upscaled, and even though she knew she would be completely safe, it felt nice to have a short repreive to wrap her head around what was gonna happen.

The other three snuggled up into their big sister's shirt covered belly, waiting for the game to start. Sam was just starting to make herself comfortable again, when she felt herself gripped and lifted up.

Luna: (_teasing)_ Oh no, you come up here, Sammy.

Sam couldn't help but laugh a bit as her girlfriend lifted her up into the air, while the other three smiled before doing their best to tune them out, figuring the two might want a little privacy.

Luna lifted Sam up to eye level. Smiling at her softly, Sam really was adorable at this height. Luna pressed her against her cheek, feeling Sam's little arms happily stretch across her face in return.

Sam smiled as she nuzzled against Luna's warm cheek, sighing contentedly. She could get used to this.

Sam: You know, you make a adorable giant, Lunes.

Luna: (_giggles)_ Thought the same thing about you, Sam. But I'd be lying if I said you don't look even more adorable pocket sized.

Sam: (_raised eyebrow)_ So what, You planning on keeping me this way?

Luna: Ohh, don't give me any ideas.

The two separated as Luna transferred Sam to her shoulder. Sam wriggled over to Luna's neck and snuggled up into the warm skin.

Luna: So, whaddya think of being the small one?

Sam: It's kinda a lot to take in, to be honest. But at least I got a mega Lunes to look out for me. (_smirking)_ If I recall, you referred to me as Babezilla…so guess I call you Luna Kong.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Sounds good, Luv. (_raised eyebrow, teasing)_ So which one do you prefer? Pocket Luna, Normal sized Luna, or Luna Kong?

Sam pouted.

Sam: Come on ,Luna! No fair. Don't make me choose, I want all three!

Luna reached up and rubbed Sam's head again, comfortingly.

Luna: Don't worry, you can have all three. Whenever you want.

Sam: (_matter of factly)_ Good.

Luna chuckled again. She looked down as she felt squirming on her gut. Lincoln looked back up at her. Luna smirked, she knew he was more than likely trying his hardest to be patient, when he was younger he could, but also knew his longing for the rush he got doing this could make him rash and impatient.

Luna: (_teasing)_ Someone eager to start?

Lincoln nodded, a little nervous, he didn't want to cut into his big sister's time with her little Sammy. But he could feel his adrenaline levels building up, waiting in suspended anticipation. He was trying to be patient, really he was, and give Sam time to adjust and let Luna enjoy her mini Sam. But he wanted his rush.

Luna reached down to rub her little white haired bro's head again.

Luna: (_looks between Sam, Luan and Lynn)_ Well, what do you dudes think? Should we start?

The other three nodded, Sam felt she had had enough time to get used to being sized down. Luna reached up and carefully took Sam off her shoulder and set her back on her stomach with the others.

Luna: (_to Lincoln)_ Hey, I got a fun idea bro.

Lincoln: All ears.

Luna: How bout we have a little contest? Since Lynn's playing, and knowing her she'll be all for it. See who can go the longest without gettin' et.

Luan, Lynn and Sam smiled without Lincoln knowing, figuring she was giving a reason to "catch" them before Linc for the trick they planned.

Lincoln: Why?

Luna: You know, just an added rush? Figured you like the idea, added bit of excitement. And if you agree, figure we don't use the ear pieces until the last one, so no one knows whose been caught. Added suspense, so what do you say?

Lincoln was thinking over her offer, truthfully it was an interesting proposal, aforementioned Lincoln was always looking for any way to give an added boost to his adrenaline rush. He had mixed feelings about it though, cause Lincoln was usually eager for the climax, snuggled in the soft, hot damp flesh of his big sister's belly, with the steady, dull thudding of Luna's heart above. But since it wasn't just him and Luna playing, and he wanted everyone to enjoy this special five person game, he guessed he could play along.

Lincoln: Sure, sounds fun.

All four girls smiled at his answer, while they never expected a hard refusal, Lincoln was usually eager for the game to be over and he could get his rush, Luan and Lynn had heard about him purposely throwing the game between Sam, Luna and him. Still nice to hear he agreed. The other three downsized participants only wished they could see the look on his face when he heard about their trick.

Luna carefully leaned forward, her three sibs and Sam slide down her stomach and on to her waiting hand, getting as steady as they could on the cramped space, not a lot of space with all four of them. Two pairs of brown eyes, one pair of Sky blue, and one pair of sea green stared up at her as she stood up.

Luna grunted in surprise, slightly taken aback by how much space they took up on her hand. She never had more then two on one before. She actually had to use her other hand to make sure they didn't overbalance and tumble off to the floor, which she definitely didn't want. And they were so heavy! She knew they were surprisingly heavy for little dudes but still. Idly Luna wonder if this was how her belly was gonna feel after they were all in there…heavy and full. She even wondered if they would have enough space, cause when Lincoln, Luan and Lynn were all in there, they were close enough that Lynn had managed to sleep kick the other two several times. Maybe who ever got caught first could check? Just to be sure? Lincoln would definitely be pissed if he wouldn't fit. Although, no doubt a tiny, pouty Lincoln was adorable, she didn't wanna let him down when it came to this. The thought of those little sky blue eyes looking all crestfallen, especially after the trick was a No Go.

Luna: Oh, you guys got a little weight to you.

Sam/Luan/Lynn: (_crosses their arms)_ I'll try not to take offense in that.

Luna: (_rolls eyes)_ Come on, you dudes know I love ya.

Luna carefully set the four down and raised up to her full height.

Luna: Ready…?

The four nodded.

Luna: GO!

Luna smiled at the four dashing off, her siblings quiet fast. Luna returned to the sofa and sat down, waiting for the five minutes to be over, taking out her phone to keep an eye on the time, 12: 30 now, at 12:35, the game would commence. Her own adrenaline pulsing through her veins. Soon all four of the people closet to her would be tucked away in a place so close and secure. While she knew they didn't need it, she couldn't deny that there was a great feeling of protectiveness she felt when any of them (_usually Linc)_ were in her stomach. While he had mostly gotten over most of his feelings of inferiority, now her stomach and the game were mainly used for rushes and bonding, it would always be open should he need it. The protectiveness was mostly that they were counting on her to look after them, not drowning or burying them in drink or food, there was also the knowledge that as long as they were in there, nothing could get at them without her knowing. As a big sis it was her job to look after her younger siblings , and this was like the apex of doing so. Throw in her little Sammy in there with them just tied the whole scheme together. Luna found herself anticipating this game more then any others before.

Luna checked her phone , the five minutes were up. Grinning hugely, Luna put her phone on the table and stood up, her heart pounding loudly, she briefly wondered if the others could hear it.

Luna: Ready or not, here I come little dudes!

Luna set out on the hunt for her targets, eyes scanning the ground for any signs of movement. There weren't any, the idea of throwing the game not withstanding, they probably weren't planning on making it too easy for her.

Luan heard Luna calling that she was on the hunt now. Luan was hiding behind the night stand in their parents room. Kinda easy, but she decided to be nice since no doubt she would eventually allow herself to be caught, Lynn would definitely give Luna a work out catching her.

The sounds of Luna approaching drew her attention, she caught a brief glimpse of Luna's legs walk past , followed by the sounds of Luna checking under their parents bed. It was only a matter of time before she looked here, not a lot of easy hiding spaces to get to and chose from in here.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Luan saw the night stand being moved over enough for Luna's arm to reach in. Luan didn't even try to run as she felt her sisters fingers wrap around her and lift her out from behind her cover. Luna opened her hand and angled it so Luan was sitting in her palm.

Luna: (_smirking)_ That's really the best you could do, Luan? I mean, I know you , Lynn and Sam are throwing the game, but I was expecting at least a bit of a challenge.

Luan: I decided to be nice and give you an easy first catch. Plus there's not a lot of easy accessible hiding spaces in here. Don't worry, I'm sure Lynn will be enough of a challenge for all of us.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Yeah, that's true, hopefully I won't have to chase her all over the house.

Luan: (_amused grin)_ Wouldn't surprise me if you end up having too.

Luna: Yeah, so goes without saying I'd appreciate you not moving around too much once your in tummy town, I will need to concentrate …and can I ask you a favor?

Luan: (_snorts)_ Kinda already did you one by being easy, but I guess. What can I do for you, Loudzilla.

Luna: (_slightly_ _worried_) Ok, so I'm probably just taking a page out of Linc's book with over thinking…but I'm worried there might not be enough room for all four of you. Seeing as how you, Lynn and Linc kept kicking each other, that one week.

Luan: That was mostly Lynn.

Luna nods.

Luna: I know, so can you maybe feel around once you're down, just to see? I don't want you all crammed and smooshed together in there. Plus, imagine how pissed Linc would be if he couldn't get his rush cause I'm too full.

That made Luan pause, while the idea of him pouting cause he was last was amusing, the thought of him being upset cause there wasn't enough room to hold them all wasn't. It was pretty snug, when it had been the three of them in there, even when it was just her and Linc, it wasn't exactly roomy roomy, though both times they hadn't felt overly cramped But she recalled there was probably enough room for four. Luan rose to her knees.

Luan: If I remember correctly, it felt like there was room for one more when me, Lynn and Linc were in there, heck maybe even two. I can double check if your worried, but I'm almost certain. Though , I **can **tell you your definitely in for a pretty full belly by the end of this. It was a bit snug.

Luna smiled at her immediate younger sister. She gently patted Luan's head.

Luna: (_warmly_) Yeah, I remember. You dudes were so adorable to imagine all snuggled up against each other.

Luan: (_touched_) Aw, shucks. And if you want, if you are too full , you could get another vial of the stuff, so either me or Lynn can , you know, make sure Linc gets his rush, just in case? I'm sure Lincoln wouldn't object. Remember how quick he was for that last time.

Luna shook her head, smiling.

Luna: Nah, besides the fact that he would get suspicious if he heard me going upstairs, the vials too big, and I don't know if he'd have to drink it all to shrink. And right now, that thing weighs more then him. Just double check, okay?

Luan: Can do. So, I'll just rub if you got enough room?

Luna: Sounds like a plan. But we better get a move on, sure the other three are starting to wonder why they haven't heard me moving. Ready to "lose".

Luan: (_salutes)_ Aye aye!

Luna chuckled as she reaches for Luan. The jokester held up her arms as Luna gently gripped her and lifted her up to her face.

Luna: Sorry, but we might have to rush this a bit. I do got three more to catch after you after all. I'll still be as gentle as I can.

Luan: (_serious_) Just don't choke, ok.

Luna nodded and carefully pushed her younger sister into her mouth, head first. Feeling the heavy weight on her tongue. Used to it, her tongue started to work, gingerly pushing Luan around, getting her slick enough for her to get down. Once she felt she had done so, Luna tipped her head and swallowed, feeling Luan go in up to her waist. Once more swallow and Luan was completely inside her throat and downwards, a slight wiggle, but more or less calm as she slipped down, organs squelching aside as she scrapped past the collar bone and few seconds later plopped down into her big sis's stomach.

Luna swallowed the excess saliva that gathered in her mouth. Feeling Luan start to wiggle around, as she was asked, checking to see if there was room. After about a minute, the movements slowed. Luna's hand settled on her gut.

Luna: (_softly)_ Well?

In answer, Luna felt a light, reassuring rub. Luna breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she had enough room for everyone.

Luna: Ok, thanks, Luan. I'm gonna head after the others now. Remember, I'd appreciate you not moving around a bunch, gotta stay focused.

Luan kneaded the floor of her stomach, letting Luna know she understood. Luna patted her stomach gently, before getting on her hands and knees, figuring it would be easier for Luan to stay reasonably steady this way. She felt Luan appear to lie down on her side, after recovering from the careful shifting of Luna moving to be on hands and knees. Probably getting to where she wouldn't get tossed and turned around as much. It almost felt like she was trying to get warm, waiting for whoever would join her next in Luna's inner darkness.

Luna: One down, three to go.

Luna left her parents room. In the kitchen, Lynn backed up slowly, looking for a suitable hiding place, unable to stop a little chuckle as she remembered coming in here one day to find a tiny little Linc, striving to ascend the table leg so he could hide underneath. After hearing that he was in the middle of a sibling game with Luna, Lynn had decided to be a good big sis and give him a hand, literally. Sternly telling him, he better not fall off.

Lynn took one more step, before suddenly making contact with something. Startled Lynn turned around, fists raised to face an equally startled Sam.

Lynn: (_calming down)_ Oh, Sam you startled me.

Sam: (_hand on her chest)_ Right back at ya. You haven't seen Luna around yet?

Lynn: (_shakes_ _her_ _head_) Saw her go into our parents room, but I haven't seen her come back out yet.

Sam: Wonder where Luan and Linc are hiding?

Lynn: (_somewhat_ _firm_) Lincoln better not have gotten impatient and thrown the game already.

Sam: He sounded like he was willing to try the contest.

Lynn: Yeah, but still, wouldn't surprise me. Hope Luna didn't find him.

Sam: Luna wouldn't the trick like that, I know that for a fact.

Lynn: How are you so certain?

Sam: (_looking up)_ Because she's right behind you.

Lynn turned around sharply, to see the towering form of her older sister was indeed right behind her. Laying flat on her stomach, with her chin resting in her hand. Flashing a amused smirk. How had Lynn not heard her? Luna was big enough that even tip toeing she would , no should definitely be making noise.

Lynn: (_caught off guard)_ Uhhh….Ummm.

Luna: (_grinning) _You know, throwing the game aside, you dudes are being almost annoyingly easy to find.

Lynn recovered from her shock.

Lynn: (_challenging)_ Yeah, you may have found us…but catching us is a whole new ball game all together.

Luna: We'll see dude.

Luna reached for her, much faster than Lynn had expected. Lynn wiggled through her fingers making it before she could close them, barely. Not waiting, Lynn scurries up Luna's arm, jumping off at the elbow when she saw Luna making another grab with her peripheral vision. Luna's hand slapped down on her arm, a mere second later. Lynn rushed out of grabbing range, leaving the kitchen. Once in the living room, she stopped.

Lynn: (_surprised)_ Damn, didn't know Luna was that fast. Better find somewhere to hide.

Lynn scurried across the carpet. In the kitchen, Luna was staring after where Lynn had darted off. She sighed a bit, yep Lynn would definitely be a tad difficult to catch. Just Luna's luck, as she felt a slight wiggle from the barely noticeable weight of Luan in her stomach. Luna didn't want whoever was inside to have any major turbulence, while she was catching the others.

On a happier note, Luna turned around and saw that Sam hadn't moved an inch from where she had snuck up on them. She just stood there, staring up at the towering form of Luna. Luna crawled over a bit closer and sat up on her knees.

Sam watched Luna come closer, before getting on her knees, making her look even larger compared to Sam. Her giant girlfriend reached out and rubbed her head.

Luna: (_teasing)_ What's the matter, Sammy? Not gonna try and run? Make big ol' Lunes chase ya down?

Sam shook her head.

Sam: I wouldn't get very far, even if I did. (_points to Luna's gut)_ Plus, seeing how you didn't really put a major effort in catching Lynn before she escaped…I take it someone's already checked into Casa de Luna?

Luna's hand went down to her belly, if she pressed she could just feel the little form of Luan under her fingers. Sam smirked, guess that answered that question. She actually had to bite her lip, Luna was so considerate! It was sweet.

Sam: (_teasing)_ Aww, someone wants to make sure everyone is happy and comfortable? (_Luna nods)_ You big softy!

Luna snorted. Sam then felt her left hand come and rest behind her, while her right was laid down at her feet. The left hand started pushing forward, gently edging Sam onto the right. She didn't have to do that, Sam would've more than happily clambered on board. Sam got into the offered hand and sat down, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. Luna lifted her off the floor and up to in front of her face.

Sam: So , you caught me. Does this mean I'm off to tummy town now?

Luna: Maybe in a minute, I kinda wanna have a bit more mini Sam time. Linc kinda cut ours short earlier.

Sam: Yeah, but come on , Lunes. Don't be too mad at him for that.

Luna: (_light chuckle)_ I'm not. I could tell he was trying his hardest to be patient, but a five person game of this was too exciting for him.

Sam: (_giggles)_ He's probably wondering why he not hunkered down in your belly yet.

Luna: Wouldn't surprise me, that's the most adrenaline inducing part. Being in a place that in normal circumstances is the very definition of unsafe and yet being completely safe, according to him…and after last month, I agree.

Sam chuckled.

Sam: Still wish I could see that look on his face when he finds out he's last, see if he's really as pouty and irritable as you say.

Luna: Oh, he will. (_pauses)_ Well, i really do hate to cut this short. But I better get back out and hunting. Gotta find Lynn again, before Linc.

Sam nodded, knowing that meant it was her turn to check into the Luna Loud hotel. Admittedly she was still a tad bit nervous at what was gonna happen, don't get her wrong, she trusted Luna with her life, but still.

Seeing that she still looked somewhat nervous, Luna gave her a soft, warm smile.

Luna: (_gentle_) Would it help if I do it feet first? Linc says that's easier for newbies. Heck, he even prefers it that way period.

Sam nodded.

Sam: Thanks, Moonlight. That would be easier.

Luna: _(warmly_) Anything for my little Sammy

Luna cemented this by pressing Sam against her cheek in another hug. Sam returned the affection gladly, throwing her arms wide across Luna's cheek. how had she gotten so lucky with finding Luna?

Sam nuzzled her cheek again.

Sam: (_fondly)_ My big bucket of love, aren't you?

They separated and Luna raised her hand to her mouth and with the up most gentleness tipped her streaked haired Special someone inside, Sam even let out a cute sounding squeak as she slid in. Luna closed her mouth.

Sam heart surged as she watched Luna's mouth open and the hand she was on tipped, sliding her gently inside. Sam let out a small squeak as she slipped onto Luna's tongue, before everything went dark.

Sheesh, it was cramped in here. No wiggle room whatsoever. The strange feeling of the slick muscle under her, the rigid palate above, squashed between hot, sticky flesh. Sam squirmed, trying to at least get a bit more comfy, but it was so tight she barely managed a slight wiggle. Luna's tongue began moving, freezing Sam to a stop, she was afraid if she moved while Luna was slicking her up, she might end up hurting her or worse go down Luna's airway instead of her gullet. But while there was mild disgust at the saliva soaking into her, sticking to her, soaking her hair in seconds…she couldn't help but feel all warm inside at how carefully and gentle Luna was being. Obviously determined to make Sam's first time hunted as smooth and easy as possible.

Sam's world tipped and she slide down Luna's tongue and into her esophageal walls up to her waist. Sam bent forward slightly before with a second tip of Luna's head and an echoing gulp, Sam was completely sucked into her girlfriends throat and down.

Velvety soft and slick walls compressed against her, dragging her down the dark tunnel of flesh. The powerful contractions muscling her on her way, while to them it always felt way to easy, the truth was Luna's body knew these wiggly mouthfuls were bigger then usual and wanted them down and out of the way quickly. But while it felt tighter than necessary, Sam didn't feel overly crushed…more like…wrapped in an internal version of Luna's bear hugs. Luna's heart drummed loudly in her ears and sent jolts the her body, as she felt herself scrapping past the collar bone, then there was a sudden rush as the pressure vanished from all around . Sam slide down an incline, flopping on to her front on a hot, soft, damp floor. The flesh cradling her like a cloud of marshmallows. Sam's adrenaline was really racing. Hearing Luna's heart going over her head, and her own pounding against her ribs. Sam's rose slowly to her hands and knees as her rush ebbed away. Testing the flesh she was on, it felt like a water bed, only much warmer and slimier, and very pliable. Sam knew it would be impossible to walk on.

So Sam started shifting around on her hands and knees across the rippled floor. Why had she ever been nervous about this, again? It was exhilarating! Ok, sure it was damn near impossible to see barely half a foot in front of her, and the floor squashed and squelched under her. But it was soft, and though maybe a bit warmer than she liked, it wasn't uncomfortable. Even more so, Sam found herself bobbing her head slightly to the dull , constant thudding from Luna's heart, now no longer pounding in her ears, it actually had a nice beat. Almost like it was talking. "Take it easy, Sammy. Relax, Luna's not gonna let anything happen to her little streaked haired someone".

Sam started a bit as her hand brushed against something besides Luna's stomach floor, hard and somewhat boney. Sam grinned.

Sam: How's it going, Luan?

Sam heard a shift , as the thing she now realized was Luan's foot pull away.

Luan: Man, how'd you know it was me?

Sam: Met Lynn in the kitchen, saw her run off, plus Luna didn't leave to catch her since I was there. And Luna wouldn't blow our little trick by catching Linc. That only leaves you as the welcoming committee.

Luan chuckled, as Sam felt a bit to learn Luan was leaning against the stomach wall. Sam joined her.

Luan: (_once Sam was comfortable)_ So, how do you like being the hunted?

Sam: Hmmm, being honest, kinda agree with Linc about it being more fun on this end. That rush, blows being the hunter clean out of the water.

Luan: (_sounding amused)_ And the fact that it's Luna that hunted you?

Sam: Major bonus. Luna makes a great hotel.

Sam fully believed it too, she felt warm, safe, secure. Surrounded by her moonlight. Maybe one day, her and Luna could have a one on one round of this.

Luan: (_laughs) _I hear that, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to my turn playing the hunter.

Sam joined the younger woman in laughing, when she felt the wall behind them suddenly press inwards against their backs, firm but gentle, then began to move slowly up and down.

Luan: (_chuckles)_ Guess Luna's checking on us…or more specifically (_teasing nudge)_ Her little Sammy.

Sam then figured out what the pressure was, Luna was rubbing at them, specifically her! Stroking her through the layer of shirt, skin and muscles separating them. Sam felt the warm feeling inside skyrocket, unable to not be touched by her Moonlight's concern. Sam snuggled as close to the wall as she could without sinking completely inside, turning to rub the wall vigorously, conveying to Luna she was more than alright.

Luna smiled a little as she felt Sam slide completely down into her belly. A warmth swelling in her chest, that , again even knowing Sam didn't need it, she was somewhere Luna could look after her. In there she was warm, safe, secure…and close. Adding to the slight weight of Luan already inside. Luna waited as she felt Sam inside, making her way around, then suddenly stop, then settle, guess she found Luan. A second later, she felt the two lean against the wall, creating a surreal feeling with all the weight on one side, tugging at her stomach.

Luna's hand went down to her gut, and start rubbing, at the two. Wanting to make sure Sam was completely 100% ok with this. If she found it too unnerving, Luna would get her out pronto! After a second, Luna felt one of the small forms snuggle closer to the wall, rubbing vigorously in answer to her own, and Luna chuckled. Reminded her of Linc. Wonder if she had another little rubbing hog on her hands? Hopefully not, she couldn't stomach it if her and baby bro started fighting for rubbing attention.

Luna: Sam? That you?

The little form pawed at her, and Luna's smile widened, her little Sammy was right there under her fingertips.

Luna: You ok? Not too scary cause if it is…

Luna puttered off as a sigh escaped her lips at the even more vigorous rubbing, and the familiar warm tingling sensation shooting throughout her stomach and up her spine. It somehow felt even more enjoyable than usual cause she knew Sam was causing this amazing feeling!

Luna: Take it your ok with this, then?

Sam pawed at her again, snuggling even closer towards the rubbing. Luna kept it up for another minute, for a minute forgetting about the game. Just enjoying the feeling of her little Sammy rubbing and pushing against her fingers. Alas she felt an insistent push from the second form. Luan, letting her know that she still had Lynn and Linc to catch. Luna was a tad disappointed that this had to end, but knew she was right. Who knew when the fam would be back, And Luna was curious on how all of them would feel inside.

Luna: (_presses Sam apologetic)_ Sorry, Sammy. Gonna need to ask you to stop, as much as I hate it. I got Lynn and Linc to catch.

Luna felt the small form rub , feeling just as disappointed as her. But nonetheless the rubbing ceased. Luna patted her stomach one more time before getting back on her hands and knees, Luan and Sam righting themselves before settling. Luna left the kitchen. Now where could Lynn be hiding?

Lynn was currently hiding under the coffee table, unlike her bro she had actually managed to scramble up the leg, though with no small amount of difficulty. Waiting for Luna to resume hunting for her, only reason Luna hadn't come after her yet, was because Lynn was sure the rocker had gone after Sam. No doubt the streak haired girl had been sent down to the third oldest Loud's belly by now. Oh well, Lynn was certain the blonde didn't mind in the slightest.

Lynn wasn't very comfortable, though. The only way to stay hidden was to stretch across the corner under the table. Her muscles were shaking with the strain, she wasn't a weakling, that much was know. But to stay in this position for extended periods was taxing. In fact, Lynn decided that when Luna found her next, she wouldn't run, just let herself be caught.

Luna's voice: (_under her)_ Uncomfortable, sis?

Lynn opened her eyes to see Luna's head directly below her, smiling slyly.

Lynn: (_gasping)_ How are…you…s ..so…quiet?

Luna: Been going on my hands and knees. #1 It's quieter, so I can I get the drop on you dudes. #2 It helps make sure I don't accidentally step on anyone. (_notices Lynn's pinched face)_ But seriously, are you uncomfortable?

Lynn: A..bit.

Luna frowns.

Luna: (_slightly scolding)_ Dude, I might've wanted a bit of challenge hunting you, but I didn't want anyone straining or pulling anything. How long you been like this?

Lynn: A little..bit..after…giving you ..the slipped…Ahhh!

At that moment, Lynn could'nt take anymore, her grip on the wood slipped. Lynn approached the floor rapidly! This was gonna hurt.

Least it would've if she made contact, but before she could. Luna's hand suddenly appeared before and she landed on it instead.

Lynn breathed heavily in her big sisters hand , her heart racing, as adrenaline rushed through her veins…but this wasn't the rush she had been hoping for.

Luna carefully withdrew her hand from under the table, to see Lynn laying in a panting heap.

Luna: (_worried)_ Lynn, you ok?

Lynn shakily raised a thumbs up.

Lynn: Yeah, thanks to you.

Luna: You sure? Nothing pulled or strained or twisted.

Lynn shook her head.

Lynn: Nah, I'll be fine with a little rest.

Luna reached over and rubbed her little sister's head. While she was a bit mad she had picked a spot to hide that was so hard to hang on to…she had also gotten onto Linc for him using the kitchen table, but at least that one had those mini rods and such, so it wasn't as difficult to stay perched, she was pleased little Lynn wasn't injured.

Luna: Good, but unfortunately for you Lynn, (_smiles mischievous)_ I **did** catch you, as Lori would say, Literally...that means you're out.

Lynn: Doesn't matter, I was planning on giving up anyway. I'd be lying if I didn't say I don't need somewhere to rest and recuperate, just need a few minutes.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ I got just the place, little sis. Though you're gonna be in there for more than a few.

Lynn chuckled as well, a welcome noise, let them both know she really was fine, and just needed a few minutes rest. Luna gently gripped her under her arms and lifted her up to her face. Luna opened up and eased the little form inside, head first ,closing once she was past the teeth. Feeling Lynn snuggle up against her tongue. Luna pushed her around , gently though, just to be safe. Once she was good and slick, Luna tipped her head back swallowed, sending Lynn up to her waist. One more gulp and Lynn was down, stretching her gullet with her descent, a slight wiggle as she scrapped past the collar bone, and hit the bottom of her big sister's belly.

Lynn snuggled up into the hot, damp flesh where she landed. Already feeling better from the descent down Luna's throat, the muscles easing the soreness of her tired muscles. After a few more minutes, Lynn was certain to be right as rain.

Luna waited a few minutes after swallowing, and feeling Lynn arrival in her stomach. Just to be absolutely sure, Lynn truly was fine. Her fears were laid to rest after around five minutes as she felt Lynn start wriggling around, maybe a bit slow, but definitely feeling fine. Luna was starting to get a case of dejvu. There were three in her stomach now, just like that week one year ago. Feeling almost as full as she had then, the three little forms tugging at her belly with their weight, not as much as back then though. Lynn settled down, more then likely finding the other two. Didn't take very long, Luna could actually feel they didn't have a whole lotta space left now. So that every time one would move, or wiggle or shift it sent the warm tingle throughout her stomach. Just like with Lincoln, Luan and Lynn. It made her smile. She missed that feeling.

Luna patted her stomach.

Luna: Well dudes, three down…one to go. I say it's time I found Linc, eh?

Luna chuckled at the three wriggling around in an amused manner, the chuckling quickly turned into a sigh at the warmth spreading through her stomach from this. She had forgotten how wonderful three felt ,Luna definitely was willing to try four outta four. Time to find baby bro.

The three inside settled as they felt Luna rise, surely after waiting this long, Linc would be no trouble to catch.

Lincoln was starting to get more than a little impatient, it usually didn't take this long. Luna usually could find him pretty quick, even when he was actually trying to avoid being caught. But he'd been waiting how long? Thirty minutes at least, longest ever for this part. Was something wrong? Had someone gotten hurt? Gods he hoped not. Everything was going fine to start with. Lincoln was actually happy Luna had gotten the role of hunter. While Lincoln would've undoubtedly enjoyed a rush from either Luna, Luan or Lynn, Luna had started it all, helped him come up with the game , offered to be his safe place. Been there for him at every turn one year ago.

But now Lincoln had left his hiding spot, it had now been thirty three minutes…that was long enough. He thought he heard something coming from the kitchen at one point, but it was low and with his blood pumping and heart beating in anticipation , he couldn't tell if it was real or not. He was gonna find out what was taking so long, so what they had a contest, knowing his sis they were probably wanting to see how long he could wait before he lost patience, congrats, know they knew.

Lincoln stomped through the kitchen, would've looked pretty intimidating…if he wasn't only three inches tall. He had been hiding at the bottom of the first step heading down to the basement. Hiding in plain sight.

Lincoln slowed in his storming, maybe that was it? Hiding in plain sight and all that jazz whatnot. Maybe Luna was expecting him to be hiding somewhere more tricky? Yeah that was probably it, he'd probably find her looking under the couch or TV stand or under the fridge…

Lincoln paused as a shadow suddenly loamed over him, he looked up, he was almost to the exit of the kitchen. Luna was standing directly in the door way. Arms crossed, a playful smile on her lips.

Luna: Hey bro, was just on my way to start huntin' ya. Why'd you leave wherever you were hiding?

Lincoln frowned up at her, making her playful smile grow.

Luna: (_teasing)_ Awww…

Luna carefully started kneeling down. If Lincoln wasn't so irritated right now, he might've found it odd how gentle she was with the moving. Luna got flat on her stomach, directly in front of him. Resting her head in one hand. Eyes sparkling in amusement.

Luna:…Did little Linc get tired of waiting?

Lincoln nodded. Didn't she know how maddening it was to want his rush, but have to wait? Course, she did, she saw how gnarly he looked when he went three months without it.

Luna: Well, don't worry, little brah. Like I said I was on my way to hunt ya down, but since your in plain sight …

Luna held out her hand and gently prodded him aboard.

Luna:…There, see your caught. I win, you can get your rush.

Lincoln scoffed, he was happy to hear that, but still acted pouty cause he was mad at how long it took.

Luna only smiled at the look on her bro's little face. it was adorable!

Luna: Pouting ain't gonna work ,bro. If anything, you look so adorable, I might decide to keep you outside.

Lincoln only muttered under his breath at this, electing a good laugh from his big sis. Luna got up easy, and carried her tiny little bro into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she raised the little form up to eye level.

Luna: So, Linc…bet your wondering what took me so long to hunt you down?

Lincoln crossed his arms, but nodded.

Lincoln: Uh…yeah. I've been waiting almost thirty five minutes…

He was trying to sound firm, to convey his annoyance, but a large measure of worry crept into his voice.

Lincoln:…No one got hurt, did they? You didn't accidentally step on someone or something?

Luna: (_shakes her head, vigorously)_ Oh no way, bro. You'd definitely heard me if something like that happened. (_grins)_ Me, Sam, Luan and Lynn decided to play a joke on you when you went upstairs to get the stuff.

Inwardly, Lincoln sighed, he should've seen this coming. He was so excited for this five person game, of course they would do something like this.

Luna: Lynn came up with it, but we all thought it would be fun.

Lincoln: (_frowns again)_ So…what was it? See how long it takes me too lose patience?

Luna: No, but it's a bonus to see your adorable, annoyed face.

Lincoln: (_getting annoyed)_ So? What was the trick?

Luna only smiled, confusing Lincoln. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, Luna leaned back on the couch and rolled up her shirt enough for her belly to be seen. Then she gently set her baby bro on to the warm bare skin.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ Luna..what are…you doing?

Lincoln voice died as he became aware of noise, so faint it was almost non-existent, coming from beneath the layer of Luna below him. At first he thought it was Luna's heartbeat, but when he looked up at her, all she did was give the same sly smile like she had earlier and wiggled her eyebrows.

Lincoln eyes widened as he started to grasp on what she might be conveying. She…they…no ..they didn't! Lincoln put his to the surface of the Luna's stomach and listened hard. Still smiling, Luna placed her fingers on her belly and pressed easy. Under him the stomach seemed to move under his fingers. It took a minute or two to work through the muffledness, but he finally distinguished what he was hearing…voices! Three voices, Sam, Luan and Lynn's.

Lincoln looked back up at Luna, shocked and a little hurt.

Lincoln: I'm…last?

Luna smiled and nodded slightly. She jerked a bit as she feel the small form smack her stomach, hard.

Lincoln: Luna! You know I hate being last! I can tolerate being second, maybe…but dead last!

Luna knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but laugh at his little rant. She couldn't help it, he just looked so cute when he was mad. His face got all pinched, he flailed his arms, and he face got all red, like an angry little lollipop.

Her laughter only made him madder. He huffed angrily, turned around and after crossing his arms, proceeded to sulk.

Still chuckling, Luna prodded him in the back gingerly.

Luna: Oh, come on, baby bro. Don't be mad.

Lincoln: (_hmmphh)_ Easy for you to say, you don't have a rush that drives you mad if you don't get it or have to wait!

Luna prodded him again, but this time all he did was smack her finger and scoot away.

Luna: (_smile_ falters) Bro, seriously? It was a joke. All in fun.

Lincoln turned around slightly, before turning around and scooted away further before sulking even harder.

Luna frowned, ok maybe she knew he'd be upset by this. The only reason he forgave her and Luan for making him wait, when it was a round between him, Luan and her, was because he got a two for one deal. But come on bro, it really was just a joke. He knew fully well she wouldn't let him **not **get his rush.

Luna prodded him again, but this time he didn't even smack her or scoot away, just curled up into a sulking little ball. Luna was starting to worry, she wanted him pouty and irritable..not angry.

Luna: (_imploringly)_ Come on, baby bro. Please don't be mad. You know I hate that.

Lincoln scoffed. It was true, Luna hated seeing any of her siblings upset, but her optimistic, and caring baby bro was something she could **NOT **stand. Ever since he was a baby…wait..

Suddenly Luna's mouth curled upwards in a devious smile. She remembered there was a sure fire way to make him stop sulking, worked all the time when he was a toddler and a baby.

Luna: (_teasingly pokes him)_ Liinnncccc.

Lincoln didn't even acknowledge the poke or the playful teasing in his big sister's voice. She knew he hated waiting for the rush he got from this. And to hear they had deliberately planned that. Hmmphh.

Lincoln let out a yelp as he felt his feet leave Luna's stomach surface as he felt Luna's fingers wrap around him and lift him up, he squirmed, trying to get loose, before he was angled to be sitting on her palm. He found he was turned and raised up to eye level. Lincoln only frowned and crossed his arms to look away. Whatever she was planning, he wanted nothing to do with. That didn't last long as he felt one of her fingers gently turn his head forward again, but she had another thing coming. Puppy dog eyes weren't gonna work. His eyes remained shut firmly.

Lincoln: (_grudgingly)_ Not interested in puppy dog eyes, Luna.

Luna: That's good, cause I wasn't gonna do those. I got something…else in mind.

Lincoln: Nothing you do will work.

Luna: Look bro, I get your mad. But we were just messin' with you. But seems your not gonna listen to that right now .

Lincoln: (_huffy)_ Nope, not gonna.

Luna: (_taunting)_ But Linc, remember who always came to you when you were little and upset?

Oh no! She wasn't…

Lincoln: (_warning)_ Luna, don't even think about it!

Luna: Too late, bro. Already thought about it. What's that thing Luan always says? Laughter is the best medicine.

Lincoln opened one eye.

Lincoln: (_firm_)Luna.. don't. I'm serious.

Luna: Aww, what's the matter bro? Surely you remember how your big sis always made her pouty baby bro feel better by…TICKLES!

Both of Lincoln's eyes opened. No, no ! Anything but that. Everyone knew he, Luna, Luan and Leni were the ticklish family members. But at this size, he'd stand no chance.

Lincoln: (_trembling but trying to sound firm)_ Luna..I..I'm warning you! Do…Don't !

Luna: (_teasing)_ Linc..you look a tad nervous.

Lincoln scooted back, before remembering he was in her hand. He had no where to go.

Lincoln: Luna…you…you better not!

Luna: Why's that? You and Lynn and Luan have no problems about doing it to me. Just returning the favor.

Lincoln: Luna…you..I'm serious! If you…do…I'll…

Luna: Don't see how you can stop me, little bro. You're all pocket sized, and I'm way bigger than you. _ (evilly)_ Get ready…here …they…COME!

Before Lincoln could protest, his small form was mercilessly assaulted by his big sister's fingers. Leaving him no chance, remembering all his weak spots, under his arms, his stomach, his bare little feet.

Lincoln was helpless, unable to do anything besides trying to curl up to block the tickle torture, rolling left and right in a fit of tortured laughter. Luna kept up with the tickling.

Lincoln: (_fit of laughter) _Lu…lun…Luna! St…stop! No…more!...Cu..CUT IT OIT!

Luna's fingers continued to work throat his defenses, to his weak points. Right now they were on the feet.

Luna: Aw, can little bro not handle it?

Lincoln: (_begs)_ Co..come…on! Lu…Luna!...Cut…it…out! PLEASE!...mer..me..mercy!

Lincoln gasped in relief, as the tickles slowed, giving him time to catch his breath. Gasping for air as Luna lifted him up to her face. Though still mad, he couldn't help but smile from the tickling.

Luna: (_looking him in the eyes)_ Ok, look bro..I get you were upset that we made you last, I know you don't like that…

Lincoln: Hate it.

Luna: And at least for my role, I'm sorry. But it **was** just a harmless trick. (_rubs_ _his_ _head_) But you know I ain't gonna leave you hanging without your rush. So, stop being a grumpy Gus

For added effect, Luna looked Linc in the face with a powerful set of puppy dog eyes.

Luna:…please stop being mad?

Lincoln crossed his arms, still not looking entirely convinced.

Luna: Don't make me break out the big guns.

Lincoln turned his head.

Luna: Ok, you asked for it. Come here, little dude!

Lincoln had no time to react as Luna snatched him up and brought him to her cheek in a firm hug.

Luna: (_in her head)_ Come on, baby bro. You know you can't stay mad when gettin' hugged.

Luna felt her bro squirm against her cheek, trying to get loose. When that didn't work, he stopped. Luna kept him pressed against her cheek. After a full minute, she felt him give a defeated sigh and stretch his little arms across her face to hug her in return.

Luna: (_smiling)_ There's my little bro.

Lincoln: Ok, fine. Maybe my reaction was a bit overkill.

Luna: Yeah, a bit. But you know I was fully planning on letting you get your rush. (_nuzzles him)_ My adrenaline lovin' little bro. So, am I forgiven?

Lincoln: (_grins_ _up at her)_ Yeah_, _youare._ So_…can I "lose" now?

Luna: Not yet.

Lincoln: Why not?!

Luna chuckled at his tone.

Luna: Cause I still gotta get the ear pieces first? Remember, last one caught got em.

Lincoln: (_remembers)_ Oh (_chuckles sheepish)_ Right.

Luna stood up and set him down on the couch.

Luna: Stay put, bro. Be right back.

Luna turned and headed up stairs to her room. After a minute, the dull, heavy footfalls announced she was coming back. She descended the last step and came back over. She held out her hand and Linc excitedly clambered aboard. Yeah, he wasn't mad anymore. Not when he was so close to experiencing his adrenaline high. Luna sat back down and raised him to her face once more, and held out the ear piece.

Luna: There you go.

Lincoln took it and fitted it around his ear.

Luna: Fair bit of warning though, Linc. Your not gonna have a lot of elbow room, with Luan, Lynn and Sam already in there.

Lincoln: Considering I felt them moving in there when I was on your stomach…yeah, I'll bet.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Yeah, I was even afraid I might not have enough room for you at the beginning.

She saw Lincoln's eyes go wide and start looking worried. Smiling, Luna patted his head.

Luna: (_comforting)_ Don't worry dude. I do, asked Luan to double check for us since I caught her first. She said I did, but fours probably the limit my belly can handle, though. Especially with you, cause even downsized, you're still a tad bigger then Sam, Luan and Lynn. You ready?

In answer Lincoln frowned a bit and held up his arms.

Luna: Just teasin'. Come here, baby bro.

Luna gripped him around his chest and lifted him up. At eye level, she stopped.

Luna: Oh, one more thing. Sam appears like she may be a rubbing hog in the making. (_dead serious)_ But I better not feel either of you two fighting for rubbing attention. (_enouncing_) Am I clear?

Lincoln: (_nods)_ Crystal.

Luna: (_satisfied_) Good. In you go, bro.

Luna opened wide and carefully slide him inside. Closing once he was past the teeth, feeling him wiggle against her tongue as best he could in the cramped confines. Oh yeah, now he definitely wasn't mad. Luna pushed him around inside for a minute, getting him good and slick. Lincoln was more than a little impatient now, ok a lot impatient. She felt him squirming towards the back of her throat, after waiting, he wanted his rush and he wanted it now!

Luna rolled her eyes fondly and tipped her head back, drawing the little form into her gullet up to his waist. The excited squirming grew. Luna tipped her head back again and swallowed sucking her bro entirely into her throat. Luna tensed her esophageal muscles once he was, bringing him to a stop. Giggling as she felt the desperate wriggling. His eagerness was just so adorable and amusing that she couldn't help but tease him a little. Luna's hand went up to rub the small bulge in her throat affectionately. Chuckling again at the warm tingle traveling up and down her gullet as he did his best to rub back. In truth, Luna was a little reluctant to give this up, but she knew from personal experience, and all the times playing the game, Linc would feel even better in her belly, and with three others already waiting, Luna didn't think she could wait any longer. Luna opened her throat back up and swallowed again. Her body seemed just as eager as both her and Linc. Her throat felt like it was working overtime, pulling Linc down past her collar bone in record time. Before she knew it, Lincoln was pushed down the last few inches into her stomach.

Luna's ear piece went over her ear, hearing the sounds of the other three working around over to Lincoln. Luna put a hand on her stomach and gave a slight gasp. They had practically **NO **room! Maybe just enough to wiggle and squirm around, like a crowded elevator. They could move, but only just. Luna didn't even have to press in order to feel them under her fingers! Her belly felt almost unnaturally full and heavy . Almost sensitive to the touch, but in a good way.

Luna only half listened to the conversation inside. Too engrossed on the wiggles that sent the warmth throughout her stomach. Caught a few words like "sorry" and "all good". Guess the other three were apologizing as well for the trick, and from the sounds and movement, Lincoln accepted it.

Sam: Luna?

Luna: What.. what?

Luna's had been caught off guard by the sudden voice of her Sammy. She heard for different voices chuckling at her reaction.

Sam: (_amused)_ Just checking. You hadn't moved since Linc got here.

Luna: Oh, yeah. Sorry…just…..

Luan: Just enjoying the" Little Piece of Heaven treatment"?

Luna: (_almost guilty)_…Yes.

Luna felt another sigh escape her lips at the amused wiggling her answer caused.

Lynn: (_teasing)_ Aw, does big sis Lunes feel like she's in heaven with all four of us in here?

Luna: (_admittedly)_ Honestly…yes, thought it felt great having three of you dudes in there moving…but four…

Before she could finish, Lincoln spoke up.

Lincoln: (_taunting)_ Moving, how? What…like this!?

Luna felt a firm push against the floor of her stomach, then another, then three. Quickly , all four were pushing, kneading and rubbing at the walls and floor. No doubt, Luan and Lynn had told Sam about the warm tingly feeling Luna got from internal tummy rubs and from her own experience with Luna and Lincoln, and apparently Sam was eager to return the favor.

But this…it blew all else she felt out of the water. They only had to move a bit for it to feel nice, with all four of them. But when all four were rubbing and kneading at the same time, it was like the tickling, cept Luna didn't hate this. Luna's eyes actually closed from the sere exquisiteness. Her whole belly went warm and each movement sent shockwaves up her spine. Lynn was right…THIS WAS HEAVEN!

Luna almost didn't wanna give this up, but she knew she would have too, and as much as it sucked, she knew even despite the Amazingly Awesome feeling, she would regardless. With the exception of Linc, who all knew he would stay in here as long as they could get away with it. Sam, Luan and Lynn , enjoy this thought they did, would undoubtedly want out, and even though Luna was big enough that they couldn't fight…and no matter how absolutely amazing this felt. The best feeling was how much they trusted her enough for this, they willing agreed with this, so to Luna, forcing them to stay when they wanted out…left a bad taste in her mouth. No pun intended.

For a few minutes, the four kept up with the , guess you'd call it an assault , on the sensitive organ. Luna wasn't in a particular hurry to stop them, it felt amazing! While they continued prodding and pushing and rubbing, she just sat there, eyes closed, an occasional sigh at a particularly nice sensation. But eventually it felt like it would be too much. Luna was almost out cold.

Luna: Dudes, trust me when I say how much I **HATE** to cut this short…but can you please stop?

Lynn: (_teasing while pushing)_ Or?

Luna: Or I'm gonna pass out any second, and what are you gonna do when our rents and sibs return and you all are still in there?

The movements slowed, then stopped. Luna took a deep breath to fully recover from the awesome sensation dying, though not with more than a little disappointment

Luna: (_eyes open)_ Usually I'd ask at this point if you guys were too smooshed and uncomfortable in there…but sounds and feels like your all good?

Luan: Little cramped, but otherwise yeah we're fine.

Lynn: Good thing, we all like each other. Otherwise this might be unbearable after a while.

Lincoln: Hold on, gotta do something right quick.

Luna gasped at the feeling of him start squirming through the knot of limbs.

Lincoln wriggled through the limbs and three people between him and his goal. There wasn't a whole lot of space with all four of them in Luna's core, but like Lynn said least they all liked each other.

Luan: Ow! Linc, that was my foot!

Lincoln: Sorry.

Lynn: (_oof)_ My ribs, bro.

Lincoln: Sorry!

Almost there.

Lincoln settled down and snuggled up against the wall of his big sister's stomach, this was his spot.

Lincoln: (_sighs content)_ Ok…now I'm good.

The space around them shook at Luna's chuckling, followed by Lincoln feeling the familiar pressure of Luna's stomach wall press inwards against him at her rubbing.

Luna: Course, you had to get to your usual spot. Eh, bro?

Lincoln: Too true.

Someone wriggled over next to him.

Sam: Yeah, well smoosh over. If I'm here, you gotta share.

Sam snuggled against the wall next to him. They both felt Luna's fingers press them lightly.

Luna: Now, Sam I already told Linc this. You're both welcome there, but I will not tolerate any fighting for rubbing attention. Plenty for everyone, but I feel any, and your both gonna get a time out.

Sam/Lincoln: Oh yeah? Like what?

Luna: (_firm)_ I'll think of something. Now have I made myself clear?

Luna relaxed at the accepting rubs that followed. Sam and Baby bro understood. Behind them she felt the wiggles of Luan and Lynn getting comfy.

Luna sighed again, feeling more happier than she could ever recall. Her belly was warm, heavy and full with three very happy little sibs and a Sam. The protectiveness she felt now outweighed all else before, everyone was safe, nothing could get them without her knowing. With a sigh, so content it could put Linc's to shame, Luna gently leaned over and lay on her side, arms wrapped protectively around her middle, slightly squashing the four in Casa de Luna, but they didn't seem to mind. They simply rightend themselves and got comfortable once more, rubbing at the floor or wall every few minutes. All happy and ready to enjoy their time in here.

On the coffee table, where she left it, Luna's phone buzzed with an incoming call. Sighing, a bit angry that their peace was disturbed, Luna reached for it and looked at the caller ID . She shot up quickly upon seeing it was the Loud Patriarch.

The four inside tumbled and tossed in a tangled mass of limbs, kicking and flailing in surprise. The next thing Luna felt was four annoyed, angry squirms, pushing at her stomach.

Lincoln: (_iraye)_ Luna! What have I told you!

Sam: Ok, who kicked me?

Luna patted her stomach apologetically.

Luna: Sorry, little dudes. But you gotta hush. Dad's calling.

The four went dead silent. If Dad was calling, that could only mean they were on their way home. They knew they couldn't spend too long in the Luna Loud hotel, but they had hoped for at least an hour or so. It wasn't fair.

Lincoln: Damn, I just got here.

Luna : (_presses him gently)_ Shhhh, baby bro.

Luna hit the answer button and raised the phone to her ear, removing her ear piece, just to be safe.

Luna: Hey, Pop-Star.

Lynn Sr: (_from phone)_ Hey, Luna. How are you four doing?

Luna: (_thinking_ _quickly_) Good, good. Linc, Luan and Lynn are downstairs watching TV. I was just about to head down there myself.

Lynn: Ok, then I won't bother them.

Luna: So ..you just calling to check on us?

Lynn Sr: No, we just found out that a tree fell on the bridge we took to get to Lori and Bobby's and they can't get out to fix it until lunch tommorow, so we're gonna have to stay the night over here. Are you four fine spending the night by yourselves?

It took all of Luna's will power to keep the excitement out of her voice. She loved her family, but at least she could enjoy the four in her gut longer.

Luna: Yeah, for sure. Remember, we're Louds.

Lynn Sr: (_proud)_ That's what I'm talking about. There's leftovers in the fridge when you get hungry.

Luna: Gotcha. Well , Linc's calling me. Guess I better go.

Lynn Sr: Bye.

Luna: See you all tomorrow then.

Lynn Sr hung up, as did Luna. Smiling, Luna put her phone back on the coffee table, and leaned back, breathing a little sigh of relief. She couldn't deny that she didn't have to give up the amazing sensation of a belly full of sibs and Sam just yet.

Speaking of, the four in her stomach started squirming, probably wondering what was about to happen, especially since Luna hadn't answered yet. Luna closed her eyes, enjoy the shockwaves up her spine for a second before putting her ear piece back on.

Luna: (_relaxed)_ Yeah, dudes?

Lincoln: What was that all about, Luna! Why weren't you answering?!

Luna: First of, no need to show bro. I can hear you. Second I took my ear piece out and just put it back in. I just got off the phone with Dad. They gotta stay the night over at Lori and Bobby's. Tree fell on the bridge they took and nothing's gonna be done about it till tomorrow.

Lincoln: (_sounding happy)_ So, we don't have to leave?

Luna: Nope.

Luna's eyes closed again at the excited wiggling from the small form against her stomach wall. Of course Linc would be happy to hear that.

Lincoln: _(wriggling subsiding)_ Luna?

Luna: Yeah, bro.

Lincoln: Since the family isn't coming back until tomorrow…can we stay all night?

Luna rolled her eyes. She felt three amused wriggles from Linc's belly mates. Not a big surprise there. Should've seen it coming.

Luna gently started stroking the small forms of Linc and Sam, pressed against the wall, as close to the rubbing as possible.

Luna: (_teasingly)_ Well, we'll give it a few hours at least. Remember, Sam might not be ready for an all nighter. If she feels she's up for it and if you're a good baby bro…I'll think about it. By the way, something Dad said made me reminded me.. anyone hungry yet?

Luan: Nope.

Lynn: Nah.

Lincoln: I'm good.

Sam: So am I. Why you hungry, Lunes?

Definitely not, least not now. With how heavy Linc, Luan, Lynn and Sam were making her belly feel. Luna wouldn't be surprised if she didn't feel hungry at all again for the rest of the day. Course, she knew that wasn't true, once her stomach figured out what was in it wasn't food, Luna knew it'd start groaning and clamoring. But at the moment , it was all full and happy.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Nah, dudes. Don't take this the wrong way, but your pretty filling. Though I'll definitely be hungry after a while, once my stomach realizes that you all ain't food, it'll be a different story. But for now, I'm good.

With that, the five settled down again, content to sit around and enjoy the rest of the day like this. Luna with all four of the people closest to her, comfortable and safe, tucked away inside her inner darkness, one occasionally rubbing at her, just conveying all was still well. Linc, Sam, Luan and Lynn, maybe slightly cramped, but mostly happy, cradled in the humid darkness inside Luna.

Luna turned on the TV and leaned back deeper inti the sofa, flipping through channels with her left, while the right kept gently stroking at her warm belly. Feeling one or two rub back., felt like they were taking turns. Luna easily identified who was who. Right up front, Linc. (_shudders)_ slightly tickling, Luan. Rough push, definitely Lynn. Gentle and loving, beside up front, Her little Sammy.

Luna smiled, more then happy with how the game went today…four happy "losers", a winner with a pleasantly full belly, complete with the best internal tummy rubs to date…and knowing she might not have to give this up until tomorrow!

Luna leaned back even further and closed her eyes. Feeling the four small forms under her fingers.

Luna really hoped Sam decided she was up for an all nighter.

**Fin.**

**Had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**Again all relationships are purely and completely Platonic.. except for Luna and Sam.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Birthday Special.**

**Since my Birthday was last week, I decided to do a special ep. of this, using my Loud of the Rings characters. For purposes, to Luna and Linc (unusual survival) let's say the hobbits look 15, but Lincoln and Clyde are in their late thirties, Rusty is 36 and Zach is 29. Luna looks 20 , but she's older then she looks. This is sort of and alternate story in my Loud of the Rings, where Luna comes up with a unusual way to keep the hobbits safe and hidden as she leads them to Rivendell.**

**Chapter 10: A Rangers Protection part 1**

Lincoln bounced on Luna's shoulder, as she crashed through the brush in front of them

Lincoln: (_weak)_ Oof.

Luna: (_quick)_ Sorry, little hobbit dude. Gotta cover some ground before dawn, put as much distance between us and those Ringwraiths.

After that she went silent once more, focusing on the woods ahead of them.

Lincoln never should've put the Ring on…back at Weathertop. He had panicked, the sight of the black cloaked figure approaching , sword and dagger drawn and poised to strike. He had dropped his own sword in fright, backing away as fast as he could until he reached a collapsed wall…then he had taken out the Ring, and though everything else in him told him not to…he put it on.

The whole world went blurry. And the black riders changed, instead of black cloaks they now appeared as shimmering, pale white figures, with ghostly flowing robes and crowns on their heads. The one at the head of all five had the look of a nurse. If he hadn't been so frightened , he might've mused how in their cloaks they were tall and lanky, but without, one was quite short and fat, not to mention elderly, one was still lanky and the other three were either fat or stocky. The Nurse looking one advanced on him, and reached for the ring on his finger, even more so the Ring moved as if on it's own accord to be taken, wanting the wraiths to seize it. Lincoln couldn't allow that, with great strength of will, he had jerked his hand away.

The next thing he know was a piercing pain in his left shoulder. The dagger was somehow burning and yet icy cold at the same time. Lincoln screamed, as the nurse reached for the Ring again. At that moment another noise sounded , a voice, "Rock and Roll"!

That was when Luna showed up again after going for a look around, sword in one hand, a lite torch in the other. The ranger had fearlessly met the Ringwraiths head on, sword on sword. They had the had the advantage of numbers, but were caught off guard by her ferocious assault and unexpected arrival. They were driven off with surprising ease, Luna even hurled the torch into the hooded face of the rider that was the nurse. Then she after hearing Clyde's call had come running, the be-speckled hobbit begging her to help Lincoln. But there wasn't much she could do…according to Luna, the dagger was something called a Morgul blade, even as she held it , the blade had disintegrated in her hand. Lincoln needed elvish medicine. That's when she had scooped up the hobbit in her arms, thrown him over her shoulder and with the other three, and Bill the pony had quickly left Weathertop as fast as they could in the direction of Rivendell.

They had gone on all night like this. Luna barely slowed down once, holding Lincoln like a knapsack. Lincoln , and the other hobbits were actually very impressed. Sure, Lincoln was tall and skinny for a hobbit, they all were…but he was still a hobbit, ate the six meals a day and snacks in between and they had been going for hours …yet Luna carried him like he weighted next to nothing. To carry a hobbit this long, and not show any signs of slowing, their was clearly more to this Ranger then met the eye.

Luna knew that they couldn't keep this up… She had promised Me. Grouse she'd protect these hobbits all the way to Rivendell and she was gonna do just that. But how? Had she been alone , she could possibly maybe give the Riders the slip, but with four hobbits, one injured by a Morgul blade to boot, no chance. She couldn't blame them…in all truth they were surprisingly hardy..and courageous. As Luna had raced up towards Weathertop and caught Clyde shouting something to the Nazgûl, followed be the clashing of meeting blades. More so she recalled when she had forcibly dragged Lincoln to her quarters in the Prancing Pony, maybe not even five minutes later, Clyde, Rusty and Zach had come bursting into the room with a candelabra, a stool and Clyde, his own two fists, not showing any fear, even with Luna having drawn her sword. She still found it amusing and admirable, especially with what Clyde had said to her.

Clyde: Let him go!…or I'll have you, Pixie cut!

Luna had fought the urge to laugh on the spot. It was just so amusing that this 3'7 dude was actually gonna attack a 5'11 Ranger with a sword and over half his height, with his fists! And she approved! Hobbits may not know much of the world outside their Shire…but a race with a stouter heart…there was none. Surprisingly brave , these hobbits dudes.

Allowing herself a small smile, Luna pressed on through the woodland.

Luna set Lincoln gently down on a mossy patch of ground, in a small clearing in the woodland. The sun had risen past dawn. The rest of the hobbits, collapsed, close by, breathing heavily but not daring to complain. knowing without Luna, they would've undoubtedly more than likely been killed and the Ring would be in the hands of the Black riders now. Luna herself sat down on a nearby rock, watching the other three shuffle closer to Lincoln.

He didn't look well, but he didn't show signs of passing. As she examined the Morgul blade, she noticed the top had been broken, and the only place it could've done so was breaking off in the hobbits wound. Luna shook her head, she heard tales of Morgul weapons, read about them in her younger days growing up in Rivendell. The blades almost had a sentience of sorts. The shard in his shoulder would burrow inward, working it's way to his heart, and if it reached It…

No! She couldn't let that happen, she hadn't fail Mr. Grouse yet, not when she to track and catch that freaky can hermit creature, Tattler, the one who held the ring before Lincoln's grandfather, Albert Loudins. She still had the bite marks on her left arm from where that freaky thing had bitten her while she was being stuffed in a sack. Carried the annoying, irritating thing all the way to Mirkwood…she wasn't about to start failing Grouse now.

And in all honesty, Lincoln was showing surprisingly strength, both from the Ring…and the Morgûl blade. Her own ancestor, Isildur had almost instantly succumbed to the power of the Ring, yet the little white haired hobbit had carried it all the way from the Shire to Bree. And Luna had read tales of people almost immediately being taken by a Morgûl blade wound, passing into the shadow world….and Lincoln had been wounded hours ago.

Luna allowed another small smile to turn the corners of her lips upwards. Yeah, hobbits were sturdier and stouter then most would believe.

But they were still at least five days from Rivendell…and Luna wondered if Lincoln would last that long. She felt his whole left side was freezing cold, the left arm limp and practically almost dead. Still, they had covered enough ground for a few hours reprieve. Maybe she could think of something.

Luna: (_to the hobbits)_ We'll stay here a while , my dudes.

The hobbits looked up at her words.

Clyde: But..those wraiths…

Luna: We've given them the slip for the time being. They'll need time to resituate themselves after Amon Sol. And while they can travel in daylight, its not something they're wild about. We earned a hour or two of rest…make yourselves comfortable..I gotta think.

With that, Luna went silent. The other three hobbits stuck close by Lincoln. The sun steadily climbed higher. The hobbits talked quietly among themselves, the whole time Luna sat grim, musing their current situation. She had four hobbits, one grievously wounded. Like she thought before, if it had just been her, she quite possibly have been able to give the Nazgûl the slip, but not with four hobbits. Sure they were hardier then other races might give them credit for…but they were exhausted from running all night. Lincoln couldn't walk on his own, and Luna, Dunedin, though she was, couldn't carry him slung across her back all the way to Rivendell. She needed another way. Keep them safe, while at the same time, covering long stretches without rests. She had heard the hobbits muttering about the long marches and lack of stops for meals, though they hadn't questioned her guidance or argued.

Luna didn't remember starting to listen to the hobbits conversation. Guess it just kinda happened. They had been whispering quietly among themselves. Luna caught a fragment of the conversation.

Lincoln: Shouldn't have done it.

Zach: Not you fault.

Rusty: How long before those Riders pick up our trail again?

Zach: What's Luna doing.

Lincoln: Thinking up a plan, probably.

Clyde: Wish Mr. Grouse was here.

Luna: You and me both, hobbit guy.

The hobbits jerked up at the sudden sound of Luna's voice. As they had talked among themselves, the Ranger had sat quietly on a rock a short distance away, making no sound or giving any indication she could hear them. Staring into the surrounding forest, an intense, thoughtful look on her face. But now those grey eyes were fixed on the hobbits. The hobbits were almost rendered immobile by those sharp eyes.

Zach: How long were you listening?

Luna: Just a few minutes.

Rusty: What were you thinking about?

Luna: That we need a plan. We have until nightfall at most, before the Nazgûl recuperate enough to pick up our trail again. Unfortunately a torch in the face don't do much. Then I heard you mention Grouse.

Clyde: Sorry, I know your doing your best.

Luna inwardly chuckled, at how so much had changed since they had left Bree, between her and Clyde. He was obviously wary of her, but after she saved them from being slaughtered, by the Black riders, in the Prancing Pony the night they met. After Luna defended them from the Nazgûl, she seemed to have really stepped up in his eyes, since in Bree, he was ready to start throwing punches.

Luna: (_shakes her head)_ Nah, Clydesdale, your good. I wouldn't mind having Grouse here, myself. To shed some light on our situation. I've known him for years, and even though he rarely gives you a straight answer, he always seems to have a calming presence, like every little thing is gonna be alright.

Lincoln: (_sudden)_ Do you know any magic?

Everyone is surprised, both at his comment and his mustering enough strength to speak that loud.

Luna: (_off guard)_ Why do you ask?

Lincoln: (_shrugs)_ Like you said, you've known Mr. Grouse for years and he clearly holds you in high regard, since he trusted you to look after us…not that I doubted, so I just thought he might have taught you a few things.

Luna's confusion fades. Then to the hobbits surprise, she smiled a little.

Luna: Yes, to answer your question. He did teach me a little magic, learned a bit in Rivendell too. I mean, I can't shoot white lightning and flames like Grouse can, mind you. Mostly I just know a few tricks.

Zach: Like what?

Luna: (_shrugs)_ Tricks, like to hide…conceal.

Clyde: Like being invisible?

Luna: No, not like that. Just….

Luna puttered off, the hobbits watched her eyes light up briefly as she seemed to suddenly think of something.

How could she not have thought of that? She had remembered it talking about tricks she learned to the hobbits. She had learned one particular bit of magic years ago. Mostly as an idle curiosity, not to mention what it meant, if she could find all she needed and for Lincoln to agree, protection. And it was so odd, that no Black riders, orc , troll or what have you would never think of it. A strange bit of old elvish magic, created long ago. It was perfect! Sure it might take some convincing on her part to make Lincoln see this was the best solution. That he'd be safe. No harm would befall him. Not only would he be safe, but also warm, concealed and he wouldn't even have to lift a finger! Luna would do all the heavy lifting. All he had to do was not fight and struggle. Then he could take it easy until they reached Rivendell. In truth she felt she'd only need to convince Linc. He was the most in danger, defenseless practically. He'd lost his Barrow blade on Weathertop, he was injured, unable to move on his own. And he had The Ring! The others tired, though they were, could probably keep up with her. But Linc, she was certain he needed this, if she could convince him this was best, he'd go along with it, even if he didn't agree with the second part, he'd would at least see how the first part would help. In truth the first part would be enough. But if he agreed to the second part, even better.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ Luna? Everything ok?

Luna was too busy thinking of her plan, that she didn't hear him at first.

Luna: Hmmm, oh. Yeah, everything's fine, I just thought of something that could help. You all stay here. I'm going to look around a bit.

Luna got up off the rock, and started heading into the forest.

Lincoln: Can we help?

Luna: Not wondering off. That'd be a big help. Other then that, just sit here and be patient. I'll be right back.

Luna vanished into the trees, leaving the hobbits alone I the clearing, wondering what she had planned.

…**...**

Luck was on Luna's side, she had managed to find almost everything she needed for her idea. Didn't even have to go very far from where she had left the hobbits She was certain this would work. The Wraiths would pick up their trail quickly, once they recuperated, they should head off soon. Hopefully Lincoln would be convinced this was the best course of action. Aforementioned, what she had in mind was a very old piece of magic, kinda odd too, but useful in the right circumstances. She learned it years ago from Grouse, cause when she first discovered it while reading, growing up in Rivendell. She had found it strange, yet also highly fascinating. She had went to MickSwagger to ask if he could teach her , but he had only called it a piece of trivial nonsense and she would be better off forgetting it. But it had stuck with her, gnawing at her consciousness, so that the next time Grouse popped by the Last Homely House, she had gone to him. Like MickSwagger he was taken aback by what she was asking to learn, yet also saw that what she was talking about could be highly useful, if the situation was right and so agreed to teach her. Now once again, it looked like it would come in handy.

Luna: Hopefully, Linc agrees with it. He probably won't be too keen with what it will be asking of him, but if it will keep him safe, and speed up our progress, he'll probably see the sense of it.

Luna checked the pouch she had put the various plants, fungi and herbs she needed for the plan. Niphredil, Azuradan, Remmenthond, Alfirin, Elgaran, Gwînuial, Carandôl, and Mallos, that one she found by it's stench, just like with the Alfirin. Only instead of pleasant, it was a strong , musky odor. She just needed one more…Blue Milk. She just needed to find this last piece of fungi. Then she could prepare for the next part. Hopefully she had enough time. She had said that the Nazgûl weren't to wild about riding in daylight…she didn't say they wouldn't.

It wasn't much longer before she found a small cluster of the blue hued fungus growing at the roots of some trees. She bent down and took the small knife from her belt. Cutting one of the stalks released the milky blue substance that gave the fungi it's name. That was all she needed to gather. There was three more ingredients she need, but she already had two of them and the third one would be provided by Lincoln himself.

Luna added the Blue Milk to the pouch with the other ingredients. Then she started back towards where she had left the four hobbits.

All was just how she left it. The hobbits were still sitting around Lincoln. They weren't speaking this time and Zach had even dozed off. They just sat close together. The three awake jerked up at Luna trudging back into the clearing. Without waiting or speaking, Luna went over to where Bill and their packs were at, from her own pack she took out a small wooden bowl with a elvish g rune on the bottom, as well as golden colored segmented fungus, Lothrond. She had found it in a small cave while on her way to Bree to keep in eye out for the hobbits. At first she didn't know why she took it, but now she wondered if intuition told her she'd need it for something like this. It was dry, no longer fresh, but should still work. Hobbits didn't required it fresh, unlike say an Elf or Dunedin. They had certain properties about them that would require stronger , fresher ingredients.

Luna poured a small amount of water from their supplies into the bowl. And while Rusty was rousing Zach, Lincoln and Clyde watched her get a small fire going. Luna set to work on what she had planned, she started by squeezing the sap from the Remmenthond into the water filled bowl, turning the water thick and rust colored.

Lincoln: (_weak)_ Luna, what are you doing?

Luna: (_without looking up)_ I remembered something I learned a long time ago, when you guys were asking if I knew any magic.

Luna set the bowl close by the fire, enough to be heated by the flames without being directly in them.

Luna: I had to search a bit to find everything that what I have in mind required, but fortunately they were all in the forest. (_holds the ingredients for them to see)_ These are mostly used in medicine and healing, but combined together and with what I know...and learned from the elves, they have another use.

To the hobbits surprise, Luna then shoved the entire handful of herbs, plants and fungi into her mouth and started chewing. Grinding them into a gritty paste with her teeth. The hobbits then looked more then a little disgusted when Luna leaned over and released the chewed up paste into the bowl before sitting back.

Luna: See, long ago, the elves came up with a , I'll admit, odd bit of magic. (_to Lincoln)_ Its purpose is to hide whoever it's cast on, in an… unusual way. But I'm not gonna do that bit unless you fully agree with it, Lincoln.

Lincoln: (_surpised_) Your gonna use the magic on me?

Luna nods.

Lincoln: Why?

Luna: Cause your in the most danger, Linc. You got a Morgûl wound, you can't move on your own, , and it's you the Black riders want. Not to mention your defenseless.

Clyde: (_sudden and firm)_ No he's not, those Riders will have to go through me first!

Rusty/Zach: Us too!

Luna shook her head, mostly to hide her smile. Grouse was right about these little dudes. When he first asked her and her rangers to watch over the Shire, he said hobbits truly were amazing creatures, you could learn all there is to know about them in a week…and yet even after a hundred years they can still surprise you. These four clearly cared about one another, even to the point of sacrificing themselves. But that wasn't enough.

Luna: Like I said back in Bree, Clyde, you got a rightious heart, but it's not enough. Those riders will never stop hunting you. (_indicates the substance in the bowl)_ But this will work, when it's ready.

Clyde: What's it supposed to do?

Luna: This is actually only part of it, the rest I'll explain when I'm ready to use what I got in mind on Lincoln.

Clyde: (_resolved)_ On us, you mean.

Luna and Lincoln both seemed surprised by this.

Lincoln: Clyde…

Clyde: I made a promise, Lincoln. Remember what I said in Farmer Maggots fields? " Don't you lose him, Clyde Mcbridgee…and I don't mean to.

Lincoln: I agree with Luna, that whatever she has planned is probably for the best of us all, I won't be able to keep up. I can't feel anything on my left side, I can't walk. I'm pretty much dead weight right now, and I don't think she can carry me on her back all the way to Rivendell? (_to Luna)_ Can you?

Luna shakes her head.

Luna: No, plus even if you were to ride on Bill. We'd still be in danger. The Nazgûl can smell the Ring, while what I got in mind won't throw them off the scent forever, it'll buy us time.

Luna stopped and checked on the bowl full of water and chewed up paste, before looking back at the hobbits.

Luna: (_to Clyde, Rusty and Zach)_ Now, while I will have enough for all four of you. There's no backing out if you go through it with Linc. And I warn you, you'll be very frightened, but absolutely safe. Now, knowing this…are you certain that you'll still go through with it.

Both Lincoln and Luna were pleasantly surprised when all three of us the other hobbits nodded their heads with no hesitation from any of them. Lincoln flashed his friends a weak, but warm smile. Luna feel the corners of her mouth twitch upwards again in a small smile. Mr. Grouse was right, Hobbits really were amazing creatures.

Luna: In that case, Clyde, Rusty, Zach take off your swords and packs, and stash them by Bill, while I finish with this.

Though they were surprised by what she had instructed them to do, the three hobbits never the less obeyed. They came back over as Luna focus turned to bowl, the ingredients had mixed together in a thickish, chunky mess. It looked just as unappetizing now as it always was. Luna checked the temperature, just right. Now for the next part.

Luna: This parts ready, now I just need something from you four.

Rusty: Like what?

Zach: And why?

Luna: See, the drink requires something from both the caster and who it's being cast on. (_indicates the drink again)_ That's why I chewed the ingredients, so my saliva would be added. Now I need something from you, anything will do, a lock of hair would work best.

Zach: Head or feet hair?

Rusty laughed as Zach's little joke, Clyde shot them both a look as Luna sighed a little.

Luna: Head.

Lincoln: Do what you have to, Luna.

Luna stepped forward and took out her small knife again. She cut a small bit of hair from each hobbit and added it to the mass in the bowl. After waiting another few minutes for it to cook into the lumpy mass, she picked it up and smelled of it. Smelled like she remembered. She whispered something over it that Lincoln was able to identify as elvish. Then she looked up

Luna: It's ready.

Luna held out the bowl for the hobbits to examine , each one made a face, at the lumpy, watery mixture.

Lincoln: Are…are we, supposed to drink that?

Luna shook her head.

Luna: No, this is for me. The magic I'm about to cast on you requires a great deal more then I possess, plus it'll help us tune into each other, since it's got something from all of us. It'll help focus my magic and senses, so I can pull it off. All you have to do is sit still and not break eye contact when I say. I'll explain further when it's done and everything is situated.

The hobbits nodded again. Luna, took a deep breath and quickly tilted the bowl towards her mouth, swallowing as quickly as the thick paste would allow. Tasted just as bad as she remembered. The chunky plant paste, saliva and hair was slowly drained. It worked best when drank hot, and the bitter sap, combined with the plant pulp as well as the hair tickled and scratched her throat as it went down, making her cough a bit. The hobbits watched as Luna swallowed strongly several times to get it down. Then to their surprise, she actually made a disgusted face of her own. It was amazing how most of the fungi at least tasted good but mixed with the other ingredients made one vile mouthful.

Luna: (_slightly hoarse)_ Gnarly.

Zach: How's it taste?

Luna: (_gags_) Like a pot of sour herbal tea mixed with dirty dishwasher and rotted fruit.

But the feeling passed swiftly, Luna could already feel the effects of the mixture working , sharping her senses. Strengthening the small traces of magic she felt in her veins. Now on to the hobbits.

Luna: Now its your turn, remember…do not break eye contact, and also you will be completely and absolutely safe.

The hobbits nod as Luna gathered them closer together in front of her, so she could make direct eye contact with all four. Then those intense grey eyes bore into their own. Going completely serious and focused. While she stared , she lips worked on muttering the spell Grouse had taught her at her insistence all those years ago. Lincoln was dimly aware at whatever she was saying was again being spoken in elvish. Luna's eyes seemed to dilate as she spoke. For a moment, nothing was happening. The hobbits eyes never left Luna's

Lincoln: Luna…nothing's….Happ..happen…

That's as far as he got before his whole body went weak, even weaker then he already felt, not cold, just weak, like his limbs turned to jelly, and he felt like his eyes were dilated too as he then felt very sleepy. Unable to keep his eyes open, they closed before he even knew what was happening.

Luna let a little sigh escape her lips and closed her eyes as the hobbits slumped over , leaning heavily on each other, practically in a pile. Luna's eyes opened again, it was all going smoothly so far, course once they woke up, it'd be different. Frightened, confused. But for now all there was to do was wait.

Luna went over to Bill, the pony hadn't seemed to find anything odd about all that was happening. Luna stroked his head as she set about packing everything up in the pony's saddle bags. The remaining three Barrow blades, their packs, Clyde's cooking equipment.

Once that was taken care off, Luna turned back and looked around, seeing no sign of the hobbits. It was as if they had vanished into thin air. Course Luna knew better, she started walking in the direction she left them. Going slow and steady, looking along the ground. Before long she stopped as she saw exactly what she was expecting, the ground was disturbed from where they had been sitting, and piled against each other, with the grass and rocks and flowers towering over them were four very small hobbits. Looking very much the same as when they were normal, only downsized, barely as big as one of her fingers, roughly around three to three and a half inches tall.

Knowing that the last thing these dudes would want was to wake up and see on top of everything else being bigger then them was a gargantuan Ranger looming above them like a mountain, Luna moved down until she was lying flat on her stomach, with her arms under her, supporting her chin. Waiting for them to awaken.

Luna watched Lincoln squirm a bit, wriggling closer to Clyde, and smiled. She couldn't help it, despite all that happened since she met them in Bree. She couldn't help but think they were…cute. So tiny, fragile…not that she had any intention of hurting them. Well, strikes that, they weren't as cute as who she had first tested this spell out on when she learned it all those years ago. Luna's cheeks went faintly pink as she recalled her shock and how touched she had felt at seeing who had volunteered for her to test this out on. They had been bigger then the hobbits too, when all was said and done, around six inches or so. With what she planned on doing, Luna recalled needing a glass of water, and a good deal of coughing the first time to completely test it out, but her volunteer hadn't complained in the slightest. Surprisingly, she expected it would be easier with the hobbits, sure there were four of them, but they were smaller.

Luna's remembrance was cut off at the hobbits beginning to stir. They were coming too.

Lincoln awoke slowly, feeling dizzy…and disoriented. What happened? Had the Morgûl blade wound made him pass out or something? The last thing he remembered was staring into Luna's eyes as she whispered something in elvish, with his whole body feeling even weirder then it did already…then blackness.

But now he woke feeling, like he had earlier, his whole left side cold, his arm limp, Lincoln briefly wondered if he'd ever have feeling in his left side again, it was so cold…like a poisoned icicle.

Lincoln looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Clyde stared down at him , looking slightly more better off then him. Behind him, Rusty and Zach sitting up and blinking owlishly around them.

Clyde: You alright, Linc?

Lincoln: Yeah, just dizzy…you?

Clyde: Same dizzy, and is it just me or is everything cloudier then it was before we blacked out? And I can't see Night Club anywhere.

Lincoln looked up, his vision still blurry, there was in fact, what appeared to be a strange looking cloud blocking the sunlight, casting a shadow over the four confused hobbits. Along the sides of his vision were green fuzziness that had to be the trees. And just like Clyde said, Lincoln didn't see Luna.

Lincoln: Yeah, I do think it's cloudier then before we passed out.

Rusty and Zach appeared to finally notice them and came over. As they walked over, a deep rumbling raspy noise, came from above , freezing them in their tracks. It sounded like far off thunder, deep and foreboding.

Noise: Don't wanna alarm you, dudes…but that's not clouds you're lookin' at.

Startled the hobbits looked up, their vision still fuzzy, the voice seemed to be coming from the odd looking cloud.

That's when their vision fully cleared, and what they saw nearly stopped their hearts.

Every thing seemed to tower above them. The flowers looked as tall as trees. The small rocks looked like boulders, the trees themselves seemed to go up for miles. And right in front them, looking at them with the faintest traces of a smile, not showing her teeth, was Luna.

To say the hobbits were surprised was an understatement of monumental proportions. How was she so big? She seemed that if she were standing she'd be as tall as a mountain to them. Idly, Lincoln recalled hearing about his Pop-Pop's adventure to the Lonely Mountain with the thirteen dwarves, crossing the Misty Mountains with the Stone giants battling with each other.

What had she done too them. What was she planning?

All four hobbits feel the instinctual, primal fear of seeing something far, far larger then themselves. Each one thinking back to the old stories about all the giants and ogres devouring elves and men for breakfast. Though Linc, despite his fear was quick to note that though they too were obviously afraid, Clyde, Rusty and Zach placed themselves between him and the now giant Night Club. Her face alone at least three times their size.

Luna watch the hobbits start at their new size. Looking here and there and at her specifically. Smiling again at them huddled together, They really were kinda cute, and even confused she too noticed their first instinct was to try to protect their injured companion.

Luna smiled again, once more not showing her teeth.

Luna: (_comforting)_ Chillax little hobbits, I'm not gonna hurt you.

After a second, Lincoln seemed to get his bearings a bit faster then the others. He sat up as best he could. After all if Night Club had meant them harm, then like she said when they first met in Bree,she could've done so. But even many, many times their size, she managed to give out a surprising aura of calm gentleness. Besides Grouse trusted her, that definitely had to count for something.

Lincoln: Night Club? What happened? Why are you so big?

Luna: (_chuckles a bit)_ Not quite, try again.

Luna watches the hobbits look around, for a second.

Rusty: We're small?

Luna nods. Then to her surprise, Zach actually laughed a bit.

Zach: (_jokingly)_ Great, as if we weren't small enough already.

Lincoln: So is this what your were planning? Make us small enough for the Ringwraiths not to smell us?

Luna shook her head.

Luna: Unfortunately, its not that easy, little dude. The Nazgûl can still smell you, it'll be harder, but they can. Practically impossible to fool their noses.

Clyde: Then why? What's the point.

Luna could hear the suspicion in his voice, he was obviously on edge, but at the very least. Luna was actually amazed at how well they were taking this. They didn't run, or demanded to be put back. Hobbits really were braver then even they themselves gave them credit for.

Luna: Well, Clyde, at the very least they'll be confused at why the Ring smell is weaker, and I'll be able to cover ground faster. (_pointedly)_ Don't think I haven't been hearing the mumbling behind me. About the long walks, not enough stopping for meals.

The four hobbits mumbled sheepishly under their breathes. Luna smiled inwardly.

Luna: With you at this size, I'll be able to cover more ground. Clyde, Rusty and Zach will be able to ride in my pocket. (_to Lincoln)_ However, since Lincoln is in the most danger, the Ring and that wicked wound in him, I have a second part to this spell, but like I said I will only do that if he's completely willing to. If not, he can ride in my pocket with the rest of you. That'll be enough, the second is just an added precaution. Somewhere he will definitely be safe

Lincoln was starting to understand, he knew with the Morgûl wound, he was slowing everyone done, though no one said so, it was obvious. At this size, Luna could for sure go at a much faster speed. Yet he felt both curious and slightly on edge, wondering what Luna was suggesting for second part. But mostly curious.

Lincoln: Let's hear the second part.

Luna: (_easy)_ I warn you, this will be very frightening, but I assure you that it's one absolutely safe. You see, the spell I cast on you works for two things. Downsizing you obviously, but there's another effect, as long as you are small, you can shelter somewhere that under normal circumstances you would be unable too. But again, I will only do this if you agree willingly to go through with it, Linc.

Clyde was beginning to grow impatient, if it would keep his friend safe, then she should do it. Why was she beating around the bush.

Clyde: (_suspicious_) Well, where is this place that he can be completely safe from the Riders?

In answer, Luna rolled over a bit to be on her side, still in front of the hobbits. The hobbits start to get confused, but before they could as what she was doing, Luna's hand came up and…to their shock, settled on her stomach.

Luna: Right here.

**End of part 1 . The plants used are from Middle Earth Shadow of Mordor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided I wanted to try a few solo scenarios with Linc and Luan and Linc and Lynn since they both know about the game and has stated their more then happy to be there for Linc if Luna should be unavailable and are aware of the special sibling game, course Luna will still appear . Like always the relationships are still 100% completely platonic, just playful sibling bonding. Since Luan is a jokster, she might be a bit more playful then Luna . Don't like these stories or just hate Luna and Linc sib bonding…don't read, or leave hate or rant reviews, simply leave calmly. If you do like...hope you enjoy this next one. Takes place a month or two between a surprise for Luna but before three little Loud and a Sam.**

**Chapter 11: A Comedic Substitute.**

Lincoln sat on the couch in the Loud House family den. Listlessly staring at the TV, it was on but he really wasn't paying attention to it. Just sitting with a kinda glazed look in his eyes. Outside a moderate shower of rain patterned on the windows, fitting in with his mood. Occasionally he'd pick up the remote and channel surf for a minute or two before stopping and settling on something before resuming his act of watching without really watching.

Lincoln sighed, to think he had started out so happy this morning, it had quickly left after five little words Luna had said when he asked if they could play a round of their special sibling game…five words he'd never thought or hoped he'd never hear.

_Sorry bro, I can't today._

Yes, for the first time in the whole history of the game since it began…Luna couldn't play. Sam had called asking if Luna was free to catch a movie today. Luna and her streaked haired girlfriend hadn't really had any chances for some one on one hang time with each other for a while , each having circumstances beyond their control preventing them from doing so. Knowing how much Sam meant to his big sis, as well as being close friends with her himself, even having secretly told his sisters girlfriend all about the special sibling game and all that lead up to it, a little fact neither Luna, Luan and Lynn didn't find out about till recently. Remembering it had been a while since Luna and Sam had had to hang, since the little surprise he and Sam pulled on her a month or two ago…Lincoln had done the gentlemanly and noble thing, especially since he felt he owed Sam for her cooperation in his surprise…he took one for the team, no matter how much it bit it. He told Luna he understood and Luna needed to go be with Sam today, since they obviously both missed the other. Luna hugged him gratefully and apologized again that she couldn't play the game today, that she knew how much the rush and bonding meant to them both. Lincoln told her not to worry about it?, that he wasn't upset and their was always next time. Luna then ruffled his hair with a sad smile and called him a sweet baby bro. Again stating how sorry she was to take a rain check before heading out to meet Sam at the movies.

What he said was true enough, about minding that his rockin' big sis needed sometime with her Sammy…well ok, maybe he was just a tiny bit upset, and he hated that….hating that he was upset Luna and Sam were hanging out, it was selfish. Sam and Luna were amazing together and deserved this time together more then his and Luna's arrangement…but that still didn't make the fact he wouldn't get the rush he had been so looking forward to today any less upsetting.

In all fairness, Lincoln knew this was an eventual scenario. It was a given Luna would eventually Luna wouldn't be available for the game, she **DID **have a life. ..but up until then she was always ready for their favorite way to bond, was more then happy to help him get that rush he loved. But still, he had so been looking forward to this . Everyone that wasn't aware of the game would be out of the house , both parents had to work a double shift at the Restaurant and Gazette respectively, Leni was out taking the fashion world by storm no doubt, Lana and Lola were at a bluebell scout meeting, Lucy was spending time with her friends. Lisa was lecturing at a collage and Lily was with their mom. A perfect scenario for that ultimate rush of adrenaline and sibling bonding he love experiencing. But such was life, full of disappointments and let downs…But he didn't in anyway hold it against Luna and Sam.

Under other circumstances it wouldn't be too bad, after that whole withdrawal episode he had, he had begun spending time with Lynn during some of her more adrenaline inducing activities, like dirt biking or rock climbing. Was it as awesome as the game's rush? No. Did it help keep him from going crazy with lack of experiencing an adrenaline high…for sure, but Lynn was at baseball practice this morning. It was just him at the house.

The sound of the front door opening briefly lifted him from his thoughts as he looked to see Luan stepping inside. Shutting the door behind her and shaking raindrops out of her hair. A brand new comedy book under her arm. Guess it wasn't just him anymore.

Luan: Whoo, rain came out of nowhere. (_turns and sees her little bro on the couch)_ Oh, hiya Linc.

Lincoln: Hey Luan. Got that new comedy book you been saving for?

Luan: Yep, here's hoping it's s real page turner.

Luan wiped her feet on the rug at the door before heading into the kitchen. A few seconds after the sounds of the fridge door opening and closing she reappeared, one of their dad's homemade brownies in hand and a bite already taken. Luan looked over at Lincoln, at the look of deep thinking on his face , she frowned.

Luan: (_mouthful)_ Everything alright, Linc?

Lincoln: (_nods) _All good. (_to Luan) _And it's rude to talk with your mouth full, remember?

Luan's frown deepened as she swallowed, the taste of the brownie that she would usually enjoy forgotten. She could tell something was troubling her white haired little bro. The sixteen year old was a horrible liar. Plus she knew his telltale signs, all the sisters did, especially the older ones. Dead sounding voice, blank stare…the watching Tv without really watching. She could go on.

Luan: Really? So that's why you just sitting around watching commercials at 11: 45 in the morning? I can tell when your lying you know, Linc? So spill, what's up?

Lincoln: (_firm) _Nothing's up. Really Luan, it's nothing. (_glances at her)_ If it was something worth knowing, I'd tell you trust me.

Luan raised an eyebrow and placed her fists on her hips.

Luan: Nothing? Just like you didn't think you going through withdrawal because you and Luna couldn't play the game for three months and you keeping it bottled up was nothing?

Lincoln: **ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT THIS TIME**! (_deep breath)_ I promise it's not like that…just need some time to think by myself.

Sheesh, why did everyone want to butt into his business. Lynn too, had questioned him about his current mood when she noticed he looked off. But she had just accepted his excuse he was just in some real deep thought about something and headed off to baseball practice, though she did wish him luck in whatever he was thinking about.

Luan was briefly caught off guard by her brothers sudden lashing out. Lincoln tried his hardest to keep any anger he had under control, rarely raising his voice in anger…and yes, she was even a tiny bit hurt it had been her to get a rise out of him.

Luan: Ok…I won't pry. I

just looking out for you…you know.

Lincoln's momentary annoyance faded as soon as he saw the flash of hurt cross Luan's features. He hated upsetting any one of his sisters upset , and the usually jokey and happy Luan was no exception. Something the sisters felt the same way about him. He knew the nineteen year old jokester was just doing what they in the Loud House referee to as big sister duties. Watching out for the younger and middle half. Wanting to help them through any issues they had. It was one of the many perks about being a Loud…no matter what, at least one person always had your back.

Lincoln: (_smiles)_ I know you are, Luan. Sorry I lost my cool for a bit. Things just didn't go the way I hoped they would today, that's all. But that was still no reason for me to just jump down your throat like that.

Luan s expression cheered up at this.

Luan: Well, ok. I'll leave you be right now…but if you change your mind about wanting to get anything off your chest, I'll be upstairs in mind and Luna's room. Gotta get cracking on this new comedy book. But I'll leave the door open, just waltz on in whenever you feel like, kay.

Lincoln: Appreciate it, Luan. I'll keep it in mind.

Luan shot her brother one last wide smile before heading upstairs, munching on her brownie with book in hand.

Lincoln's melancholy mood slightly lifted at his fourth oldest sisters concern and offer, he really was lucky to have so many people to care about him. It wasn't enough to completely break his mood, but still…it was nice.

Lincoln turned back to the Tv, alone with his thoughts once more…and he wasn't the only one thinking about what went on that morning.

Across town at the movie theater, Sam Sharp turned away from the concessions counter, two medium root beers and a popcorn to share in her arms. She couldn't be happier, after what felt like far too long she was gonna get some much needed and overdue quality time with her moonlight.

Sam: Alright Lunes, ready for the movie?...Lunes?

Sam looked around the theatre when she didn't see her purple clad girlfriend in her immediate sightline. After a second she spotted Luna sitting at one of the benches between the posters advertising movies yet to come, looking thoughtful.

Sam frowned a bit, worried. Though Luna has been just as happy to see her as she was to spend time together when they had met up in the parking lot, Sam was quick to see something else was on the rock loving Louds mind. Though she had smiled and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug, her eyes and thoughts looked to be elsewhere. Sam was growing a bit concerned…was something going on at home? Was Luna arguing with one of her siblings? Sam walked over and sat down beside her.

Sam: Hey, is everything alright, Lunes? You seem…distracted.

Luna: Huh?...Oh for sure, Sammy, everything's fine. Just thinking about something.

Sam raised an eyebrow. Did she really believe she would fall for that? She knew the music loving Loud better then that. Whatever was on her mind was clearly eating at her. Sam wrapped an arm across her shoulder.

Sam: Luna, don't think I haven't noticed you look a little distracted and your minds wandered a bit. Is everything ok at home.

Luna: (_nods) _Everything's fine, well there's been the occasional spat with either Lana or Lola gettin' riled up about something…but nothing too serious. We're a big family, someone's always getting riled up…usually about something minuscule and we''ll laugh about it later on, what can I say?

Sam: Then what is it? (_nudges her) _You know you can tell me anything, right?

Luna: (_sighs) _Yeah. I know. Ok so you remember the special sibling game me and Linc got goin' on? (_Sam nods) _See after you called and asked if I could catch a movie, Linc came in and asked if I was up for a round, since he thought it'd just be the two of us, or at least the only other people there would be Luan and Lynn, which wouldn't matter since they know about it. The game means a lot to baby bro and usually I'm always ready for one…(_sad) _ And for the first time, I had to tell him I couldn't. Course when he heard it was because you and I finally had a chance to hang, he said it was ok. That he knew we hadn't been able to in a while. (_regretful) _But…I could tell he was upset. He was so psyched and I had to tell him no. I hate lettin' any of my sibs down. He said it was no big deal, but still.

Even though Linc had said it wasn't a big deal, Luna had seen the light of anticipation and barely contained excitement for in his eyes. It hurt that she, least in her mind, had let him down. Lincoln had clearly been looking forward to a round of what has quickly become his…and her favorite new way to bond and quite possibly his favorite past time. Being downsized and swallowed by his big sister. While he had pretty much gotten over his feelings of inferiority…there was **NOTHING **better to get his heart racing and blood pumping adrenaline racing through him then when he was curled up, warm and happy and cozy, in her belly, cradled in the hot, pliable flesh at the bottom of her stomach with her heart soothingly beating overhead. And after his and Sam's surprise for her a few months back, she heartily agreed with him even if she kinda preferred playing the hunter herself, and even though he didn't need it, he still loved that rush of safe security he felt when he was getting tummy time. Long as he was in there, he knew Luna would look out for him. The fact she could make her baby bro feel this safe and protected…meant the world. An activity thought up by them and unique and cementing the trust and love both shared for the other. Though she knew if any of the other older sisters had been with him on that January 3rd one year ago instead of her, they would be done the same thing she had done without a moment's hesitation.

Course it helped she won with the game as well. Smiling a bit as she thought about the sensations caused by a wriggly and happy baby bro rubbing and kneading the walls and floor of the sensitive interior of her belly gratefully. Not tickling, just gentle relaxing rubs sending a tingling warmth throughout the sensitive organ and jolts up her spine and made her feel all was well and good in the world.

Sam couldn't help but let out a small "aw" at this selfless move.

Sam: That's so sweet of him.

Luna: (_soft chuckle) _An understatement, Sammy. It's just one of the many things me and my sisters love about the little dude. True he can sometimes get a little big for his britches, but overall he's a righteous, rad and sweet bro who we love with all our hearts and who always tries to do the right thing in the end, even if it means he himself suffers for it. We're all proud to call him our bro, so if any one of us feels we've done anything to upset him or anything.. It really bites. Especially me when it comes to our little game.

Sam bit her lip. Seriously, gods the Loud were despite their name and general ruckus were really just a bunch of softies…particularly her Moonlight and Lincoln. It was clear that there was only one thing Luna prided herself on more then being a rockstar….and that was being a big sister. Sam really hoped to be a part of this family group one day. She also felt a twinge of guilt Linc willing forgo'd on his rush so she and Luna could spend time together. Sam had gotten a crash course in the special sibling game a few months back. Something of a cross between hide and seek and more then a little cat and mouse. A three inch tall Linc being hunted down by Luna searching around for her tiny bro. Sam would be lying to herself if she said she hasn't enjoyed having her moonlight and Linc tucked away in her stomach when she had played. The sensations were weird…but in a good way. Just like there was a personal little piece of heaven in there.

Sam still could see how Lisa could've tricked him to begin with, even if Luna and Lincoln had grown to quickly enjoy the arrangement. It had originally started out as they only way a downsized Linc could survive, how could Lisa done that? Sam would never in a million years dream of doing anything like that to Simon.

Truth be told, the game was undeniably weird…but as far as Sam was concerned, long as everyone participating was safe and happy, that was all that mattered. It also helped Sam had simply adored how Lincoln and later Luna had explained how much closer they, Luan and Lynn had grown, since the latter two had willingly volunteered to undergo the same thing and be confined in Luna's stomach with their tiny little brother to keep him company. She could definitely see how that could lead to bonding. The level of trust needed on both sides was phenomenal.

Sam: Sorry to hear that, Lunes. But like he said, Linc understands that you had to cancel for today. I'm sure he's not mad.

Luna: (_shakes her head)_ Mad isn't the issue. , he rarely ever gets really steamed. He's like me , when he is mad…everyone knows it. Even Lori and Lynn go to everything in their power to avoid that. Dissapointed's more the word I'm looking for.

Sam: (_to herself)_ Of that in certain. The way he is, not getting to play was a **HUGE **punch in the gut. (_chuckles)_ Still kinda hard to believe he's an adrenaline fiend. All the same, since he was willing to go without for mine and Luna's sake, least I can do is try to help my fellow King of the Rings and Donatello fan. Plus, I don't want a depressed Luna to boot, but what can I do?

Sam thought about it for a minute.

Sam: Don't suppose you offered it to Lincoln if he minded getting tummy time while you caught the movie with me?

Luna: (_snorts) _Nah, he wouldn't go for it. Even if he was sufferin' withdrawal again he'd refuse, probably say something like he'd be intruding on time you and I deserve to spend together (_to herself) _And he wouldn't be wrong. (_out loud) _Plus, you and I both know the little dude likes rubbing attention when he's in here (_pats her gut)_ Look pretty weird if I was dong it for practically the whole movie. I mean he'd probably try not to be too pushy, but he **IS **a little rubbin' hog all the same.

Sam: (_shrugs)_ Maybe anyone who saw would just think you found the popcorn especially rockin'?

Luna snorted, it was just a joke to try and lighten the mood, they didn't have time to pull it off, even if both Luna and Linc agreed with her suggestion. the movie started in like ten minutes. But all the same, Sam couldn't enjoy the movie now that she new Linc was down in the dumps about not getting his rush, unintentionally or not because of her. To say nothing about Luna likewise being upset.

Sam: (_thinks )_ Well…couldn't Luan or Lynn fill in? Just this once? I mean they know about the game, Luan even joined in once before, remember?

Instantly Luna's face went from thoughtfully upset to elated, so fast it was hard to believe she was melancholy a few seconds ago.

Luna wanted face palm herself. How had she not thought of that?! Luan and Lynn knew about the game, what was more was that Luan had even offered that should Luna ever be unavailable to play, as much as she hated she was, that the jokester was more then happy to be her substitute.

Luna pulled out her phone and turned to Sam.

Luna: Sam you are a bleedin' genius! You mind if I text bro right quick?

Sam: (_giggles at her enthusiasm) _You go right ahead.

Luna scrolled through her contacts and found Linc's name. This was surely to pull him out of the slump he was certainly to be in. Hopefully Luan or Lynn would be there with him, and not too busy. While only Luan had openly offered to be a stand in, Lynn would no doubt be just as willing to help out. Luna hit his name and started typing.

Lincoln hadn't moved from his position before the TV, still watching without really watching. Trying not to think that by now, if the game was being played he would be relaxing in his amazing five star big sis hotel , with Luna gently rubbing at him every few minutes and him doing likewise. Luna enjoyed internal belly rubs practically as much as he loved giving them, that he knew he was thanking her in a way she enjoyed so much…what could he say ? He loved making anyone in his family happy, especially his sisters.

Beside him where he had lain it, his phone suddenly buzzed. He looked down and saw the notification he had received a text. He sighed, he really just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Nevertheless he picked it up and opened the notification up. His eyes widened in mild surprise seeing Luna's name pop up. Figured she'd be enjoying her much deserved Sam time.

**Hey bro.**

Curious and confused Lincoln typed back.

**Hey Luna. Thought you were at the movies with Sam?**

**We are, baby bro. Me and Sam are about to go in, but I wanted to see how your getting along. I feel grungy about having to tell you I couldn't play our game with you today. I know how much it means to you and how much you enjoy it.**

**It's fine Luna. I know you need Sam time. I can afford to miss one game.**

**It's not fine to me , little dude. I know you're probably just sitting around on the couch, moping and channel surfing. Can't fool me. Even though both me and Sam appreciate that your willing to go without it, I could tell you were upset. I saw how excited you looked, and I hate the thought of leaving you hanging without your rush. Sam suggested something that I think's a brilliant idea. Is either Luan or Lynn home with you right now?**

**Luan just got back maybe 10 minutes ago. Lynn's out for baseball practice.**

**Rad! Take it you remember out last all nighter?**

**Yeah?**

**And how I told you that if I ever was unavailable to play...Luan offered she'd be happy to fill in? Why not ask her to play? I'm sure she'd love to.**

Lincoln's melancholy mood seemed to vanish instantaneously at the proposal. Damn, how had he forgotten this? Maybe it was because when he usually wanted to play Luna always seemed available to play…so it was there, just maybe pushed towards the back of his mind? But at any rate it was a great idea. He truly didn't hold any resentment that Luna needed to take a rain check for some much deserved Sam time. And as he recalled, last time Luan took part in the sibling game, Lincoln had gotten one of the biggest adrenaline rushes ever! Practically put him in a coma, course that was because he was in tucked away in Luan's stomach while the latter was at the same time in Luna's. Just thinking about how it felt to be in one stomach that at the same time was in another was enough to get the adrenaline tense. Even if the rush wouldn't be as intense as it was that time, it'd still be a win. He had been looking forward to snuggling up inside the belly of a big sister today. Far as he was concerned, one was just as good as another. It was worth a shot.

Excitedly Lincoln typed back.

**Thanks Luna! I had forgotten about that! Not sure why? I'm gonna head upstairs right now to see. Hope you and Sam enjoy your movie.**

**We sure will, bro. And again, sorry bout bailin' on our game. Hopefully it's a one time deal. Next time your up for it, I'll be able to roll out the red carpet for you.**

**Don't worry about it, Luna. I know you missed your Sam time. See you later. **

**See ya, bro.**

With that, Lincoln's phone went silent. For the first time since this morning, Lincoln felt both happy and the tense clench of muscles in excited anticipation. Hopefully Luan was up for the game.

At the movie theatre, Luna's phone goes silent as well. Back it went into her pocket. She leaned back in the bench and let out a happy sigh. She practically heard her baby bros excitement through the text.

Sam: Everything work out?

Luna: Yep. Linc's going to see if Luan's up for being my stand in today.

Sam: (_certain) _I'm sure she is. I doubt she wants him left without his rush. It's all gonna work out fine. (_smiles) _Now come on, I need some much needed one on one time with my moonlight.

Luna: Read my mind Sammy.

The two picked up their sodas and popcorn from the bench and went to head into designated theatre hand in hand to enjoy their movie and each other's company.

Back at the Loud House Lincoln heads upstairs, his muscles clenched in the hopes Luan wouldn't mind being a big sis hotel. He was naturally an over thinker and was preparing to be turned down.

The door to Luna and Luan's room was open, just like she said it would be. Luan herself was situated on her bunk, laying flat on her back, legs crosses and comedy book open in her hands. She smiled and snickered a bit at what she read. Even though she had told him to just waltz on in, Lincoln still felt the need to be polite, plus he didn't want to startle her.

Lincoln knocked on the door, clearing his throat at the same time to announce his presence.

Luan: (_looks up)_ Hmm…oh hey, Linc. You need something?

Lincoln: If your not too busy, I was hoping to talk about what we discussed a bit downstairs earlier?

He watched Luan's expression went from amused to serious in an instant. It was clearly obvious that something was troubling her bro was still rolling around in her cranium. Not surprising, Luan had proven time and time again that while she enjoyed pranks and jokes, she knew when to buckle down and be a big sister. She had most notably showed this when her and Lynn volunteered to keep him company. If her brother needed to get something of his chest…she was gonna be here for him. Luan put her book off to the side and sat up on the edge of her bed and patted the space beside her.

Luan: No way I'm too busy if you need me, Linc. Have a seat.

Lincoln came over and sat down beside her. Even sitting down he was still just a tad bit taller. Lincoln turned to face her.

Luan: So what's bothering you?

Lincoln chuckled at the seriousness tone in the normal light hearted jokesters voice. She apparently though whatever was troubling him was more serious then it was.

Lincoln: (_light laugh)_ You can relax, Luan. It's nothing like I'm being bullied or anything. People take one look at my name , see Loud and automatically think of Lynn. Basically a get out of bullying free pass. just wanna explain why I looked like I did.

Luan's serious expression lightened a bit. Though her brother still held her full and undivided attention.

Luan: Then what is bothering you?

Lincoln sighed a bit. Even though he could soon experience his rush, he was still a tad upset about that morning.

Lincoln: It's about what happened this morning. See, since everyone would be our of the house for a while, I was hoping me and Luna could have time for a round of our game…

Luan nodded, motioning for him to continue with a raised eyebrow, curious as how the game could upset Linc…he ABSOLUTELY loved it.

Lincoln:…and Luna said she couldn't today.

That took Luan by surprise. If she had a drink right now she'd probably done a spit take. No wonder Linc looked so downtrodden. Luna, it seemed was always up and available for the adrenaline rushing sibling bonding activity. To hear that Luna wasn't able to…must've hit hard.

Luan wrapped her arm around her bro's shoulders.

Luan: (_sympathetic)_ Sorry Linc. I know how much it means for the both of you.

Lincoln: Yeah, I mean I understand why. Sam was free and they haven't been able to hang in a while. So I told Luna she should go spend the day with Sam. I don't hold it against them, and I owe Sam for helping with the surprise I made for Luna a month or two ago but a part of me can't help but be a bit upset Luna had to cancel. It's selfish, I know. Luna and Sam deserve the time more then mine and Luna's arrangement.

Luan inwardly "awed" at how selfless her brother was. Just one of the many things she and all the other sisters loved about him. To her there wasn't anything wrong with being a bit upset, it was only natural since with how much he loves that rush he got plus that up until now Luna was always ready, that he'd be let down when she would eventually be enable to.

Luan wrapped her brother in a hug. Feeling his arms wrap around her in return.

Luan: There's nothing wrong being a little bit disappointed Linc. You were so pumped to play, it's only natural your upset Luna had other plans. (_separates) _So is that all you needed?

Lincoln: Not quite. Mind if I ask something else?

Luan: Not at all. All ears, tell big sis Luan what's on your mind, little bro.

Lincoln: It turns out I'm not the only one who was thinking about this morning. Luna texted a few minutes ago. Saying that both her and Sam appreciated that I'm willing to miss my rush so they could hang, but Luna felt bad I was at the same time and she reminded me about something I honestly can't believe I forgotten. So last time I spent the night in Case de Luna she told me that if she ever was unavailable for the game that you wouldn't mind filling in.

Luan: I remember that.

Lincoln: Well I. ..(_looks confusedly at Luan.)_

Luan: (_chuckles) _Me and Lynn were on our way to ask if you wanted some company and overheard. After that we decided you and Luna might prefer that time alone. (_clears her throat) _Anyway what were you gonna ask me?

Luan felt a surge of excitement bubbling up inside her as Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted to ask, something she had kinda wanted to happen ever since the game between her, Luna and Linc. Once you experienced the rush and sibling bonding activity it was hard to shake. Ever since she joined Luna and Linc in the game after nearly stepping on him, she'd wanted to see how playing the hunter felt. Sure, being the hunted was adrenaline inducing but she was curious as how it felt in Luna's shoes. Knowing her brother naturally had a tendency to over think a lot, he was preparing to be turned down. He didn't have to worry about that, plus he looked so cute when he was nervous.

Lincoln: Well I was wondering if that offer was still on the table? Mind being a big sis hotel since Luna's busy today? I mean…if your not too busy yourself.

Luan smiled. She gripped her bro's chin and tilted his head so he was looking at her.

Luan: (_warmly)_ Linc, I wouldn't have made the offer in the first place if I wasn't planning on ever honoring it. Plus, I'd be lying if I wasn't still curious about how it feels to get what Luna calls the "little piece of heaven treatment". (_slightly pointedly) _Considering you fell asleep last time.

Lincoln: (_hopeful)_ So…you wanna play?

Luan chuckled. Little over thinker he may be, but again that was just another thing she and the other sisters loved about him.

Luan: Yeah, I'm "game" for the game.

Luan chuckle turned into a surprised laugh as she felt her excited brothers arms wrap around her neck as he gave her big bone crunching hug. Which she gladly accepted and returned.

Lincoln: ( _elated) _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Though Luan was happy to see her brother was out of his slump now he knew he was gonna get to experience the rush he had so looked forward to this morning, his grip had forced most of the air out of her lungs and she was starting to have trouble breathing.

Luan: (_taps her brothers shoulder) _Linc, I know your excited…but I'm having a bit of trouble breathing…so unless you don't want to have me pass out and not get your rush, maybe dial back from spine snapping?

Lincoln loosened his grip, chuckling sheepishly.

Lincoln: Op, sorry Luan.

Luan took in a breath as her lungs could fully expand again. She chuckled again and ruffled her brothers hair.

Luan: Not to worry, I know how you are when your excited. So…wanna get the stuff so we can get started before you burst.

Lincoln nodded so fast she was surprised his head didn't fly off. He practically sprinted from the room and down the hall. Shaking her head at his eagerness, Luan sat up and started removing her socks since she had taken her shoes off before she had started reading. Barefoot made it easier to sneak up on him, and would also ensure that she wouldn't accidentally crush him. She still felt flashes of guilt for the last time she almost stepped on him.

She finished removing her socks and clambered up to Luna's bunk to retrieve the ear piece under her older sister's pillow, then went to the night stand and rummaged through until she removed the tiny similar ear piece Lincoln used. She put both in her pocket as Lincoln came back in, barefoot as well, no doubt he had probably thrown his shoes and socks in his room before heading back, an holding in his hands a familiar vial of purple-green liquid.

Luan: (_amused) _Didn't drink it on the way over? Thought you were excited.

Lincoln: (_shakes his head) _Nah, didn't feel like walking all the way from my room back here…(_reluctantly) _plus I don't think either of us wanna risk a repeat of…you know.

Luan inwardly shuddered. No definitely not. Eager to change the subject to something they were both excited for, Luan scrunched up at the head of her bed and indicated for Linc to sit down. Lincoln did so.

Luan: (_smiles)_ Well, now you're here. Drink up so we can get started. (_her grin becomes more teasing ) _Casa De Luan has one vacancy reserved for a very special VIB guest. (_leans forward and boops his nose)_ You.

Lincoln laughed, he could tell he was already in for a fun round of sibling bonding with his Comedic Substitute. He unstoppered the formula and tipped it past his lips, wincing a bit at the vile taste, you never get used to it. Least the result was worth it. Seconds after the last of it went down his gullet Lincoln was slumped over out cold.

Luan smiled again as she sat back and watched her brother start to get smaller. She could feel her own heart start to race as she thought about how in a short time she would be the hunter stalking her downsized little brother. Last time she played, she had joined her brother in being the hunted. While that had been fun, she was curious how it felt to be hunter for the whole game. Hopefully Linc wouldn't make it too easy. She didn't tell him, but she was the reason Luna found then so fast. Her and the third oldest Loud child had purposely planned for Luan and Linc to hide in his room, were there wasn't that many hard hiding spots. She was a tad sad not to get the full experience last time, but she wanted to speed it up so she could get to Lincoln's surprise to help her guilt for nearly stepping on him. He had loved it to, nothing better for a adrenaline fiend like him then a nice relaxing few hours in two of his big sisters bellies at the same time. Even if he slept through most of it, the rush of a two for one deal had rendered him practically comatose. And while his sleepy little wriggles had felt good it'd be nice to see how a wide awake Lincoln felt .

Luan looked down and couldn't help letting out a soft "AW". Lincoln was around five inches tall and getting smaller every second. Last time her guilt had keep her from fully appreciating just how ADORABLE a shrunken Linc was. He looked so tiny…almost fragile looking. Not that there was ever any intention to hurt him, she was a big sister and seeing her little bro, who was slightly taller then her normal sized being small enough to fit in her hand…He looked almost like an action figure on her gargantuan bed, least to him it was gargantuan. Luan gently maneuvered around so she was lying flat on her belly, chin resting in her hands, eyes fixated on her shrunken brother. He was the right size now at 3 to maybe 3 ½ inches tall. Just had to wait for him to awaken.

Lincoln yawned ever so slightly as he felt consciousness return. He blinked his little eyes. The nasty taste of the formula still in his mouth. He felt he was curled on a warm, familiar feeling surface…soft and vaguely scratchy but not uncomfortable. He rose to his feet staring around at the bed room of the Rocker and Jokester Loud sisters, seeing everything upscaled compared to him. His adrenaline briefly surged, upon seeing this familiar and welcome sight knowing he was in for the greatest rush in the world and a round of bonding that could only come from the game. As he continued to look around a finger came onto his shoulder and gently spun him around. Staring down at him were a pair of familiar light brown orbs, accompanied by a equally familiar cheeky grin.

Luan: (_soft teasing) _Wake wakey, sleepy head?

Lincoln felt another quick surge of adrenaline at seeing one of his big sisters giant-sized, even though he knew Luan was normal sized while he was the different one. It was something that never failed to get him an adrenaline boost. Lincoln smiled up at the towering form of his fourth oldest sister laying flat on her stomach with her legs in the air, slightly moving back an forth.

Luan smiled again, as she carefully changed her position a bit so her chin was resting on her arms instead of her hands. He really was so cute at this size. Even standing up, in her current position, he probably only just came to just below the tip of her nose.

Lincoln grinned as he watched Luan reach over with her index finger and rubbed the top of his head.

Lincoln: Again with the head rubbing.

He was always kinda curious why whenever they played, one of the first things Luna did was rub his head, sure it felt nice but still.

Luan easily lifted her head up and placed it back in her hand.

Luan: What? I can't help it if I find you adorable at this height and want to show it. Got a problem with that?

Lincoln: No, just wondering. I mean Luna does it a lot too.

Luan: Like I said, it's more then likely because she finds you adorable and wants to show it too. (_reaches out and _gingerly_ pinches his cheek, teasing)_ And don't pretend that if you were the big one right now you wouldn't find a little big sis Luan or Luna adorable.

Lincoln: Well…yeah obviously.

Luan: There, see its because we're siblings. It's only natural we're gonna find one being small enough to fit in our hand adorable. Be they younger or older. (_pause)_ Speaking of, you ever considered playing the hunter in the game? I know you love the rush of being downsized. (_slight teasing) _But don't tell me you aren't just a but curious ?

In fact Lincoln was curious, ever since Luna offered that she'd be happy to be downsized and give him a chance at being the hunter. While it did sound fun, in truth Lincoln was also equally content at being the hunted. To him, there was no bigger rush then being downsized and having a giant big sister hunting him down (_pretty much Luna every other time besides this one)_ and though even he will admit he didn't need it much anymore. He couldn't help but love the feeling of safe and protected security he felt whenever he was inside Luna's stomach. It both solidified and reminded him that no matter what, there would always be people there having his back and looking out for him. No doubt he'd feel the same way with Luan being Luna's substitute.

Lincoln: Maybe, but being one hundred percent honest, I kinda like how the game is going now. I get the biggest rush ever and I can relax knowing I'll always have awesome big sisters like you and Luna among the others to have my back.

Luan felt her heart melt at this. How had the Louds gotten so lucky with getting someone so thoughtful, sweet and loving as a brother?

Luan: (_touched) _Aw, come here, you!

Lincoln didn't even have time to move not that he tried, he simply lifted his arms and allowed himself to be gently plucked up under the arms and get pressed against Luan's cheek in a gentle hug.

Luan smiled as she felt his tiny arms stretch as wide as they could across her check as Lincoln did his best to return the affection. Again, even though there was never any intention to harm him, and despite being so small… the fact Lincoln trusted her with all his heart, made her feel all warm inside.

Lincoln sighed a little in happiness . Here's another bonus of the game.…"big" sister hugs. That someone who towered over him at the moment, and without a doubt could do serious harm, unintentionally sure, but still could be so gentle and careful with their tiny brother, what could he say, the Loud family really was just a family of big softies.

Luan: (_warmly) _Just thought you wanna know, you ever need a rush and sibling bonding (_slightly mischievous)_ Or if you ever just want a nice change of pace from staying in Case de Luna…I'm here for you anytime. Lynn too, she's promised not to eat anything too spicy.

Lincoln: (_nuzzles her cheek)_ I'll keep that in mind. And thanks for doing this, Luan. While I fully intended to go without my rush today so Luna and Sam could enjoy their first day together in a while, I'm happy Luna thought of this.

Luan: My pleasure, Linc. Anytime.

Part of Lincoln was quite content to just stay here situated on Luan's palm and enjoy the affection. But the other half, the adrenaline junkie half, wanted his rush.

Lincoln: (_taps her cheek)_ Luan, as much as I love this touching moment. We better hurry up and get started. Pretty sure we only got a couple hours before everyone comes back.

Luan knew he was right, but that didn't mean she was any less upset. She was enjoying her tiny little bro hug. But if she didn't he might start to get impatient…couldn't have that, could she.

Luan gave Linc her own nuzzle before separating. Smiling again at how adorable he looked in her palm, squirming a bit into a more comfortable position. Luan carefully sat up, Lincoln shifting a little still to avoid getting dislodged. Luan stopped him at eye level.

Luan: Yeah, your right. Better get started (_teasingly prods him)_ Before my impatient adrenaline fiend of a little bro bursts from impatience.

Lincoln: (_pouts) _I'm not that impatient.

Luan: (_are you serious)_ Yeah, and I'm the King of Camelot. If I had a nickel for every time you've gotten impatient.

Lincoln pouted even more, making Luan find him even more adorable.

Luan: (_laughs and pats his head)_ Relax, I'm just messin'. Your just so cute when you're all tiny and pouty, can't resist pokin' fun at you a bit…so I take it you obviously remember the rules?

Lincoln nods. As if she had to ask.

Lincoln: Rule number 1, I can hide anywhere upstairs or downstairs, depending on where we're playing, but it has to be somewhere you can get at me.

Luan: Rule number 2?

Lincoln: I can't go outside cause I could get lost or something else could get me.

Luan held up three fingers of her free hand and wiggled them.

Luan: And rule number threesie?

Lincoln: I got five minutes to hide before big sis Luan comes looking.

Luan: Right-o. (_mischievous) _And if I find my bite size little bro…(_playfully snaps at him)…_I eat him!

This elected a good laugh from the smaller loud. To think he looked so downtrodden earlier. Now he was all bright and happy. Just like they other Loud siblings, Luan hated seeing any of her family upset, and absolutely loved making them feel better.

Luan: So, we gonna play upstairs or down?

Lincoln: I was thinking I'd let you pick the hunting ground, since your being so awesome for doing this.

Luan's cheeks grew warm at this, sure she was more then happy to help her one and only little brother out of any slump he had, but still…unlike most boys his age, he had no problem showing affection and appreciation.

Luan: (_pats his head again fondly)_ You little goof. Ummm…

Upstairs or down, Upstairs had more places to hid, though he'd probably try to go easy on her since this was only her second time playing. Still downstairs might be a tad bit easier to catch him.

Luan: Lets head Downstairs. (_to Lincoln) _Unless your dead set that we play upstairs?

Lincoln: (_shrugs)_ Don't matter to me, I get my adrenaline rush either way and I DID say you get to choose.

Luan: Alright, let's go…

Luan held Lincoln up to her shoulder, feeling him clamber aboard without any hesitation and got steady snuggled against her neck. Again with being so darn cute.

Luan:…Hang on.

Luan carefully got up and headed towards the stairs with her shrunken bro on her shoulder. True it would've made more sense and be easier to just carry him in her palm but with the way the Loud House stairs were you better off gripping the hand rails. Lincoln didn't put up too much resistance, besides snuggling closer to the warm skin of her neck as she started to descend.

Luan: Sorry, I know you would probably preferred staying in my hand, but you know how these stairs of ours are.

Lincoln: Nah, I know they're tricky nine times outta ten. Besides this isn't my first shoulder ride down the stairs. Luna's done it with me a few times. I know either you or her or any of our other siblings wont let me fall.

Luan: ( _touched) _Aw. I know you trust us Linc, but it feels all the more heartening to hear you say it. (_rubs his head again). _We're almost down.

Lincoln smiled, nothing like making a sibling feel good to make you feel all was right with world. Again, he loved helping or making any of his sisters happy, whether it be by being a clothes model for Leni, rockin' out with Luna or joining Lynn in one of her many sports. In this case showing that despite their many ups and downs over the years he had complete and total trust in his sisters.

Lincoln squirmed closer towards the skin of his comedic older sister's neck, a neck that at least within the fifteen or so minutes he's be on the other side of and passing down. A quick rush of his much loved adrenaline shot through his veins at the thought. He felt so lucky that he had sisters like Luna, Luan and Lynn, willing to put themselves through the same think he had to one year ago, and to help him with the admittedly weird way he got the ultimate rush he loved so.

With a slight shake on his perch, Luan hit the last step into the living room. Her hand came back up to her shoulder and Lincoln eager clambered on. His excitement itching and raring to go. Luan brought him away as soon as he was steady and gently lowered him to the floor. Getting down on one knee as he hopped off.

Luan: Ready…

Lincoln nodded.

Luan:…GO!

Lincoln was off like a hare. Felt kinda weird being on the hunting end of the spectrum , watching the little white and orange form dart off with surprising speed, when the last time she joined she was right beside him running to hide from the gigantic form of the Louds resident rockstar. While that was fun, it was definitely exciting playing the hunter.

Luan carefully went back upstairs and took her phone off the nightstand, 12:10 Damn had only twenty five minutes really past since she had seen him so upset downstairs. Time, was a funny thing. Could fly by or be slower then a snail in molasses. Either way, at 12:15 Luan's hunt would begin.

Luan sat down in the bean bag chair, might as well wait up here since she was already there. Besides, make it a little bit more challenging for her to find Linc.

Still relatively new to the game, Luan reviewed all she recalled from it in her head. Besides the obvious hunt Linc down once the five minutes were up. Beyond that it was pretty straightforward. Catch Linc, give him that rush of adrenaline he loved so much. Hopefully he'd stay awake for a while, she wanted to see how the full "little piece of heaven" felt like. Besides that, she remembered Luna telling her last time to make sure Linc was good and slick before trying to swallow him down, otherwise he'd get stuck and that could lead to both of them getting hurt, something she knew both wanted to avoid. She couldn't stand it if Linc got hurt going down and Lincoln wouldn't be able to live with himself if she choked on him.

Not for the first time since this game developed and she took part in it, Luan was glad she had finally gotten her braces removed, she didn't want to risk Lincoln accidentally getting cut on those sharp bits of metal covering her teeth. She was also grateful she had only eaten a little before Lincoln asked of she didn't mind being Luna's substitute. While her, Lincoln and Lynn knew and tolerated that Luna HAD to eat while they were stuck in her stomach for that week. Besides the small fact if she didn't eat they didn't either. They didn't want her to go hungry just so they could be comfortable with elbow room though they were grateful she let them tell her when her stomach had reached their comfort level of fullness. Though they had had a close call with pizza the first moving of the arrangement, with Luna's breakfast almost overtaking their heads. Tolerate it though they did, from what he said, seemed Luna and Linc usually played their game before meal times, it was kinda like an unspoken rule. Play game before Luna had a full belly, gotta keep both parties comfy and happy. Linc probably didn't care to be treading food the second he arrived. And Luna prided herself on being as her and Linc were fond of referring to her as "a five star big sis hotel."

Luan had actually been just about to head down for another snack when Lincoln had knocked. Sure she had a brownie, so while things might be just a tad messy in there for him, but Linc would surely not be uncomfortably smooshed and hindered by food.

Luan took out her phone and checked, 12: 17, dang. Time just kept on slipping with her today, better get started before Linc figured out she was technically already supposed to be hunting him. Didn't want him getting impatient, did she? Smiling a non metallic grin, Luan placed her phone back on the nightstand and headed out towards the stairs.

Luan: (_calling)_ Ready or not here I come Linc!

Luan headed downstairs. Eyes scanning the ground for any signs of movement. Just as she suspected, there wasn't any. Turning, Luan headed for the room of the Louds parents. There weren't many good hiding places to hide. Seemed like a good place to start.

Luan carefully entered the bedroom, still a newbie, plus going slow just in case Lincoln suddenly darted out from wherever he could possibly be hiding, never could tell with the little adrenaline junkie.

Luan headed towards the nightstand and shifted the furniture away from the wall to peer under and behind. Nope, not here? She went to the bed and lifted the cover and peered underneath. Nope not here either. At his height , these were they only places he could hide with ease, so safe bet he wasn't in the bed room, doubt he'd be hiding in plain sight, least she hoped not. She wanted a bit of a challenge with the hunt. To better improve her chances of sneaking up on her quarry, Luan shifted to her hands and knees as she exited towards her next hunting ground, the living room.

Luan: No use hiding Linc, come out come out where ever you are.

Nothing answered her, not surprising. Lincoln didn't usually throw the game, the one with Sam and Luna recently was a special case. Namely Linc wanting to thank Luna for all the games and show her how losing felt. And the one with her, Luna and Linc, Luna hadn't had to exert herself much to catch then in Lincoln's room, basically just reach out her hand and snag them.

Luan made her way into the living room. Again being careful, as she peered under the couch, nope. Luan went around to the fireplace, still no Lincoln . Luan sat up, where was little Linc hiding?

_ACHOO!_

Luan's head spun around at the loud sneeze coming from behind the TV stand, a wide smirk growing, not surprisingly even downsized his sneezes would be that audible. Louds did everything loud. He picked a bad place to hid, very dusty back there. Luan made her way towards the stand, still on her hands and knees.

Just for fun, Luan sniffed loudly at the air around her

Luan: (_taunting)_ Fee! Fye! Fo! Fumm! I smell a little white haired bro with…nowhere…left to… RUN!

At the last word, Luan lunged beside the TV stand.

Luan: Gotcha!...Linc?

Luan's sense of victory was short lived as instead of spying her downsized little white headed brother, what greeted her was one of her brothers walkies. Luan pulled it and examined it. He must've hidden it here when he was getting the formula…or maybe it was something he planned on using with Luna if she'd been available to play. She shook her head , grinning.

Luan: (_chuckling)_ Linc…being sneaky are we? (_out loud)_ Nice trick, little bro! You got me, but only this once! I'm still gonna find you!

Luan set the walkie on the coffee table.

Luan: (_to herself)_ Won't fool me twice.

Luan quietly rose to her feet and headed towards the kitchen.

Lincoln snickered from his spot behind the basement door. As he watched Luan come out of their parents room. Heading towards the living room and his little trick.

Luan: (_from living room)_ No use hiding Linc. Come out come out where ever you are.

After he felt enough time had passed, he turned to the other Walkie he had made sure to place where he would be.

Lincoln: ACHOO!

Lincoln faked sneezed into the walkie, hearing it echo through the living room. He was just able to see Luan's head snap up alert and ready. Then Luan's rhyme reached his ears.

Lincoln: (_chuckles)_ Taking a page from Luna's book.

Luan: (_from living room)_ Nice trick, little bro! You got me, but only this once! I'm still going to find you!

Seemed she found little distraction he had set up for. Lincoln giggled while he had originally set it up for Luna, it was equally entertaining to see Luan fall for it. Nice to see the mouse could trick the cat.

Lincoln went silent as he heard the dull, heavy footfalls as Luan entered the kitchen eyes sharp and focused on the ground. Now to see if she could catch him.

Luan was caught off guard at the use of the walkie, she should've seen something like that coming, Lincoln loved finding ways to intensify the game , find ways to increase the enjoyment and amusement of both parties. But if he could use tricks, so could she.

Luan headed to the drying rack by the sink and grabbed the nearest glass, big enough hold Linc.

Luan turned, scanning the entirety of the kitchen.

Luan: Lincoln. I know you're in here. Only place left to hide.

She started walking, keeping her eyes alert for little Linc.

Luan: Nice little decoy with the walkie by the way. Distract me long enough for you to find a great spot to hide, I'm guessin'? Well , too bad Lynn ain't here, I know she gave you a boost under the table last time.

Luan remembered Lynn telling her about coming in to the kitchen for a snack one day to see a tiny Linc having quite a difficult time climbing up the table leg to hide. Course after she heard he and Luna were in the middle of one of the game rounds, Lynn had been nice enough to give him a lift. But it was just Linc and her, that means under the table and on the counter was out of the question. So he could only be on the floor somewhere…

Lincoln peered out from behind the basement door as Luan started looking under the cabinets. After that, she looked under the table, probably just to be one hundred percent sure. Then her eyes locked in on the basement door. She started to make her way over. Lincoln ducked back behind cover as he heard Luan's footfall become louder as she closed in. Lincoln readied himself, any second the door would be moved aside and then time to duck and dodge from Luan reaching fingers.

And yet, the door still hadn't been moved. Then to his surprise he heard what sounded like Luan heading off , away from his hiding spot.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ What the-?

Without thinking Lincoln peered out from his cover…

Only to feel his entire world and vision suddenly blur as he felt he was shifted and shoved almost violently, almost like he was being maneuvered into a tunnel. He hit something hard and cold at the bottom. Then the world steadied.

Lincoln shook his head to clear his shell shock. looking around he saw he was in what appear a glass tube, he only had about foot or two or so of space in either direction. Unable to see above due to the top being cut off by an unidentifiable mass His view outside the walls wasn't great , the glass curvature warping his vision, he could see but only just.

The mass above him moved, the mass that he now realized had been his sisters hand. Luan stared down at him.

Luan: (_excited) _Gotcha Linc!

Lincoln blinked up at the sound of his sisters excited voice, now that he could see, he saw what he was in was actually a glass cup. The ceiling high above him. So that's what she had been doing by the sink.

Lincoln pouted.

Lincoln: No fair, Luan! Using a cup.

Luan: Now, Lincoln. You never said I couldn't use anything to help me catch you. I just had to catch you. Besides, don't pretend that it didn't get the adrenaline pumping . (_teasing) _Got the drop on you didn't I?

Luan was right on both accounts. His heart was beating quite rapidly, and that she had definitely caught him by surprise. He saw her coming, and she managed to trick him herself. Not even Luna had managed to do that. He always saw her coming, it was usually due to her surprising speed and that she was about fifty times his size that eventually ended in him being caught.

Luan: Amazing how taking just a few false steps away can lure little Linc out of cover, isn't it?

Luan raised the glass up to eye level, smiling at the form of her little brother stagger as well as he could in the confined space. It was adorable!

Luan: You know, I didn't think a downsized Lincoln could get any cuter, but look at you in there. (_softly rotates the glass making Linc stumble) _All snug as a bug in rug?

Lincoln: More like cramped and getting claustrophobic. (_bangs on the glass a bit)_ You gonna let me out or what?

Luan: Oh, don't worry, you know for a fact I'm gotta let you out. I won, and you know what that means?...

She lifted the glass and tapped the spot before her brother teasingly.

Luan: (_sing song)_ " Linky lost the game". "Linc's gonna be in my belly".

Lincoln snorted at this, so far his day , though slightly different then his original intent, was going just the way he wanted. He was gonna get his rush, he got to spend time with one of his amazing and awesome older sisters, who from how she was acting was having just as much a blast as he was. While the games with Luna have and always will be rockin'. It was nice and an interesting chance of pace to play the game with Luan. Different styles from a different hunter would mean different tactics from the hunted. Like always, Lincoln looked for ways to improve the game, expand on it, so both parties could enjoy the rush and unique bonding the game provided, since neither side lost. It was an interesting concept to think about for next time.

A tap from Luan on the glass got his attention. She had stopped teasing and now her eyes were full of sisterly concern.

Luan teasing slowed when she saw Lincoln wasn't really paying attention. For a moment she was worried something was wrong. Was something off?

Luan: Everything ok, bro. I didn't accidentally hurt you scooping you up in there did I?

Lincoln: (_shakes head)_ No. Just thinking about something. I'm fine. Besides, (_grins)_ like you said you won.

That was enough thinking for the moment. He "lost" that meant it was time for that addicting surge of adrenaline that he could only get at the end of the game.

Luan returned his grin, yeah he was fine. Besides ?, he was right. Time to help Linc with his rush.

Luan: Read my mind, Linc. Time for you to check into Casa De Luan. Down the hatch, little bro.

Luan closed her eyes and tipped the glass up over her lips and opened wide. Lincoln laughed as his confinement was tipped and he went from staring at the ceiling to the back of Luan's throat. Idly he mused about the uvula, wasn't nearly as big as cartoons made it out to be. Plus, it didn't even look like a punching bag. What's the deal with cartoons?

Lincoln started to slide on the glass, when he suddenly braced himself with his arms and legs spread out on either side, bringing him to a stop. He grinned , who said the hunted couldn't mess with the hunter?

Luan waited, but after a half minute of not feeling Linc drop in, she tapped the side of the glass. She tried again with a bit more force. When that yielded no results she opened her eyes. She saw Lincoln bracing himself. Preventing himself from going further. She took the glass away and stared at the small form with.

Luan: Really?

Lincoln smiled innocently.

First tricking her with the walkie, now playing being stubborn. She'd see about that.

Luan: Nice try.

Luan reached inside and wiggled her fingers, trying to shake the small form loose, but Lincoln squirmed as best he could without loosening himself, struggling to stay out of reach. She couldn't keep it up for long, her hand was too big.

_Lincoln_: (_as her hand withdraws, taunting)_ Aw, is big sis Luan having some trouble?

Luan thought for a moment, her eyes strayed over to the kitchen sink.

Luan: (_grins)_ Not for long.

Luan headed towards the sink. Lincoln rocking and shifting in the glass as Luan brought him under the faucet and turned it on. He looked up as a gentle cascade of cool water doused him, soaking into his clothes and pooling at the bottom of cup, filling up quickly. When the liquid was up to his chest she turned it off.

Luan: (_matter of factly)_ Now, let's try this again shall we?

Luan tipped the glass to her lips and started to drink. Lincoln was again angled and watched as gulp after gulp of water poured into his big sis's cavernous mouth heading down the hatch. He tried to keep a grip on the slick glass walls, but now he had no traction, both his hands and the glass were soaking wet. He slide further and further down until at last with the final current, Lincoln simply shrugged in defeat and released his grip . Lincoln slipped completely into Luan's mouth. Luan closed her throat when she felt the heavy weight of Linc inside, not wanting to risk him ending up half-drowned in the water. Giggling at the little movements on her tongue, as her little bro squirmed as well as he could in the confined space. He felt so happy, eager and excited. His little heart going one hundred thirty against the slippery muscle

Lincoln's adrenaline started pumping the moment he started sliding along the glass, smiling as he slipped between Luan's teeth, silently grateful Luan had long since gotten her braces removed. Luan's mouth closed as soon as his little feet were past her teeth.

Pitch blackness took over. The familiar and welcome sensation of being squashed between a big sister's tongue and the rigid palette at the roof of her mouth, took the place of the cup. The water he came in with drained past him. He was squashed in a rather uncomfortable position on his knees in a half bowed/laying position in the already cramped space. Facing the even darker path of Luan's throat. His heart jack hammering against his ribs as his adrenaline rushing through his veins throughout his whole system, like a high. Lincoln waited, his breath short. After a few seconds , Lincoln began getting impatient, what was taking so long? She didn't have to slick him up, soaked through to the bones in water he was, so what was going on? Maybe his position was putting Luan off? Maybe she was having difficulty maneuvering him in a decent arrangement?

Lincoln wriggled as well as he could until he felt he was on his stomach, his fingers edging his sister's esophagus, still nothing. He gently kneaded the tongue beneath him, conveying to Luan his confusion as to why he wasn't swallowed yet. He wanted the rush and wanted it now. The darkness vibrated as Luan giggled at the sensation, her tongue sloshing a bit at his touch. And underneath, he thought the noise had a taunting undertone.

Luan: (_garbled)_ Aw, ish libble Linc impatient?

Lincoln sighed, should've known, course with his eagerness at being sent down, Luna and apparently Luan according to them couldn't resist teasing their shrunken bro beforehand. Luan was doing just that right now, but too bad for her, Linc knew how to speed things along. He discovered how one time with Luna once, she had been teasing Lincoln as well at the time, when he accidentally hit a certain spot in her gullet. If he could reach that spot now. He stretched his arm as far as it could reach into the darkness ahead. The throat was still closed mostly, but he was just able to work his hand in. He pressed as hard as he could against the velvety soft esophageal wall when he couldn't stretch any further. The muscle reacted violently, accompanied by a surprised coughing gag as he triggered Luan's automatic reaction to an obstruction in her throat, her body wanting it out of the way. The throat opened up and with an echoing gulp Lincoln was sucked completely in and downwards towards the stomach.

Luan coughed as she felt a strange feeling in her throat, her gullet opening as she reflexively swallowed, feeling her brother slip in, good and slick with water and saliva. Her throat stretching as he slide inward and down. Luan was disappointed, she had wanted to tease her baby bro a bit, just for fun. Course he had to pull another trick. The lump that was Linc slipping down, her organs squelching aside as he was pulled deeper, wriggling excitedly like he was trying to speed up his descent. Heck, that was probably exactly his intent. Losing him as he scraped past her collar bone and a few seconds later felt him get deposited into her stomach.

Lincoln shouted in joy as he flopped out of the gullet, landing on his front. His face finding contact with a puddle of slime on the slippery, rippled floor at the bottom of Luan's belly, but he could care less. The adrenaline surging at the familiar soft and warm surroundings, pounding in his ears. He curled up against the squidgy damp flesh, waiting for his heart rate to catch up with the rest of him. Luan's heart beating overhead, going nineteen to the dozen, conveying his big sisters own side of the rush.

Luan felt her brother curl up, acutely aware of every little slight movement and squirm. Her mild annoyance at him pulling that trick of his evaporated as she pictured him snuggled in her core, so happy and content. He must look so cute! Cozy in the wet, humid darkness.

Luan reached into her pocket and took put the ear pieces, with some difficulty she managed to turn Lincoln's on for him. She carefully put the tiny piece of metal and plastic onto her tongue and tipped her head back and swallowed. The incredibly small device went down , practically unnoticeable, how Lisa has made something so small was a mystery. She then turned on Luna's ear price and fitted it around her ear.

Luan patted her stomach gently.

Luan: Linc, hate to interrupt your adrenaline high but just thought you'd like to know I sent your ear piece down.

Right below the base of her ribs, Luan felt a warm tingle as the barely noticeable weight of Lincoln start to shift around, no doubt looking for it. After a few moments, they stopped.

Luan: Find it?

Lincoln: (_from ear piece)_ Yeah, thanks. I just realized I forgot them. I was…

Luan: To eager and excited to start?

Lincoln:….yes.

Luan laughed, his eagerness for the game could make him quite forgetful sometimes.

Lincoln smiled at the jokester's laughter, the dark surroundings all around him vibrating slightly, followed by another set of familiar dull thuds as Luan patted her stomach again, making the whole space shake further still.

Luan: You know, I was gonna be angry at you for pulling that trick you did, but I'll let it slide. You're just too cute to imagine curled up in there.

Lincoln: (_snuggling into the hot flesh) _Sorry not sorry. Didn't feel in the mood to be teased. Wanted my rush and wasn't gonna wait.

Luan: (_hmmm)_ Your no fun.

Even though he couldn't see, Lincoln could almost see Luan looking all pouty, with her arms crossed. No doubt she had been looking forward to have some fun teasing him a bit.

Lincoln: (_laughs)_ Come on, don't be like that. I know how to make up for it.

Luan: I'm listening.

Lincoln, instead of automatically answering, began to knead the fleshy floor under him gently.

Lincoln: (_teasingly)_ Would some internal belly rubs make you feel better?

Luan: You can try.

Lincoln laughed again at the feigned cross tone. Imagining her trying to keep up her fake annoyance. She wasn't really upset, she was just teasing him like he was teasing her. Besides, he owed her for being in a coma when he first got tummy time from her.

Lincoln began rubbing and kneading the fleshy floor under him gently. Hearing a loud gasp escape from Luan's lips. He shifted around on the squidgy floor, keeping up with the kneading until he reached the wall. He rose up and began rubbing gently, before increasing in speed.

Luan gasped at the sudden feeling of her little bro squirming around in her belly. A warmth spreading throughout her stomach and sending a shiver up her spine as he rubbed and kneaded every part within reach. The gasp turned into a sigh as he kept it up, shifting around, edging over to the wall. The rubbing then increased in vigorousness. Luan uncrossed her arms and leaned against the counter, both hands resting gently on the spot where she could feel her brother under the layer of shirt, skin and muscles separating them, smiling with her eyes closed, sighing at a sudden particularly nice sensation shooting throughout her stomach. After last time she swallowed Lincoln, he had fallen asleep from the intense adrenaline rush, sleeping through most of the time. A bit of a disappointment. She was curious about the "little piece of heaven treatment".

There was no question now, a sleepy little Linc's occasional shifting felt good, but paled when measured up to a warm, happy, wide awake and wriggly Lincoln, eager to thank his big sis hotel for helping him get that rush he loved so much. His rubbing and kneading felt ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! If organs could show emotion, her belly would be ecstatic at the loving and appreciative attention it's sensitive interior was bring shown from its tiny occupant.

Lincoln took that he was well on his way to making up for his impatience as he heard Luan's sigh. Even though he knew Luan wasn't really upset, it still felt nice she was finding the rubbing and kneading so enjoyable. Again Lincoln loved giving internal belly rubs to whoever was playing the hunter, and clearly Luan was just as appreciative of receiving them as Luna. Lincoln slowed a bit.

Lincoln: Am I forgiven?

Luan: (_relaxed, teasingly)_ Remind me, what was I "mad" at you for again?

Lincoln: Funny, I don't remember.

Luan: (_rubs at him gently)_ Me neither.

Lincoln smiled at the comforting pressure of the stomach wall pressing inwards at Luan's own gentle strokes and continued rubbing from his end. Hearing another sigh slip past his sister's lips. Lincoln kept up the rubbing for a minute or two. Lincoln suddenly smiled mischievously. Recalling how twice he and Luan liked to tickle Luna from in here, well Luan was even more ticklish then both him and Luna. Wonder how'd she like a taste of her own medicine. Lincoln added a slight tickle to his rubbing. Something Luan, noticed immediately.

Luan: Linc? (_prods him)_ Whatcha doing in there?

Lincoln: (_taunting)_ You know, I was thinking about how we tickled Luna from in here…

Luan: Yeah?

Lincoln:…and if I recall correctly, aren't YOU the most ticklish in the fam?

Luan gulped nervously, he was right, of all four members of the family that was ticklish, she was the one who stood no chance when it came to that.

Luan: Linc…please tell me your not thinking what I think your thinking?

In answer Luan suddenly burst into a fight of tortured laughter as she felt Lincoln start rubbing and kneading the walls and floor all around him. Alternating spots, moving as well as he could on the slippery floor, keeping up his assault.

Luan: (_gasping) _Linc-ha ha!...please!...D…do..don...DON'T!

Lincoln smiled in the dark interior of his sister's belly. The whole space shaking and vibrating with the fit of laughter, like an earthquake. The walls smooshed, closing in on him as Luan pressed both hands against her stomach. Doubled over from the attack, trying to halt the abuse on her innard.

Lincoln: What's that!? Keep tickling?!

Luan: NO! …Pl-ple…please!...my…poor…stomach!

Lincoln: (_taunting)_ Aw, whatcha gonna do? Can't stop me in here. What? You saw no problem doing this to Luna? Just giving you a taste of what it's like. Bet Luna would love this.

Luan: (_gasping)_ I'm…begging..you! I…yield! St…STOAAAAHHHHH.

Luan's plea escalated into a startled yelp as her foot hit a slick pitch in the floor. Already off balance from Lincoln's assault, Luan toppled over, sprawling out on the kitchen floor in heap. Clipping her left elbow on a drawer. In her gut, she felt Lincoln tossed about, rolling about on the damp, rippled floor.

Despite the numb tingle of her humorus, Lincoln was her primary concern for the tumble. True, she knew from personal experience that the stomach interior was soft but still, he could've landed awkwardly. Big sister mode took over as she sat up against the cupboard. Her hand immediately went down to her stomach.

Luan: Lincoln?

Lincoln pulled himself from the heap he landed in. He I needed the floor concerndly.

Lincoln: (_urgent)_ Luan?! Are you ok? What happened? Felt like I was going over Niagara falls without a barrel in here!

Luan: Lost my balance, took a tumble.

Lincoln: ( _soft cracking) _You fell…because I was tickling you?

Luan sighed at the softness of her little brothers voice. Knowing him, he more then likely blamed himself for the fall. It mirrored exactly how she felt when she nearly stepped on him. While the tickling more then likely played a part, Luan didn't have the heart to tell him. Plus, Luan knew she equally could've slipped without the tickling as well, you had to be on your toes in the Loud House. One house with thirteen people living in it was finicky.

Luan: (_presses him gently) _Lincoln, come here.

After a few seconds she felt the little form shift and lean against the wall of her stomach. Luan started lightly rubbing at him.

Luan: I'm fine bro. Little shaken up, but nothing worth getting worked up over. Remember when I almost stepped on you?

Lincoln: Yeah?

Luan: And were you mad at me for doing that?

Lincoln: No, annoyed a bit at first…but I knew it wasn't your fault. Its not like you could've known I was there.

Luan: See, and that was way worse then this. (_reluctantly)_ You could've **died **if I actually had. That's something getting worked up over. And what'd you do? (_smiles gently) _ Make me fall, and I could've done that without you tickling. Remember the slanty floors.

Lincoln: So you're not hurt?

Luan: Not too bad anyway. Clipped my funny bone a bit, but I don't see what's so very "funny" about it? (_laughs) _Get it?

Luan heard a weak laugh from her ear piece.

Luan: See, that got a laugh. (_presses him again)_ But seriously, are YOU ok? That's what I wanna know. You were thrown about quite a bit in there?

Lincoln: Nah, I'm fine. (_rubs the wall lightly)_ Had a nice, soft landing.

It was Luan's turn to laugh. Lincoln's remark was just so touching and made her feel all warm inside, and not just because of the rubbing.

Luan: Hey, speaking of I bet this really makes up for nearly stepping on you?

Lincoln: You didn't have to make up for it the first time. It was a accident.

Luan knew she had made up for that unfortunate and upsetting fact. But still, she still had flashes of guilt for it. Not to mention nightmares of seeing what could've happened if Lincoln hadn't moved in time. Things she definitely didn't want to see. Anything to help. At any rate Lincoln didn't seem up set for making her fall over anymore.

Luan: So you feel better, now.

Lincoln: Yeah, thanks Luan. For everything you've done today.

Luan: No problem, Linc. As Lori would say, It was literally my pleasure.

She felt a wriggle as Lincoln settled down, curling up against the wall. His usual spot with Luna, guess it would his usual in the Luan Loud hotel as well.

Luan: (_amused)_ Getting comfy?

Lincoln: Well I thought I might stay a while, unless you have any objections.

Luan: Nah, not really. (_teasing) _But I'll be charging rent.

Luan felt a slightly tickling knead.

Lincoln: (_challenging) _What was that?

Luan wasn't eager for another bout of tickling, her tummy was still recovering from the first time. Would that change whether or not she'd tickle torture Luna?...Nah. Luan's teasing crumbled to almost pleading.

Luan: (_completely caving in)_ Nothing! Ok…no rent!

Lincoln: (_matter of factly)_ Good. See that wasn't so hard.

Luan patted her stomach somewhat firmly.

Luan: Smart aleck.

Lincoln: (_wriggles)_ Come on, you know you love me.

Luan: (_pondering)_ Hmm, do I know that? (_smiles and rubs at him with fond gentleness) _Yes, yes I do.

The two pause a few seconds and enjoy the moment before Luan got up.

Luan: Well, I'm gonna head back upstairs. Gotta comedy book to get back to. You want anything while we're down here. Food? A drink?

Lincoln: Nah, I'm good for the moment, just be easy going up the stairs. First time Luna went up with me in here wasn't very enjoyable.

Luan: Don't worry, I will. But to be far, that was the first time Luna went upstairs with someone in her tummy, so go easy on her.

Lincoln: I didn't mean anything bad. Without her I'd have been a Lincicle.

Luan: (_laughs)_ Well up we go, just let me know if you want anything later on. Casa de Luan is always happy to drop everything if her little VIB guest feels peckish or anything.

With that Luan left the kitchen and headed upstairs, going gentle and easy so her little tummy guest didn't have much turbulence.

Lincoln snuggled up in pliable flesh that cradled him so gently. Smiling peacefully at the hot, damp flesh seemingly rocking and swaying as he felt Luan going easily up the stairs. With Luan's constant and steady dull heartbeat overhead he began to feel drowsy. But he didn't feel like sleeping just yet. He fell asleep last time he was in here almost as soon as he arrived and he wanted to make sure Luan got to enjoy some more of the little piece of heaven treatment. It was the least he could do.

Luan climbed the last stair and headed towards her and Luna's room, setting down carefully on her bunk before leaning back and picking her book back up and picking up where she had been interrupted.

That's how the next ten minutes or so. Luan reading from her book, every now and then rubbing at the little form in her gut, just checking. Lincoln responding with rubbing back, letting her know all was well.

How long he just lay there in the humid darkness, lulled by Luan's steady heartbeat. Linc couldn't say, her stomach floor squelching with every little movement. Listening to the soft "whooshing" of her lungs breathing in and out. Curled up against her stomach wall, every few minutes feeling her fingers stroking at him lightly from the outside. It was just so peaceful he felt he could pass out any second. But he didn't want to just yet, he still felt he hadn't properly thanked his forth oldest sister for being awesome about being Luna's substitute today, and he knew just how to do it…if he could find it.

Luan couldn't recall the last time she felt this air of peaceful relaxation. A good comedy book to read, a happy and content baby bro in his favorite spot to relax. And the knowledge that she helped him out of the sitch of despondency he was in. Luan rubbed at the little form against her stomach wall again, feeling a light rub in return pressing up against her fingers.

It was after a minute or two Luan became aware of the squirming, at first she thought he just might be getting into a more comfortable position. So she let it be. When it persisted interspersed with gentle prodding at the walls and floor of his surroundings. Luan gave in to her curiosity .

Luan: (_to Lincoln)_ Linc, whatcha doing in there?

These weren't Linc's usual internal belly rubs. They seemed more…like purposeful exploring. Not sure why, sure her stomach was a fairly newer surrounding to him then Luna's...but she was almost positive there wasn't much difference between the two. She meant, not like this was a cartoon.

Lincoln had wiggled around as best he could across the pliable, squidgy floor of his jokester older sisters belly, for the last couple minutes. Prodding experimentally at the walls and floor. Listening to the sounds of Luan's stomach groaning lightly as it worked on the last of the brownie she ate earlier, but he paid them no mind. With all his stays in Casa de Luna he was used to these. Never thought he'd ever consider stomach noises secondary, but life was full of surprises.

Luan: (_from ear piece)_ Linc, whatcha doing in there?

Lincoln didn't stop in his exploring.

Lincoln: Looking to see if you have a "spot".

Luan: (_confused)_ A…"spot"?

Lincoln: (_without thinking)_ Yep…

Perhaps sensing Luan's confusion, he elaborated.

Lincoln: …Perhaps I better explain. You know how with a cat or dog, they have that one spot they love for you to show attention to?

Luan: Yeah?

Lincoln: Well, believe it or not a human stomach is very similar. Luna has this one spot in her stomach she loves for me to rub whenever I'm in here. I wanna see if you have one too.

Her actually discovered that fact quite by accident. During a internal belly rub after one of his and Luna's games he had just been showing his gratefulness when he rubbed a certain spot without thinking. The next thing he felt was like Luna's whole body tense up, as she basically flopped over across her bunk. Of course , he had been worried, not to mention flabbergasted at this suddenness. A few seconds of concerned rubbing later revealed Luna was ok, just caught off guard by the suddenness and intensity of the warmth that had completely spread throughout her stomach and sent shockwaves up her spine. Seemed Lincoln had found a certain area where his usual rubbing and kneading felt 5× better at least. Lincoln felt this was a sure fire way to thank Luan for all she did for him today.

Luan: Really? People have a spot like that?

Lincoln: Yep, they do. Least Luna does. Found hers by accident. Freaked us both out.

Luan: I would've liked to see that? How'd she take it?

Lincoln: Kid you not, she froze up and kinda flopped over.

Luan: (_snorts)_ so…just outta curiosity, Where is Luna's "spot"?

Lincoln: Hold on..gotta get there…right here.

Luan felt a light rubbing , felt like it was around where her stomach floor met the wall. While it still felt nice, she didn't feel anything like Linc described.

Luan: Well…it's not mine. Assuming I have one of these "spots".

Lincoln: Well, you mind if-

Luan: (_leans back, putting her book aside)_ Go ahead.

Lincoln shifted about inside, Luan giggled at the tickling movement's through her core, occasionally feeling Lincoln prod or rub at the floor or wall. Each sent the warm tingle through her stomach, but none felt the level of intensity he described. But by all means she wouldn't stop him. The movement felt great!

Luan: Nope…nada…not it…negatory…No g-

Luan sputtered off with a sigh at the sudden feeling of intense warmth shooting through her stomach. Guess she did have one of those spots, and Linc wasn't kidding! The sensation from this blew all the others out of the water. Like the "little price of heaven treatment" with a side trip to paradise. Luan wrapped her arms around her middle as the feeling persisted. Smiling relaxed.

Lincoln smirked, based on what he just heard, sounds like he found the jokesters's spot. He was rubbing a area he could only tell was above him, but there was no mistaking it. He'd found it. Feeling the space around him smoosh inwards confining his already limited space, but he didn't care. He took it as a sign Luan was most definitely enjoying the sensation.

Lincoln kept on rubbing and kneading the spot, even as his arms got tired and sore. He stopped soon after. The while space shook with the familiarity of Luan patting her stomach.

Lincoln: So, looks like you do have a "spot."

Luan: (_grinning)_ Yeah, looks like I do. (_slightly disappointed)_ But why'd you stop? That was like "little piece of heaven mixed with paradise.

Lincoln: Luan, my arms DO get tired, you know? Especially with all the balancing I gotta do while in here

Luan: Oh…guess that makes sense.

Lincoln: What? Don't tell me you're a rubbing hog too? Least for receiving them.

Luan: No…just you fell asleep last time I played…and wide awake Linc rubs feel great.

Lincoln rubbed at the floor at this.

Lincoln: Then I hate to say this, but I'm starting to feel a bit drowsy…I wanted to stay awake to make sure you got to enjoy the full "little piece of heaven" treatment, but since it sounds like I done so…so you mind if..

Luan: What, no need ask, bro. If your sleepy, go to sleep. I'm just happy I helped you get into a much better mood then this morning. And like you said, we probably only have a few hours at most for this, so you better get the most of it you can.

Lincoln: (_yawns) _ Thanks again, Luan.

Luan: (_warm)_ It was no problem, Linc.

Luan felt her brother get to his usual spot, snuggled against the stomach wall, and get calm and cozy…then he drifted off.

Luan carefully picked up her book before gently easing up in a sitting position. With one hand gently resting over her brothers sleeping form, smiling a bit as she pictures him curled up in his comedic older sister's belly. Luan resumed reading.

Another thirty minutes passed before Luan caught the sounds of the front door opening and closing, followed by someone coming up the stairs. The door to their bed room opened as Luna stepped in. She quickly noticed Luan on her bunk.

Luna: Hey brah.

Luan put a finger to her lips.

Luan: (_whispering)_ Shhh. (_points to her stomach)_ Little Linc's sleeping.

Luna inwardly snorted, she had to say something similar to Lynn when the latter had been upset to have missed out on the last time Luan had joined in on the special game.

Luna: Sorry.

Luan: No harm done, I just…don't wanna risk his peace being disturbed.

Luna headed over and sat down on the bean bag chair.

Luna: (_fondly)_ Trust me, I know the feeling. Baby bro's just so adorable to picture all snuggled up in there.

Luan: Understatement.

Luna: So, you two enjoy the game and being my substitute?

Luan: Without a doubt. Oh by the way..(_points to ear piece).._ Borrowed yours, hope you don't mind.

Luna: No way. So, how'd it go?

Luan told Luna about the game.

Luna: (_laughs quietly)_ Linc got you with the old walkie trick.

Luan: Like you've never fallen for it?

Luna: Once or twice, he doesn't try it much when I'm the hunter anymore, I learned to pick up the static undertones. Guess he decided to have some fun. (_remembers something)_ Oh, thanks by the way. (_slightly sad)_ For being their when I couldn't.

Luan: (_sympathetic) _Now come on, Luna. Don't start beating yourself up, Linc knew there would have to be at least once you were unavailable for the game.

Luna: I know, but still. Your there for every game before and then you have to tell that excited facr, you can't. Really makes me feel grungy…and not the musical kinda of way.

Luan felt bad for the rocker.

Luan: You know, he was actually more disappointed in himself them you telling him you had to take a rain check to enjoy some Sammy time. He was upset that he was upset. Thought it was selfish of him.

Luna: Sounds like bro alright. Still I hope its only a one time thing.

Luan: Don't worry, if your unavailable again, I told him me or Lynn are more then happy to fill in for you.

Luna: Thanks again, Luan. You know me and Linc have been talking about something…when him and Sam has that "surprise" for me.

Luan: (_chuckles)_ I'm bettin' it was a "big" shock for you.

Luna: (_rolls eyes)_ Haha, anyway, Lincoln brought up something I thought would be fun to try next time we play the game. Sam agreed, and I wanna discuss it with you and Lynn.

Luan: What is it?

Luna: (_smiles hugely)_ Luan, I'm bettin' you and LJ are gonna love this.

**Fin.**

**There we go, a solo game between Luan and Lincoln, and Luna about to brink up the five player game from chapter 9.**

**Again all relationships are purely and completely platonic. And if you hate Luna, or Luna and Linc bonding, or these stories…don't read! If you do, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

For all those who've been enjoying these stories , I've got several ideas working and wanted to know which one you wanted to see next.

1: An alternative scenario to chapter 1 (_won't say anything more)_

2: Luna and Linc's first special sibling game

3: A solo scenario between Lynn and Lincoln (_similar to "A Comedic Substitute".)_

4: A one-on-one game between Luna and Sam


End file.
